Code: Apocalipsis
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Xana volvio y se apodero del mundo, quedando un solo lugar seguro, una ciudad domo, ahora los guerreros lyoko deberan luchar para recuperar un mundo que al parecer, llego a su fin
1. Un lugar seguro primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo fic, esta vez más relacionado con la serie, Xana se ha apoderado del mundo y solo queda un lugar seguro, los guerreros lyoko ya no son tan jóvenes y contaran con dos de mis eternos personajes tan queridos (Yubel y Kenneth)._

_Y ahora el capítulo 1._

**Cap. 1 Un lugar seguro.**

**Primera parte.**

-POV AELITA-

Creímos que habíamos vencido a Xana, nos equivocamos, un año después Xana volvió, más poderosa que nunca y también más terrible.

En solo una semana se apodero de todos los sistemas computacionales del mundo, creando un ejército de robots asesinos, acompañados de las criaturas que solían vivir en lyoko.

Destruyeron todo a su paso y a todo aquel que se les opusiera, por si fuera poco, la contaminación que se genero provoco que muchas personas sufrieran horribles mutaciones, convirtiéndose en criaturas deseosas de carne humana.

Y en solo un mes tomaron el control de nuestro mundo.

-FIN POV-

Aparece el símbolo de Xana y con una voz de mujer con tono robótico…..

-Yo soy Xana, su mundo ahora es mío y su tiempo ya se acabo-.

-POV AELITA-

Pero no acabo, aun queda un lugar seguro en todo este mundo, la ciudad domo de Aridon.

Si alguien escucha este mensaje, debe venir de inmediato a esta ciudad, es el único sitio que queda en todo este mundo que alguna vez llamamos hogar.

-FIN POV-

**Un año después…**

Un grupo de soldados de distintas partes del mundo llevaban a refugiados hacia aquella ciudad llamada Aridon, mientras eran perseguidos por robots y mutantes.

Una madre corría con su hija, cuando la niña tropezó.

-¡Ana!-.

El robot preparo su brazo para atrapar a la niña, cuando fue salvada por un chico rubio con un flequillo morado.

-Vamos-dijo abrazando a la niña y llevándola con su madre.

-Gracias, mil gracias-dijo la señora llorando.

-Descuide, Odd el magnifico siempre esta listo para servir-.

-¡Cuidado!-grito la niña cuando un mutante trato de morder a Odd, siendo salvado por una chica de cabello negro y corto.

-No te distraigas Odd-.

-Lo siento Yumi-.

Los soldados volvieron y dispararon contra los robots, después de eso introdujeron a las personas en el domo.

-Lo hicieron bien tenientes Yumi y Odd-felicito un hombre moreno y calvo, su mirada era dura, pero en realidad, le preocupaba mucho la seguridad de todas las personas.

-Gracias general Truman-dijo Yumi-ahora si nos disculpa iremos a informarles a Aelita y Jeremy del éxito-.

-De acuerdo-cuando Yumi y Odd se retiraron, el general vio a su mano derecha-ordene que cierren todas las salidas del domo-.

-Si señor-dijo una joven mujer cuyo cabello estaba amarrado por una cola de caballo.

De esa forma, todas las entradas y salidas del domo se bloquearon, para impedir que esa amenaza entrara, cuando se termino de cerrar el techo se convirtió en un holograma de un cielo azul.

-Yumi, ya te ves mucho mejor-dijo Odd.

-Ulrich se fue, ya lo acepte y tú deberías hacer lo mismo-dijo Yumi con frialdad.

Odd solo negó con la cabeza.

-Señor ¿y si aun hay gente allá afuera?-pregunto la subcomandante.

El general solo suspiro-No podemos ayudarlos-.

**Un mes después…..**

Un auto negro recorría el desierto, aquel que alguna vez fuera la Tierra, el mundo se había convertido en un gigantesco desierto contaminado y solo el domo de Aridon era seguro.

El auto se detuvo y un joven de cabello castaño, mirada dura y usando lentes oscuros descendió, en su mano derecha tenía una botella de agua.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y encontró una pequeña flor, que al parecer, luchaba por sobrevivir en ese desierto.

El joven tomo un poco de agua y le dio el resto a la flor, justo en ese instante aparecieron tres tarántulas.

El joven los vio y las arañas se reflejaron en sus anteojos, las tarántulas atacaron, pero el joven se libro de ellos con mucha facilidad.

Cuando se dispuso a entrar a su auto, una voz lo detuvo.

-¡Alto! Entrégame las llaves de tu auto ahora-.

-No lo haré-dijo el joven por calma.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque se que no eres una mala persona y además estas amenazándome con un tubo de escape-.

El muchacho que lo amenazaba se quedo azorado, era un poco menor al joven, su cabello era café oscuro y en su mirada de adivinaba una gran picardía.

-Yo…..lo siento, es solo que…-.

-Sube-.

Ambos chicos subieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha.

-Me llamo Kenneth-.

-No me importa-.

-Oye, si vamos a viajar juntos deberíamos conocer el nombre del otro-.

El joven no respondió, sencillamente abrió una paleta de limón y se dedico a comer.

-¿Podrías al menos decirme si te diriges a Aridon?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si-.

-¿Y sabes que si vamos en auto corremos el peligro de atravesar la brigada sigma?-.

-Lo se-.

-Solo quería saber-.

El auto siguió su camino por ese desierto infernal.

**Mientras….**

La fábrica donde los guerreros lyoko habían combatido a Xana había cambiado mucho, ahora era un gigantesco palacio, hecho de engranes que giraban en todas partes de su estructura, conservaba partes de cemento, pero gran parte ahora era metal solido, de sus cuatro esquinas, había cuatro chimeneas metálicas.

Las secciones que solían ser donde estaba la súper computadora y don estaban los escáner, ahora eran una sola sala, donde había un pilar de metal, a su alrededor había algunos soldados robóticos.

En ese momento entraron dos robots más, aunque estos parecían ser más avanzados que los demás.

Uno era dorado y corpulento, sus ojos eran rojos, su cabeza terminaba en un pico azul, llevaba puesto una capa negra, en sus hombros aparecían dos focos de luz gigantes.

El segundo era muy curioso, su cara era blanca, tenía un ojo amarillo y otro parecía era redondo y rojo, tenía una sonrisa muy parecida a la del Guasón o Joker, llevaba una armadura ligera de color verde y un traje de color negro.

Los nombres de ambos robots eran Shifter y Crunch.

-Su majestad Xana-dijo Shifter, con voz grave y con acento británico-se detecto un vehículo que se acercaba a la brigada sigma-.

-Oh-intervino Crunch con voz aguda y chillona-¿podemos destruirlos? Diga que si ama Xana-.

El pilar metálico dio un giro y el símbolo de Xana apareció.

-Por supuesto, siempre he disfrutado de una buena práctica de tiro al blanco-.

**En el desierto…..**

El auto negro ya casi estaba en Aridon, cuando del suelo aparecieron varios laser que apuntaban hacia el vehículo.

-Oh oh, Xana sabe que estamos aquí-dijo Kenneth.

-Ulrich-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Me llamo Ulrich-.

-Buen momento para presentarte-.

El auto avanzo hacia la brigada sigma ante el asombro de Kenneth.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Abre la guantera-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Solo ábrela-.

Kenneth lo hizo y saco un pequeño disco metálico.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Una bomba-.

Al oír eso, a Kenneth casi se le cae el disco de la impresión.

-Oprime el botón rojo-Kenneth lo hizo-ahora pásalo al asiento trasero-.

-¿Estas loco?-.

-Solo hazlo-.

Kenneth lo hizo y Ulrich acelero para acercarse más a la brigada sigma.

5…..4….3…2…..1….

Justo cuando las maquinas iban a disparar, Ulrich dio un giro tan brusco que hizo que la bomba salieran volando por la ventana.

La bomba cayó cerca de la brigada y exploto destruyendo todas aquellas armas mortales.

-¿Estamos vivos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si-.

-Eres un psicópata-.

-Hay que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir-.

-Buen punto-.

De esa forma siguieron su marcha hacia la ciudad de Aridon.

**En el palacio…..**

Un grito de furia se escucho, uno que provenía de Xana.

-¡No! ¡No puede ser!-.

-Ese humano es muy astuto-dijo Crunch.

-¿Qué ordena maestra?-pregunto Shifter.

-Lancen la tarántula 2.0-.

-Si ama-.

Shifter se dirigió a la súper computadora y tecleo algunos datos.

Cuando termino, uno de los escáneres se abrió y una nueva versión de tarántulas apareció.

Tenía una apariencia que la asemejaba más con el arácnido que representaba, esta vez tenía 8 patas, dos colmillos surgían de su boca, sus ojos fueron reemplazados por un visor de color rojo, su cuerpo era negro y metálico.

-Excelente-dijo Xana complacida.

-Pero ama ¿Cómo haremos que entre al domo?-pregunto Crunch.

-Observa y aprende general, observa y aprende-.

**En Aridon….**

Yumi y Odd llegaron a los cuarteles generales, donde estaban Aelita y Jeremy.

-Lo hicieron muy bien-dijo Aelita-toda esa gente esta a salvo-.

-Solo hicimos lo que nos correspondía-dijo Yumi.

-Bueno, el escudo ya esta al 100%, eso significa que las criaturas de Xana no podrán entrar-dijo Jeremy.

-Lo que digas Einstein-dijo Odd sentándose en un sillón.

En ese momento, una alarma sonó.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yumi.

Jeremy se sentó frente a una computadora y comenzó a teclear.

-La cámara detecto un vehículo que se dirige hacia aquí-.

-¿Hay más sobrevivientes?-pregunto Aelita.

-Eso parece-.

En una pantalla apareció un vehículo, el cual era perseguido por varios robots.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos, Jeremy baja el escudo para que puedan entrar-dijo Yumi.

Pero Jeremy no se movió.

-¿Qué esperas?-.

-No, no lo haré-.

-¿Qué?-Odd se levanto de golpe incrédulo.

-¿Por qué no?-cuestiono Aelita.

-Porque es una locura, si bajamos el escudo para que entren, les estaríamos dando un pase gratis a los siervos de Xana-.

-¿Vas a dejarlos morir?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Mejor que muera uno solo a que mueran toda la ciudad-.

Antes de Yumi replicara, el general Truman apareció.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Señor, detectamos un vehículo que se acerca a la ciudad-informo Aelita.

-¿Qué?-el general observo la cámara y vio aquel vehículo que trataba de escapar de los robots-necesitan ayuda, Jeremy, baje el escudo-.

-Pero señor…..-.

-Es una orden-.

Jeremy asintió resignado, mientras Yumi lo miro con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Nos haz condenado a todos-dijo tecleando algunos datos.

-Yumi, tú y tu equipo vayan a apoyar a esos nuevos visitantes, puede que al bajar los escudos tengamos algunos visitantes indeseables-.

-Si señor-.

Yumi, Odd y Aelita se retiraron.

-¿Cree que sea prudente señor?-pregunto la subcomandante Vásquez.

-Prudente no, pero es nuestro deber ayudar a todos los sobrevivientes-.

**En el desierto….**

-¡Ahí esta Aridon!-grito Kenneth.

-Bien-Ulrich apretó el acelerador y el escudo bajo para que pudieran entrar.

**En la fortaleza….**

-Ama Xana, el escudo bajo-dijo Crunch.

-Bien, ve mi creación y destruye a toda la vida orgánica que queda-.

La tarántula se puso en marcha.

**En Aridon…..**

El auto entro a la ciudad.

-Lo logramos-dijo Kenneth aliviado.

-Es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo Ulrich.

Kenneth volteo y vio algunos robots entrando.

-Rayos-.

Un robot se acerco hacia el auto cuando un abanico le cortó la cabeza.

Yumi y los demás llegaron para dar apoyo, tenían las formas que solían llevar en lyoko, por supuesto, con algunas diferencias.

El taje de Yumi seguía siendo de color negro, pero con algunos detalles rosas, su diferencia más notable, era que ahora tenía detalles más japoneses, en su pecho llevaba la imagen de un fénix.

Aelita conservaba su traje rosa, con una ligera armadura violeta, en sus hombros, tenía la imagen de un elfo, mientras de su espalda surgían dos alas de ángel.

Y aunque Odd conservaba sus características de gato, esta vez parecía más un tigre que un gatito, su traje ahora era blanco con rayas negras y en su espalda llevaba la imagen de un tigre blanco.

-Guau, los guerreros lyoko-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Quiénes?-.

-No me digas que no conoces a los guerreros lyoko-.

La mirada de Ulrich era de confusión total.

-Ellos son los protectores de Aridon y los mayores enemigos de Xana-.

Una pelea comenzó, los tres guerreros lyoko se enfrentaban a esos robots malignos.

-¡Flechas laser!-.

Las flechas de Odd eran más fuertes, tanto que ahora podían atravesar el acero.

Aelita se elevo y disparo sus campos de energía, los cuales sobrecargaban a los robots destruyéndolos.

Los abanicos de Yumi, una vez que eran lanzados, se convertían en discos de fuego, los cuales hacían que el daño fuera mucho peor.

Cuando acabaron con los robots, Kenneth salto lleno de alegría.

-¿No fue increíble?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Como sea-.

Los tres guerreros se reagruparon.

-Eso fue fácil-dijo Odd.

-Hay que asegurarse de que esas dos personas estén bien-dijo Yumi.

Antes de que alguno se acercara al auto, una araña metálica apareció.

-Creo que aun no hemos terminado-dijo Odd.

Ulrich y Kenneth veían lo que pasaba, mientras la tarántula mostraba sus colmillos amenazadoramente.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, espero la disfruten tanto como disfrutaron el resto de las historias que he escrito, esta va más de acuerdo con la serie, es lo que según yo pudo haber sucedido después._

_Les mando un cordial saludo a todos._

_Nos vemos…._


	2. Un lugar seguro segunda parte

_Comienza el segundo capítulo de esta nueva historia, con un reencuentro algo decepcionante, además de que Xana liberara a un nuevo general para su ejército._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 Un lugar seguro.**

**Segunda parte.**

La tarántula 2.0 disparo una serie de hilos que pegaron a Yumi y Odd en el suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Yumi.

-No podemos movernos-dijo Odd.

Aelita se había salvado porque estaba flotando en el aire.

-Los sacare de ahí-.

Pero antes de que pudiera disparar sus campos de energía, la tarántula le disparo un dardo venenoso que la inmovilizo.

La tarántula comenzó a avanzar hacia Aelita, quien trataba de moverse, pero era en vano.

-Necesitan ayuda-dijo Kenneth.

-Quédate aquí-Ulrich salió del auto.

-Oye ¿Qué vas a hacer?-.

Ulrich observo el lugar y vio una forma de deshacer de la tarántula, pero debía apresurarse.

**En el palacio….**

-Majestad, el humano que acaba de llegar intenta desafiar a la tarántula-informo Shifter.

-Envíen a las avispas contra la ciudad-ordeno Xana.

De la parte trasera del palacio se abrió una especie de garaje y varias avispas comenzaron a volar hacia el domo.

**En Aridon….**

La tarántula levanto sus colmillos lista para enterrárselos a Aelita.

-¡Aelita no!-grito Yumi.

Una lata golpeo a la tarántula en la cabeza.

-¡Oye! ¡Por aquí!-.

La tarántula se olvido de Aelita y se concentro en Ulrich.

-¿Qué hace ese chico?-pregunto Yumi, ya que aun no lo reconocía.

Ulrich corrió hacia el interior de una bodega siendo seguido por la tarántula, quien comenzó a dispararle dardos venenosos, los cuales Ulrich esquivaba con suma facilidad.

Ya en la bodega, Ulrich se escondió detrás de unos barriles que contenían gasolina, la tarántula buscaba a Ulrich girando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de Ulrich, él salió de su escondite.

-¡Oye!-.

La tarántula lo vio y disparo su dardo venenoso, Ulrich salto y el dardo golpeo el barril, lo que provoco que explotaran todos los barriles, Ulrich salió a tiempo, pero la tarántula quedo cocinada.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Kenneth, quien salió para ayudarlo.

-Si, gracias-.

Yumi y los demás, aun estaba inmovilizados.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Aelita en el suelo.

-Destruyo a la tarántula-dijo Odd.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, sus comunicadores sonaron.

-¿Qué sucede general?-pregunto Yumi.

-Tenemos problemas, un ejército de avispas se dirigen hacia su posición, ya enviamos aviones para apoyarlos-.

-¡Miren!-grito Odd.

Varias avispas aparecieron en el cielo y comenzaron a disparar contra la ciudad, la gente huía aterrada, mientras las avispas comenzaron a disparar acido de sus aguijones.

Los aviones del ejército llegaron a tiempo y comenzaron a disparar contra las avispas, las cuales comenzaron a contraatacar.

Una batalla comenzó a suceder en el cielo, mientras los tres guerreros lyoko trataban de liberarse.

-Necesitan ayuda-dijo Ulrich, pero al intentar levantarse cayó al suelo adolorido.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Mi tobillo-dijo Ulrich.

-No puedes ayudarlos, quédate aquí y yo los liberare-.

-No te hagas el héroe-.

-Oye, si tú tuviste el valor de salvarme a mí y a ellos, entonces debo hacer lo mismo-.

Kenneth se dirigió hacia los chicos.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Odd.

-¿Eso importa en este momento?-.

-Buen punto-.

Mientras Kenneth liberaba a Yumi y Odd, los aviones derribaban a las avispas disparándoles en el símbolo de Xana.

Las avispas, al ver que estaban en desventaja, comenzaron a retroceder.

-Torre de control atención, el enemigo se retira, repito, el enemigo se retira-informo uno de los pilotos.

**En el palacio….**

Crunch comenzó a aplaudir lleno de alegría.

-Si ¿oíste? El enemigo se retira-.

Xana y Shifter lo vieron con enojo.

-Oh aguarden, nosotros somos el enemigo-dijo Crunch avergonzado.

**En Aridon….**

Tras terminar de liberar a Yumi y Odd, la japonesa atendió a Aelita, quien ya se estaba recuperando.

-Gracias por toda tu ayuda-dijo Odd.

-El verdadero héroe es mi amigo, él fue quien me inspiro para ayudarlos, porque para ser sincero, tenía algo de miedo-.

Odd se acerco a Ulrich, sin saber de quien se trataba.

-Gracias por tu ayuda-.

-No es nada-.

-Soy Odd-.

-Ulrich-dijo sacándose la gafas.

Al verlo, Odd casi se cae de la impresión.

-¿Ulrich? ¿En verdad eres tú?-.

Yumi y Aelita levantaron sus caras al escuchar a Odd decir eso.

-¡Si! ¡Eres tú!-grito Odd abrazándolo.

Ulrich se quedo confundido.

-¿Dónde estabas? Te dábamos por muerto-.

Aelita se acerco y al reconocerlo salto a sus brazos.

-Si eres tú, Yumi es Ulrich-.

Yumi avanzo con el cuerpo temblándole, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veía, Ulrich, la persona que amaba y que creyó que había muerto, estaba frente a ella.

-¡Ulrich!-grito abrazándolo con fuerza.

Cuando finalmente se calmaron, se dieron cuenta de que Ulrich estaba confundido.

-¿Los conozco?-.

A todos eso les cayó como un balde de agua fría, especialmente a Yumi.

-Ulrich, somos nosotros, somos tus amigos-dijo Aelita.

-¿Eres amigo de los guerreros lyoko? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Porque yo no lo sabía-.

-Algo anda mal-dijo Odd.

En ese momento, varios soldados llegaron.

-¡Quietos!-grito uno apuntándole a Ulrich y Kenneth.

-Oigan ¿Qué hicimos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Deben venir con nosotros-.

Los soldados arrestaron a Ulrich y Kenneth, pero Yumi y los demás trataban de detenerlos.

-Lo siento, son órdenes de Jeremy, tendrán que arreglarlo con él-.

-Por supuesto que lo haré-dijo Yumi enojada.

**En el palacio….**

Tras la derrota de sus maquinas, Xana tramaba su próxima jugada.

-Vencieron a la tarántula y a las avispas-dijo Shifter.

-Esos humanos no son fáciles de vencer-dijo Crunch.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que he subestimado demasiado a los humanos-dijo Xana-siempre los considere basuras, cosas sin valor, pero ahora veo que para triunfar necesitare de un nuevo tipo de general-.

La computadora principal comenzó a hacer algunos cálculos, mientras en las pantallas aparecía una silueta.

-Necesito un general de aspecto terrorífico, un general con una forma temible, un general de apariencia humana-.

Shifter y Crunch se acercaron a un escáner cuando este se abrió.

-Generales, permítanme presentarles a su compañera, la general Arturina-.

Arturina tenía la apariencia de una mujer humana de 30 años, su cabello era morado y largo, llevaba una armadura metálica y como armas un látigo y un sable.

-Vivo para servirle maestra Xana-.

-Bienvenida mi nueva general, bienvenida a mi glorioso imperio de maquinas: Baranoia-.

Los robots lanzaron gritos de triunfo ante la nueva creación de Xana.

**En Aridon…**

Yumi y los demás llegaron con Jeremy.

-¿Me quieres decir que estas tramando?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Simple, la seguridad de todo el domo-.

-Oye Jeremy ¿acaso no viste quien era? Era Ulrich-dijo Odd.

-Ulrich esta muerto-.

-Lo acabamos de ver-dijo Aelita.

-Debe ser una trampa de Xana-.

-No lo es-Yumi comenzaba a molestarse.

-¿Por qué no ven las cosas con lógica? Xana quiere conquistar Aridon y es obvio que creo una replica de Ulrich para confundirnos-.

-Si eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué nos salvo?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo se, debe ser parte del plan de Xana-.

-No estoy de acuerdo-dijo Aelita-porque si así fuera, él hubiera actuado como si no conociera-.

-Mire, no importa ya, lo envié a la prisión junto con el otro chico-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, el general apareció.

-Jeremy me sorprende oírte hablar así-.

-Señor, solo pienso en la seguridad del domo-.

-Pero yo soy el que esta al mando no tu, así que envié a ambos chicos con el doctor-.

-¿Qué hizo que?-.

-General ¿Por qué los envió con el doctor?-pregunto Aelita.

-Necesitan revisar su estado, además, el chico mayor parece algo confundido-.

-General, ese chico es nuestro amigo-dijo Yumi-¿nos permitiría verlo?-.

Truman se quedo en silencio un momento y finalmente asintió.

-De acuerdo, pero respeten las indicaciones del medico-.

-Si señor-.

Salieron de la central de control, dejando a Jeremy con mala cara.

-Señor, yo sigo creyendo….-.

-¿Qué te ha pasado Jeremy? Antes hubieras escuchado a tus amigos, tal vez tienes demasiada autoridad-.

-Pero señor…-.

-Sigue así Jeremy y considerare reemplazarte-.

La cara de Jeremy se puso peor y el general salió.

-No quieren verlo, yo soy el único que puede salvarlos-.

El general se dirigió hacia el laboratorio principal.

-¿Qué tal Dr. K?-.

Una mujer joven, no tendría más de 23 años, de cabello corto y negro, usando un suéter negro y unos shorts grises, junto con una bata blanca volteo a verlo.

-General ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-.

-Las fuerzas de Xana casi nos destruyen esta vez, necesito saber cuando estarán listas las nuevas armas-.

-Las armas ya están listas, incluso sus energías están al 100%-.

-¿Pero?-.

-Necesito al menos 5 operadores para que funcionen-.

-Tenemos tres guerreros lyoko-.

-Necesitamos dos más-.

**En la enfermería….**

Una batalla se libraba, Kenneth lanzaba todo lo que pudiera contra las enfermeras y un doctor, debido a que tenían que inyectarlo.

-Solo será un piquetito-dijo el doctor.

-A otro perro con ese hueso, a mí no me inyectan-dijo Kenneth lazando una charola.

-Pero que paciente tan difícil-replico la enfermera.

Ulrich, por su parte, era atendido por la psicóloga del lugar, debido a que ya había recibido otros tratamientos.

-¿Dónde naciste?-.

-No lo se-.

-¿Tienes familia?-.

-No lo se-.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Ulrich-.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y los tres guerreros lyoko entraron.

-Hola Mai (Nota: no olviden que el domo hay gente de todo el mundo)-.

-Hola señorita Yumi-.

-Hola Ulrich-saludo Odd con su característica alegría.

Ulrich solo le limito a saludar con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-pregunto Mai.

-Quisiéramos saber cual es el estado de los dos pacientes-dijo Aelita.

Mai asintió y salió con los tres guerreros.

-Kenneth se encuentra bien, solo tiene una gran fobia por las inyecciones-.

-¿Quién no?-dijo Odd temblando.

-¿Y Ulrich?-pregunto Yumi.

-¿Cómo sabe que se llama así?-pregunto Mai.

-Es un viejo amigo nuestro-dijo Aelita.

Mai suspiro-Bueno, pues él tiene amnesia, no se como le dio, pero no tiene idea alguna de su pasado, solo sabe que su nombre es Ulrich, pero no tiene más recuerdos-.

-Ya veo, es una mala noticia-dijo Yumi entristecida.

-Hay algo bueno, si es su amigo, quiere decir que es uno de los guerreros lyoko originales ¿cierto?-los tres asintieron-pues él tiene vagos recuerdos de sus luchas en ese mundo, porque le pregunte por todos esos movimiento que mostro peleando con las maquinas de Xana, no sabe como lo hizo claro, pero es una señal de que inconscientemente demuestra tener recuerdos, borrosos si, pero recuerdos-.

-¿Qué sugiere?-pregunto Yumi.

Estuvieron hablando como 10 minutos, cuando entraron, encontraron a Ulrich comiendo una paleta de fresa, mientras Kenneth era sujetado por las enfermeras para que el doctor lo pudiera inyectar.

-¡Montoneros! ¡Me voy a quejar con derechos humanos!-finalmente el doctor lo inyecto.

Yumi se acerco a Ulrich.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Escucha, tal vez no nos recuerdes, pero fuimos amigos y tú fuiste un guerrero lyoko-.

-Si claro-dijo Ulrich con sarcasmo.

-Es cierto-dijo Odd-y aunque me duela admitirlo (y en verdad me duele) fuiste el mejor-.

-¿No me digas?-.

-No tienes que creernos si no quieres-dijo Aelita-pero nos gustaría que formaras parte de nuestro equipo para luchar contra Xana-.

-Déjenme pensarlo, no-.

-Por favor, no te lo pediríamos sino te necesitáramos y en serio te necesitamos-dijo Odd.

Ulrich lo pensó por un momento, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Bien, me les uniré con una condición-.

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Yumi.

-Que él-dijo señalando a Kenneth-venga con nosotros-.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto Odd.

-Es mi amigo, el único que he tenido-.

A los tres eso les cayó muy mal, pero debían entenderlo, después de todo, Ulrich olvido todo su pasado.

-De acuerdo-dijo Yumi.

**Una hora más tarde…..**

Kenneth se sobaba su trasero.

-Odio a los médicos y odio las inyecciones-.

-Te apoyo-dijo Odd.

-¿A dónde vamos?-.

-A que conozcas a alguien-dijo Yumi.

Llegaron al laboratorio, donde Yumi tecleo algunos datos y la puerta se abrió.

-Buenas tardes Dr. K-.

-Buenas tardes Yumi ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?-.

-Le hemos traído al cuarto guerrero lyoko-.

Yumi, Aelita y Odd se hicieron a un lado para que viera a Ulrich.

El Dr. K comenzó a caminar alrededor de Ulrich viéndolo de arriba abajo.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?-pregunto incomodo.

-Tiene buen estado físico-dijo admirada, algo que molesto a Yumi-pero no basta con eso para ser un guerrero lyoko-.

-Podemos asegurarle que no solo será un gran guerrero lyoko, sino también el mejor-dijo Aelita.

Yumi y Odd asintieron de forma aprobadora.

-Bien, pero para estar segura, tendré que someterte a algunas pruebas-.

Ulrich la miro algo confundido, mientras los tres guerreros tenían sonrisas divertidas, esto iba a ser algo digno de verse.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic, Xana ha creado a su tercer general, además de que Ulrich recomenzara su vida como guerrero lyoko, en el próximo capítulo, un nuevo ataque de Xana y el regreso de un gran guerrero, no se lo pierdan._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_me da gusto que te haya gustado el final de Dino poder y el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, efectivamente, como ya habrás leído, Ulrich no tiene idea alguna de su pasado, salvo su nombre, en próximos capítulos se explicaran que fue lo que cada uno de ellos hizo en el momento en que Xana tomo el control del mundo, como fue que Ulrich perdió la memoria y que paso con sus familias, respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, pueden participar en este fic si lo desean también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. Te quiero mucho._

**JustSmileFearless: **_me da gusto leer eso, debo entender que has leído todos los fics que he escrito, me siento muy halagado por eso, me alegra que el primer capítulo te haya gustado, espero que igual disfrutes el segundo. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no puedo engañarte ¿verdad? Jajaja, efectivamente, esta basado en power rangers RPM y puede que incluya algunos zords, pero no de esa generación ¿Qué puedo decir? Los crossover me encantan, y los power rangers han sido mis ídolos desde niño (junto a Batman y Godzilla jeje) no tengo remedio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_efectivamente, esta basado en RPM, y respecto a tu pregunta, aun no he decidido que pasó con William (a quien aborrezco) o alguno de los otros personajes, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, espero. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Le mando un beso y un abrazo a Yumilyokogen08 y a JustSmileFearless, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos….._


	3. El regreso del samurai

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con el regreso de quien yo considero, el mejor guerrero de lyoko, siendo entrenado por el Dr. K._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**Cap. 3 El regreso del samurái.**

El entrenamiento de Ulrich había comenzado, le hicieron varias pruebas, tales como resistencia física, velocidad, fuerza, inteligencia, entre otras.

Para asombro del Dr. K, todas salieron positivas.

-Definitivamente es un gran guerrero-.

-Lo se-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Ese muchacho nos va a ser muy útil en la lucha con Xana-.

Odd y Aelita gritaron llenos de alegría, cuando Jeremy entro.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Ulrich ha vuelto-dijo Odd.

-Si claro-dijo con sarcasmo.

- Es cierto-dijo Yumi enojada.

-Si, lo que digan-.

El Dr. K no les prestaba atención, sencillamente miraba a Ulrich, como demostraba ser un hábil guerrero, pese a la gran desventaja de no tener recuerdos.

-Es extraordinario-.

-Lo se-dijo Kenneth.

-Disculpa, pero estoy trabajando-.

-Oye, relájate, él es mi amigo y puedo dar mi opinión-.

El Dr. K lo miro con extrañeza, fue entonces que el general Truman apareció.

-¿Y bien Dr. K?-.

-Señor, le presento al nuevo guerrero lyoko-.

Al oír eso, una cara de asombro se distinguió de los demás, era Jeremy.

**En el palacio….**

Un escáner se abrió, mientras los generales se hicieron a un lado.

-Bien, el Knightbot esta listo-.

-Excelente ama-dijo Shifter.

-Si, es una obra de arte magnificencia-dijo Crunch.

El Knightbot era un robot con forma de caballero real, su armadura era plateada con ojos blancos y el símbolo de Xana en su pecho, llevaba una lanza y un escudo.

-No solo es poderoso, su metal es tan duro que las armas de los guerreros lyoko no lo dañaran-.

El robot dio un golpe en el suelo con su lanza.

-Ahora ve mi creación y destruye todo el domo de Aridon-.

El Knightbot se retiro ante la mirada de los generales.

**En Aridon…..**

Una discusión se llevaba a cabo.

-¿Desde cuando tú puedes elegir a los guerreros lyoko?-pregunto Jeremy enojado.

-Desde ahora-dijo el general Truman.

-Pero señor, yo…..-.

-Jeremy, eres un chico muy brillante, pero temo que estas olvidando que este domo fue construido y equipado por el Dr. K y por lo tanto, ella es la máxima autoridad de aquí-.

Jeremy se quedo sin replica, aunque aun no estaba de acuerdo.

En ese momento Ulrich entro.

-Bueno, supongo que ya hemos terminado-.

-Supones bien-el Dr. K extendió su mano mostrando un brazalete.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

-Tu morfo, con esto podrás obtener la forma que tenías en lyoko, solo debes decir código lyoko y todo pasara como por arte de magia-.

-No gracias-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Accedí a esto para que nos sacaran a mí y a Kenneth de ese consultorio, ya cumplí mi parte del trato, así que me voy-.

Ulrich se dispuso a salir, cuando Yumi lo detuvo.

-No puedes irte-.

-Solo mírame-.

Pero Yumi no se movió.

-No quiero lastimarte-Ulrich extendió su mano, pero antes de tocar a Yumi, ella detuvo su mano y con un movimiento de artes marciales lo tiro al suelo.

Ulrich se quedo boquiabierto, más aun cuando Yumi le puso un pie en su brazo.

-¿Te parece que soy de las que se intimidan fácilmente?-.

Ulrich negó con la cabeza, mientras Kenneth y Odd se retorcían de risa.

-Ven-Yumi ayudo a Ulrich a levantarse-tengo que mostrarte algo-.

Ambos chicos salieron del laboratorio.

-Si alguien puede hacer que Ulrich recuerde esa es Yumi-dijo Aelita esperanzada.

El general y el Dr. K comenzaron a hablar quedamente.

-Ya tenemos al cuarto guerrero-dijo el general Truman.

-Necesitamos uno más para activar las armas-.

**Mientras…..**

Ulrich y Yumi caminaban por las calles de Aridon, parecía una ciudad normal, la gente caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-Bueno, dime que quieres de mí-.

Yumi suspiro-Aridon es más que un domo, es el hogar de mucha gente, gente que perdió sus hogares, sus amigos, sus familias, buscan una esperanza, nosotros tratamos de dársela, pero las fuerzas de Xana son fuertes y cada vez son más fuertes, no creo que podamos resistir mucho, no sin ti al menos-.

Ulrich se quedo en silencio-Dices que yo fui un guerrero lyoko ¿verdad?-Yumi asintió-entonces ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?-.

-No lo se, algo debió pasar que hizo que olvidaras todo, incluso…-Yumi se quedo callada.

-¿Incluso que?-.

-No, nada-.

Ulrich se dirigió hacia una banca, Yumi se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

**En otro lado de la ciudad…..**

La gente comía y compraba flores, algunos para los seres queridos que perdieron por causa de Xana.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y un robot surgió desde el fondo de la tierra, la gente al ver el símbolo de Xana comenzó a huir.

-¡Creepies!-.

6 creepies aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar contra la gente.

**En el laboratorio…..**

La alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Infiltrados-dijo el Dr. K.

-Aelita, Odd, vayan a ayudar a esa gente, K llama a Yumi cuanto antes-.

-Si señor-.

**Con Ulrich y Yumi…**

El brazalete de Yumi comenzó a emanar una señal.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Problemas-Yumi contesto-¿si Dr. K?-.

-Yumi, Xana envió algunos monstruos contra la ciudad, Odd y Aelita ya han ido hacia la batalla, pero podrían necesitarte-.

-Voy en seguida-.

Yumi se levanto, pero Ulrich se quedo sentado.

-Veo que tomaste tu decisión-dijo entristecida-solo espero que nunca te arrepientas de ella-.

Yumi beso a Ulrich en la mejilla y se retiro derramando algunas lágrimas.

Ulrich se quedo un momento en silencio, tocando con su mano la mejilla donde recibió el beso.

-Eso se sintió tan familiar-.

**Mientras…**

Odd y Aelita ya habían llegado y ahora luchaban por proteger a toda la gente.

-¡Odd mira!-.

Odd volteo y vio al Knightbot.

-Vaya, Xana se esfuerza más con sus creaciones, pero no le tengo miedo-.

Odd disparo sus flechas laser, pero el Knightbot se protegió con su escudo y se las regreso.

-¡Odd!-grito Aelita.

-De acuerdo, esa cosa es fuerte-.

El Knightbot comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos lentamente mientras levantaba su lanza.

-Pagaras por lo que le hiciste a mi amigo-dijo Aelita-¡Campo de energía!-.

Pero nuevamente el ataque fue reflejado desde el escudo del Knightbot.

Aelita esquivo el ataque siendo Odd quien lo recibiera.

-¡Oye!-.

-Lo siento-.

Mientras Aelita estaba distraída, el Knightbot salto y la golpeo con su escudo.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Odd.

-Si, nada serio-.

El Knightbot preparaba su siguiente ataque, cuando un abanico lo hizo retroceder.

-¡Yumi!-exclamaron Odd y Aelita contentos.

-Veo que necesitan ayuda-.

-¿Dónde esta Ulrich?-pregunto Odd.

-No nos ayudara-dijo Yumi entristecida.

El Knightbot se levanto y amenazo a los tres guerreros.

-Tendremos que arreglárnosla sin él-dijo Odd.

Así, los tres se enfrentaron a ese robot asesino.

**Mientras….**

Ulrich aun estaba sentado, cuando un balón cayó a sus pies.

-Pásamela-pidió una pequeña niña.

Ulrich vio a la niña, tomo el balón y se acerco a ella.

-Hola-.

-Hola-dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

-¿Y tu mamá?-.

La niña señalo un árbol, en el que una mujer estaba sentada leyendo un libro, alzo la vista y vio a su pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy buena-dijo Ulrich dándole el balón.

-Gracias, te vi hablando con una guerrera lyoko ¿vas a ser uno?-.

-No lo se-.

-Sería genial, podrías vencer a esos monstruos que nos amenazan, los que mataron a mi papi-dijo la niña agachando su cabeza.

-¿Mataron a tu padre?-.

-Si, esos monstruos feos lo comieron y mi mamá me tomo en sus brazos y venimos hacia esta ciudad, es agradable vivir aquí, pero mi mamá tiene miedo de que esos monstruos entren y me hagan daño, pero yo se que mientras los guerreros lyoko y esos señores con armas nos cuiden todo estará bien-.

Ulrich miro a la niña en silencio y le sacudió su cabello.

-¡Ana! ¡Vamos a comer!-grito su madre.

-¡Ya voy mamá! Nos vemos, gracias por darme mi balón-la niña le dio un abrazo a Ulrich y se fue con su madre.

Ulrich vio a ambas retirarse, mientras pensaba y recordaba las palabras de Yumi, finalmente tomo una decisión, que para él sería la correcta.

Con gran rapidez abandono ese lugar y se dirigió al laboratorio del Dr. K.

**En la batalla….**

Yumi y Odd lazaron sus abanicos y flechas, pero el Knightbot los bloqueaba y se los regresaba.

Levanto su lanza y disparo un rayo contra los dos chicos, rayo que fue desviado por Aelita.

-Es muy poderoso-dijo Aelita preocupada.

-Podemos con él-dijo Odd comenzando a correr en cuatro patas.

Odd dio un salto y el Knightbot lo golpeo con su escudo derribándolo, Yumi uso su telequinesis para lanzarle una mesa y varias sillas.

Aunque los muebles dieron en el blanco, no dañaron ni un poco el blindaje de ese robot.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

El ataque de Aelita le dio al símbolo de Xana, pero no lo destruyo.

-No puede ser-dijo Odd.

-Eso debió destruirlo-dijo Yumi.

-_"Xana debe haber fortalecido esa debilidad de sus criaturas"-_informo el Dr. K desde el brazalete.

El Knightbot alzo su escudo y lanzo un rayo que derribo a los tres guerreros.

Ya en el suelo se acerco a gran velocidad contra los guerreros lyoko, siendo Yumi quien cayera más cerca a él.

El robot levanto su lanza y preparo su golpe final.

-¡Yumi!-grito Aelita.

Yumi solo cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, pero una silueta salto y pateo al Knightbot haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Odd.

Yumi abrió los ojos y vio a Ulrich, quien tenía un brazalete en su brazo derecho.

-¿Los quieres?-pregunto cuando el Knightbot se levanto-tendrás que vencerme primero ¡Código lyoko!-.

Un aura rodeo a Ulrich, cuando se apago, Ulrich apareció con su nuevo diseño, su traje ahora era dorado con algunos detalles negros, de hecho, solo en su pecho, hombros, guantes y botas eran doradas, lo demás era color negro, con una cinta amarrada en su cabeza y el dibujo de un dragón en el pecho.

-¡Guerrero lyoko samurái!-.

**En el palacio…..**

Xana se entero de todo.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡El no! ¡Quien sea, menos él!-.

**En Aridon…..**

-Ulrich….-Yumi sentía que volvería a llorar, pero esta vez de alegría.

-Entonces ¿quieres jugar pedazo de chatarra?-.

El Knightbot golpeo el suelo con su lanza y varios creepies aparecieron, luego ordeno que atacaran.

Ulrich saco dos sables de color plateado de su espalda y le lanzo al ataque, los creepies trataban de dispararle, pero Ulrich era sumamente rápido.

Le clavo su sable a dos creepies destruyéndolos.

-Dos menos, quedan 6-.

Los creepies volvieron a disparar, pero esta vez, la situación se invirtió y Ulrich tenía la ventaja, y con la rapidez de un rayo destruyo a los creepies que quedaban.

-Sigues tú-señalo al robot.

El Knightbot golpeo el suelo y se lanzo al ataque, ambos chocaron sus armas generando varios ruidos metálicos.

El robot lanzo un golpe con su lanza, Ulrich dio un salto y se paro sobre la lanza, desde ahí pateo repetidamente al robot derribándolo.

-Eres muy lento-dijo lanzándole uno de sus sables.

El Knightbot trato de protegerse con su escudo, pero el sable lo atravesó y lo destruyo para asombro de todos.

-Increíble-dijo Aelita.

-Sin tu escudo no puedes reflejar ataques y eso es justo lo que quería-dijo Ulrich recuperando su otro sable.

Ulrich junto sus dos sables, los cuales se convirtieron en una espada de luz dorada.

-¡Este es un mensaje para Xana! Si quiere Aridon, tendrá que vérselas conmigo-Ulrich ataco con su espada de luz y atravesó el cuerpo del Knightbot.

El robot comenzó a sufrir una serie de pequeñas explosiones, mientras Ulrich separa sus espadas y formo una cruz.

-Jaque mate-.

El robot finalmente exploto por completo, dándole la victoria al samurái.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Aelita.

-¡Ulrich volvió!-grito Odd feliz.

Ulrich alzo su vista al cielo-¡Ya me escuchaste Xana! ¡Si quieres Aridon! ¡Te las veras conmigo!-.

-Con todos nosotros-agrego Yumi sonriendo.

**Más tarde…**

Las felicitaciones no paraban para Ulrich.

-No cabe duda de que sigues siendo el mejor-dijo Odd.

-Bienvenido de nuevo-Aelita abrazo a Ulrich.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-pregunto Yumi curiosa.

-Digamos que una niña me enseño lo que esta gente esta tratando de encontrar y no dejare que Xana los destruya-.

-¡Así se habla!-.

En ese momento Truman entro acompañado de K, Vásquez y Jeremy.

-Bienvenido a los guerreros lyoko hijo-saludo Truman.

-Gracias señor-.

-Y la mayoría de nosotros-dijo K viendo a Jeremy, quien puso mala cara-creemos que tú eres el más indicado para convertirte en el líder de los guerreros lyoko-.

-¿Qué? Pero Yumi…..-.

-Un líder no debe discutir con sus superiores-dijo Yumi sonriendo y Ulrich se sonrojo.

En ese momento Kenneth entro con una cámara.

-Muy bien valientes héroes, acomódense para una foto-.

Los cuatro guerreros se acomodaron para la foto.

-A ver, Ulrich pégate un poco más a Yumi-Ulrich lo hizo-ahora sonrían-.

Kenneth tomo la foto y los 5 salieron del laboratorio para ir a celebrar, Aelita invito a Jeremy, pero él le dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

-Ya tenemos cuatro guerreros lyoko-dijo Truman orgulloso.

-Si, pero aun necesitamos uno más para que las armas funcionen a toda su capacidad-

-Hay que comenzar una búsqueda-dijo Truman con seriedad.

-Solo espero que Xana no intente nada hasta que estemos listos-dijo K preocupada.

**En el palacio…**

-¿Viste eso? Ese guerrero hizo añicos a nuestro robot, fue algo genial-dijo Crunch y Shifter negó con la cabeza-Oh aguarden, eso es malo-.

El pilar de Xana dio un giro y su símbolo apareció-Es peor, ese humano que llego es uno de los guerreros lyoko, uno de los que tantas veces arruino mis planes y al parecer es más hábil que antes-.

-Maestra, deje que yo me encargue de él, le aseguro que….-Shifter se vio interrumpido.

-No general, tengo entendido que aun queda un brazalete más, eso significa que aun necesitan a un guerrero más, pero yo no permitiré que lo encuentren-.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer entro.

-General Arturina, espero que esté lista-.

-Siempre estoy lista para causar sufrimiento ama-dijo Arturina golpeando el suelo con su látigo.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, espero lo hayan disfrutado, Ulrich ha vuelto a la acción, pero aun no recuerda nada de su pasado ni de sus amigos, además de que aun hace falta un guerrero más para activar las armas de los guerreros lyoko y Arturina esta lista para ir a cumplir las ordenes de Xana._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Los power rangers han sido mis ídolos prácticamente desde que nací y a los guerreros lyoko les veo mucho potencial para ser una gran generación de power rangers, no te sorprendas si meto algunos zords, porque tú, como futura guerrera lyoko, tendrás uno también, así que ponte muy atenta, porque aparecerás muy pronto, después de que el quinto miembro se transforme, me da gusto que el fic vaya bien hasta ahora y te este gustando tanto como los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_gracias por el comentario y ten por seguro que voy a continuar hasta acabar este fic, como termine los otros, aunque no se cuantos capítulos van a ser jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_gracias por tu comentario, ten por seguro que continuare hasta el final, me halaga que hayas leído todas las historias que he escrito, pese a que son muchos capítulos jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si bueno, Jeremy puede ser buen amigo, pero cuando se trata de Xana, para mí que se vuelve muy….. ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno, tu me entiendes, no se me ocurre como llamarlo jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JustSmileFearless: **_gracias por ese comentario, se que es triste que Ulrich no los recuerde, pero poco a poco recordara su pasado y descubrirá ciertas cosas que quizás no le gusten. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por el comentario y no solo lo odio, aborrezco a William, igual a Sissy, como los odio a los dos jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_NOTA: Yumilyokogen08 ya sabe esto, pero para aquellos que no lo sepan, desde mi segundo fic (Code: oráculo) he estado incorporando a autores a mis historias, dándoles una participación en cada uno de mis fics, para que si quieren participar en este, basta con que me digan que nombre y que papel les gustaría desempeñar, eso es todo lo que quería decir._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08, Ani Teen lyoko y JustSmileFearless, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, anónimo y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…_


	4. El quinto guerrero

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo con la aparición del quinto guerrero lyoko y un intento de Xana de sabotearlo todo con ayuda de su nueva general._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 El quinto guerrero.**

En el teatro de la ciudad de Aridon se llevaba a cabo una serie de audiciones, juzgadas por los guerreros lyoko para escoger al quinto miembro.

-No entiendo que hago aquí-dijo Ulrich con mala cara.

-Eres el líder y por lo tanto es tu obligación ayudarnos a escoger al quinto miembro-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-No recuerdo que eso fuera parte del contrato-.

-¿Qué contrato?-pregunto Aelita con inocencia.

-Es sarcasmo Aelita-le explico Yumi sonriendo.

En ese momento Kenneth apareció en el escenario como anunciador.

-Muy bien, tenemos muchos candidatos, creo que unos 100…..-.

-De acuerdo, me voy-dijo Ulrich levantándose, pero Yumi lo sujeto y lo sentó-oye-.

Yumi solo le sonrió con inocencia.

-Bueno, como el líder tiene mucha prisa por irse comencemos de una vez-dijo Kenneth.

Pasaron muchas personas, pero ninguno tenía el estilo de pelea que necesitaban.

Algunas chicas muy lindas aparecieron y Odd trato de convencer a los demás, pero ninguno acepto.

Una que otra chica se atrevió a lanzarle besos a Ulrich, algo que a él lo tenía sin cuidado y que molestaba a Yumi.

-Bueno, tomemos un descanso de 10 minutos-dijo Kenneth.

-Que perdida de tiempo-Ulrich suspiro enfadado.

**En el palacio….**

-Maestra, hemos recibido informes de que Arturina ya esta lista, solo esta esperando que de la orden de atacar-informo Shifter.

-Dile que ya es hora de poner en marcha en plan y recuérdale lo que puede pasarle si me falla-el símbolo de Xana brillo con intensidad.

**En Aridon…..**

Kenneth salió a estirar las piernas.

-Vaya, ser presentador es muy cansado-.

Un ruido llamo su atención y cuando Kenneth giro, vio a un grupo de jóvenes malandrines.

-Miren, es el amigo de los guerreros lyoko-.

Eran un total de 7 hombres armados, uno de ellos sujeto a Kenneth del cuello.

-Bien, tenemos un rehén y pediremos ese morfo a cambio-.

-¡Déjenlo!-grito una mujer de cabello largo y morado, vestida con blusa celeste y pantalón blanco.

-No te metas mujer-.

-He dicho que lo dejen-.

Uno de ellos se le acerco y trato de golpearla, pero ella detuvo su golpe y lo tiro contra el suelo.

El resto se lanzo al ataque solo para ser derrotados y humillados, Kenneth por su parte llamo a los guardias, quienes arrestaron a esos rufianes.

-Gracias-.

-No es nada, soy Ari-.

-Kenneth-.

-Vengo a la audición ¿llegue tarde?-.

-De hecho, llegaste a tiempo para ganar-.

Los guerreros lyoko realizaron las pruebas necesarias, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que aquella mujer tenía mucho potencial.

-Entonces ¿Qué dicen?-pregunto Ari.

-Bienvenida al equipo-dijo Odd.

Ari salto llena de alegría.

-Gracias, es todo un honor-.

-Bien, Kenneth ve por el morfo mientras nosotros vamos a ver al general Truman-dijo Yumi.

-¿Qué hay de mí?-pregunto Ari.

-Espera aquí, los soldados tienen que hacerte una revisión, se que es molesto, pero ese el protocolo-dijo Aelita.

-Descuiden, yo entiendo-.

Los chicos salieron y dos soldados entraron.

-Esto tomara solo unos minutos-.

-Descuide-los ojos de Ari brillaron con misterio.

**En el laboratorio….**

Kenneth tomo el morfo y se dispuso a regresar.

-Espero que el nuevo miembro sea eficiente-dijo K.

-Descuide Doc. Lo será, por cierto ¿Qué son esas armas que necesitan de 5 personas para ser activadas?-.

-No es así exactamente, un solo guerrero puede activar a uno de ellos, pero se necesitan de 5 para que funcionen al máximo-.

-Oh ¿y que son?-.

-Lo sabrás en su momento-dijo K fastidiada-ahora lleva el morfo-.

-Esta bien-Kenneth salió del laboratorio.

**En el teatro….**

Los soldados escanearon a Ari de pies a cabeza.

-Lamentamos esto, se que puede ser muy molesto-.

-Nunca esta de más ser precavido-dijo Ari transformándose y obteniendo una armadura metálica.

-¡Es un robot de Xana!-.

Antes de que los soldados sacaran sus armas, Ari los golpeo con su látigo dejándolos inconscientes.

-Que tontos-.

Un ruido llamo la atención de "Ari" y al voltear descubrió a Kenneth.

-¿Ari?-.

-Mi nombre es Arturina, robot de infiltración y general de Xana-.

-Ya veo ¡Adiós!-Kenneth salió corriendo del lugar.

Arturina fue tras él, pero cuando salió del teatro lo perdió de vista, fue cuando lo vio escapar en una bicicleta.

-Ningún orgánico puede escapar de mí-dijo golpeando el suelo con su látigo.

Camino hasta la esquina y derribo a un motociclista que pasaba por ahí.

-Me llevo esto-.

Kenneth pedaleaba lo más rápido que podía, cuando escucho el ruido de un motor detrás de él, lo que vio al voltear lo dejo helado.

-Eso no es justo-.

-Demándame-.

Kenneth pedaleaba hasta más de lo que podía, pero Arturina ya casi lo tenía en sus manos, fue en un momento en que Kenneth dio un giro y cayó al suelo, y Arturina lo paso de largo.

Rápidamente se levanto y salió huyendo, Arturina freno y fue tras él.

-Ven aquí pequeño demonio-dijo atacando con su látigo y haciendo que Kenneth cayera al suelo.

El morfo cayó un poco más delante de Kenneth.

-Bien, Xana estará complacida-.

Arturina se acerco lentamente, Kenneth la sujeto del pie, pero esa malvada lo pateo.

-Niño insolente-.

-No puedo permitir que tomes el morfo-.

-Que lastima, porque no me puedes detener-.

Arturina saco su espada y cuando iba a atravesar a Kenneth, Ulrich apareció y la pateo.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Ulrich? ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Digamos que esa mujer no me daba mucha confianza-.

-¿Cómo me descubriste?-.

-Por favor, una mujer de tu edad y con esos movimientos es muy sospechoso-.

-¿Me estas diciendo vieja?-.

-Que bueno que entendiste-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Arturina se enfado y se lanzo contra Ulrich.

**En el centro de comando…**

-Me pregunto que es lo que Ulrich tiene que hacer-dijo Aelita.

-Tal vez tiene una cita-dijo Odd con picardía y Yumi le dio un golpe en la cabeza-oye tranquila, solo bromeaba-.

-Pues no hagas bromas con eso-.

Apenas entraron, Truman los recibió con seriedad.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Ulrich necesita su ayuda-.

-¿Qué?-.

Los tres observaron la pantalla y vieron la batalla que se libraba.

-Ay no, Ulrich necesita ayuda-dijo Yumi.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la batalla esperando llegar a tiempo.

**En la batalla…**

Los sables chocaban generando ruidos metálicos.

-Eres muy bueno para ser humano-.

-Y tú muy buena para ser anciana-.

Arturina apretó los dientes y pateo a Ulrich, luego blandió su látigo y lo enredo en el cuello del alemán.

-Que curioso que una anciana este a punto de matarte-.

Kenneth veía la batalla desde su escondite, no sabía que hacer, su deber era proteger el morfo, pero no podía abandonar a Ulrich y no había rastros de los demás guerreros.

-¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?-.

A Ulrich el tiempo se le acababa, su rostro comenzaba a tener un color morado, eso hizo que Kenneth tomara una decisión.

-Espero que el Dr. K no se enoje por esto-dijo poniéndose el morfo-¡Código lyoko!-.

Un aura cubrió el cuerpo de Kenneth y luego apareció con su forma de guerrero lyoko.

Llevaba puesto una armadura de caballero color celeste, como armas llevaba un escudo y una lanza, en el escudo tenía el dibujo de un león.

-Increíble, me gusta esto-.

-Ahora vas a morir-dijo Arturina acercándose a Ulrich mientras blandía su sable.

Kenneth salto y corto el látigo con su lanza.

-No lo creo villana-.

-¿Qué?-.

Ulrich tosió un poco para recuperarse.

-¿Estas bien amigo?-.

-Algo sorprendido por lo que veo-.

-Gracias-.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia.

-Si quieren pelea eso les daré ¡Bloques!-.

Cuatro bloques aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar, Ulrich se protegía con sus sables y Kenneth con su escudo.

-Necesitas más que eso para vencernos-dijo Kenneth.

-Descuida, tenemos mucho más-.

Los bloques dieron un giro y dispararon rayos de hielo.

-Ya veo-.

-No les tengo miedo, a ninguno de ustedes-Ulrich corrió y atravesó dos bloques destruyéndolos.

Kenneth hizo lo mismo con los últimos dos, ahora solo les quedaba Arturina.

-Impresionaron a los bloques, pero no a mí-.

La batalla continuo entre esos tres. Kenneth se protegía con su escudo, mientras Ulrich atacaba con sus sables.

Arturina trataba de protegerse de ambos, pero le costaba mucho defenderse, Ulrich la golpeo y la hizo retroceder.

-¡Kenneth!-.

Kenneth salto y subiendo a los hombros de Ulrich tomo impulso y se lanzo contra Arturina golpeándola con su lanza.

-Excelente trabajo de equipo-felicito Ulrich.

-Gracias-.

Arturina se levanto furiosa.

-Todavía no acaban conmigo-.

-Eso se puede arreglar-dijo Ulrich juntando sus dos sables para crear la espada de luz-¡Veamos si resistes esto!-.

Ulrich blandió la espada, pero Arturina salto hacia un lado esquivando ese ataque que pudo derrotarla.

-Toda mi vida estará destinada a liquidarte-le advirtió a Ulrich antes de marcharse.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-grito Kenneth asombrado.

-Ya eres un guerrero lyoko, como siempre quisiste ser-.

En ese momento, Odd apareció.

-¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están los monstruos de Xana?-pregunto apuntando hacia la nada.

-Odd, se acabo-dijo Kenneth.

-Solo déjenselos a Odd el magnifico, uno por uno o de montón, como ellos quieran-.

-Odd, ya se fueron-dijo Ulrich y Odd se quedo quieto.

-¿En serio?-Ulrich asintió y Odd sonrió con vergüenza, en eso llegaron Yumi y Aelita.

-Parece que nos perdimos la acción-dijo Aelita.

-Pero por lo que veo ya tenemos al quinto guerrero lyoko-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Si, les presento al quinto miembro del equipo-dijo Ulrich.

Kenneth volteo y los tres guerreros se quedaron boquiabiertos.

**En el palacio…..**

Arturina estaba en la sala de reparaciones, siendo atendida por Crunch.

-Cielos, esos humanos te dieron una gran paliza-dijo Crunch riéndose.

-Cállate y termina con las reparaciones-.

-Oh si, como digas-Crunch continúo con su trabajo.

Mientras Crunch reparaba a Arturina, ella no dejaba de maldecir a los guerreros que la vencieron.

-Hoy tuvieron suerte, pero la próxima vez hare que me las paguen, especialmente ese Ulrich, aunque se lo último que haga ¡Me vengare!-.

-Eso de seguro le gustara a la maestra Xana-dijo Crunch.

**En Aridon…..**

Se llevaba a cabo una discusión.

-No estoy totalmente seguro de darle tanta responsabilidad a alguien tan joven-dijo Truman.

-Oiga, con todo respeto, solo soy un año menor que ellos-.

-Aun así debes saber en lo que te estas metiendo-dijo K-al volverte un guerrero lyoko, te conviertes en uno de los grandes enemigos de Xana y ella no se detendrá hasta destruirlos-.

-Lo se, pero no quiero quedarme sin hacer nada, hoy casi vi a mi amigo morir, no puedo dejar que eso pase-.

-Ulrich, tú eres el líder, la decisión final es tuya-dijo Truman.

-Mi decisión ya esta tomad, Kenneth quiere ser un guerrero lyoko…..-.

-Supongo que eso lo resuelve todo-dijo Odd contento-bienvenido al equipo-.

-Me sentiré rara al ya no ser la más joven, pero que más da-dijo Aelita abrazando a Kenneth.

-Ulrich ¿estás seguro?-pregunto Yumi.

-Yo he visto a Kenneth en acción, se lo que puede hacer-.

-Eso no fue lo que Yumi te pregunto líder-dijo Jeremy con sarcasmo.

-Si, estoy seguro ¿contento?-.

-Pues no mucho-.

Ulrich suspiro fastidiado y salió del laboratorio.

-Oye, espérame-Kenneth fue detrás de él.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Jeremy?-pregunto Yumi molesta.

-¿Mi problema? Simple, todos ustedes han estado escogiendo guerreros sin estar seguros de si son aptos para serlo-.

-Kenneth es un buen chico y si Ulrich…..-Aelita se vio interrumpida.

-Ese chico no es Ulrich, no se quien sea pero no es Ulrich ¿sabes por que? Porque Ulrich esta muerto-.

Una mano se estampo en la mejilla de Jeremy dejándola muy roja y dejando a todos en silencio.

-¿Yumi?-.

Yumi estaba temblando de rabia, tenía apretados los dientes y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Ulrich esta vivo y ha vuelto al equipo, y si quieres creerlo o no es tu problema, porque yo si creo que es él-.

Yumi abandono el laboratorio derramando algunas lágrimas.

-¡Yumi!-Aelita salió detrás de ella.

-Bien hecho-dijo Odd enojado.

Cuando los guerreros lyoko se retiraron, el general se acerco a Jeremy.

-Jeremy ¿Qué te ha pasado?-.

-Solo pienso en la seguridad del domo señor-.

Truman se quedo en silencio un momento-Quiero que te tomes unos días de descanso-

-¿Qué? Pero señor yo….-.

-Es una orden Jeremy-dijo Truman con calma.

Jeremy miro a Truman y a K incrédulo.

-Bien, veamos cuanto pueden sobrevivir a Xana sin mí-.

-Estaremos bien, no te preocupes-dijo K con calma.

Jeremy la miro furioso y abandono el laboratorio.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?-pregunto K.

-Esta bajo mucha presión, como la mayoría de las personas que viven en el domo perdió a su familia a causa de Xana-.

-Entiendo-.

-Por cierto Dr. K, ya tenemos a 5 guerreros lyoko ¿cree que ahora podremos activar las nuevas armas?-.

K se quedo pensando un momento.

-Aunque ahora tenemos a 5 guerreros, primero tenemos que realizar algunas pruebas para comprobar si podrán controlarlos-.

-Bien, entonces hay que llamarlos para comenzar las pruebas-.

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, Jeremy había escuchado todo.

-¿Nuevas armas? ¿Qué planeas K?-.

**En el parque…..**

Yumi y los demás se disculpaban con Ulrich y Kenneth por la actitud de Jeremy.

-Descuiden, por mí no hay problema-dijo Kenneth con sinceridad.

-¿Y tú Ulrich?-pregunto Yumi.

-Mientras no me provoque todo estará bien-.

-Supongo que con eso basta-dijo Odd sonriendo-ahora ¿Quién quiere ir a golfito?-.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, sus comunicadores sonaron y recibieron un llamado del Dr. K para que regresaran al laboratorio.

**En el laboratorio….**

Al llegar, Yumi fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué sucede general?-.

-Mis amigos, es hora de que prueben sus nuevas armas-.

-¿Nuevas armas?-.

-Así es-dijo K-les presento a sus zords-.

Una compuerta se abrió en el laboratorio y los chicos fueron cegados por una luz.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, el quinto miembro se ha unido al equipo y ahora la batalla contra Xana será más intensa gracias a las nuevas armas, en el próximo capítulo podrán verlas en acción, no se lo pierdan._

**Yumivigo: **_así que te llamas Yasmin, que lindo nombre y ten por seguro que vas a participar, no se cuando, pero vas a tener tu participación y tu ayuda va a ser muy útil para luchar contra Xana, gracias por la explicación de que apariencia te gustaría, quieres ser fuerte y rockera, y tus deseos son órdenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_debo confesar que a mí también me daba algo de vergüenza comentar, pero es algo que se te quita poco a poco, ahora respondiendo a tus dudas: _

_La actitud de Jeremy se debe a lo que explico el general Truman, que como muchos, perdió a su familia durante los ataques de Xana._

_Pues, los personajes que podríamos llamar invitados, aunque ayudaban, no eran precisamente los protagonistas y no quería quitarles protagonismo a los guerreros lyoko, siendo el fic referente a la historia, aunque me agrado incluir otras series._

_Y tú última pregunta, los power rangers no van a salir en si en el fic, más bien, voy a serles un homenaje usando la temática de los zords, ya tengo decidió las formas que van a tener._

_Espero haber respondido tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te gusten los nuevos diseños, no podía dejar que Odd pareciera siempre un lindo gatito, ahora es un tigre blanco ¿exagere? No ¿o si? ¿Tú que crees? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_respondiendo a tu duda, el Dr. K es una mujer, personaje original de power rangers rpm, y para mí una persona más inteligente que Jeremy y por mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**JustSmileFearless: **_se que es algo muy repetitivo que siempre cambien de opinión en el último momento, pero es algo que se ve bien siempre con la historia correcta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por comentar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Les mando un abrazo y un beso a Yumivigo, Ani Teen lyoko y JustSmileFearless, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y anónimo._

_Nos vemos…._


	5. Zords: bestias mitologicas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la aparición de las nuevas armas creadas por el Dr. K, aquellas denominadas como zords, y el combate contra la criatura más peligrosa que Xana creo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 Zords: bestias mitológicas.**

-¿Zords? Estoy intrigado e interesado-dijo Odd cuando pudieron abrir sus ojos.

-Yo también, pero ¿Dónde están?-pregunto Aelita.

La puerta revelo una habitación completamente en blanco y vacía, solo con 5 cascos de simuladores virtuales.

-Los zords están en una cámara secreta a salvo-informo K-pero antes de usarlos, debemos hacer algunas pruebas virtuales para que puedan manejar esos sistemas tan avanzados-.

-Pero ¿Qué son exactamente los zords?-pregunto Kenneth.

K activo una pantalla en el que apareció un dragón virtual.

-Se tratan de maquinas con forma de animales mitológicos, tales como un dragón, sirena, esfinge, hada y minotauro, estas maquinas poseen un gran poder por si solas, pero se necesitaba de 5 guerreros lyoko para liberar su máximo poder-.

-Pues empecemos con las pruebas-dijo Odd-estoy ansioso por probar esos zords-.

-Cada uno controlara un en realidad-dijo Truman.

-¿Quién manejara cual?-pregunto Yumi.

-Lo sabrán en su momento, ahora hay que concentrarnos en entrenarlos-dijo K.

-Si no hay remedio-dijo Ulrich fastidiado.

-Comencemos-.

**En el palacio….**

Los robots trabajaban en el nuevo plan de Xana, algo muy grande.

-Shifter, Crunch, Arturina, contemplen, esta vez les enviare a esos mocosos algo que espero no hayan olvidado, el coloso-.

En la pantalla apareció la imagen de esa criatura tan poderosa que Xana creo en lyoko.

-Excelente ama, el coloso de seguro destruirá a esos mocosos y a todo Aridon-dijo Shifter.

-Si, con ese tamaño y esa fuerza esa ciudad pronto será solo ruinas-dijo Crunch contento.

Solo Arturina se mostro escéptica-¿Es una broma? ¿En serio cree que un monstruo tan anticuado como ese podrá contra esos mocosos? Incluso Shifter y Crunch son más avanzados-.

-Tal vez, pero el coloso tiene un gran poder de destrucción-dijo Xana-y ese poder es tan impresionante que fácilmente podría reemplazar a alguno de ustedes, de hecho, lo hará-.

Al escuchar eso, Shifter y Crunch retrocedieron dejando a Arturina al frente.

-Arturina, ya que tú fallaste en obtener el morfo, me temo que te has vuelto obsoleta-.

Varias tarántulas rodearon a Arturina, quien solo sonrió.

**En Aridon…**

Las pruebas virtuales comenzaron, aunque no iban muy bien.

-Vamos, mantengan los niveles de energía-decía K-ay no-.

El simulador se desactivo y los chicos aparecieron en el suelo.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto K.

-El sistema hidráulico hace lo contrario a lo que queremos-dijo Ulrich.

-Eso no fue lo que pregunte-.

-Pero lo iba a hacer-.

-Cierto-.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Odd.

Antes de que K respondiera, el general entro.

-Vayan a comer algo, necesito hablar con el Dr. K-.

Odd brinco del gusto y salió corriendo seguido por sus amigos.

-No salió muy bien-dijo Truman.

-Fue un desastre, pero aun hay mucho que hacer-.

-Solo espero que Xana nos deje trabajar tranquilos-.

**En el palacio…**

Las tarántulas apuntaron sus armas contra Arturina.

-Me fallaste Arturina, es hora de que pagues-.

-Puede ser, pero recuerda que me hiciste con aspecto humano y me temo que he adquirido un deseo que cada humano tiene-.

Arturina blandió su espada y su látigo contra las tarántulas destruyéndolas a todas.

-El deseo de vivir-dijo aplastando la cabeza de una tarántula.

-Me impresionas, quizás deba conservarte-.

-Protesto-intervino Shifter-ama Xana, dijo que uno de nosotros debía ser destruido-.

-Si, eso dije-Xana disparo una descarga de energía contra Shifter, quien salió volando.

Crunch se burlo se su amigo-¿Sabes que? Tú mismo te lo buscaste-.

-Ah claro, humíllame-dijo Shifter en el suelo.

-Ahora enviemos al coloso contra la última ciudad de humanos que queda y luego toda la Tierra será el glorioso imperio de maquinas Baranoia-.

**En Aridon…..**

Los chicos estaban en un restaurante comiendo, Odd devoraba todo lo que le ponían enfrente.

-¿Siempre come así?-pregunto Ulrich con asco.

-Si, aunque tú ya lo sabías-dijo Yumi.

-Creo que es una de las cosas que no me gustaría recordar-.

Odd trato de robarse unas papas del plato de Kenneth y este lo golpeo con la cuchara.

-Buen intento pelos necios-.

-Tengo mucha curiosidad por los zords-dijo Aelita-me pregunto si podremos llegar a usarlos-.

-Esta fue solo la primera prueba, aun nos quedan muchas más y…-Yumi se vio interrumpida cuando la luz de sus brazaletes parpadearon.

-Problemas-dijo Ulrich.

Pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron al laboratorio, donde el general y el Dr. K los recibieron.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yumi.

-Xana lanzo algo contra Aridon, no sabemos que es, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que llegue-.

-Entiendo, hay que ir al desierto e interceptar a lo que sea que Xana hay enviado-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-Exacto y lo harán en esto, espero los recuerden-dijo K.

Una puerta se abrió y los vehículos de los guerreros lyoko aparecieron.

-¡Mi patineta!-grito Odd feliz.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto Aelita.

-Después de los ataques de Xana, me dedique a investigar los tipos de vehículo que solían usar en ese mundo virtual, por supuesto les hice algunas mejoras-.

-Yo los veo igual-dijo Yumi tras observar su aerodeslizador.

-En apariencia si, pero ahora cada uno esta equipado con láseres muy potentes, capaces de destruir los monstruos y robots de Xana-.

-¿Y nosotros que?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Para ustedes diseñe estos-K mostro los vehículos que creo.

Uno era un disco de plata, el cual tenía dos pedales para ir en distintas direcciones y aumentar la velocidad.

-Este es para ti Kenneth-.

Kenneth se acerco a su vehículo y lo observo-Me gusta-.

-Y este es para ti Aelita-.

El vehículo de Aelita era una patineta como la de Odd, pero era de un estilo muy diferente, con dos óvalos en cada extremo y un tubo delgado para unirlos.

-Me gusta, pero no se si pueda manejarlo-.

-Descuida, se que lo harás-.

-Supongo que la moto es mía-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-Ese era tu vehículo en lyoko-dijo Odd.

-¿En serio? Recordaría haber usado una moto como esta, pero, siento que le falta algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto K.

-Un poco de diseño, si, creo que….-.

-Luego verás eso, ahora deben ir al desierto y detener a Xana-dijo Truman.

Los 5 asintieron y subiendo a sus respectivos vehículos se pusieron en marcha.

-K, abre las compuertas-dijo Truman.

K hizo lo indicado y los guerreros se dirigieron hacia el desierto.

-Buena suerte jóvenes guerreros-dijo K.

Los 5 recorrían el desierto en sus vehículos, siendo Ulrich el único que viajaba por tierra.

-¡Oye Ulrich! ¡Tú moto puede volar!-grito Odd.

-Lo se-.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-pregunto Yumi esperanzada.

-No, pero aquí hay un botón que dice modo vuelo-.

-¿Y por que no lo oprimes?-pregunto Aelita.

-Prefiero probar la moto en tierra-.

**En el palacio….**

-Ama Xana, detectamos formas de vida en el desierto-dijo Arturina.

-Muéstrenlos en la pantalla-.

Arturina activo las pantallas y los 5 intrusos aparecieron.

-Son los enanos-dijo Crunch.

-Como perros obedientes, cuando los llamo vienen a mí. Arturina, envía al coloso-.

-Como órdenes-.

**En el desierto…**

Ulrich se detuvo y los demás descendieron.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Algo anda mal-.

-Yo veo todo normal-dijo Aelita.

En ese momento el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Yumi.

-La última vez que enfrentamos a alguien que hacia temblar la tierra se trataba del…..-Odd se callo al ver sus temores confirmarse-¡El coloso!-.

-¡Cuidado!-.

El coloso levanto su pie y cuando se dispuso a aplastarlos, los chicos lograron quitarse de en medio.

-Esa es una de las cosas que no me gustaría recordar-dijo Ulrich.

El coloso avanzo lentamente haciendo temblar la tierra.

-Se dirige al domo-dijo Kenneth.

-No podemos permitirlo-Ulrich subió a su moto y activo el modo vuelo.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi.

Ulrich acelero y comenzó a disparar al coloso en pleno rostro, la criatura blandió su brazo espada en un intento de sacárselo de encima, pero la moto de Ulrich era muy rápida.

**En el palacio….**

-Ese mocoso esta causando muchos problemas-dijo Arturina con los brazos cruzados.

-Crunch, envía a las avispas-ordeno Xana.

-Como ordene ama-.

**En el desierto….**

Ulrich continuaba disparando contra el coloso.

-Puedes ser grande, pero yo soy más rápido-.

En su concentración de detener al coloso, Ulrich no se dio cuenta de que las avispas llegaron y comenzaron a disparar contra él.

Un laser lo golpeo y derribo de su vehículo, siendo rescatado por Yumi, mientras Odd y Kenneth rescataban la moto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto sonriendo.

-No realmente-dijo Ulrich seriamente.

-Si claro-.

Yumi devolvió a Ulrich a su moto, una vez sentado vio que todos lo miraban.

-¿Qué?-.

-Esperamos indicaciones, eres el líder ¿recuerdas?-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Ulrich analizo la situación y tomo una decisión.

-Síganme-.

Los chicos descendieron y Ulrich entablo comunicación con K.

-¿Qué sucede Ulrich?-.

-Tenemos un enorme problema-.

Ulrich mostro en la pantalla al coloso y a las avispas.

-Cielos-.

-Escuche Doc. Necesitamos a esos zords ahora-.

-Aun no están probados y ustedes no están listos-.

-Doc.-intervino Yumi-si no los usamos ahora toda la ciudad será destruida-.

K se quedo en silencio por unos segundos.

-Muy bien, se los enviare en seguida-.

**En Aridon…..**

K comenzó a teclear algunos datos en su computadora.

-¿Esta segura doctora?-pregunto Truman.

-No mucho, pero no tenemos alternativa. Bien, aquí voy: activando zord dragón, zord sirena, zord esfinge, zord hada y zord minotauro-.

En las afueras de Aridon, la tierra se levanto y cinco compuertas gigantes aparecieron, sus puertas se abrieron y cinco maquinas surgieron.

El primero tenía la forma de un dragón chico, largo como una serpiente, con dos cuernos, ojos rojos y bigotes delgados y largos, su color era negro con dorado y tenía dos pares de garras.

El segundo era una sirena de color azul con plateado, sus ojos eran dorados, llevaba un casco, su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara y como arma un tridente.

El tercero era una esfinge de color celeste, la cara de león era gris, al igual que sus cuatro garras y la punta de su cola, en su frente tenía un pequeño cañón.

El cuarto era el más pequeño en comparación con los demás, era un hada con una armadura rosa, casco en forma de flor, ojos verdes y dos alas metálicas.

El quinto y último era un minotauro blanco con detalles negros, cuernos plateados y su arma consistía en un hacha.

Los cinco zords se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los guerreros lyoko.

**En el palacio….**

-¿Qué clase de maquinas son esas?-rugió Xana.

-No lo se, pero se ven geniales-dijo Crunch.

Xana le disparo una descarga eléctrica a Crunch, quien quedo en el suelo despedazado.

-No debí decir nada-.

**En el desierto….**

-Increible-dijo Aelita.

-En sus morfos aparecen la imagen del zord que le toca a cada uno-informo K.

-A mí me toca el dragón-dijo Ulrich.

-La sirena es toda mía-dijo Yumi.

-Yo me quedo con la esfinge-dijo Kenneth.

-El hada es mía, eso tiene sentido-dijo Aelita.

-Supongo que el minotauro es mío, me gusta, pero ¿Cómo subiremos a ellos?-.

-Usen sus vehículos, estos tienen un sistema que les permitirá ingresar a sus zords-informo K.

-Ya la oyeron, andando-dijo Ulrich.

Cada uno subió a su vehículo y se elevaron hasta los zords, una vez que estuvieron lo bastante cerca, fueron atraídos al interior de sus zords.

Las cabinas de cada zord consistían en un panel de control con forma de triángulo, aunque cada uno tenía la forma de las respectivas armas de los guerreros lyoko.

-Bajen de sus vehículos y coloque sus armas en los paneles de control-.

-Usted manda Doc.-dijo Odd contento.

-Aelita y Odd, en su caso deben disparar una flecha y un campo de energía ¿entendieron?-ambos asintieron-bien, ahora salven el día-.

De esa forma los chicos empezaron un nuevo combate en sus nuevos zords, el dragón disparaba bolas de fuego contra las avispas, mientras la sirena golpeaba al coloso con su tridente, la esfinge disparo y derribo a ese gigante, el hada descendió en picada y lo pateo, el minotauro lo levanto y lo lanzo contra las avispas que quedaban.

-Esto es genial, me pregunto porque Jeremy nunca invento algo así-dijo Odd contento.

-Ni se te ocurra decirle Odd-advirtió Yumi.

-¿Me creen capaz?-.

-¿Tenemos que responder?-pregunto Kenneth y todos se rieron.

-Aun hay trabajo que hacer-intervino K-el coloso es una de las criaturas más poderosas que he visto, sus zords no podrán vencerlos por separado-.

-¿Qué sugiere?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Combínenlos para formar al Valkasaurus megazord y terminen el trabajo-.

-Entendido-.

Los 5 centraron las energías de sus zords y estos comenzaron una nueva transformación.

El dragón se levanto sobre sus patas traseras mientras rugía llamando a los otros zords.

La sirena y el hada se transformaron hasta volverse dos brazos, la sirena se conecto a la garra derecha del dragón y el hada a la garra izquierda, quedando el brazo derecho e izquierdo, mientras las armaduras de cada uno se colocaban en el pecho y espalda del dragón.

La esfinge y el minotauro comenzaron una serie de transformación convirtiéndose en dos piernas, la esfinge se conecto a la pata derecha y el minotauro a la pata izquierda, quedando la pierna derecha e izquierda, la cabeza de la esfinge se conecto al brazo derecho y la del minotauro al brazo izquierdo, de la boca de ambos surgieron dos manos de color negro.

Para completar la transformación, la boca del dragón se fue abriendo revelando el rostro de un robot de ojos dorados, cuya boca estaba cubierta por una máscara de metal.

En el interior, los chicos fueron llevados hasta el centro del robot con sus respectivos paneles de control.

-¡Valkasaurus megazord!-.

Una serie de relámpagos cayeron sobre el megazord indicando que estaba activado.

-Lo lograron-dijo K-ahora derroten a ese monstruo-.

-Con placer-dijo Odd.

El megazord se acerco al coloso y ambos comenzaron un duelo de gigantes, pero debido a lo cerca que estaban de Aridon debían llevar la pelea a otro lado.

-Déjenmelo a mí-dijo Kenneth.

La pierna derecha golpeo al coloso haciéndolo retroceder.

-Ahora voy yo-dijo Odd.

La pierna izquierda pateo al coloso justo en el momento en que este iba a atacar con su espada.

-¡Es nuestro turno!-exclamaron Yumi y Aelita.

El megazord lanzo varios golpes con sus puños haciendo retroceder más y más al coloso, luego lo sujetaron y lo lanzaron contra el suelo, pero este se volvió a levantar.

-Ya estoy harto de ti-dijo Ulrich-¡Espada de poder!-.

Del pecho del Valkasaurus surgió una espada dorada con una gema roja en el centro de su mango.

-Chicos terminemos con esto-.

-¡Adelante! ¡Estocada galáctica!-.

El Valkasaurus alzo su espada y la imagen de toda una galaxia apareció detrás de él, lanzo el ataque y el coloso fue atravesado por la espada.

-¡Estas acabado!-.

El coloso cayó al suelo y exploto.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡Vencimos al coloso!-grito Odd.

-Gran trabajo de equipo-felicito Ulrich.

El megazord tomo una pose de victoria.

**En el palacio….**

-¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡No!-.

Xana disparo otra descarga contra Crunch.

-¿Ahora que hice?-.

-Simplemente ser un inútil-dijo Arturina.

**En Aridon…..**

-Lo hicieron bien-felicito Truman-realmente me sorprendieron hoy-.

-Gracias señor-dijo Ulrich.

K estaba también feliz, había estado muy preocupada, ya que aun no sabía si los zords o los chicos estaban listos, pero después de esa batalla podía estar tranquila.

-Bien guerreros, vayan a descansar, fue un largo día-.

-Si señor-.

Una vez que los chicos salieron, Yumi tomo a Aelita para hablar en privado.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Necesito tu ayuda ¿sabes que día es mañana?-.

-¿Lunes?-.

-Si, pero es día de San Valentín, necesito darle a Ulrich algo que le haga recordar todo lo que pasamos juntos-.

-¿No querrás decir que recuerde que te ama?-.

Yumi se sonrojo-Bueno…si-Aelita se rio-entonces ¿me ayudaras?-.

-Bueno, ya tenía planes-Yumi puso cara triste y Aelita suspiro-pero creo que puedo ayudarte-.

-¡Gracias! ¡Mil gracias Aelita!-exclamo Yumi abrazándola.

-_"Justo cuando a Yumi se le ocurre admitir que ama a Ulrich, él pierde la memoria, que curiosa es la vida"-_pensó Aelita mientras negaba con la cabeza.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, espero les haya gustado, este es un homenaje a mis héroes de la infancia, los poderosos power rangers. El próximo capítulo estará dedicado al día de San Valentín, aunque creo que lo podré subir hasta el martes, un día después jeje._

**Anónimo: **_de hecho este es el homenaje que hago a los power rangers, los poderosos zords, y respondiendo a tus dudas, efectivamente explicare como fue que Ulrich perdió su memoria y como poco a poco va ir recordando todo lo de su pasado, y también el porque Jeremy no quiere creer que es él, respecto a William, aun no he decidió que paso con el resto de los personajes, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, y efectivamente Arturina se escribe así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_hay un dicho que dice, las grandes mentes piensan igual, aunque no nos gusten las mismas parejas jeje, y descuida, poco a poco Jeremy le bajara a su tono. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JustSmileFearless: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y el próximo tendrá mucho más de Ulrich y Yumi, aunque con Ulrich aun tratando de recordar y otra pareja de mis favoritas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_respondiendo a tus dos dudas._

_En el próximo capítulo se vera algo de Ulrich y Yumi, aunque con Ulrich tratando de recordarla._

_Si, Odd y Aelita es una pareja que me gusta más que Jeremy y Aelita, espero no te moleste._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_no es nada, para mi es todo un gusto escribirlas y un verdadero honor que gente como tú las lea y disfrute, me da gusto que te este gustando la historia hasta donde va. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Ani Teen lyoko y JustSmileFearless, junto mis saludos a Moon-9215, anónimo y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos….._


	6. San Valentin y un secreto

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, uno dedicado al día de San Valentín, además de que Kenneth descubrirá un pequeño secreto._

_Nota: debido a un error de mi parte confundí que el anterior era el capítulo 6, pero era el 5, esta vez tendré más cuidado._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 San Valentín y un secreto.**

Los guerreros lyoko corrían hacia el museo de tecnología.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Por qué a Xana se le ocurre atacar el mismo día que vencemos al coloso?-pregunto Odd.

-Deja de quejarte y corre-dijo Ulrich.

En el museo la gente huía aterrada, mientras 10 cucarachas les disparaban, siendo guiadas por los tres generales de Xana.

-Esto es tan fácil-dijo Arturina sacudiendo un saco.

-¡Arturina!-.

-Los mocosos-dijo Crunch.

-No se queden ahí como idiotas ¡Ataquen!-ordeno Arturina.

Las cucarachas comenzaron a disparar, Ulrich y los demás desenfundaron sus armas y se lanzaron al ataque.

Ulrich peleaba con Shifter, Aelita con Crunch, Odd con Arturina y Yumi y Kenneth contra las cucarachas.

-¿Quién diablos eres tu?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Tu peor pesadilla-respondió Shifter atacando con un báculo de metal.

Ulrich se protegió con un sable y ataco con el segundo, pero el metal de Shifter era muy duro.

Aelita disparaba sus campos de energía contra Crunch, pero este los desviaba con un bastón blanco.

Aelita descendió y trato de quitárselo.

-Tienes un rostro que solo una madre podría querer-dijo Aelita.

-Yo no tengo madre-dijo Crunch pateándola.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos destruyendo a dos cucarachas, mientras Kenneth la protegía con su escudo.

-¡Flechas laser!-.

Las flechas de Odd eran desviadas solo con que Arturina blandiera su látigo, Odd dejo de disparar, pero aun le apuntaba a esa androide.

-El samurái es el líder, la geisha es la gótica, la elfa es la dulce y el caballero es el listo ¿Qué papel desempeñas tu? ¿De mascota?-.

Odd disparo contra el pie de Arturina, quien salto esquivándolo.

-Yo soy el guapo-.

Una cucaracha le disparo a Odd por la espalda para alegría de Arturina.

-¡Odd!-grito Aelita, Crunch aprovecho para golpearla con su bastón.

Arturina disparo contra Yumi y Kenneth, y Shifter contra Ulrich lo cual los dejos a los 5 fuera de combate.

-Que les sirva de lección orgánicos, nunca vencerán a Xana y al imperio Baranoia-grito Arturina.

Los malvados se retiraron, llevándose lo que sea que hayan robado.

**En el palacio….**

-Ama Xana, me complace decirle que la misión fue todo un éxito-informo Shifter.

-Excelente, esos mocosos pueden tener esos zords, pero con esto podremos llevar a mis robots hacia un nuevo nivel de poder-.

El símbolo de Xana brillo de un intenso rojo.

**En Aridon…..**

Apenas llegaron al laboratorio, recibieron un buen regaño de parte de Jeremy.

-¿Se puede saber en que pensaban? Fueron vencidos-.

-Oye, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde-dijo Ulrich con calma.

Jeremy lo miro furioso y se acerco a él.

-Escucha, no me importa que digas que eres Ulrich, yo no me lo creo….-.

-Ese es tu problema no mío-.

-Pero esta derrota es problema de todos, no sabemos lo que Xana hará con esa tecnología que robo y tú estas tan tranquilo-.

-Quizás debas aprender algo de él Jeremy-dijo Truman entrando.

-¿Señor?-.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ulrich, a veces se gana y a veces se pierde, no esperes ganar siempre-.

-Pero señor…-Truman ya no le hacía el menor caso.

-Dr. K ¿puede decirnos que fue lo que robaron?-pregunto Yumi.

-Aun no lo se, pero sea lo que sea nos dará muchos problemas-.

-No me preocupa ¡Tenemos a los zords!-grito Odd.

Aelita se rio y Jeremy puso mala cara.

-Bueno, si aun no hay información puede retirarse a dormir-indico Truman.

Los chicos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

-¿Cuál es el problema de ese nerd?-pregunto Ulrich.

-No lo se, antes no era así-dijo Yumi.

-Bueno, de todas formas no es mi problema-Ulrich entro a su habitación dejando a Yumi en el pasillo.

-Esa nueva actitud suya ¡Me encanta!-grito Yumi.

Ulrich abrió la puerta por el grito-¿Dijiste algo?-.

-No nada-.

-Pero te oí-.

-¡Buenas noches!-Yumi le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió huyendo.

-Buenas noches-dijo Ulrich confundido y sonrojado.

Yumi corrió por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Aelita y toco.

-Hola Yumi, ya te esperaba-.

-Bueno, eso nos ahorrara tiempo-suspiro-escucha, si ya tenías planes no tienes que…..-.

-Quiero ayudarte y la persona con la que tenía planes lo entenderá-.

-¿Esa persona es Jeremy?-.

-Si, es él-dijo Aelita, aunque en su mirada había algo de tristeza.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-No nada, mejor dime ¿Qué has pensado?-.

De esa forma, Yumi se dedico a explicarle a Aelita su plan para tratar de recuperar a Ulrich, cuando termino, Aelita se quedo en silencio.

-¿Y que opinas?-.

-Es un buen plan, pero necesitaras un cambio-.

-¿Un cambio?-.

-Si, no esperaras ir así a tu cita-Aelita busco en su armario y saco un vestido-toma-.

Yumi los sostuvo y miro a Aelita-¿No tienes alguno negro?-.

Aelita se rio-Si lo tengo, te lo iba a regalar en tu cumpleaños-.

-¿Entonces por que?-.

-Quería ver la cara que pondrías-.

De esa manera, ambas chicas estuvieron planeando todo lo que harían al día siguiente, pero necesitarían la ayuda de Kenneth y Odd, pero eso lo verían en la mañana, ahora debían dormir.

**Más tarde…**

Kenneth dormía profundamente, cuando escucho un ruido, se despertó y salió de su cuarto, alcanzo a ver una silueta dar vuelta por una esquina.

Kenneth siguió a esa misteriosa persona, bajo por las escaleras y vio a Odd y Aelita hablando.

-Pero Aelita, ya teníamos planes para mañana-replico Odd.

-Lo se, pero piensa que es para ayudar a nuestros dos amigos a estar juntos después de mucho tiempo-.

-Si, eso si-.

-Se que teníamos planes, pero hagamos esto por Yumi y Ulrich, por favor-Aelita hizo un pucherito, el cual sabía Odd no podía resistirse.

-Ay Aelita, no me mires así-pero Aelita mantuvo su pucherito-esta bien, eso no me gusta de ti, eres muy manipuladora-.

-¿Y que te gusta?-.

Odd la miro con ternura y la abrazo-Lo tierna y dulce que eres, tu belleza y sobretodo tu gran corazón-.

-Ay Odd-.

Aelita rodeo sus brazos en el cuello de Odd y lo beso.

-Ay que tierno-dijo una voz.

Ambos se separaron bruscamente y vieron a Kenneth sonriendo.

-Nos descubrieron-dijo Aelita agachando la cabeza.

-¡Que no escape!-grito Odd.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que Kenneth alcanzo a decir, porque Odd se le lanzo encima.

-¡Odd! ¡Déjalo!-.

Odd soltó a Kenneth-Lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tonto-.

-Kenneth, te pido como amiga que no digas nada de lo que viste-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?-.

-Aun no estamos listo, por favor-Aelita hizo un pucherito.

-No me mires así-Aelita siguió y Kenneth finalmente se rindió-¡Esta bien! No diré nada, malvada elfa manipuladora-.

-Si, pero la chica más tierna del mundo-dijo Odd abrazándola.

-Bueno, ahora que estas aquí, podemos decirte el plan-.

-¿Qué plan?-.

Así, Aelita les explico el plan a sus dos amigos.

**Al día siguiente…**

Yumi llego al cuarto de Aelita, suspiro y toco.

-Buenos días enamorada-dijo Aelita sonriendo.

-Buenos días-.

Aelita la agarro de los hombros y la metió en su habitación.

-Muy bien, tenemos mucho que hacer-Aelita saco un peine.

Yumi solo trago asustada.

**Mientras….**

Ulrich salía de las duchas cuando Kenneth y Odd lo atraparon.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Tú solo acompáñanos-dijo Odd.

Llevaron a Ulrich hasta su cuarto y le pusieron un traje con moño.

-Te ves….-empezó Kenneth.

-Ridículo-dijo Ulrich enojado.

-No digas tonterías, oh mira la hora-dijo Odd-tu dama te espera-.

-¿Dama? ¿Qué dama?-.

-Ya verás-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Ulrich miro a Kenneth extrañado.

-A mí ni me mires-.

Bajaron a la entrada y los dos chicos dejaron a Ulrich solo.

-Si voy a ver a una dama, al menos debí traer…-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Ulrich volteo y casi se cae al piso, frente a él estaba Yumi, pero no la Yumi de siempre.

Estaba vestida con un vestido negro, su cabello estaba recogido y con un broche en forma de flor, y por lo que Ulrich puedo notar, estaba un poco maquillada.

-¿Yumi? ¿Qué….?-.

-Se que no recuerdas nada-dijo acercándose a su rostro-por eso hare que vuelvas a sentir lo que sentías por mí, bueno….si tu quieres-Yumi agacho su cabeza sonrojada.

Ulrich lo pensó un momento-Supongo que si-.

Yumi sonrió y ambos salieron del centro de mando.

-Y termino-Kenneth iba a regresar a su habitación cuando Aelita lo sujeto del cuello de su camisa.

-Hay que asegurarnos de que todo salga bien-.

-¿Eso no sería entrometernos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Yo lo llamo ayudar a nuestra amiga-dijo Aelita sonriendo.

-Si tú lo dices-.

De esa forma los tres siguieron a sus dos amigos.

Ulrich y Yumi caminaban por el parque, había muchas parejas y muchos adornos por el día de San Valentín.

Ulrich no sabía que hacer, aunque Yumi le parecía una chica muy linda, no la recordaba o al menos eso creía, él no entendía porque su corazón latía rápidamente.

Yumi, por su parte, estaba muy nerviosa, aunque al principio estaba muy segura, ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si aquello había sido una buena idea.

-Bueno….te ves….linda-fue lo único que Ulrich pudo decir.

-Gracias…tú también te ves bien-respondió Yumi.

A distancia segura, los tres chicos veían todo.

-¿Tanta planeación para esto?-pregunto Kenneth.

Aelita se tapo la cara con su mano-Ay no, al final los dos siguen siendo igual de tímidos-.

-Eso es bueno, porque significa que no todo ha cambiado-dijo Odd.

Kenneth y Aelita asintieron.

Ulrich le compro un helado a Yumi, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa que sonrojo al chico.

Pasaron por una tienda de libros, Yumi se detuvo en la vitrina y vio un libro de poemas, pero eran los poemas del famoso Edgar Alan Poe, el poeta favorito de Yumi.

Ulrich vio como Yumi veía embobada ese libro y sonriendo entro a la librería, Yumi, al estar viendo el libro no lo noto hasta que uno de los vendedores lo tomo de la vitrina.

Suspirando resignada volteo y al no ver a Ulrich se preocupo, pero entonces Ulrich salió de la librería.

-No te desaparezcas así, pensé que…..-Yumi se calló al ver lo que Ulrich le estaba dando-¿tú lo compraste?-.

-Para regalártelo-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Yumi se sonrojo y tomo el libro-Gracias, eso fue muy dulce-Yumi beso a Ulrich en la mejilla.

-¿Continuamos?-pregunto nervioso.

-Me encantaría-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

Ese pequeño hecho basto para que los dos perdieran toda timidez y se dedicaron a disfrutar del día de San Valentín.

Fueron a la feria y se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna, montaña rusa, entre otras atracciones.

Se detuvieron para descansar y comer en un puesto de pizza, siempre vigilados por sus tres amigos.

-Ay, están comiendo pizza-dijo Odd triste-a mí me gusta la pizza-puso su dedo índice en su frente-denle la pizza a Odd, denle la pizza a Odd-.

Kenneth y Aelita se miraron.

-Ya en serio ¿Qué le ves a este?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Me hace reír-dijo Aelita sonriendo.

-Oh-.

Cuando Ulrich y Yumi terminaron de comer, se dirigieron al cine, pero antes pasaron por el túnel del amor y ambos se detuvieron.

-¿Quieres subir?-pregunto Ulrich nervioso.

Yumi trago saliva y con la cara muy roja asintió.

Ambos subieron a uno de los botes e ingresaron al túnel del amor, durante todo el viaje, ambos estuvieron muy callados, viendo hacia cualquier lado para evitar mirarse, finalmente Ulrich suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yumi.

-Nada, es solo que, desde que llegue aquí no tenía el menor interés en conocer mi pasado-.

-¿Pero?-.

Ulrich volvió a suspirar-Ahora que estoy contigo, quisiera poder recordar todo, recordar si tú y yo fuimos más que amigos, pero cada vez que trato de recordar solo me duele la cabeza-.

Yumi mantuvo la cabeza agachada, en cuanto Ulrich menciono la frase "solo amigos", recordó las palabras que hace algunos años ella le dijo.

_-"Seremos solo amigos, eso es todo"-._

-Lo siento, no quise aburrirte-se disculpo Ulrich malinterpretando su silencio.

-¿Qué? Oh no, no me aburriste, de hecho, ambos deseábamos ser más que amigos, pero hubieron ciertas cosas que nos lo impidieron-.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?-.

-Solo cosas, cosas mías, puras tonterías-.

-No creo que….-.

-¡Yo te dije que no podíamos ser más que amigos de acuerdo! Fue la decisión más estúpida que tome, por un tiempo creí que eso era lo que quería, pero luego vinieron los ataques de Xana, ataques en los que pensé que habías muerto y fue cuando me di cuenta de que era lo que deseaba realmente-Yumi comenzó a llorar.

-Lo siento, no quise…-.

-No te disculpes, me he vuelto muy sensible desde que me entere que habías muerto-.

-Pero no moría-Ulrich se quedo en silencio-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-.

-¿De veras quieres saberlo?-Ulrich asintió-bueno, lo que sucedió fue….-.

-Termino el paseo-informo el asistente.

-Oh, si lo sentimos-ambos chicos bajaron y comenzaron a caminar, pero del bolso de Ulrich cayó algo, una hoja de papel, Yumi la recogió-¿Qué es esto?-.

-¡Nada! ¡No la leas!-.

Yumi leyó lo que había en el papel y sonrió-Es una canción, escribiste una canción sobre el equipo-.

-Me descubriste-dijo Ulrich apenado.

-¿Me la puedes cantar?-.

-No tengo el instrumento para la música-.

-Ese no es problema-Yumi agarro a Ulrich de la mano y regresaron corriendo al centro de mando.

-Esa fue una cita rápida-dijo Kenneth al verlos irse.

-Creo que Yumi quiere mostrarle algo-dijo Aelita.

-Sigámoslos-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Ulrich y Yumi llegaron hasta el centro de mando, aunque al principio Ulrich se negaba a cantar, Yumi lo convenció haciendo pucheritos, así que Ulrich tomo su tecleado y comenzó a cantar.

(Nota: la canción es el tema de apertura de la serie "los vengadores, los héroes más poderosos del planeta", solo cambie vengadores por guerreros lyoko, solo para que estén enterados).

**El mundo frágil es**

**Lo atacan si parar**

**Nos toco perder**

**Y no hay vuelta atrás**

**Nadie junto a mi peleo**

**Hoy solo ya no estoy**

**Guerreros lyoko unidos**

**Somos uno al luchar**

**Esta batalla**

**De nosotros huirán **

**Nunca nos vencerán**

**La unión fuerza nos da**

**Somos uno al luchar**

-Aun tienes el toque-dijo Yumi guiñándole el ojo.

-Gracias, creo-.

-¿Cuándo la escribiste?-.

-Poco después de que Kenneth se unió-.

Yumi miro la hora, ya era algo tarde y debía ir a descansar.

-Gracias por aceptar la cita, te veo mañana-cuando se dispuso a salir, repentinamente volteo-olvide darte esto-.

Yumi le dio un paquete a Ulrich y luego un beso en su mejilla-Hasta mañana-.

Yumi salió del cuarto de Ulrich y se dirigió al suyo, Ulrich, por su parte abrió el paquete que le habían dado, se trataba de un marco que contenía una foto en la que estaban él y Yumi más jóvenes, dedujo que se trataba de aquellos días que estudiaban.

-_"¿Por qué no puedo recordarte?"-._

En ese momento, deseo poder recordar todo lo que vivió en ese mundo virtual junto a Yumi, no entendía porque, pero algo en esa chica le hacía sentir especial, único y que todo tenía solución.

-Espero poder recordarte algún día, para realmente ser merecedor de ti-dijo acariciando la imagen de Yumi.

**En la habitación de Yumi…**

Yumi estaba acostada pensando en ese día, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Espero que pronto podamos estar juntos-saco debajo de su almohada la foto de Ulrich que había pegado una vez en su diario-mi Ulrich-.

**Mientras…..**

Aelita y los demás se encaminaban a sus habitaciones, mientras Aelita le repetía a Kenneth que no debía decir nada de su relación con Odd.

-Por millonésima vez ¡No diré nada!-.

-Gracias-Aelita le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego abrazo a Odd-buenas noches tigre-.

-Buenas noches princesa-.

Ambos se besaron y Kenneth entro en su habitación-Que día tan largo-.

**En el palacio…..**

-Ama Xana, hemos terminado el aparato-informo Shifter.

-Excelente, que todo Aridon y esos mocosos se cuiden de mi ira-dijo Xana mientras su símbolo brillaba con intensidad.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 6, espero lo hayan disfrutado, solo una aclaración antes de pasar a todos los que me comentan, quise agregar la canción de los vengadores porque me parece que por la letra va de acuerdo a la temática del fin del mundo._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_hola, ya quedo el 6to. Capítulo, con un poco de Odd y Aelita, y mucho de Ulrich y Yumi, aunque Ulrich aun no la recuerda por completo, aun tiene sentimientos por ella y hará todo lo posible por recordar a Yumi, en el próximo capítulo harás tu gran entrada y en dos más serás una guerrera lyoko con su poderoso fénix, espero estés lista jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho y espero que disfrutes de tu próxima participación._

**Yumivigo: **_no tienes que agradecerme, para mí es todo un honor que los fanáticos quieran participar en mis fics, porque significa que el fic va bien hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si, pensamos igual, Odd puede ser muy buen amigo, pero de repente es muy lengua larga y no controla lo que dice, y otra cosa, de mi parte al menos, no creo que estés plagiando mis historias, al menos la de dino poder, por el de llamado de la jungla, de mi parte no hay ningún problema, de hecho creo que es una buena idea, aunque la pareja no sea de mi gusto jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_hay una explicación de porque el coloso no dio gran pelea, desde que apareció en la serie, note que su pecho, bueno, de la cintura para arriba era sumamente robusto y sus pies muy pequeños en comparación, eso lo hace demasiado lento y por eso no le dio mucha batalla al megazord, Arturina no ha sido destruida, de hecho ninguno de los generales, solo fueron castigados por Xana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Airam09: **_hola después de tanto tiempo, descuida, no hay problema, lo bueno es que ya regresaste y me alegra que tu laptop ya funcione, a decir verdad desde hace mucho quería escribir algo sobre el fin del mundo y pues, aquí esta jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**JustSmileFearless: **_me alegro que te gustara que Yumi escogiera a la sirena, en mi opinión, le quedaba mejor la sirena que el hada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_jeje, bueno, me dio esa idea porque a la mayoría le gusta más la pareja de Aelita y Jeremy, yo al principio también, pero conforme avanzaba la serie, le perdi el interés y la preferí con Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08, Yumivigo, Airam09 y JustSmileFearless, junto mis saludos a Moon-9215, anónimo y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	7. Visita familiar

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la aparición de un nuevo personaje, el cual brindara mucha ayuda a los guerreros lyoko._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 Visita familiar.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, los chicos estaban desayunando cuando el Dr. K llego.

-Espero que hayan descansado el día de ayer, porque hoy puede venir un gran ataque de Xana-.

-Vamos Doc. Nosotros podemos con lo que sea-dijo Odd.

-Si claro-dijo Jeremy con sarcasmo-como lo hicieron haces dos días, si así quieren vencer a Xana entonces no hay esperanza alguna-.

Eso hizo que Odd se enojara-Tal vez si tu hubieras diseñado algo como, no se, los zords, hubiéramos vencido a Xana hace mucho-.

Eso hizo que la cara de Jeremy se pusiera más dura, pero antes de decir algo, Truman entro.

-Señorita Yumi, tiene visita-informo.

Yumi lo miro confundida y salió de la cafetería.

**En el palacio…..**

Una nueva creación de Xana hizo su aparición.

-El Tankbot esta listo-.

Un robot de gran tamaño salió del escáner, tenía la apariencia de un tanque de guerra, sus manos parecían pinzas y sus pies eran rieles, en su hombro derecho cargaba un cañón.

-Impresionante, pero ¿Qué evitara que sea aplastado por los mocosos como el coloso?-pregunto Arturina.

-Respóndele Shifter-.

-Con esto-Shifter le mostro un pequeño disco-este disco hará que nuestros robots alcancen un nuevo nivel de poder-.

-Esos mocosos se sintieron fuertes con sus nuevos juguetes, es hora de que yo lleve a los míos al siguiente nivel-.

**En Aridon…**

Yumi llego hasta la sala de espera y al ver a su visitante no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Hikaru!-.

-¡Yumi!-ambas chicas se abrazaron-¿Cómo estas prima?-.

-Muy bien ¿y tu?-.

-No me puedo quejar, aunque me preocupa mucho los insistentes ataques de Xana-.

-A todos, pero dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-.

-Bueno, quería ver si podía ser…-.

-¡Espera! Quiero presentarte a mis amigos-.

Yumi llevo a Hikaru hasta la cafetería, donde Jeremy discutía con Truman y K, aunque poco caso le hacía.

Yumi llevo a Hikaru hasta la mesa de sus amigos-Chicos quiero presentarles a mi prima Hikaru-.

-Mucho gusto-dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

-Hola, soy Aelita-.

-Yo Kenneth-.

-A mí me dicen Odd el magnífico-.

-¿Quién te dice así?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Cállate-.

-Yo soy Ulrich-.

Al oír ese nombre, Hikaru casi se desmaya-¡Espera! ¿Dijiste Ulrich? Pero Yumi me dijo….-.

-¡Larga historia!-grito Yumi-que te contare después-.

-Ok-dijo Hikaru algo asustada.

-Bueno, mejor dime lo que querías decirme-.

-Bueno, yo…..-Hikaru volvió a ser interrumpida, esta vez por Truman.

-Hay infiltrados en el centro de la ciudad-.

-Andando-indico Ulrich.

Antes de que Yumi los siguiera se detuvo junto con su prima.

-Te veo luego, espérame aquí-.

-¿Tengo opción?-pregunto Hikaru.

-K, hay que ir a la sala de control-indico Truman.

K asintió y vio a Hikaru-Ven con nosotros, estarás más segura-.

-De acuerdo-.

**En el centro…..**

La gente huía aterrada, mientras el Tankbot avanzaba lentamente, pero disparaba constantemente con sus cañones.

-¡Alto!-grito Odd.

El Tankbot lo miro y analizo a cada guerrero con su escáner.

-¡Tankbot pulveriza!-el Tankbot comenzó a disparar con su cañón.

Los chicos consiguieron esquivarlo, pero el robot disparaba sin dar tregua.

-¡Kenneth! ¿Alguna idea?-grito Ulrich.

-Ese robot puede ser poderoso, pero por su tamaño y armamento deduzco que es tan lento como el coloso-.

-¡Entonces déjenmelo a mí!-grito Odd saliendo corriendo en cuatro patas.

-¡Odd!-grito Aelita asustada.

Odd salto y dio un giro para patear al robot, pero apenas lo toco en el pecho, su pie tembló de dolor.

-¡Ay! ¡Mi pobre pie!-.

La sombra del Tankbot llamo su atención.

-¡Tankbot pulveriza niño-gato!-el robot levanto su pie y Odd salió corriendo antes de ser aplastado.

-¡Hola! ¡Soy un tigre! ¡Y ya no soy un niño!-.

El Tankbot se preparo para seguirlo, cuando un abanico y un campo de energía lo golpearon.

Pero solo sacudió su cabeza y volvió al ataque disparando contra las chicas, Kenneth las protegía con su escudo y Ulrich aprovecho para golpear su blindaje con sus sables.

-Es muy duro-musito seriamente.

-¡Tankbot pulveriza samurái!-.

-Al menos conmigo si supiste que era-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

El Tankbot trataba de capturar a Ulrich, pero este era muy rápido.

Ulrich, por su parte, trataba de dañar su blindaje, pero no le hacía el menor daño.

-¿De que estas hecho amigo?-.

Aelita y Odd disparaban contra el Tankbot, pero no le hacían ni un solo rasguño al robot.

-¡Tankbot enojado! ¡Mantarayas!-.

Un grupo de 10 mantarayas aparecieron en el cielo disparando contra la ciudad.

-Oh no-dijo Yumi.

-Tenemos que detenerlas, Dr. K envié los vehículos-.

K tecleo algunos datos y los vehículos aparecieron justo a tiempo.

-¡Andando!-.

Subieron a sus vehículos y fueron a enfrentar a las mantarayas, confiando en la lentitud de ese robot.

-Excelente-dijo Arturina apareciendo de las sombras-ahora ve a la planta de energía y cumple la misión-.

El Tankbot asintió y se puso en marcha.

-Y solo para asegurarme que llegues a tiempo ¡Avispas!-.

Varias avispas aparecieron para apoyar a las mantarayas.

**En el centro de mando….**

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Un ejército de avispas y de mantarayas atacan a los guerreros lyoko-informo K.

-¿Y el robot?-pregunto Truman.

-Se aleja de la batalla-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Xana le daría la orden de retirarse?-.

-No creo que sea eso-K comenzó a teclear en la computadora-oh no-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Se dirige a la planta de energía-.

-¿Qué?-.

-El ataque de las mantarayas y de las avispas solo es una distracción-.

-Si ese robot destruye la planta de energía mandara a Aridon hasta las nubes-dijo Jeremy.

-Y sino lo hace el Tankbot, lo harán las mantarayas y avispas-dijo K.

Hikaru escuchaba con mucha atención, mientras en su mirada había una gran determinación, finalmente abandono el laboratorio.

-¿A dónde ira esa chica?-pregunto K.

-Es obvio que no es tan valiente como su prima-dijo Jeremy.

-¿Cuándo empezaste a juzgar a la gente sin conocerla?-pregunto Truman.

-Lo siento señor-.

**En la planta de energía…..**

Los soldados disparaban contra el Tankbot, quien solo recibía los disparos sin recibir ningún daño.

-¡Tankbot enojado!-grito antes de disparar con su cañón.

Los soldados salieron volando y el Tankbot avanzo hasta el centro de energía.

-Tankbot debe cumplir misión, Tankbot destruirá a todos los orgánicos-.

Cuando iba a disparar, una chica apareció en una patineta y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Hola grandote ¿quieres jugar?-pregunto Hikaru sonriendo.

-¡Tankbot aplasta niña coreana!-.

-Hola, soy japonesa-.

El Tankbot grito y disparo con su cañón, pero Hikaru se quito justo a tiempo.

-Puede que seas más grande y fuerte que yo, pero soy más rápida-.

El Tankbot alzo su pinza y esta salió disparada, Hikaru se agacho y miro sorprendida a su oponente.

-Pero tú estas lleno de sorpresas-.

**Con los guerreros lyoko….**

Ulrich disparo contra las últimas mantarayas y avispas, luego descendieron para encarar al robot, pero recibieron un llamado de K.

-¿Qué sucede Doc?-pregunto Odd.

-Tenemos un problema aun mayor-de esa forma K los puso al tanto.

-Todo fue una trampa-dijo Kenneth.

-Y nosotros caímos como tontos-dijo Aelita.

-Dr. K ¿Qué paso con Hikaru?-pregunto Yumi preocupada por su prima.

-Pues…..-el grito que lanzo Yumi se escucho en todo Aridon.

**En la planta de energía…**

-Creo que Yumi descubrió donde estoy-dijo Hikaru algo preocupada.

El Tankbot disparo sus pinzas contra la chica, pero ella montada en su patineta lograba esquivarlas.

Pero la chica ya estaba comenzando a dar muestras de cansancio, algo que el robot asesino no.

-Humana débil, Tankbot fuerte-.

-Si, si, no te cansas, pero algo que debes saber de mi es que soy muy persistente-Hikaru tomo una cadena que estaba en el suelo y comenzó a girarla sobre ella, cuando obtuvo una gran velocidad la lanzo dándole en el estomago al Tankbot.

Para sorpresa de la chica, el robot retrocedió mientras gritaba de dolor, luego lo comprendió todo.

-Así que ese es tu punto débil-.

El Tankbot se recupero y disparo su cañón, pero antes de que Hikaru hiciera algo, fue salvada por…

-¡Yumi!-.

-No debiste venir a enfrentarte a ese monstruo-.

-De no haberlo hecho hubiera destruido la planta-.

-Debo decir que lo hiciste muy bien-dijo Ulrich.

Hikaru sonrió y miro a Yumi-¿Por qué no me puedes felicitar como tu novio?-.

-Bueno…..él no es…..-Yumi fue interrumpida.

-Disculpen, pero….-Kenneth señalo al Tankbot, que era encarado por Odd y Aelita.

-¡Tankbot destruye humanos!-.

-Ese gigante no se rinde-dijo Yumi.

-El estomago-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Qué?-.

-Su estomago es su punto débil, parece que ahí el blindaje no es muy fuerte-.

-Entonces ahí voy a atacarlo-dijo Ulrich, junto sus dos sables y creo su espada de luz-¡Apártense!-les grito a sus dos amigos.

Aelita y Odd lo hicieron, y Ulrich golpeo al Tankbot en el estomago, este comenzó a sufrir pequeñas explosiones en su cuerpo y finalmente cayó pesadamente.

-Por fin cayó-dijo Ulrich.

En ese momento Arturina apareció-Yo no estaría segura, gracias a los juguetes que robamos de su museo pudimos mejorar a sus robots-saco un control remoto y oprimió el botón rojo.

Eso hizo que el disco en el interior de Tankbot comenzara a girar y este se levanto y aumento su tamaño hasta ser tan grande como un coloso.

-¿Qué diablos?-exclamo Kenneth.

-¡Ahora destrúyelos!-ordeno Arturina.

Ulrich contacto a K-Doc. Tenemos problemas-.

-Lo se, ya envie a los zords-.

-Hikaru, ve a un lugar seguro-indico Yumi.

Hikaru asintió y se retiro justo cuando llegaban los zords.

-Andando-indico Ulrich.

Subieron a sus respectivos zords y comenzaron la transformación.

-¡Valkasaurus megazord!-.

-Recuerden que su punto débil esta en el estomago-dijo Yumi.

Una batalla de gigantes empezó, el megazord llevo al Tankbot lejos de la planta para poder pelear con mayor libertad.

-¡Tankbot destruye robots bestias!-.

El Tankbot golpeo con el riel de su pie al megazord y luego con su brazo, el megazord retrocedió y contraataco, la batalla iba muy pareja.

-Que asombroso-dijo Hikaru admirada.

El megazord salto y pateo al Tankbot.

-Nomas se tambalea pero no se cae-dijo Kenneth.

-Es aun más duro que el coloso-dijo Odd.

-Necesitamos la espada-dijo Aelita.

Pero antes de llamar a su arma, K los contacto.

-La espada no dañara el blindaje de ese robot, necesitan dispararle en el estomago-.

-¿Y como hacemos eso?-pregunto Odd.

-El zord esfinge tiene un pequeño cañón en su cabeza, úsenlo para disparar en el punto débil del robot, pero recuerden solo tienen una oportunidad, no la desperdicien-.

Con eso K cortó la comunicación.

-Solo tenemos una oportunidad ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Aelita.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Ulrich-síganme-.

El Valkasaurus comenzó a avanzar hacia el Tankbot, quien al verlo también avanzo hacia él.

Finalmente ambos se sujetaron uno al otro tratando de derribarse, fue en un momento cuando el Tankbot preparaba su cañón, que Ulrich dio un orden.

-¡Odd ahora!-.

Odd asintió y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago al Tankbot, quien retrocedió, el golpe había logrado debilitarlo y confundirlo.

-Kenneth, prepara el cañón-indico Ulrich.

-A la orden jefecito-.

El megazord alzo su brazo derecho, mientras en el interior apareció una pantalla que buscaba el blanco.

-Vamos, vamos-.

Finalmente consiguieron fijar el objetivo-¡Fuego!-.

El megazord disparo un laser, el cual golpeo al Tankbot en el estomago, eso hizo que explotara en mil pedazos convirtiéndose en chatarra.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Aelita contenta.

-Buena idea Ulrich-felicito Yumi.

-Esta vez el crédito es de Hikaru, después de todo ella descubrió su punto débil-.

-Tienes razón-reconoció Yumi sonriendo.

El megazord alzo su puño en señal de victoria, mientras Hikaru saltaba llena de alegría.

-Definitivamente es lo que quiero hace-dijo para si misma.

**En el palacio….**

Arturina se presento ante Xana.

-¿Y bien?-.

-La prueba fue todo un éxito, los discos no solo aumenta el tamaño de nuestros robots, sino también su poder-.

-Excelente-.

-Y tengo otras noticias, al parecer entre esos mocosos hay alguien en desacuerdo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién?-.

-El humano que tantos problemas te causo por ayudar a la hija de Hopper-.

-¿Jeremy? Que interesante-dijo Xana mientras su símbolo brillaba.

**En Aridon…**

-Por tu gran valor e inteligencia, te otorgo Hikaru Ishiyama, esta medalla al valor-.

Hikaru recibió la medalla mientras sonreía llena de alegría y los chicos aplaudieron.

-No es justo-dijo Jeremy-yo he hecho todo lo posible para mantener Aridon segura y a ella le dan una medalla-.

-Hikaru ayudo a vencer a uno de los robots de Xana-dijo K.

Pero Jeremy aun estaba enojado.

-No serviría alguien como tú en el ejército-dijo Truman saludando a Hikaru.

La chica respondió el saludo, luego miro la medalla y después al general.

-Gracias por este honor general, pero no me interesa ser soldado-.

-Lo entiendo-.

-Pero no me malinterprete, quiero ayudar a destruir a Xana, pero no como soldado, quiero ser una guerrera lyoko-.

Yumi casi se desmaya al oír eso, pero Truman sonrió.

-Creo que eso se puede arreglar ¿no K?-.

-Si señor, puedo crear un morfo especialmente para ella, pero debo escuchar la opinión del líder del equipo-.

Hikaru volteo a ver a Ulrich, al igual que los demás guerreros.

Ulrich sonrió-Por mí esta bien, gracias a ella descubrimos como vencer al Tankbot y además tiene mucho estilo-.

-Si, creo que es mejor que Odd en la patineta-dijo Aelita.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Pero-intervino Ulrich-creo que la opinión de Yumi es la que importa en este momento-

Hikaru miro a su prima, quien solo suspiro.

-No me agrada la idea, pero Ulrich tiene razón, gracias a Hikaru pudimos vencer a ese robot y se mejor que nadie lo buena luchadora que es-.

-Entonces creo que es una votación unánime-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

Hikaru salto y abrazo a su prima-Gracias por la oportunidad-.

Los chicos felicitaron a Hikaru.

-Bienvenida al equipo-dijo Ulrich estrechando su mano.

-Gracias, es todo un honor-.

Truman se acerco a K-¿Cuándo tendrás listo su morfo?-.

-Mañana, aunque creo que también tendré que trabajar en un nuevo zord-.

-Eso creo también-.

Solo Jeremy no se mostraba contento por eso, ya que para él, seguía siendo una estupidez seguir incluyendo al equipo personas que no tenía nada que ver con lyoko.

_-"Que estúpidos"-._

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado, Yumilyokogen08 ya tuvo su aparición en el fic y muy pronto Yumivigo también aparecerá, no olviden que todos están invitados a participar si quieren, solo díganme que papel les gustaría y que nombre._

**Toaneo07: **_jajajaja, tienes razón, esa pareja es muy extraña, personalmente prefiero a Ironman y Wasp, aunque creo que ella es la esposa del hombre hormiga, aun no se si hacer un fic de ellos, ya que estoy pensando en hacer uno de los jóvenes titanes, pero tal vez haga uno, ya que me gusta mucho escribir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JustSmileFearless: **_si, esa parte fue tierna y algo graciosa, y no te preocupes, aunque avance poco a poco, Ulrich la va a recordar, aunque quizás algunos de sus recuerdos no serán muy agradables, porque descubrirá cosas tales como lo que le sucedió a sus padres y como fue que perdió la memoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. Solo para aclarar, soy escritor no escritora jajaja, aunque es un error que ya me ha pasado otras veces._

**Anónimo: **_respondiendo a tus dudas:_

_El traje moño fue error de ortografía, se supone que bebía decir traje con moño, revise el documento y esta escrito así, por lo que no se si paso algo al momento de escribirlo._

_Yumi se esta comportando así porque al creer que su amado había muerto fue como una llamada de atención, y ahora que esta con ellos y no la recuerda, trata de hacer todo lo posible por recuperarlo, aunque aun siguen siendo muy tímidos._

_Como ambos dijeron, aun no se sienten juntos y como Yumi ha sido como una hermana para Jeremy no saben cual sería su reacción. _

_Espero haber respondido tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no es nada, esa es la verdad, por mi parte no hay ningún problema y te prometo que en cuanto pueda comentare tu fic, aunque por el titulo deduzco que es un crossover con furia animal o me equivoco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_escucho y obedezco, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo y espero te haya gustado tanto como los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un beso y un abrazo para JustSmileFearless y Ani Teen lyoko, junto un cordial saludo a Toaneo07, anónimo y Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…_


	8. Guerrera del cielo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la integración al equipo de un nuevo miembro, no olviden que todos están invitados a participar si lo desean._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**Cap. 8 Guerrera del cielo.**

Ulrich estaba en su habitación viendo dos fotos, la primera era aquella donde estaban él y Yumi más jóvenes, pero después de un tiempo desvió su atención de esa foto y la concentro en otra.

Esta tenía la imagen de una chica un poco mayor que él, en la parte trasera tenía escrito una frase.

"_Para que nunca me olvides hermano"._

Ulrich se le quedo viendo a la foto mientras meditaba, tratando de recordar todo su pasado, pero cada vez que lo hacía siempre veía las mismas imágenes: una casa en llamas, dos personas muriendo y una silueta riéndose.

Unos leves golpes a su puerta llamaron su atención, guardo ambas fotos y abrió para encontrase con Kenneth.

-Ya era hora, he tocado 6 veces-.

-Lo siento, estaba pensando ¿Qué ocurre?-.

-El general Truman nos quiere ver-.

-Voy enseguida-.

Ulrich salió de su habitación y se fue con su joven amigo.

**En el palacio….**

Shifter construyo un nuevo robot de ataque para Xana.

-Ama Xana, le presento al Mantbot-.

Se trataba de una mantaraya robótica con forma humanoide, tenía dos pinzas de cangrejo y su letal aguijón.

-Oh vaya, es realmente encantador-dijo Crunch.

-Ay por favor-dijo Arturina con escepticismo-eso mocosos han vencido a un ejército de mantarayas ¿Qué hace a este tan especial?-.

-Que este nuevo robot esta equipado con un potente veneno que dejara paralizados a los mocosos dándole la oportunidad de destruir toda esa ciudad-dijo Xana.

-Y para asegurar el triunfo, ya instale el disco-dijo Shifter.

-Excelente-Xana brillo con intensidad.

**En Aridon…..**

-¿Qué pasa general?-pregunto Ulrich cuando entro, observo que ya estaban el resto del equipo y Hikaru.

-K les tiene una noticia que dar-.

El Dr. K se acerco a los muchachos-Muy bien, quería informarles que el nuevo morfo esta listo-.

-¿Tan pronto?-pregunto Odd.

-¿Qué esperabas? El Dr. K es un genio-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijo K sonrojándose-en fin, quería que Hikaru hiciera algunas pruebas antes de usarlo, tal como lo hicieron Ulrich y Kenneth-.

-Pero yo no hice pruebas-dijo Kenneth.

-Cállate-dijo K-ahora dime Hikaru ¿estas dispuesta?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos-.

De esa forma las pruebas de Hikaru comenzaron.

Tal como sucedió con Ulrich, le hicieron pruebas de velocidad, resistencia y fuerza.

-No es muy fuerte-dijo K-pero tiene una excelente velocidad y resistencia, eso la compensa-.

-No puede tenerlo todo-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Odd, por lo que los estudios muestra es más rápida y resistente que tú-dijo Kenneth.

-Y creo que fácilmente te puede ganar-dijo Yumi.

-Por favor, ni Kenneth puede hacerlo-.

Apenas dijo eso Kenneth lo lanzo al suelo-¿Decías?-.

-Suerte de principiante-.

Hikaru demostraba que podía ser muy útil para el equipo, pero debía admitir que estaba un poco asustada por lo que pasaría más adelante.

**En el centro…..**

La gente comía en restaurantes y paseaba por el parque, cuando el Mantbot apareció y todos comenzaron a huir.

Rápidamente los soldados aparecieron y comenzaron a disparar contra el robot, pero sus balas no atravesaban su blindaje, el Mantbot solo movió su cola y pico a cada uno paralizándolos.

**En el centro de mando…..**

-¿Cómo lo hice?-pregunto Hikaru exhausta.

-Te doy un 10 prima-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Lo hiciste de maravilla-dijo Ulrich.

-Gracias, eso significa ¿Qué ya puedo tener mi morfo?-.

-Aun no, todavía hacen falta algunas pruebas, pero descuida, vas muy bien-felicito K.

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar, K se acerco a su computadora y activo las cámaras.

-Un nuevo robot de Xana-.

-Andando-dijo Ulrich y se pusieron en marcha, con excepción de Hikaru.

-¿Y yo que?-.

-En cuanto vuelvan seguirán las pruebas-dijo Truman-descuida, ellos estarán bien-.

Pero Hikaru se mostraba muy preocupada.

**En el centro….**

El Mantbot avanzaba esperando a sus enemigos, cuando finalmente llegaron.

-Otro robot de Xana listo para convertirse en chatarra-dijo Odd.

-Yo no contaría con eso-dijo Shifter apareciendo.

-Ese robot de nuevo-Ulrich se puso en guardia.

-Mi nombre es Shifter, primer general de las fuerzas de Xana y su más grande pesadilla-.

-Mejor cállate-Ulrich se lanzo al ataque.

Mientras Ulrich peleaba con Shifter, el resto del equipo peleaba con el Mantbot.

Ulrich y Shifter chocaban sus armas repetidamente lo que generaba un sordo ruido metálico.

-Me sorprende que hayas sobrevivido-.

-¿Sobrevivido? ¿De que hablas?-.

Shifter golpeo a Ulrich y lo hizo retroceder-¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?-.

-¿Olvide que?-.

Shifter puso su mano en su barbilla en señal de meditación-Interesante, esta información le interesara a Xana-.

-No se de que rayos hablas, pero no puedo dejar que Xana gane-Ulrich contraataco.

Por su parte, Yumi y los demás peleaban con el Mantbot.

-¡Flechas laser!-grito Odd disparándole en el pecho.

-¡Campo de energía!-Aelita le disparo en la espalda y el Mantbot ataco disparando misiles.

Kenneth protegió a todos con su escudo.

-Sigue así, tengo un buena idea-dijo Odd-¡Patineta!-.

La patineta de Odd apareció y subió en ella, mientras el Mantbot disparaba contra Kenneth, Odd subió a su espalda.

-Despídete amigo-pero Odd no puedo hacer nada, porque el aguijón del robot lo pico y paralizo-¿Qué rayos? ¡No puedo moverme!-.

El Mantbot se sacudió y Odd cayó al suelo.

-Los gatos no se cansan de ser torpes-se burlo el Mantbot.

Aelita, al ver a su novio en peligro se elevo y ataco con sus campos de energía, pero el Mantbot las desvió con sus pinzas y trato de golpearla.

-Fallaste-.

-¿Eso crees? Mira detrás de ti-Aelita solo alcanzo a ver el aguijón siendo inyectado en su brazo, lo que la paralizo.

Yumi y Kenneth se pusieron en guardia.

-Ahora parece más una mantaraya-dijo Kenneth.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Las mantarayas son conocidas por poseer un agujón en la punta de su cola, si este aguijón se clava en tu corazón o pulmones tienes un boleto de ida al más allá-.

-Pues no me iré sin destruir a esa maquina-Yumi lanzo sus abanicos y comenzó a correr hacia el Mantbot.

Los abanicos dieron en el blanco y Yumi comenzó a patearlo, pero en cuanto dio un salto el Mantbot aprovecho para atraparla del pie y picarla.

-Rayos-musito enojada.

Kenneth encaro al robot y ataco, el Mantbot trataba de picarlo, pero Kenneth se protegía con su escudo, en su esfuerzo por protegerse, no vio que el Mantbot cambio de táctica y ahora lo golpeaba con sus pinzas, solo lo supo cuando sintió como el aguijón se clavaba en su espalda.

-¡Chicos!-grito Ulrich.

-No deberías distraerte-Shifter disparo un rayo contra Ulrich, quien pego contra una pared y cayó al suelo, Shifter lo sujeto y el Mantbot pudo picarlo-excelente-.

**En el centro de mando…**

-¡K! ¡Necesitan ayuda!-grito Truman.

-Lo se, pero el veneno de ese robot los dejara inmóviles por 15 minutos, tiempo suficiente para que los destruyan-dijo K preocupada.

Hikaru escucho todo y su vista se fijo en el morfo, aun debía realizar algunas pruebas, pero su prima y sus amigos estaban en peligro y ella no iba a defraudarlos, sin que nadie la viera tomo el morfo y salió del laboratorio solo para ser interceptada por Jeremy.

-¿A dónde vas?-.

-A ayudar a mis amigos-dijo quitándolo del camino y corriendo hacia la salida, Jeremy al verla irse entro al laboratorio.

-Señor, Hikaru se fue y se llevo el morfo-.

-¿Qué?-.

K contacto a Hikaru-¿Qué estas haciendo? Aun no estás lista-.

-Pues más vale que lo este o nuestros amigos morirán-.

-Pero…-K fue interrumpida.

-Buena suerte Hikaru-dijo Truman.

-¿Señor?-.

-Tenemos que confiar en ella, el resto del equipo lo hace-.

-Tiene razón-.

**En el centro…..**

-Ahora solo debo preguntarme ¿a quien elimino primero?-dijo Shifter-ya se, empezare por tu querida amiga japonesa.

-No la toques-Ulrich trataba de moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

Shifter se acerco a Yumi, solo para ser derribado por el golpe de una patineta.

-General ¿esta bien?-pregunto el Mantbot.

-¡Hikaru!-exclamo Yumi.

-¿Les importa si me uno al juego?-.

-Un humano más no hará la diferencia-dijo Shifter.

-Un humano no-Hikaru se puso el morfo-pero un guerrero lyoko tal vez si ¡Código lyoko!-.

Hikaru apareció con un traje blanco con una línea roja, los cales consistían en una blusa y una falda, guantes y botas negras, con dos pares de alas en su espalda (tipo Angewomon de digimon) y como arma, una poderosa espada de energía que estaba amarrada a su cintura.

-¡Guerrera lyoko del cielo! Esto es genial-.

-Como dije antes, uno más no haría diferencia ¡Destrúyela!-.

El Mantbot ataco a Hikaru, pero ella salto y se elevo en el cielo.

-Intenta picarme desde aquí pedazo de chatarra-.

-Mi aguijón no es mi única arma-replico el Mantbot disparando misiles.

Hikaru esquivaba los misiles haciendo giros en el cielo, lo que hacía que estos explotaran.

-¿Por qué no afinas tu puntería pescado?-.

El Mantbot apretó su pinza y comenzó a disparar como loco, Hikaru continuaba esquivando sus misiles sin ninguna dificulta.

-Afina la puntería pescadito, afínala-decía Hikaru mientras se reía.

-Tonto, estas dejando que esa chiquilla se burle de ti-gruño Shifter, quien disparo contra Hikaru.

Pero al igual que con el Mantbot, lo esquivo sin problema alguno.

-Bueno, ya me aburrí de solo esquivar-.

Hikaru se lanzo en picada contra el Mantbot.

-Que tonta-musito el robot preparando su aguijón.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, el Mantbot ataco con su aguijón, mientras Hikaru desenfundo su espada.

Todo paso en cámara lenta y lo único que se vio fue una línea que cortaba algo.

Tras eso Hikaru apareció en el suelo con la espada sobre su hombro dejando detrás de ella al Mantbot, un ruido metálico golpeando el suelo llamo su atención y sonrió.

-¡Mi aguijón! ¡Mi aguijón! ¡Me lo cortaste chiquilla miserable!-gritaba el Mantbot.

-¿Qué? Imposible-exclamo Shifter.

-Y se pone peor-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Shifter volteo y vio que el resto de los guerreros lyoko se habían recuperado.

-Es hora de la revancha-dijo Odd.

-¿Quieren revancha? Pues eso les daré-Shifter saco un control remoto y oprimió el botón rojo haciendo que el disco del Mantbot comenzara a girar y este aumento su tamaño-veamos como enfrentan esto-dijo Shifter retirándose.

-Cielos, ese pescado se volvió un Megalodon-dijo Hikaru (Nota: para quienes no lo sepan, el Megalodon es un ancestro del gran tiburón blanco, un tiburón que podía llegar a medir 25 m.).

-Lo hiciste muy bien Hikaru, pero ahora nos encargaremos nosotros-dijo Ulrich.

-Como quieran-.

-Dr. K, envíe los zords-.

-Ya me les adelante-dijo K sonriendo.

Los zords aparecieron y comenzó la transformación.

-¡Valkasaurus megazord!-.

Una nueva batalla de gigantes comenzó.

-No tendré mi aguijón, pero aun tengo misiles-dijo Mantbot disparando contra el megazord.

En su interior los chicos se sacudían.

-Resistan, podemos con él-dijo Yumi.

-Nunca lo dude-dijo Odd sonriendo-observen esto-.

Los cuernos del minotauro se alargaron hasta ser unas gigantes pinzas, las cuales sujetaron al Mantbot de la cintura y luego comenzó a girar.

-¡Me estoy mareando!-gritaba Mantbot.

-Y gira y gira y abajo-dijo Odd soltando al Mantbot, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-Estoy mareado-dijo levantándose.

-Es nuestra oportunidad: espada de poder-la espada apareció y el megazord la tomo.

-¡Estocada galáctica!-.

El megazord lanzo su ataque y corto al Mantbot en dos destruyéndolo.

-¡Bien hecho!-grito Hikaru subiendo al hombro del megazord.

-No lo hubiéramos hecho sin ti prima-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

El megazord guardo su espada y levanto su pulgar en señal de triunfo.

**En el palacio…**

Shifter regreso y se presento ante Xana.

-General-dijo el virus inmediatamente-me fallaste-.

-Lo lamento ama-.

-Si yo fuera Xana-intervino Arturina-te convertiría en un montón de chatarra-.

Shifter gruño y Xana hablo.

-Si destruyera a todos los gusanos que me fallan no quedaría nadie-.

-Pero y ¿yo que hice?-pregunto Crunch asustado.

-Majestad-hablo Shifter-aunque se que su furia es valida, déjeme decirle que le tengo una información muy interesante-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

-El samurái, es decir, Ulrich, ha olvidado todo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Si, no tiene idea de que fue lo que paso durante sus primeros ataques, ha olvidado todo lo que conocía de lyoko-.

El símbolo de Xana brillo-Vaya, vaya, así que mi enemigo más peligroso ha olvidado todo-.

-¿En serio? Yo creí que Jeremy era su enemigo más peligroso-dijo Crunch.

**En Aridon…..**

-Muy buen trabajo Hikaru-dijo Truman-demostraste ser toda una guerrera lyoko-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Nadie se mete con mi prima y mis amigos-.

K se le acerco-Yo misma estoy sorprendida, por lo bien que manejaste el poder sin experiencia alguna-.

-¿Y lo que yo hice que? ¿No cuenta?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si, pero no mucho-dijo K sonriendo.

-Bien, creo que sean ganado un merecido descanso-dijo Truman-pueden retirarse-.

-Gracias señor-.

Los chicos abandonaron el laboratorio.

-A veces creo que K me odia-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero del odio al amor solo hay un paso-dijo Odd riéndose.

-Oigan chicos ¿Qué dicen si vamos a comer pizza para celebrar?-pregunto Hikaru sonriendo.

-Yo encantada-dijo Aelita.

-Si, creo que necesitamos relajarnos un poco-dijo Yumi.

Kenneth y Odd también estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Ulrich no mucho, él quería quedarse para continuar sus meditaciones, pero…..

-Anda, será divertido-decía Hikaru.

-No estoy seguro-.

-Oye, si quieres recordar tu pasado entonces-Hikaru agarro a Yumi y la puso frente a él-mi prima es la persona indicada para eso-.

-Bueno….yo…-Yumi se sonrojo.

Finalmente Ulrich suspiro-Esta bien, no se que hay en ti Yumi que me convenza-Ulrich se dirigió hacia la salida seguido por sus fieles amigos.

-¿Lo escuchaste?-pregunto Hikaru a su prima muy pícaramente-algo en ti que lo convence, definitivamente aun siente algo por ti-.

-Si, pero…...-Yumi agacho su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? Creí que eso era bueno-.

-Es solo que-Yumi suspiro-él no me recuerda-.

-¿Ni siquiera un poco?-.

Antes de que Yumi respondiera, Odd apareció.

-¡Oigan! ¿Van a venir o no?-.

-Supongo que luego me contaras-dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

Yumi asintió y ambas chicas se dirigieron con sus amigos.

**En el laboratorio…..**

-Ya esta listo-dijo K recostándose en su silla-el nuevo zord esta terminado-.

-Excelente trabajo K-.

-Gracias, aun quedan algunas piezas por acomodar, pero cuando estén listas, ese zord será de mucha ayuda-.

Jeremy escuchaba todo, pero su mirada solo se endurecía.

-Supongo que te crees la mejor solo porque construiste unas maquinas-.

-Jeremy, sino dices nada amable mejor quédate callado-pidió Truman.

-Pero….-.

-Es una orden-.

Jeremy agacho la cabeza y salió rápidamente, fue cuando K devolvió la vista a la computadora.

-Oh si, vas a ser de mucha ayuda-dijo preparando los toques finales.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 8 y Hikaru entro en acción, en el próximo capítulo un nuevo zord hará su aparición y su poder será de mucha ayuda, pues ahora Xana sabe que Ulrich no tiene memoria alguna de su pasado, además de que Jeremy esta muy en desacuerdo con todos._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_cielos, espero que el clima se haya calmado un poco por allá, aquí esta haciendo mucho calor jeje. Pero bueno, ya entraste en acción y salvaste a los chicos de ser destruidos por Shifter y por el Mantbot, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá tu zord listo para darle dolores de cabeza a Xana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**JustSmileFearless: **_descuida, como dije antes, es un error que ya me ha pasado antes, así que no hay problema, recuerda que si tu quieres participar solo basta con que me digas el nombre y el papel que te gustaría, Ulrich perdió la memoria y es un poco más duro, pero sigue siendo el mismo chico amable de siempre, creo que eso es algo que nunca cambiara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ok, pero pro lo pronto no puedo comentar fics, debido a que estoy comenzando a buscar trabajo y solo puedo subir capítulos, pero en cuanto pueda comento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_Yubel también tendrá su aparición en el fic, aunque obviamente Ulrich no la recordara muy bien, solo con la foto que tiene guardada, y no va a ver enfrentamiento de primas, porque Hikaru ya tiene un novio, invitado de otra serie, muy pronto sabrás quien es y en el próximo capítulo aparecerá su zord, respondiendo a tu pregunta:_

_Después de que todos creyeron que Ulrich había muerto, Odd le dijo a Yumi que Ulrich estaba muy enamorado de ella y por eso esta siendo más directa._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_a ver si entendí ¿quieres ser un villano? Vaya, eres el primero que me pide un papel así jajajaja, pero puede arreglarse, si quieres puedo hacerte un tipo cyborg, como lo es Arturina, y tal vez considere hacer el crossover entre teen titans y avengers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos para Moon-9215, anónimo y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…_


	9. Zord fenix

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la aparición de un nuevo zord, uno que será de mucha ayuda para la batalla._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**Cap. 9 Zord fénix.**

Ese día los chicos habían decidido ir un rato a la piscina pública, mientras el Dr. K trabajaba en el nuevo zord.

-Si los zords tienen apariencia de bestias mitológicas, entonces estoy deseando ver el mío-dijo Hikaru contenta.

Las tres chicas estaban tomando un poco de sol, mientras los chicos nadaban, aunque Ulrich constantemente subía al trampolín más alto y se lanzaba al agua.

Su bien formado cuerpo llamaba la atención de todas las chicas que estaban ahí, lo que provocaba que Yumi pusiera muy mala cara, veía a esas chicas con ganas de matarlas.

Odd, por su parte, coqueteaba con cuanta chica hubiera, algo que tanto Kenneth como Aelita notaron, así que Kenneth agarro a Odd de la oreja.

-Lo siento, pero tiene dueña-susurrándole a Odd-¿Qué haces? Recuerda que eres el novio de Aelita-.

-Lo se, pero no podemos demostrarlo-.

-Pero el que coquetees con otras chicas hace que se sienta mal-Odd miro a Aelita y vio que Kenneth tenía razón-escucha, se que su relación es secreta, pero trata de mantener el secreto sin lastimarla-.

-De acuerdo-.

Así Odd se mantuvo al margen con las chicas, algo que a ellas las tenía sin cuidado, ya que tenían puesta su atención en Ulrich, quien solo nadaba sin hacerles caso.

-Míralo-dijo Yumi molesta-parece que disfruta toda esa atención-.

-Yo no lo veo así-dijo Hikaru-de hecho, parece que no le importa-.

-Yumi, si tanto te preocupa ¿Por qué no haces algo?-pregunto Aelita.

-Porque no tengo ningún derecho, no soy su novia-dijo entristecida.

-Solo porque tú no quieres-dijo Hikaru.

Ulrich nadaba, pero su mente estaba sumida en otra cosa.

_-"¿Qué fue lo que olvide? ¿Qué?"-_se preguntaba una y otra vez.

**En el palacio…**

-Contemplen a mi nueva creación: el Jetbot-dijo Xana.

Un robot con forma de un jet azul salió de un escáner, sus ojos eran rojos y carecía de una boca, sus brazos eran largos y delgados y con cañones, en su espalda tenía dos alas delgadas y no tenía pies, su parte inferior terminaba en la punta de un jet ordinario.

-Excelente ama, no cabe duda que es un genio-dijo Shifter.

-Oh si, con este nuevo robot aplastaremos a todo Aridon-dijo Crunch aplaudiendo.

-Un ataque desde el aire ¿Por qué ese cambio de táctica?-pregunto Arturina.

-Porque aunque mis enemigos tengan sus vehículos, me he dado cuenta que su zord no esta capacitado para pelear en el aire, así que el Jetbot tendrá ese elemento a su favor. Ve mi creación y no me falle-.

El Jetbot hablo con un tono muy adulador-Puedo asegurarle magnificencia que acabare con sus enemigos de una vez por todas-.

**En Aridon…**

K trabajaba en el nuevo zord, cuando Jeremy entro.

-Otra vez trabajando con sus maquinitas-dijo molesto, pero K no le hizo caso y siguió trabajando, fue cuando entro Vásquez.

-Dr. K, el general Truman quiere saber como van los avances-.

-Muy bien, pero aun necesito ajustar algunas piezas, me llevara unas dos horas a lo mucho-.

-Bien, entonces Xana ha ganado-dijo Jeremy saliendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico?-pregunto Vásquez y K se encogió en hombros.

**Mientras…..**

En un edificio, la gente trabajaba para ganarse la vida, aunque el mundo parecía acabado, debían tratar de vivir como normalmente lo harían, pero algo en su ventana llamo su atención.

-Hola humanos-era Jetbot-les traigo saludos de Xana-.

La gente comenzó a salir de las oficinas aterradas, mientras Jetbot se reía.

**En el centro de comando…..**

La alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡Vásquez! ¡Llame a los guerreros lyoko!-.

-¿Qué hay del Dr. K?-pregunto Vásquez.

-Ella debe terminar su investigación-.

Tras recibir el llamado, los 6 guerreros abandonaron la piscina y cambiándose rápidamente se dirigieron al lugar donde atacaban.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Ulrich-en cuanto nos fuimos esas chicas comenzaron a llorar-.

-No fue porque nos fuimos todos-dijo Odd pícaramente y Yumi se enojo.

-Llegamos, pero ¿Dónde esta el robot?-pregunto Aelita.

Voltearon para todos lados, pero no había rastros del robot, hasta que…

-¿Me buscaban?-Jetbot descendió-asombroso, así que ustedes son los famosos guerreros lyoko que tantos problemas le han causado a mi maestra Xana-.

Los chicos sacaron sus armas.

-Puedes decirle a Xana que este nuevo intento terminara como siempre, un rotundo fracaso-dijo Ulrich.

-Oh ¿en serio? Averigüémoslo-dijo Jetbot comenzando a disparar contra los chicos.

Kenneth protegió a todos con su escudo, Odd salto sobre sus hombros y disparo sus flechas láser, pero el robot se elevo.

-¡Puede volar!-exclamo Odd.

-No me digas-dijo Kenneth.

-¡Baja y pelea cobarde!-grito Ulrich.

Jetbot soltó una risa burlona-¿Por qué no vienen ustedes por mí? Se creen grandes peleadores, pero en el cielo es donde están los verdaderos guerreros-.

-No eres el único con la capacidad de volar-Hikaru extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

-¡Espera! ¡Te ayudare!-Aelita hizo aparecer sus alas y se dirigió al combate.

-Oh, estoy asombrado, pero no lo suficiente-.

Hikaru desenfundo y espada y ataco, Jetbot contraataco con sus brazos, mientras Aelita se coloco detrás de él.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

Pero Jetbot se elevo y el campo golpeo a Hikaru, quien casi cae al suelo.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Aelita asustada.

Hikaru sacudió su cabeza-¡Cuidado!-.

Aelita volteo y vio al Jetbot golpeándola, antes de que cayera Hikaru la salvo.

-No te distraigas-.

-Gracias-.

-Y no me lo agradezcas, somos amigas-.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-grito Odd disparando sus flechas laser.

Jetbot se movía esquivándolas con facilidad-¡Fallaste! ¡Fallaste otra vez!-.

Yumi se unió a la batalla y lanzo sus abanicos, pero como con las flechas, Jetbot las esquivo.

-Fallaste, fallaste, ahora tendrás que besarme-.

Ulrich al ver la situación cambio de táctica y contacto a K.

-Dr. K, envíe los vehículos-.

Los vehículos aparecieron y los chicos llevaron su batalla a las alturas.

-Que impresionante-dijo Jetbot-pero díganme ¿creen poder seguirme en sus juguetitos?-.

-Ni siquiera lo dudamos-dijo Odd.

-Como quieran, vamos a jugar-.

Jetbot comenzó a volar alrededor de los chicos atrapándolos en un tornado.

-Es por eso que las maquinas somos muy superiores a los humanos-.

Cuando el tornado despareció, los 6 guerreros cayeron sobre un techo.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Ay, no debí comerme esos camarones-dijo Odd sobándose el estomago.

-¿Mareo? Algo pequeño en comparación con lo que les espera ¡Mantarayas, avispas! Los amos del cielo llegaron-dijo Jetbot entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Estamos fritos-dijo Odd.

Las avispas y las mantarayas prepararon sus letales armas.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras?-pregunto Jetbot.

-Si ¡Traga tierra!-Odd lanzo una piedra contra Jetbot, la cual para asombro de todos le dio en pleno rostro.

-Vas a pagar por eso orgánico ¡Disparen!-.

Las mantarayas y las avispas comenzaron a disparar como locos, los 6 guerreros se protegían como podía de esos ataques.

-Acéptenlo humanos, fueron superados por el grandioso diablo aéreo-.

-Si hay algo que debes saber es que yo nunca me rindo-dijo Ulrich-¡Aelita! ¡Hikaru! ¡Ayúdenme!-.

Ulrich comenzó a correr en medio de los disparos, Aelita y Hikaru se elevaron un poco y sujetando a Ulrich de sus brazos lo lanzaron contra Jetbot, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y Ulrich le clavo sus sables en sus alas.

-¡Muchacho insolente!-dijo tratando de quitarse a Ulrich de encima, pero entro en pánico cuando vio que se acercaban al suelo-¡Suéltame o ambos moriremos!-.

Ulrich miro a Jetbot sin miedo-¡Que así sea!-.

Finalmente ambos cayeron en el suelo.

-¡Ulrich!-Yumi se asusto al ver lo que paso y con gran furia destruyo a cuanta criatura tuviere enfrente.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerla enojar-dijo Kenneth a Odd.

Yumi y los demás bajaron del edificio y apenas puso un pie en el suelo, Yumi corrió con Ulrich.

-¡Ulrich! ¿Estas bien?-.

Ulrich trato de levantarse, pero llevo su mano a sus costillas y la otra a su hombro.

-Estás herido-dijo Yumi asustada.

-No es nada-Ulrich trato de levantarse, pero casi cae al suelo, de no ser porque Yumi lo sostuvo.

-No te hagas el difícil, necesitas atención médica-.

-No hay tiempo-.

Los chicos vieron que Ulrich se refería a Jetbot, quien se levanto algo lastimado.

-Vas a pagar por eso humano repugnante-.

Ulrich intento moverse, pero cada paso era una tortura para su cuerpo.

-Yumi quédate con él-indico Kenneth-nosotros nos encargaremos de él-.

-Pero…..-Ulrich trato de protestar.

-No estas en posición de dar ordenes Ulrich-le dijo Yumi fingiendo enojo.

-De acuerdo-.

Los 4 guerreros se pusieron en guardia.

-Voy a destruirlos-dijo Jetbot.

-Ya no puedes volar, lo que significa que no podrás con esto ¡Flechas laser!-.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

Ambos ataques golpearon a Jetbot dañando sus circuitos, Hikaru y Kenneth corrieron y saltando golpearon a Jetbot con su lanza y espada.

Jetbot quedo muy dañado y finalmente cayó en el suelo.

-Otro robot convertido en chatarra-dijo Odd.

-No por mucho-Arturina apareció y oprimió el botón rojo convirtiendo a Jetbot en un gigante y reparando sus daños.

-O si, mayor tamaño mayor destrucción-.

-Veamos como usan su megazord sin su líder-dijo Arturina retirándose.

-Creo que tenemos un gran problema-dijo Aelita.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo K en el comunicador-es hora de probar el nuevo zord ¿estas lista Hikaru?-.

-Eso creo-.

Bien-K tecleo en su computadora-activando zord fénix-.

Una compuerta en el techo del domo se abrió y un fénix de color morado apareció majestuosamente.

-¡Mi zord es un fénix! ¡Y de mi color favorito!-grito Hikaru contenta.

-Muy bien Hikaru, sube a tu zord-.

-Como diga Doc.-Hikaru emprendió vuelo e ingreso a su zord, la cabina era igual a la del resto de los zords, así que solo basto con conectar su espada en el panel de control-ahora estamos parejos Jetbot-.

-¿Eso crees?-Jetbot emprendió vuelo y una batalla en el cielo comenzó.

Jetbot disparaba misiles sin dar tregua, pero el fénix era muy ágil y esquivaba sin dificultad alguna.

-Mi turno-el fénix disparo de sus alas bolas de fuego moradas, las cuales dieron en el blanco.

-Eres buena niña lo reconozco, pero en el cielo, yo soy el mejor-Jetbot comenzó a perseguir al fénix.

-Doc. Necesito ayuda-.

-Descuida, tienes toda la ayuda que necesitas, oprime el botón violeta de tu panel de control para activar la modalidad combate del fénix-.

-Usted manda Doc.-Hikaru oprimió el botón-¡Fénix zord modalidad combate!-.

El fénix comenzó su transformación, de su estomago surgieron dos piernas, mientras su pecho se abría y dos brazos aparecieron, la cabeza del fénix se convirtió en el pecho y en cuanto esta descendió apareció una cabeza de robot, la cual tenía un casco en forma de jet, tenía un visor rojo que representaba sus ojos y su boca estaba cubierta por una máscara, la cabeza, manos y pies eran de color azul oscuro, aunque aun conservaba sus dos alas.

-Esto es genial-.

-No te tengo miedo-.

-Ese es tu problema-.

Una batalla aun más intensa comenzó en el cielo, pero ahora el fénix era mucho más rápido que Jetbot.

-¡Nadie es más rápido que yo!-.

-Creo que eso se acabo-dijo Hikaru.

El fénix comenzó a lanzar varas patadas rápidas contra Jetbot, quien comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-¡Voy a destruirte!-.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Activar lanza de energía!-.

Una lanza apareció y el fénix la tomo.

-Terminemos con esto-el fénix extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar a gran velocidad contra Jetbot.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Fénix zord a girar!-.

El fénix comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y golpeo a Jetbot con su lanza, cuando se detuvo había dejado a Jetbot detrás de él y finalmente exploto.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Odd contento.

-¡Esa es mi prima!-dijo Yumi orgullosa.

El fénix descendió y alzo su lanza en señal de triunfo.

**En el palacio…**

-Vaya, tienen un nuevo zord-dijo Crunch-y vaya que es rápido-.

Xana disparo una descarga contra Crunch.

-Estoy harta de esos humanos, no descansare hasta destruirlos-.

**En Aridon….**

Ulrich estaba en la enfermería junto a sus amigos.

-Te arriesgaste mucho amigo-dijo Odd.

-Ese era mi deber como líder-.

-Solo recuerda que no estas solo-dijo Yumi.

-¿Qué estas esperando?-pregunto Kenneth.

-A que me pongan unos vendajes, al parecer deberé usarlos por un mes-dijo Ulrich fastidiado.

Cuando la enfermera llego, que por cierto era muy atractiva, lo que hizo que Odd silbara y Aelita le pisara un pie.

Yumi, no estaba mejor, su expresión se endureció al ver como esa "chica" tocaba a Ulrich, aunque solo le pusiera los vendajes.

-Solo le esta cambiando los vendajes-dijo Hikaru-no exageres-.

-No dirías eso si fuera tu novio-dijo Yumi enojada.

-Pero Ulrich no es tu novio ¿o si?-.

Yumi no respondió, simplemente siguió viendo como la enfermera le ponía los vendajes.

**Mientras…**

Jeremy estaba en la cafetería hablando con un misterioso muchacho.

-Ya estoy harto de que nadie me tome en serio, parece que se olvidan que fui yo quien venció a Xana desde el principio-.

-Creo que esa doctora K solo trata de usurpar tu lugar como el genio del equipo y Kenneth como miembro del grupo-.

-Si, ya a nadie le interesa lo que piense-.

-A mí si y yo pienso que tú deberías haber sido el líder del grupo y no ese desconocido que apareció de un día para otro-.

-Todos están convencidos de que es Ulrich-.

-Son muy tontos, pero tú tienes todas las cualidades para ser un verdadero líder, todos deberían escucharte-.

-Tienes razón y no me voy a rendir hasta que me escuchen, gracias por todo-.

-No es nada amigo-Jeremy se retiro y aquel misterioso joven saco un radio, el cual tenía el símbolo de Xana-maestra, he confirmado todo lo que la general Arturina informo, Jeremy esta inconforme con todo lo que ha pasado entre esos molestos insectos-.

**En el palacio….**

-Excelente, bien hecho comandante, pero su trabajo aun no ha terminado, debe asegurarse de hacer que todo ese desacuerdo se convierta en algo más, algo que asegurara mi victoria sobre la última resistencia humana-.

-Como usted ordene maestra-el misterioso comandante corto la comunicación.

-Pobre Jeremy, eres muy brillante, pero siempre cometes errores, como toda basura humana, pero este error hará que todo por lo que has luchado se pierda para siempre-el símbolo de Xana brillo.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 9, espero les haya gustado, Hikaru tiene su propio zord y este les ayudara mucho, pero ahora Xana tiene un espía y al parecer es muy amigo de Jeremy, los días por venir serán muy intensos._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_me alegra que te gustara tu traje y del mismo modo espero que te haya gustado tu zord y sus habilidades, nuevamente salvaste el día derrotando a un robot muy hablador, y respecto a Yubel, cuando ella aparezca se resolverá tu duda de si la recuerda o no, solo te diré que ella va a ser muy esencial para que recuerde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Toaneo07: **_ya apareciste, aunque no por completo, pero ya estas comenzando a enviar información a Xana sobre las actitudes de Jeremy y eso lo va a ser cometer tonterías muy grandes y descuida, tu destino será muy parecido al de Arturina, porque más adelante se descubrirá algo acerca de ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_descuida, Ulrich se quedara así un buen tiempo, porque ni siquiera recuerda que fue lo que le paso exactamente, algo que al parecer Xana y sus secuaces si y descuida, Yumi va a seguir tratando de que la recuerde a ella y todo lo que vivieron juntos, aunque tenga que matar a todas las chicas que se le atraviesen, es broma jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, siendo francos, aunque Odd ahora es un tigre, sigue perteneciendo a la familia de los felinos y es normal que los malosos lo sigan llamando gato, prometo que en cuanto pueda comentare tu fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, anónimo y Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…._


	10. Megazord fuerza dragon

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con el nuevo poder de los zords y la aparición de un nuevo personaje, que aunque se presenta como un amigo, con el tiempo traerá muchos problemas al equipo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**Cap. 10 Megazord fuerza dragón.**

Ulrich se recuperaba poco a poco, pero aun usaba algunos vendajes, aunque eso no le impedía entrenar día a día y participar en las batallas.

-¿Hay algo que pueda detenerlo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No que yo sepa-dijo Odd.

Ulrich estaba en la sala de entrenamiento, ese día K había decidió ponerlos a entrenar, aunque entrarían de uno en uno, algo que Ulrich disfrutaba, ya que según él, trabajaba mejor solo que en equipo, aunque eso no significaba que no estaba dispuesto a trabajar junto a sus amigos.

Un láser llamo su atención y cuando trato de desviarlo, el dolor en su hombro hizo que soltara su sable y el láser le dio en el pecho estrellándolo contra la pared.

-¡Ulrich!-Yumi trato de entrar, pero…

-No entres-dijo Ulrich apretando los dientes-quiero continuar-.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto K preocupada.

Ulrich asintió sin dudarlo, aunque en su mirada se veía el dolor que sentía.

-Como quieras-dijo K reiniciando todo.

**En el palacio….**

-Ahora que su líder esta herido, es el mejor momento para lanzar un ataque-dijo Xana.

-Y tengo al robot para hacerlo-Arturina activo un escáner y una nueva maquina apareció-les presento a Helibot-.

Un robot con aspecto maduro surgió de un escáner, tenía ojos verdes y una boca grande la cual terminaba en una barbilla amarilla, su cuerpo era delgado, de color negro con líneas verdes, en sus hombros tenía dos hélices, sus manos parecían otras dos hélices y como Jetbot no tenía piernas, terminaba en punta y a cada lado tenía dos hélices más.

-Este robot se ve más viejo que Jetbot ¿Por qué crees que tendrá éxito?-pregunto Shifter.

-Porque a diferencia de Jetbot, este robot es un estratega brillante y su metal es tan duro como el acero, además de que es 10 veces más rápido que el fénix, además de que esta equipado con una pequeña sorpresa para esos orgánicos-.

-Te dejo callado-rió Crunch y Shifter gruño.

-Arturina-intervino Xana-asegúrate que tu robot no me falle-.

-Como ordenes-Arturina se fue junto con su robot.

**En Aridon….**

Ulrich continuaba en la sala de entrenamiento, cada vez que cometía un error pedía que se repitiera todo, aunque con sus heridas, los errores eran algo consecutivo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?-pregunto Hikaru.

-2 horas-respondió Aelita.

Yumi miraba a Ulrich esforzarse al máximo, tenía dos emociones encontradas, una era orgullo y la otra preocupación, Ulrich comenzaba a cansarse, pero no se detenía, fue entonces que la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¡Si! Gracias Xana-dijo Yumi y el resto se le quedo viendo-lo siento-.

Ulrich salió de la sala-¿Dónde están atacando?-.

K activo las cámaras-En el parque de diversiones-.

-Andando-Ulrich trato de caminar, pero casi se cae.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir?-pregunto Odd y Ulrich lo miro muy seriamente, lo que asusto al tigre.

-No debiste preguntarle eso-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Van a venir?-grito Ulrich y todos lo siguieron.

**En el parque….**

Arturina y su Helibot avanzaba aterrorizando a la gente.

-Humanos patéticos, se asustan de cualquier cosa-.

-Detecto algo general-dijo Helibot.

-Quizás sea a nosotros-dijo Odd.

-Vaya, que sorpresa-dijo Arturina con sarcasmo-¿no tienen algo mejor que hacer que arruinar nuestros planes?-.

-La verdad no-dijo Aelita.

-De acuerdo, Helibot, muéstrales lo que puedes hacer-.

-Si general-.

Helibot avanzo lentamente hacia los guerreros.

-Pudimos contra su jet, ese helicóptero no será problema-dijo Odd-¡Flechas laser!-.

Odd disparo tres flechas, las cueles le dieron en el pecho sin dañarlo.

-Tienes buenas armas, pero las mías son mejores ¡Flechas laser!-Helibot disparo tres flechas iguales a las de Odd, solo que estas tenía más poder.

Odd recibió el impacto y cayó rodando en el suelo.

-¡Odd!-Aelita corrió a su lado-¿te encuentras bien?-.

Odd asintió, pero estaba confundido-¿Escuche bien? ¿Dijo flechas laser?-.

-Pagaras por eso ¡Campo de energía!-el ataque de Aelita fue desviado por Helibot.

-Nada mal, pero inténtalo así ¡Campo de energía!-el ataque de Helibot golpeo a Aelita dañándola gravemente.

-Ese sujeto puede copiar nuestras técnicas-dijo Hikaru.

-No es lo único que puedo hacer-Helibot hizo aparecer una espada de energía y una lanza como las de Hikaru y Kenneth.

-¡Oye! ¡Eso es nuestro!-grito Kenneth.

Helibot se rió y ataco con sus armas a una velocidad impresionante, dejando a ambos chicos en el suelo.

-Veamos si puedes con esto-Yumi lanzo sus abanicos, los cueles tiraron las armas de Helibot, pero….

-Eso no es nada para mí-dos abanicos aparecieron en sus manos y los lanzo contra Yumi.

-¿Qué se siente ser atacados por sus propias armas?-pregunto Arturina con burla.

-Inténtalo conmigo-reto Ulrich sacando sus sables.

-Si eso quieres-Helibot copio dos sables y ataco a Ulrich, ambos chocaban sus sables, pero para el asombro de Helibot y Arturina, Ulrich consiguió dañar el blindaje de Helibot y pateándolo lo alejo de él-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que suponía, puedes copiar nuestras armas, pero no la forma en que las usamos, ninguna copia es mejor que el original-.

Ulrich comenzó a correr en su dirección y dando un salto preparo su siguiente ataque, pero aun en el aire sintió un fuerte dolor en sus costillas, lo que hizo que soltara sus sables y Helibot lo golpeo con uno de sus sables, afortunadamente, este solo rozo su traje.

-Vaya, aun estas herido por tu combate con Jetbot, no se si decir que fuiste muy valiente al venir a desafiarnos o muy tonto, destrúyelo-.

-Si general-.

Helibot alzo sus sables y avanzo hacia Ulrich, pero Kenneth lanzo su escudo como un disco y lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-Que bueno que Ulrich descubrió la debilidad de tus habilidades-dijo recuperando su escudo.

-Y que lastima que ustedes no sepan que también puedo hacer esto ¡Flecha de energía!-un campo de energía con la forma de una flecha salió disparada del brazo de Helibot, Kenneth apenas logro protegerse con su escudo, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que lo derribo.

-Ok, esa no me la esperaba-.

Yumi y Hikaru se pusieron en guardia.

-También puedo hacer esto-de su brazo surgió la espada de energía de Hikaru, solo que en la punta tenía un abanico que giraba tan rápido que se convirtió en una cierra-y esto-la espada se vio rodeada de energía eléctrica, como los campos de energía.

-Ay por favor-dijo Odd.

-Y si eso les gusto, esto les fascinara-la sierra comenzó a disparar varias flechas laser, Kenneth trataba de protegerlos con su escudo, pero no sabía cuanto resistiría.

Ulrich, lo único que podía hacer era mirar, ya que el dolor que sentía era demasiado intenso.

-Que triste que el líder de esos fracasados se encuentre ahora humillado-.

Ulrich miro a Arturina con furia.

-Mirarme así no cambiara nada, ahora solo puedes ver el fin de tus amigos-.

Ulrich veía como sus amigos resistían lo que les lanzaban y si ellos podían con eso, él podría con ese dolor.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo comenzó a ponerse en pie, aunque aun sentía un terrible dolor.

-No lo creo-Arturina lo atrapándolo con su látigo-eres muy testarudo-.

Ulrich estaba ahora haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, tratando de liberarse y resistir el gran dolor que sentía.

El grito de Yumi, quien recibió un golpe de una flecha en su brazo llamo su atención y para asombro de Arturina, Ulrich rompió el látigo y la pateo, luego junto sus dos sables formando su espada de luz y golpeando a Helibot cuando estaba distraído.

El plan fue un éxito y Helibot cayó al suelo, seguido de Ulrich.

-¡Ulrich!-Yumi corrió a su lado, por fortuna solo estaba cansado.

-Eso muy tonto de tu parte-regaño Hikaru.

-Tal vez, pero al menos funciono-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-No por mucho-dijo Arturina furiosa y saco el control remoto-ahora crece Helibot-.

De esa forma, Helibot se convirtió en un gigante listo para causar más destrucción.

-¿Crees poder llevar a cabo una batalla megazord?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No será problema-Ulrich contacto al Dr. K.

-Los zords van en camino-.

Los 6 zords aparecieron y cada uno subió a su respectivo zord.

-¡Valkasaurus megazord!-.

-¡Fénix zord modalidad combate!-.

Ambos zords se prepararon para la batalla.

-Impresionante, pero no solo puedo copiar sus armas, sino también las de sus megazords-dijo Helibot y una espada de poder apareció en su mano derecha y una lanza de energía en su mano izquierda.

-Tenemos que tener sumo cuidado-dijo Ulrich.

-No tienes idea de cuanto-.

Helibot se movió a gran velocidad y golpeo a ambos zords.

-Si que es rápido-dijo Odd.

-Pero no tanto como mi fénix-Hikaru elevo su zord y comenzó a disparar bolas de fuego, las cuales eran desviadas por las armas de Helibot.

-No pareces comprender todo lo que puedo hacer-Helibot disparo contra el fénix, el cual comenzó a caer en picada, por suerte el Valkasaurus consiguió salvarlo.

-Ok, es más astuto de lo que creía-dijo Hikaru apenada.

Ambos megazords volvieron a ponerse en guardia.

**Mientras….**

K se trasladaba de una computadora a otra en una silla móvil, cuando Jeremy entro.

-¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo? ¿No ve que corren peligro?-.

-Claro que lo veo, por eso debo terminar esto cuanto antes-.

-¿Envió a esos robots a pelear sin estar listos?-.

-En lugar de estarme reclamando ¿Por qué no me ayudas?-.

-Porque ahora usted es la Einstein, usurpo mi lugar y por eso quiero verla humillada cuando yo salve el día-.

K decidió ignorarlo y continúo con su trabajo.

**En la batalla…**

Helibot ataco con sus armas duplicadas a cada megazord, ambos trataban de defenderse, pero aunque peleaban usando sus propias armas, Helibot demostraba que en su tamaño gigante, el poder de las armas era mucho mayor que antes.

-Les daré una última oportunidad, ríndanse y entréguenle su lealtad a la maestra Xana y perdonare sus miserables vidas-.

-Olvídalo-dijo Ulrich y el resto lo apoyo.

-Como quieran-.

Helibot ataco al Valkasaurus, pero fénix se interpuso y lo golpeo con su ala.

-Necesitamos un nuevo plan-dijo Hikaru.

-No, necesitamos ayuda-dijo Aelita.

-Por eso estoy aquí-dijo K-es hora de que formen al megazord fuerza dragón-.

-¿Megazord fuerza dragón?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Así es, Ulrich, Hikaru, escuchen con mucha atención-ambos chicos asintieron-en sus paneles de control hay una palanca de color plateado, deben girarla al mismo tiempo para activar la transformación-.

-¿Qué pasaría si no lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Ambos megazords se desactivaran y no se reiniciaran hasta después de tres horas-.

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio, si fallaban, Helibot destruiría Aridon, pero si tenía éxito, la salvarían.

-Ulrich, eres el líder ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Hikaru.

Ulrich se quedo pensando-Hay que intentarlo-.

-¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Odd.

Antes de que respondieran, la camina de ambos megazords se sacudió debido a un laser de Helibot.

-¡Si! ¡Completamente! ¿Estas lista Hikaru?-Ulrich puso su mano en la palanca.

-Lista-dijo Hikaru haciendo lo mismo.

3…2…1….ambos chicos giraron la palanca al mismo tiempo y una nueva transformación inicio.

El fénix volvió a su modo bestia y se elevo en el cielo.

-¿Qué pretenden ahora?-pregunto Helibot, mientras Arturina veía todo desde el suelo.

El fénix se reflejo en el ojo del Valkasaurus, el cual golpeo sus puños entre si para iniciar la nueva configuración.

El cuerpo del fénix comenzó a desarmarse y cada parte se conecto en el Valkasaurus.

Las alas se conectaron en la espalda del Valkasaurus, la cabeza del fénix se conecto en el pecho, mientras las garras a ambas manos, dándole un aspecto tipo Wolverine, el resto del cuerpo del fénix se conecto en las piernas del Valkasaurus como una nueva armadura, finalmente, en su cabeza surgió un visor con dos cuernos a ambos lados, el visor hizo que sus ojos se volvieran verdes.

-¡Megazord fuerza dragón!-exclamaron los chicos desde su cabina, la cual tenía una nueva integrante.

-Guau, esto es increíble-dijo Kenneth.

-Dr. K, definitivamente es un genio-dijo Odd contento.

-Gracias, ahora acaben con ese robot-.

-¡Entendido!-.

El megazord encaro a Helibot, el cual ni siquiera titubeo.

-¡Entre más grandes más torpes!-exclamo y los golpeo con la espada y la lanza, pero ambas armas se rompieron apenas tocando la nueva armadura-¿Qué?-.

-Es nuestro turno ¿listos chicos?-.

-¡Listos!-.

El megazord se lanzo a gran velocidad y golpeo repetidamente a Helibot, quien cayó al suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente.

-¡Tomen esto!-Helibot disparo su laser, pero el megazord extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo-si quieren pelea en el aire eso les daré-Helibot también emprendió el vuelo.

Una persecución comenzó, una que termino cuando el megazord dio un giro y pateo a Helibot derribándolo de nuevo.

-Imposible-dijo levantándose.

El megazord fuerza dragón comenzó a descender mientras las alas se cubrían de fuego, el cual se transfería a las garras convirtiéndose en una feroz arma de fuego.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-grito Helibot cuando el megazord lo ataco con sus garras.

Helibot exploto generando una bola de fuego que se elevo en el aire y exploto, mientras el megazord bajo sus brazos en señal de triunfo.

Arturina, al ver eso, lanzo una mirada de odio contra el megazord y se marcho.

**En el palacio….**

-Parece que fracasaste, aunque no me sorprende-dijo Shifter inmediatamente.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-.

-Suficiente-intervino Xana-esta derrota no es nada, ya que aun tengo a mi leal espía en Aridon y sus informes son cada vez más interesantes-.

**En Aridon…**

Ulrich estaba en la enfermería.

-Pero que paciente tan complicado-decía la misma enfermera que le había puesto los vendajes-mira que arriesgarse a pelear en estas condiciones-.

-Es mi deber-.

-La salud esta antes que el deber, si sigues esforzándote tanto terminaras haciendo lo que Xana tanto ha intentado-.

-¿Lo que sería?-.

-Matarte-.

El resto del equipo veía eso, Yumi tenía su cara muy seria mientras miraba a la enfermera hablar con Ulrich.

-Solo esta haciendo su trabajo, quita esa cara-dijo Hikaru y Yumi solo resoplo.

-Bueno, ya esta-dijo la enfermera-ya te revise y por lo que parece tendrás que usar esos vendajes otras dos semanas-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Sigue exigiéndote y los terminaras usando toda tu vida-.

Cuando Ulrich iba a protestar, Yumi intervino.

-Gracias por todo, espero que no te veamos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo-dijo llevándose a Ulrich a rastras.

La enfermera miro a los chicos extrañada.

-Los celos-dijo Hikaru encogiéndose en hombro y sus amigos asintieron, después de despedirse salieron de la enfermería.

-Oye Yumi, gracias por sacarme de ahí-dijo Ulrich.

Yumi se sonrojo-No es nada, aunque debo admitir que tiene razón, si sigues exigiendo tanto a tu cuerpo terminaras usando esos vendajes toda tu vida, así que ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?-.

-Pero….-.

-Anda-intervino Odd-nosotros cuidados a Yumi-.

-Y a la ciudad-agrego Kenneth.

-Si, tú solo concéntrate en descansar-dijo Aelita con dulzura.

-Esta bien-dijo Ulrich suspirando y yéndose a su habitación.

-¿Tenemos que seguirlo?-pregunto Odd.

-¿Tú que crees?-dijo Kenneth-ese muchacho es muy terco-.

Ambos chicos siguieron a Ulrich para asegurarse de que iría a descansar y no a la sala de entrenamiento.

-Bueno, lamento dejarlas, pero tengo que irme al cine-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Al cine? ¿Con quien?-pregunto Yumi.

-Pues con mi novio-dijo Hikaru en tono obvio.

-Ah, cierto y ¿Cuándo lo voy a conocer?-pregunto Yumi.

-Hasta que él me diga que le gustaría conocerlas, bueno, adiós-Hikaru se fue corriendo.

-¿Hikaru tiene novio?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si y lo único que se es que es un joven que estudia ninjitsu-.

Aelita silbo-Vaya, tú te enamoras de un samurái y tu prima de un ninja, se ve que tu familia tiene un gran gusto por poderosos guerreros-.

Yumi se sonrojo y Aelita se rio, aunque ella pensaba en Odd.

**Mientras…**

Jeremy estaba en la cocina furioso, tras haber criticado a K, recibió un buen regaño de parte del general Truman y le advirtió que si volvía a decir o a hacer alguna tontería sería suspendido para siempre.

-Nadie quiere escucharme-le decía a ese misterioso muchacho-parece que todos creen que soy un inútil-.

-Pero no lo eres-.

-Incluso Aelita lo piensa-.

-Es muy curioso, Aelita esta pasando mucho tiempo con Odd, más que contigo-.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-.

-Solo digo que me parece muy sospechoso-.

La furia de Jeremy comenzó a aumentar-Pues ahora investigare que sucede entre ese gato tonto y MI Aelita, después haré todo lo posible para abrirle los ojos a Truman y lograr que suspenda a ese chico y a K-Jeremy se levanto-Gracias Toby, eres un verdadero amigo-dijo retirándose.

-Cuando quieras Jeremy-dijo Toby con una sonrisa misteriosa, saco un radio y se comunico-maestra, todo va de acuerdo al plan-.

-Excelente comandante-dijo la voz de Xana-muy buen trabajo-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 10, y aunque los chicos tengan una nueva combinación, Xana también tiene un aliado en Aridon y Jeremy va a comenzar a hacer tonterías, en el próximo capítulo, los chicos recibirán una sorpresa desagradable y una ayuda misteriosa._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes por el comentario corto, lo importantes es que comenten y me alegra que te gustara tu zord, nuevamente salvaste el día en cierta forma, ya que tu zord se combino con el Valkasaurus alcanzando un nuevo nivel de poder y respecto a Jeremy, cada vez esta cayendo más en un abismo y le será muy difícil salir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_si bueno, pensé que era mejor darle a Yumi mayores razones para apresurarse y Odd siempre se ha creído un don Juan, y respecto a Jeremy, no tienes idea de todo lo que hará ahora que esta cayendo en el abismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_me alegra que el fic va de acuerdo a tus expectativas y me parece estupendo que quieras hacer un crossover de dos series que te gusta, muy pronto aparecerás, así que estate atenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ok, antes responderé a tu duda:_

_Efectivamente, la relación de Odd y Aelita debe ser un secreto por Jeremy y más por la actitud que esta tomando últimamente._

_Aunque al parecer, tú estas comenzando a hacer de las tuyas para Xana jeje, bueno, tú querías ser un villano, pero tengo una pregunta, estoy teniendo muchas dudas sobre el aspecto que darte y pues me gustaría saber ¿Qué tipo de aspecto te gustaría tener? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08 y Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	11. La madre de las maquinas

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez Xana tiene un plan que asombrara a los guerreros lyoko, especialmente a Aelita, pero contaran con una misteriosa ayuda._

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**Cap. 11 La madre de las maquinas.**

Ulrich estaba entrenando, algo que se le había vuelto una costumbre, solo que esta vez era observado por el general Truman.

-Ese muchacho va a llegar muy lejos-.

-Aun no se recupera de sus heridas y da todo de si, es un gran guerrero-dijo K admirada.

El resto de los guerreros llegaron y observaron a Ulrich.

-¿Alguna vez descansa?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Nunca lo había visto así-dijo Odd.

-Creo que el no tener recuerdos y de repente saber que fue alguna vez un guerrero lyoko lo tiene así-dijo Kenneth.

Yumi miraba a Ulrich, observaba sus movimientos, como su cabello se sacudía, lo que le daba un tono muy dulce e irresistible, Yumi no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, algo que notaron Hikaru y Aelita, pero no dijeron nada.

**En el palacio….**

Arturina entro al salón principal, donde Shifter trabajaba en un nuevo robot.

-Si, mi nueva creación esta terminada-.

Un escáner se abrió y un nuevo robot apareció.

Este tenía apariencia femenina, era delgado y de color blanco, tenía una armadura que cubría su pecho y una falda en su cintura, su rostro era blanco, su cabeza tenía unos cabellos marrones metálicos, sus ojos estaban apagados, señal de que estaba desactivado.

-Con esta nueva creación, acabaremos con los mocosos-dijo Shifter.

-¿Qué tiene de especial este robot?-pregunto Arturina.

-Observa y aprende Arturina, observa y aprende-dijo Xana y Crunch aplaudió emocionado.

Un humo negro salió del pilar de Xana y se introdujo en el cuerpo robótico, el símbolo del pilar se apago, mientras los ojos del robot se prendieron de un color rojo y el símbolo de Xana aparecía.

-Me he descargado en este cuerpo robótico para que el placer de destruir a esos humanos repugnantes sea todo mío-dijo Xana avanzando en su nuevo cuerpo.

-Estoy impresionada-admitió Arturina.

-Poseer a los humanos ya es obsoleto, sus débiles cuerpos no son dignos de mi poder, con este nuevo cuerpo los aplastare con mis propias manos-declaro Xana-es hora de iniciar la fase dos de mi plan-.

**En Aridon…**

Después del entrenamiento, los chicos estaban desayunando.

-¿Cómo te sientes Ulrich?-pregunto Aelita.

-Mucho mejor-dijo pero hizo una mueca de dolor al alzar su brazo.

-Se que no te gusta que te digan esto, pero si sigues presionándote no vas a mejorar nunca-dijo Yumi dulcemente.

-Soy el líder y no puedo darme el lujo de descansar-.

-Terco y obstinado, como todo un verdadero líder-dijo Kenneth.

Jeremy se acerco a la mesa-Aelita ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?-.

Antes de que Aelita respondiera, la alarma sonó.

-Será después Jeremy, tenemos trabajo-dijo Aelita.

Los 6 guerreros abandonaron la cafetería dejando a Jeremy solo.

Una vez en el centro de comando fueron puestos al tanto.

-Recibimos una señal de auxilio desde el desierto-informo Truman.

-¿Señal de auxilio?-pregunto Odd.

-¿Hay más sobrevivientes?-pregunto Yumi esperanzada.

-No podemos decirlo, ya que también podría ser una trampa-dijo K.

-Pues yo digo que investiguemos-dijo Ulrich-si Kenneth y yo sobrevivimos en el desierto, puede que alguien más también lo haya hecho-.

Truman se quedo pensando en silencio-Muy bien, pero tengan mucho cuidado-.

-Si señor-.

-Los vehículos están listos-informo K.

De esa forma, los 6 abandonaron Aridon, siendo Hikaru quien volaba.

Ulrich iba muy callado, algo que noto Yumi.

-¿Ocurre algo?-.

-No, es solo que se me ha olvidado que debo mejorar el diseño de mi moto-.

Yumi se rio, Ulrich tenía una actitud muy despreocupada, algo que le gustaba e inquietaba, sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando frente a ellos apareció un robot blanco.

Los chicos frenaron bruscamente y encararon a su adversaria.

-Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando-.

-Otro de los matones de Xana-dijo Odd.

-¿No querrás decir matona?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Supongo que la señal de auxilio fue una farsa?-pregunto Hikaru con sarcasmo.

-Efectivamente, todo fue un plan para alejarlos de la seguridad de su lindo domo y ahora los destruiré-.

Los chicos se lanzaron a la batalla, sin saber que a quien enfrentaban era su peor enemigo.

Ulrich ataco con sus cables, pero el robot saco una espada propia y de una manera que sorprendió a Ulrich lo repelió y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos y el robot solo salto y la pateo en el rostro.

Kenneth y Hikaru atacaron en conjunto, pero ni así parecían poder dañar a su enemigo, ambos chicos golpearon al mismo tiempo con sus armas solo para ser arrojados al suelo.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

-¡Flechas láser!-.

Ambos ataques fueron desviados por un movimiento de la espada de ese robot.

-No esta mal, pero esto es un verdadero poder-disparo una descarga eléctrica que lanzo a Aelita y Odd contra el suelo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo se, pero eso me pareció muy familiar-dijo Aelita con miedo.

Ulrich volvió a la batalla, atacaba con todo lo que tenía, pero aunque el dolor ya no era como antes, aun era terrible para su cuerpo.

-Siempre fuiste una verdadera plaga-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-.

-Que triste que no recuerdes como arruinabas cada uno de mis planes, debí poseerte a ti en vez de al idiota de William-.

Eso hizo que Aelita y los demás (excepto Ulrich y Hikaru) abrieran sus ojos al comprender quien era ese robot.

-No puede ser-Aelita temblaba de miedo-tú eres…-.

-Así, yo soy la madre de todas las maquinas-dijo sujetando a Ulrich del cuello y levantándolo-yo soy Xana, la que nunca dejara de existir-lanzo a Ulrich contra el suelo, por suerte la arena impidió que la caída fuera peor.

-No puedo creerlo, es Xana en persona-dijo Odd.

-Me harte de que mis robots fueran destruidos por ustedes, ahora yo seré quien resulte victoriosa-.

Xana disparo un rayo contra los chicos, Kenneth trato de protegerlos, pero el impacto fue tal que salió volando.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Aelita preocupada.

-Ese virus pega duro-.

-Aun no saben todo lo que puedo hacer, su patético intento de destruirme con un antivirus fallo y ahora el mundo entero me pertenece, su ciudad es la única resistencia que queda y cuando los aplaste, por fin mi glorioso imperio de maquinas estará terminado-.

-Sobre mi cadáver-dijo Ulrich.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso, porque eso es justo lo que planeo hacer-Xana se lanzo al ataque y los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

Una brutal batalla comenzó en el desierto, desgraciadamente, parecía que Xana tenía toda la ventaja en ese combate.

Odd disparo sus flechas laser, pero Xana se las regreso sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Eso es todo lo que saben hacer? Se han vuelto débiles-.

-Eso es lo que tu crees-Ulrich ataco con sus sables.

-Tú eres la excepción, lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte, siempre determinado a todo por salvar a tus amigos-Xana vio a Yumi, quien se estaba tratando de levantar-a tu Yumi, me serviría un general como tu-.

-Primero muerto-.

-Como quieras-.

Xana lanzo a Ulrich contra el suelo y le puso un pie encima.

-Es una verdadera lastima, pudimos ser grandes amigos-Xana alzo su espada y preparo el golpe final.

Yumi al verlo lanzo un grito de angustia, pero de repente Xana se detuvo.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-pregunto viendo en todas direcciones.

Los chicos no habían escuchado nada por estar absortos en lo que sus ojos veían, pero ahora escuchaban un sonido que cada vez era más fuerte.

-¿Qué será?-pregunto Odd.

-Suena como una…-Kenneth no tuvo tiempo de contestar, porque de una colina de arena apareció una persona montada en una motocicleta, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y pantalones negros, su rostro esta cubierto por un casco negro.

La misteriosa persona acelero y dio un salto con su motocicleta, lo que provoco que Xana soltara a Ulrich y se quitara antes de que la moto cayera sobre ella.

-¿Quién se atreve a intervenir en mis planes?-.

La persona no respondió, solo dio una vuelta y arremetió contra Xana, quien nuevamente se quito del lugar y disparo un rayo, la persona acelero y esquivo el ataque.

-Cielos-dijo Hikaru admirada.

-No se quien sea ese sujeto, pero vaya que tiene estilo-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Xana volteaba para todos lados, ya que aquella persona daba vueltas a gran velocidad alrededor de Xana.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías!-Xana alzo su espada y disparo una serie de relámpagos que golpeaban distintos puntos, pero ninguno dañaba a la persona.

Esa persona saco una cadena y comenzó a girarla sobre ella, mientras continuaba girando alrededor de Xana.

Ya confundida, le lanzo su cadena y logro tirarle su espada.

-¿Qué?-Xana estaba confundida e impresionada.

Tras ver la espada en el suelo, aquella persona hizo algo que dejo a los chicos con los ojos muy abiertos, se levanto sobre el asiento mientras la moto continuaba en movimiento y dando un salto saco de su cintura de pistolas laser con las que disparo a Xana, quien recibió el impacto y cayó rodando en el suelo, mientras la persona aterrizaba sobre su moto y se volvía a sentar perfectamente.

-Debí traer mi cámara-dijo Kenneth.

La persona freno frente a Ulrich, quien había visto todo impresionado, vio su rostro reflejado en el casco de aquel misterioso sujeto.

-Gracias por….-.

La persona solo le hizo un saludo con su mano y acelerando se retiro del lugar dejando a los chicos confundidos.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo?-grito Odd-ya se fue-.

Los chicos miraron a Odd seriamente, aunque Aelita se rió, pero algo llamo su atención.

-Esto no ha terminado-gruño Xana y se pusieron en guardia-tengo una sorpresa más para ustedes-.

Xana chaqueo sus dedos y una nave muy familiar para los guerreros lyoko, bueno, para Yumi, Aelita y Odd apareció.

-Pero si es…..-Yumi se que muda de la impresión.

-El Skid-termino Aelita asombrada.

-Efectivamente, su precioso Skid ahora es todo mío-.

Un rayo verde cubrió a Xana y subió al centro del Skid.

-Y lo he mejorado a mi gusto-.

El Skid disparo un laser contra los chicos, quienes apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, Xana se rio con burla.

-¡Dr. K necesitamos a los zords!-

-Van en camino-.

Los 6 zords aparecieron justo a tiempo y cada uno subió al suyo para iniciar la combinación.

-¡Valkasaurus megazord!-.

-¡Fénix zord modalidad combate!-.

Ambos megazords se prepararon para la batalla.

-Acabemos con ella-dijo Odd.

-No les será tan fácil-dijo Xana moviendo las palancas del Skid.

Pese a que los megazords eran de mayor tamaño, el Skid era mucho más rápido que antes, lo que les dificultaba poder atacar.

-El Skid nunca fue tan rápido-dijo Yumi.

-Xana lo dijo, lo mejoro a su gusto-dijo Aelita preocupada.

El Skid volaba sobre los megazords-¡Fuego!-Xana disparo un láser contra el Valkasaurus.

-¡Cuidado!-.

Hikaru interpuso al fénix para ser él quien recibiera el impacto, el fénix cayó al suelo, pero volvió a levantarse.

-Hikaru ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yumi asustada.

-Solo algo mareada-.

-Admítanlo, este será su fin-.

-Ni lo sueñes computadora-dijo Ulrich-aun tenemos un truco bajo la manga ¿lista Hikaru?-.

-Lista jefe-.

Ambos chicos activaron la siguiente combinación.

-¡Megazord fuerza dragón!-.

El megazord encaro a Xana dejando a los chicos listos para el combate.

-No me vencerán ni con ese robot súper desarrollado-.

El Skid volvió a volar a gran velocidad, el megazord ya era capaz de resistir los golpes de sus láseres, pero no podía seguirle el paso.

-Es demasiado rápida-dijo Odd.

-Los sensores no pueden ubicarla-dijo Kenneth.

-Entonces no los usaremos-dijo Ulrich.

-Ay, no me salgas con que usaras tus instintos de tigre-dijo Odd con sarcasmo.

-Ya verás ¡Aelita a la izquierda!-.

Aelita lanzo un golpe con el brazo del megazord y para asombro de todos, le dio a dos motores del Skid.

-¿Qué?-la cabina de Xana se sacudió con violencia.

-Guau ¿Cómo supiste?-pregunto Hikaru asombrada.

-Instinto de tigre, genial amigo-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-De hecho, solo adivine-dijo Ulrich seriamente.

-¿Qué?-Yumi se rio por ese comentario.

-Aprovechemos para atacarla-.

Las garras del megazord se cubrieron de fuego y ataco al Skid destruyéndolo.

-¡No!-grito Xana mientras la nave explotaba con ella dentro.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Aelita feliz.

-Buen trabajo de equipo-dijo Yumi.

El megazord bajo sus brazos victorioso.

**En el palacio…..**

-¡Ama Xana! ¡No!-grito Shifter tras ver lo que ocurrió.

-Ella era tan joven-dijo Crunch y agrego-bueno, no considerando que ya era un virus-.

-Los programas se vuelven obsoletos muy rápido es cierto-dijo Shifter.

Arturina, que había estado en la esquina con los brazos cruzados se acero a sus compañeros generales.

-Vaya, así que Xana fue vencida. Escuche, alguien debe tomar el mando y dirigir-.

-Oh si, por supuesto, estoy listo-dijo Shifter.

-¿Tú? Me corresponde a mí-dijo Crunch.

Shifter y Crunch se miraron agresivamente, por lo que Arturina intervino.

-Basta, arreglemos esto de otra forma-sacando su látigo-cuando el látigo caiga al suelo empezara la pelea por el mando-.

-Muy bien-dijo Shifter.

-De acuerdo-dijo Crunch.

-Entonces…..-Arturina lanzo el látigo y antes de que cayera al suelo, ataco a sus compañeros y los derribó antes de que pudieran reaccionar-creo que gane-.

Pero antes de que Arturina pudiera disfrutar su triunfo, el pilar giro y el símbolo de Xana apareció con el brillo rojo.

-¡Bravo Arturina! Eres muy astuta-dijo mientras los otros generales se levantaban-pero yo soy Xana y soy inmortal-.

Un escáner se abrió y un robot igual al anterior apareció y Xana tomo control sobre el.

-Puedo descargarme en cientos de cuerpos, miles de formas, pero nunca me detendrán-dijo Xana triunfal.

-Pues esos humanos te han detenido muchas veces-dijo Arturina.

-Pues no volverá a pasar, esos humanos pueden creer que me están venciendo, pero aun tengo un as, mi leal sirviente en Aridon, quien me mantiene informada en todo momento y para cuando esos tontos lo descubran, será demasiado tarde-.

**En Aridon…**

Tras regresar a la base, pusieron al tanto al general Truman.

-¿Pelearon con Xana?-.

-Si señor, se descargo en un cuerpo robótico-informo Aelita.

-Por poco nos vaporiza-dijo Odd.

-¿Y como sobrevivieron?-.

-Un sujeto nos salvo-dijo Ulrich-llego en una motocicleta y lucho con Xana-.

-¿Hay un humano allá afuera? ¿Por qué no lo trajeron?-.

-No hubo tiempo, apenas nos salvo se marcho y Xana nos volvió a atacar-dijo Ulrich.

Truman se quedo pensando y miro a K, quien supo lo que iba a preguntar.

-Investigue la supuesta señal de auxilio, todo parece indicar que fue Xana quien la envió-.

-¿Qué haremos señor?-pregunto Yumi.

-Por ahora vayan a descansar-.

-Pero señor…-.

-Es una orden Ulrich, además debes recuperarte por completo-.

-Pero si ya me siento mejor-.

-No lo dudo, pero necesitamos que te recuperes totalmente ¿entendido?-.

-Si señor-.

Los chicos se retiraron para descansar y dormir, aunque Yumi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que se quedara en su cuarto descansando y no en la sala de entrenamiento.

-Bueno, logre que descansara, así que yo también voy a dormir-Yumi entro a su cuarto.

-Yo también, buenas noches-dijo Kenneth.

Aelita y Odd se abrazaron.

-Esta es mi parte favorita-dijo Odd-cuando puedo abrazarte y besarte mi amor-.

-Eres muy lindo Odd-.

Aelita y Odd se besaron.

-¡Así que es cierto!-grito alguien que los obligo a separarse.

Cuando vieron de quien se trataba, casi se desmayan.

-¡Jeremy!-Aelita estaba asustada.

En la mirada de Jeremy había furia y dolor, mientras ambos chicos agachaban la cabeza entristecidos, desde la esquina, el "amigo" de Jeremy había visto todo.

-Perfecto, esto le encantara a Xana-dijo riéndose.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 11, aunque parece que las cosas están empeorando, Xana se descargo en un cuerpo robot para pelear en persona y Jeremy ha descubierto la relación de Aelita y Odd, y por si fuera poco, el espía de Xana, pero muy pronto recibirán nueva ayuda._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_me da gusto que te gustara la combinación de ambos megazords y aun quedan muchas sorpresas más, y respecto a tu novio, ya te había dicho de quien se trata, acuérdate jeje, y Ulrich es un guerrero por naturaleza, por eso no puede quedarse quieto si hay peligro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_yo leo y obedezco, aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_no tienes nada que agradecer, me da gusto que te este gustando el capítulo y tu participación esta cada vez más cerca, porque ya apareció el personaje que te introducirá a la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_pues respondiendo a tus dudas:_

_Arturina participa en la mayoría de los combates debido a su lado humano, los otros dos generales son robots por completo y están programados para servir a Xana, mientras que Arturina al ser mitad humano, tiene el deseo de combatir y demostrar que es mejor que sus dos compañeros._

_Xana no quiere que Jeremy sea su aliado, lo que quiere es que la actitud de Jeremy lo lleve a situaciones donde ponga en peligro al equipo y su vida misma._

_Ulrich puede ser testarudo para muchas cosas, pero por el momento no las recuerda jeje._

_Y finalmente, cada maquina se llama zord y cuando se combinan son megazord._

_Espero haber respondido tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JustSmileFearless: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede que bueno y cuando no pues ni modo, sus razones tendrán, Ulrich es un guerrero por naturaleza y por eso se exige tanto y Yumi, bueno, creyó que Ulrich había muerto y no esta dispuesta a dejar que alguna chica se lo trate de quitar, suficiente tuvo con Sissy jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_vaya, ese aspecto es digno de ese dicho y tus armas parecen interesantes, pero un tengo una duda, esa es la apariencia para engañar a Jeremy y los otros, pero ¿Qué apariencia te gustaría como comandante de Xana? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, Yumivigo y JustSmileFearless, junto mis saludos a Moon-9215, anónimo y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	12. La historia del tigre y la elfa

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Odd y Aelita han sido descubiertos, y ahora les corresponde explicar como fue que iniciaron su relación y porque decidieron dejarla en secreto para todos y el resto del grupo conocerá al "amigo" de Jeremy._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**Cap. 12 La historia del tigre y la elfa.**

Aelita y Odd estaban muy preocupados, Jeremy los miraba con intenso odio y no sabían que decir.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo pudiste Aelita?-.

-Si me dejas explicarte…..-.

-¡No hay nada que explicar!-.

El grito de Jeremy hizo que el resto del equipo saliera de sus habitaciones.

-Oigan, algunos tratamos de dormir-dijo Kenneth.

-Jeremy ¿Por qué gritas?-pegunto Yumi.

Pero Jeremy no respondió, simplemente vio a los dos chicos que tenía frente a él con odio, mientras por sus mejillas se bañaban en lágrimas.

-Ay no-dijo Kenneth entendiendo-ya los descubrió-.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Yumi.

-¿Tú sabías que ellos dos estaban juntos?-pregunto Jeremy aun más enojado.

-¿Juntos? ¿Quiénes?-entonces Yumi lo entendió, miro primero a Jeremy y luego a sus dos amigos-Aelita ¿tú y Odd?-.

Aelita y Odd asintieron, y Jeremy golpeo a Odd en la cara.

-¡Jeremy déjalo!-.

-¿Cómo te atreves a quitarme a mi Aelita?-.

-No soy un objeto y nunca te pertenecí-dijo Aelita enojada por ese comentario-y Odd no me convenció de intentarlo, yo lo hice-.

Esa respuesta hizo que todo el grupo viera a Aelita asombrada.

-Pero Aelita…..-Jeremy se vio callado por Ulrich.

-No se porque arman tanto escándalo-dijo con calma-son novios y que, es su vida no la suya-.

Jeremy arremetió con Ulrich-Esa es la prueba, si en verdad fueras Ulrich sabrías que yo amo a Aelita, pero con eso solo compruebas que eres un farsante-.

-O que su amnesia es más seria de lo que creímos-dijo Kenneth.

Jeremy miraba a todos con odio, excepto a Yumi, cuando la vio se acerco suplicante.

-Yumi, tú estas de mi lado ¿verdad?-.

Yumi no contesto en seguida, tardo unos cuantos segundos-No lo se Jeremy, esto es algo increíble, pero me gustaría escuchar a nuestros amigos-.

Aelita miro a Yumi agradecida, Jeremy miro a todos incrédulo, pero antes de decir algo, Truman apareció.

-Y creo que podrán hacerlo mañana, ahora vayan a dormirse-Truman había visto todo y en su criterio era mejor que descansara y lo resolvieran cuando estuvieran más tranquilos.

Los chicos asintieron y regresaron a sus habitaciones, pero Jeremy cayó de rodillas y comenzó a golpear el suelo furioso.

-Te juro Odd que me las vas a pagar, Aelita es mía, MIA-.

El espía de Xana vio todo y le envió la información a su maestra.

**En el palacio…**

-Lo ha hecho muy bien comandante, estoy complacida-.

-Gracias mi señora-dijo la misteriosa persona.

-Pero creo que ya es tiempo de que el resto de los humanos te conozcan, es hora de que lleves los conflictos al siguiente nivel-.

-Así será-aquel misterioso sujeto corto la comunicación.

Xana se dirigió hacia sus tres generales.

-Mientras ustedes continúen trabajando en las modificaciones del Skid-.

-Esos robots lo destruyeron ¿Por qué molestarse en reconstruirlo?-pregunto Arturina.

-Porque esta vez les tendré una pequeña sorpresa, una muy desagradable-dijo Xana mientras sus ojos brillaban.

**En Aridon…..**

Tras contarle a Hikaru lo que paso, los 6 estaban en la cafetería.

-Aun no veo el porque de tanto escándalo-dijo Ulrich mientras comía.

-Escuchen amigos-dijo Yumi-no les quiero recriminar ni nada por el estilo, pero si me gustaría saber como empezó todo-.

Aelita y Odd se miraron y asintieron.

-Fue durante los primeros ataques de Xana-comenzó Aelita.

-FLASHBACK-

El Kadic estaba bajo ataque por las avispas, cangrejos y algunos mutantes, Aelita estaba tratando de poner a salvo a cuantas personas pudiera, siendo ayudada por Odd.

-¡De prisa! ¡Por aquí!-gritaba Jim llevando en brazos a una estudiante.

Sissy y su pandilla trataban de llegar a los vehículos de rescate, para desgracia suya, un mutante apareció y atrapo a Sissy.

-¡Ayúdenme!-gritaba Sissy cuando el mutante la mordió en el cuello, Sissy comenzó a sangrar y Nicolás trato de salvarla, pero una avispa lo atravesó con su aguijón, mientras Herb continuaba huyendo, creyó que lo lograría cuando vio uno de los vehículos, pero su alcanzado por un cangrejo, que lo golpeo con su pata y lo elimino con su laser.

Aelita había visto todo y ahora comenzaba a llorar.

-Si tan solo hubiéramos vencido a Xana-en sus lamentaciones no vio que un mutante casi la atrapa, pero Odd la salvo.

-No te distraigas princesa-dijo Odd sonriendo y Aelita se sonrojo, pero luego recordó algo.

-¿Y Jeremy?-.

Odd abrió los ojos, el tampoco lo había visto por ninguna parte-Debe seguir en su habitación-.

Aelita se levanto y comenzó a correr hacia los dormitorios, Odd trato de seguirla, pero tres robots de Xana le impidieron el paso, Aelita se detuvo y cuando se dispuso a ayudarlo…..

-¡Tú sigue princesa!-Aelita dudo, pero luego recordó que Jeremy era muy malo para los combates y siguió su camino-ellos son míos-dijo Odd poniéndose en guardia.

Aelita corría por los pasillos, ya le faltaba poco para llegar al cuarto de Jeremy, un grito llamo su atención y se detuvo para investigar, lo que vio la llenó de horror.

William peleaba con tres mutantes, pero ya tenía marcas de varias mordidas mortales y uno de sus brazos estaba muy lastimado, su primer impulso fue ayudarlo, pero uno de los mutantes la vio y trato de atacarla, rápidamente cerro la puerta y escucho los gritos de agonía de William.

-Lo siento-dijo mientras lloraba, no era justo ¿Por qué tanta gente inocente debía pagar por el error de su padre? Porque eso era Xana, un gran y terrible error.

Finalmente llego a la habitación y encontró a Jeremy en su computadora.

-¡Jeremy! ¿Qué estas haciendo? Tenemos que salir de aquí-.

-No Aelita, tengo que terminar el antivirus, funciono una vez, funcionara de nuevo, puedo vencer a Xana, se que puedo-decía tecleando.

-Jeremy el antivirus nunca funciono, solo hizo más fuerte a Xana, tenemos que irnos antes de que…..-una cucaracha apareció y disparo su laser, Aelita salvo a Jeremy, pero ella recibió el impacto y salió volando por la ventana, mientras Jeremy lanzaba un palo contra el símbolo de Xana destruyendo a la cucaracha.

-¡Aelita!-grito asomándose por la ventana y descubrió a Aelita aferrada a la orilla del techo.

-¡Jeremy ayúdame!-.

-¡Resiste! Solo debo terminar el antivirus para destruir a Xana y te sacare de ahí-dijo Jeremy regresando a su intento de vencer a la malvada computadora.

-¡Jeremy!-Aelita trataba de resistir, pero no sabía cuanto aguantaría, algunos soldados la veían colgada y su intención era ayudarla, pero estaban enfrascados en una lucha contra los monstruos de Xana y su deber era proteger a los alumnos.

Uno de los brazos de Aelita cedió y se soltó, ya con solo un brazo Aelita se dio cuenta de que Jeremy no la salvaría, su mente estaba enfrascada en vencer a Xana que no llagaría a tiempo, sintió como su otro brazo comenzaba a ceder y se resigno a su muerte, cerró sus ojos y cuando se soltó, sintió que era sujetada por alguien, abrió sus ojos creyendo que Jeremy la había salvado, pero…

-No te puedo dejar sola ningún momento ¿verdad princesa?-pregunto Odd sonriendo, Aelita volvió a sonrojarse y finalmente Odd la puso a salvo, en cuanto Aelita se sintió a salvo abrazo a Odd, lo que provoco un sonrojo de su parte-Aelita, Jeremy nos podría ver-.

-No creo que le importe-dijo Aelita sonriendo y sin separarse de Odd, quien solo lo miro extrañada.

Después de eso sacaron a Jeremy del lugar, Jeremy parecía haber olvidado que había dejado a Aelita en un gran peligro y ahora solo decía que el virus había fracasado, que Xana había triunfado.

Se encontraron con los soldados, quienes habían recogido a Yumi, a su hermanito y a Hikaru, tristemente, sus padres no habían logrado sobrevivir.

Después de esa dura batalla, fueron llevados a Aridon donde se les otorgo los morfos para convertirse en guerreros lyoko y proteger la Tierra de Xana.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Así fue como empecé a sentir algo por Odd-termino Aelita sonriendo.

-Ya veo-dijo Yumi pensativa-Jeremy nunca cambiara-.

-¿Qué me dices de ti Odd?-pregunto Kenneth-¿Cuándo empezaste a sentirte atraído por Aelita?-.

Odd suspiro-Bueno, yo ya me sentía atraído por ella desde el primer concierto que dio en el Kadic-.

-¿Tanto? Pero ¿Cómo pudiste estar tanto tiempo en silencio?-pregunto Yumi recordando ese concierto y como bailaron ella y Ulrich, para ser interrumpidos por Sissy, sonrió para sus adentros y espero que Odd respondiera.

-Bueno, no quise hacer nada porque Aelita estaba enamorada de Jeremy y no quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos-.

-Curioso-dijo Hikaru pensando en la situación en que se encontraban.

-Pero, si Odd no fue el que dio el primer paso ¿Cómo iniciaron su relación?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Bueno…-Aelita retomo su historia.

-FLASHBACK-

Había pasado una semana de que los cuatro amigos llegaron a Aridon, Yumi recibió la noticia de que Ulrich había muerto de parte de Jeremy y ahora estaba devastada.

-Lo siento, pero cuando los soldados llegaron a su casa no había rastros de él ni de sus padres-dijo Jeremy entristecido.

-No puede ser-Odd estaba devastado ante la perdida de su mejor amigo, Aelita lloraba en silencio, pero Yumi, en medio de sus desesperación y tristeza, cayó desmayada y fue llevada a la enfermería.

Tras asegurarse de que su amiga iba a estar bien, los tres abandonaron el hospital.

-Siento tener que dejarlos, pero el general Truman pidió mi asistencia en la sala de juntas-dijo Jeremy con orgullo.

Jeremy se fue dejando a los dos chicos solos.

-No puedo creer que se sienta feliz después de enterarse que Ulrich murió-dijo Odd.

-Jeremy lo siente mucho-dijo Aelita-solo que él puede sanar más rápido que todos nosotros-.

-Xana ha ganado-dijo Odd-este mundo ya es suyo-.

-No-dijo Aelita-esto no ha acabado, aun quedamos nosotros para vencerla-.

-Pero Aelita, si lyoko ya no existe y desactivar torres no servirá de nada esta vez-.

-Tal vez, pero no olvides que el Dr. K esta trabajando en un proyecto para vencer a Xana-.

-¿Confías en ella?-.

Aelita le dio la espalda-Confío en ella más de lo que confiaba en Jeremy, pero no tanto como confío en ti-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Odd confundido.

Aelita se le acerco-Odd, creo que mis sentimientos han cambiado, ya no siento lo mismo por Jeremy, ahora lo siento por alguien más-.

-¿Quién?-.

Aelita no respondió, sencillamente se lanzo sobre Odd y lo beso. Aunque al principio Odd se asombro, poco a poco correspondió el beso y la abrazó por la cintura, cuando se separaron se vieron directamente a los ojos.

-¿Estas segura de que esto es lo que quieres?-pregunto Odd con miedo.

-Si, pero ¿es esto lo que tú quieres?-pregunto Aelita con el mismo miedo.

Sin dudarlo, Odd volvió a besar a Aelita.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-.

Esta vez, fue Aelita quien lo beso.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Así fue como todo inicio entre nosotros-dijo Odd.

-Poco después recibimos los morfos y encontramos a Ulrich-dijo Aelita.

Se hizo un silencio muy triste de parte de los tres amigos, Kenneth y Hikaru comprendían lo que les pasaba, aunque Ulrich aun pensaban en lo que escucho sobre su supuesta muerte y se preguntaba que le había sucedido.

**En el palacio….**

-Maestra, las reparaciones del Skid están completas-informo Shifter.

-Perfecto, pero aun no lo usaremos-.

-¿Qué tiene planeado gran señora?-pregunto Crunch.

-Dejemos que esos humanos descansen por ahora, mientras mi leal comandante este en Aridon podré estar tranquila-.

En ese momento, Arturina apareció.

-Los robots y las criaturas han buscado por todas partes, no hay señales de ese motociclista que te enfrento-.

Xana golpeo a un robot destruyéndolo-No se quien haya sido ese insecto, pero le hare pagar por esa humillación-.

-¿Cree que podría ser William?-pregunto Crunch.

-Imposible, William murió cuando destruimos el Kadic-dijo Shifter.

-Pero lo mismo creímos de Ulrich-dijo Crunch sabiamente.

-Por primera vez dices algo inteligente Crunch-intervino Arturina.

-No era él-dijo Xana-si fuera él yo lo habría sabido, después de todo, lo tuve bajo mi poder por mucho tiempo. Por el momento eso ya no importa, comuníquense con el comandante Toby, es hora de que se presente ante mis enemigos-.

-Si ama-.

**En Aridon…..**

Una vez que todos se calmaron, Ulrich tomo la palabra.

-De acuerdo, ahora quiero que me saquen de una duda-Aelita asintió-dicen que creyeron que había muerto, díganme ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-.

Yumi, Aelita y Odd se vieron entre si, y cuando iban a responder, un grito llamo su atención.

-¡No puede hacerme eso!-era Jeremy.

Los 6 salieron de la cafetería y vieron a Jeremy discutiendo con el general Truman.

-Lo siento Jeremy, pero tu comportamiento es inadecuado y después de lo que me pediste….-.

-Lo que le pido es la solución más lógica, no olvide quien soy yo, soy el único que puede vencer a Xana-.

-Y si eso es cierto ¿Por qué Xana logro tomar el control de nuestro mundo?-.

Jeremy se quedo callado y comenzó a tartamudear, pero…

-Eso no fue mi culpa, si mis amigos hubieran hecho lo que les indicaba nada de esto hubiera pasado-.

-O si tú estuvieras dispuesto a escuchar a alguien que no sea tu cerebro-dijo Truman-mi decisión esta tomada, el Dr. K tomara todas tus funciones además de las suyas-.

-Bien, si quiere dejar al mundo en manos de una científica tan mediocre adelante, pero no me venga a rogar por ayuda cuando Xana nos venza-Jeremy dejo a Truman y paso junto a Odd-y tú-Jeremy temblaba de rabia y mirando a Aelita se retiro del lugar para que no lo vieran llorar.

-¡Jeremy!-Aelita trato de seguirlo, pero Ulrich la detuvo.

-Déjalo, necesita estar solo para aclarar su mente-.

Aelita asintió y Yumi se acerco a Truman.

-Señor, si me permite ¿Qué fue lo que Jeremy le pidió?-.

-Supongo que como defensores de Aridon deben saberlo, quería que le diera el mando total de todo el domo, trato de convencerme de que él era la única solución y que solo él podría salvarnos de Xana-.

-Hubo un tiempo en que estaría de acuerdo-dijo Yumi.

Pero Ulrich negó con su cabeza-Estas muy equivocada, para derrotar a Xana todos debemos contribuir, ningún miembro es más importante que otro, ni siquiera el general-.

Truman asintió y aunque seguía serio, en su interior sonreía.

-Que palabras tan lindas-dijo una voz muy relajada.

Cuando voltearon se encontraron con un chico muy curioso, iba vestido al estilo jamaiquino y su mirada reflejaba una gran relajación, el color de su tez era moreno.

-Toby ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Truman.

-Me entere de que despidió a Jeremy y me preguntaba si habría un lugar para mí-.

-Bueno…-Truman se quedo callado-o lo siento, él es Toby, un chico que llego junto con otros refugiados-.

Los guerreros saludaron a Toby, aunque Ulrich lo miraba con desconfianza.

-¿Qué onda? ¿Por qué me miras así?-pregunto Toby con voz relajada.

-No suelo confiar en alguien que…-.

-¿Viste así?-.

-No, que llega justo en un momento como este-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Hay que aprovechar cualquier momento-dijo Toby aun con su voz relajada-entonces ¿Qué me dice general? ¿Hay algún puesto que pueda tomar?-.

Truman se quedo pensando-Supongo que puedes ser el asistente del Dr. K, siempre y cuando ella este de acuerdo-.

Toby se quedo pensando-Trabajo es trabajo-.

-Muy bien, sígueme-.

Los chicos felicitaron a Toby, pero Ulrich aun lo miraba con desconfianza, cuando paso a su lado….

-Te estaré vigilando-.

-Como quieras amigo, no tengo nada que ocultar-cuando los chicos se alejaron lo suficiente, Toby saco un radio con el símbolo de Xana-Me he infiltrado con éxito entre esos orgánicos, espero ordenes maestra-.

-Excelente comandante, ya sabe como proceder y asegúrese de que Jeremy sabotee los futuros trabajos de K-.

-Como diga maestra, usted es la ama-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado, se que no hubo mucha acción, pero esta vez la tensión esta comenzando a creer y el espía de Xana esta empezando a hacer su jugada._

**JustSmileFearless: **_de hecho, esta vez era Ulrich el que estaba en peligro y el motociclista lo salvo a él jajaja, pero habrán muchos momentos en los que se salvaran mutuamente, tenlo por seguro, feliz regreso a clases, aunque no se si debo felicitarte o darte el pésame jajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_tristemente no es William, se trata de alguien más, William y varios miembros del Kadic murieron durante los primeros ataques de Xana jeje, espero no haberte decepcionado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_respondiendo a tus dudas:_

_No, no se trata de William, espero no te hayas decepcionado, pero él murió durante un ataque de Xana._

_Poco a poco verás lo que causara todo esto que Jeremy descubrió._

_Ulrich comenzara a tener recuerdos cuando el responsable de que los perdiera aparezca._

_Yumi lo ayudara en todo lo que pueda, aunque no en todos los capítulos, pues Xana no se detendrá ante nada. _

_Espero haber respondido tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_descuida, no eres tu, aunque si es alguien que te ha protegido desde que comenzaron los ataques de Xana, muy pronto sabrás quien es y aparecerás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ok, esa será tu apariencia de guerrero de Xana, pero por ahora, finalmente diste la cara y al parecer, Ulrich te tendrá vigilado, aunque el resto te vea como un chico normal, muy pronto veras todos los problemas que causaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un beso y un abrazo para JustSmileFearless y Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, anónimo y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos….._


	13. Dos nuevos aliados

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras el resto del equipo se enfrenta a Xana, K inventara algo que definitivamente será de mucha ayuda y el misterioso personaje hará su reaparición._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 Dos nuevos aliados.**

Un nuevo día empezaba, K estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento, uno que podría ayudar a los guerreros lyoko en su lucha contra Xana.

Mientras trabajaba, la puerta se abrió y Toby apareció.

-Buenos días Doc.-.

-No hay tiempo que perder Toby, comienza a limpiar el lugar-indico K.

Resulto que el trabajo que le asignaron a Toby fue de conserje, aunque su única función sería limpiar el laboratorio principal, algo que Toby acepto con "gusto".

-Dígame Doc. ¿En que nuevo proyecto trabaja?-.

-Es clasificado-.

-Claro, claro-pero mientras barría, Toby libero una pequeña mosca robot para que pudiera espiar a K-bueno, voy a sacar la basura-.

En cuanto Toby salió, Truman apareció.

-¿Cómo va el nuevo proyecto K?-.

-Muy bien señor, pero….-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Los cristales que estoy usando tienen un inmenso poder, sería muy arriesgado usarlos aun, necesito trabajar aun más-.

-Entonces continúe-.

Lo que ninguno supo era que la mosca espía había grabado la conversación y le mando la información a Toby.

-Pero que interesante-.

**En el palacio….**

Una nueva creación de Xana nació.

-Contemplen a Steelix-dijo Xana.

El nuevo robot era muy parecido a aquellos que había creado cuando los chicos aun eran estudiantes, pero este estaba equipado con dos cañones en cada hombro, sus brazos eran cuchillos y su rostro le daba la apariencia de un guerrero vikingo.

-Ama Xana es una verdadera genio-dijo Shifter.

-Lo se, con este robot entrare a Aridon y destruiré a todos los humanos personalmente-.

-¿Solo usted y el robot?-pregunto Arturina.

-Efectivamente, la última vez me sorprendió ese humano en motocicleta, esta vez no será igual-.

**En Aridon….**

Ulrich estaba en su habitación viendo la foto de la chica que al parecer era su hermana, se preguntaba que había pasado con ella y con sus padres, sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando leves golpes llamaron su atención, al abrir la puerta se encontró con Yumi.

-Hola-dijo Yumi con la cara roja y sosteniendo un pequeño paquete.

-Hola ¿Qué sucede?-.

-No fuiste a desayudar, así que te traje algo-dijo Yumi agachando su cabeza y entregándole el paquete.

-Gracias, eres muy amable-Ulrich tomo el paquete.

-Oye, si no tienes nada que hacer esta tarde, me preguntaba si tu….-.

-Si-.

-¿Si que?-pregunto Yumi asombrada.

-Si, saldré contigo, por alguna razón creo que es lo que me gustaría hacer-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-Genial, entonces nos vemos después-.

-¿A que hora?-.

-¿Qué te parece a las 6?-.

-Me parece perfecto-.

Yumi se retiro con una gran sonrisa y se encontró con Hikaru y Aelita.

-¿Y?-preguntaron ansiosas.

-Tengo una cita con él-.

Las dos chicas abrazaron a su amiga contentas, pero en ese momento la alarma sonó y Ulrich salió corriendo de su habitación.

-Hay problemas-.

Fueron por Kenneth y Odd, los cuales estaban en la cafetería y tras recibir informes del ataque se dirigieron a enfrentarse a los enemigos de Aridon.

**Mientras….**

Jeremy se encontraba en el lago que había en Aridon, pensando como en pocos días había perdido todo.

-Hola Jeremy-.

-Hola Toby-.

-¿Qué te sucede amigo?-.

-Nada-suspiro-solo estoy furioso, furioso porque lo he perdido todo, a Aelita, a mi equipo-Jeremy no se dio cuenta de que había dicho su equipo, pero Toby si y esbozo una sonrisa siniestra.

-Y si te dijera que hay una forma de recuperar todo-.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Jeremy intrigado.

La sonrisa de Toby aumento.

**En el centro…..**

Steelix avanzaba por las calles seguido por tres cangrejos, cuando los guerreros lyoko llegaron.

-Otro más para el basurero-dijo Odd.

-Tengo mis dudas al respecto-los cangrejos se hicieron a un lado y Xana apareció.

-¿Tu otra vez? ¿No tuviste suficiente la última vez?-pregunto Odd.

-La última vez corrieron con suerte de que ese intruso los salvara, pero esta vez no estamos en el desierto ¡Ataquen!-.

Una batalla inicio, Ulrich y Aelita peleaban contra Xana, Yumi y Hikaru contra Steelix, y Kenneth y Odd contra los cangrejos.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos y Hikaru los golpeó con su espada para darles más potencia, el plan funciono y el golpe que recibió Steelix lo hizo caer, pero se levanto rápidamente.

Odd corría en cuatro patas hacia un cangrejo, el cual le disparo, pero Odd salto y subió en su lomo y disparo contra el símbolo de Xana destruyéndolo.

-Esas cosas nunca aprenden-.

Los dos cangrejos restantes disparaban contra Kenneth, quien se protegía con su escudo y aprovechando eso lanzo su lanza contra uno de los cangrejos y consiguió clavársela en el símbolo, luego lanzo su disco y destruyo al último cangrejo, ahora solo les quedaban dos enemigos.

-No esta mal-dijo Xana-pero contemplen el poder de mi Steelix-.

Steelix asintió y agitando sus cuchillos lanzo dos corrientes de aire que derribo a los chicos, ya en el suelo Xana alzo su espada y varias descargas eléctricas sujetaron a los chicos en el suelo.

-¡Oye, eso es trampa!-grito Kenneth.

-¿Quién me acusa de tramposa?-pregunto Xana con burla.

Los 6 trataban de liberarse, pero estaban muy bien sujetos al suelo.

-Si, por fin podre acabarlos-Xana comenzó a acercarse lentamente-quisiera ver que alguien los salve esta vez-.

Xana alzo su espada y una cadena golpeo su mano-¿Qué? ¡Tú!-.

El mismo motociclista del desierto estaba frente a Xana mientras giraba una segunda cadena.

-Es él de nuevo-dijo Ulrich asombrado.

-¿Desde cuando esta en Aridon?-pregunto Hikaru.

Olvidándose de sus enemigos, Xana y Steelix encararon a su nuevo adversario.

-Por eso no te encontraron en el desierto, has estado en este domo todo este tiempo, pero eso es perfecto para mí ¡Destrúyela!-.

Steelix comenzó a avanzar hacia el misterioso individuo, cuando el sonido de un segundo motor llamo su atención.

-¿Qué?-.

Al voltear, vieron a un segundo motociclista avanzar hacia ambos robots, quienes se hicieron a un lado, mientras el nuevo se ponía junto al otro, se pudo notar que era de menor estatura que la persona que humillo a Xana en el desierto.

-¿Con que tienes amigos? No importa, eso no cambia nada-.

Ambas personas bajaron de sus motos, iban vestidas igual, con chaqueta de cuero y pantalones negros, pero en ningún momento se quitaron el casco.

La mayor saco de su cinto dos pistolas y disparo contra Xana, quien desvió los disparos con su espada.

-Ese es mío, tú encárgate del otro-ordeno Xana.

Steelix encaro a su adversario y este saco dos discos metálicos, los cuales tenía filosas cuchillas alrededor.

De esa forma inicio un nuevo combate, algo que asombraba a los guerreros lyoko.

-Esos dos son buenos-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo quiero ver-debido a que Odd estaba en una posición bastante incomoda (Nota: la dejo a la imaginación de cada uno) no podía ver lo que sucedía.

Xana atacaba a aquel sujeto misterioso, quien solo esquivaba sus ataques y disparaba con sus pistolas, mientras el otro lanzo sus discos, pero fallo o eso creyó.

-¡Si! ¡Somos libres!-grito Hikaru.

Los 6 se pusieron de pie y se dispusieron a ayudar a sus nuevos amigos.

-Lamento decir que esta batalla es privada-Xana saco el control remoto y oprimió el botón, inmediatamente Steelix se convirtió en un gigante.

Ulrich contacto a K-Doc. Necesitamos…..-.

-No me digas nada, ya los envié-.

Los zords hicieron su aparición y comenzó la combinación.

-¡Valkasaurus megazord!-.

-¡Fénix zord modalidad combate!-.

Ambos robots se pusieron en guardia.

-Llevemos la lucha al siguiente nivel-indico Ulrich.

De esa manera, la segunda combinación inicio.

-¡Megazord fuerza dragón!-.

El megazord se preparo para la batalla, mientras los dos motociclistas encaraban a Xana.

-¿Creen que les tengo miedo? He aplastado a oponentes más feroces que ustedes-.

Las dos personas no respondieron, simplemente sacaron sus armas listas para combatir, Xana al ver eso se lanzo a la batalla.

Mientras el megazord peleaba contra Steelix, quien lo atacaba con sus cuchillas sin dañar el blindaje del megazord.

-Necesitas hacer algo mejor que eso-dijo Odd.

El megazord alzo ambos puños y golpeo a Steelix haciéndolo retroceder, luego le dio una patada tirándolo al suelo y levantándolo lo lanzo.

Xana, por su parte, desviaba los disparos y discos de sus adversarios, debía admitir que eran dignos oponentes.

-Ningún orgánico va a humillar a la madre de las maquinas-.

Xana lanzo un relámpago contra el motociclista más pequeño, quien fue salvado por su compañero, siendo este quien recibiera el impacto.

-¡Maestra!-grito su amiga desde el suelo viendo como su maestra caía rodando por el suelo.

-Si, ahora los destruiré-pero un ruido llamo la atención de ambos.

El megazord ataco con sus garras de fuego a Steelix y consiguió destruirlo, luego avanzo hacia Xana, quien comenzó a retroceder.

-¿Quieres pelear? Metete con alguien de tu tamaño-dijo Aelita.

-¿De su tamaño?-pregunto Kenneth riéndose.

-Esto no se ha acabado, regresare-tras eso Xana se teletransporto.

Los chicos bajaron de su megazord y se dirigieron a ayudar a sus dos salvadores.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-pregunto Yumi.

-Solo ayúdenme a quitarle su casco-decía esa persona cuya voz hizo que los 6 guerreros supieran que era una chica.

-Lo que sea por el chico que nos salvo-dijo Odd.

Cuando por fin lograron quitarle el casco…

-¿De que chico hablas?-pregunto una chica de cabello corto y color violeta, parecía ser mayor que Yumi por 3 años, algo que sorprendió a todos, pero más que nada a Ulrich.

-Yo te conozco-dijo sacando una foto-tú eres…..-.

-Si Ulrich, soy tu hermana mayor, Yubel Stern-.

Los 6 abrieron sus ojos asombrados, pero Ulrich se quedo sin habla.

-¿Mi hermana?-pregunto incrédulo.

-Veo que tu amnesia ha empeorado mucho-.

-¿Qué sabes tu de eso?-pregunto Yumi.

-Más de lo que crees, soy su hermana después de todo-.

-De acuerdo, tú eres su hermana, pero ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Odd.

-Mi aprendiz-Yubel asintió y la joven se quito su casco.

Se trataba de una chica de la misma edad de Yumi, su cabello era negro y largo.

-Soy Nimsay (Nota: Yasmin al revés, creo que es el nombre que quería Yumivigo en el fic) es un placer conocerlos-.

-Igualmente-dijo Aelita aun asombrada.

-Pero si eres mi hermana, tú debes saber que fue lo que me paso exactamente-.

Yubel asintió en silencio-Pero no estoy segura de que quieras saberlo-.

-Pues yo si, merezco saber que fue lo que me paso, de donde vengo, si eres mi hermana ¿Qué le paso a nuestros padres? Merezco una explicación-.

Ulrich miro a Yubel con desesperación y tras estar unos segundos en silencio suspiro.

-Como quieras, pero yo solo se lo que me contaron los pocos sobrevivientes que conocían a nuestra familia-.

-Me bastara con eso por ahora-.

Antes de que Yubel hablara, sus comunicadores sonaron.

-¿Qué sucede general?-pregunto Yumi.

-Deben venir cuanto antes al centro de mando, hay una emergencia-.

-Entendido-Yumi corto la comunicación-tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento-.

-No-dijo Ulrich-vendrás con nosotros, si eres mi hermana no te dejare ir tan fácilmente-.

-Como quieras-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Kenneth se sorprendió de que ambos tuvieran la misma mirada de determinación cuando sonreían.

-De miedo-.

De esa forma, los 8 se dirigieron hacia el centro de mando.

**En el palacio…**

Apenas Xana regreso, se comunico con su espía.

-Comandante Toby, espero buenas noticias-.

-Las mejores que podría darle majestad, Jeremy ha hecho algo que pondrá en peligro no solo los futuros proyectos de K, sino también su propia vida-.

-Excelente, pero aun debes asegurarte de que todo el plan resulte bien-.

-Como ordene-.

-No me vayas a fallar o yo misma te destruiré-.

La comunicación se corto y Xana se dirigió a sus tres generales.

-En cuanto ustedes, estén preparados, cuando Jeremy cometa el error más grande de todos será el momento de atacar-.

-Si maestra-.

**En Aridon…..**

En cuanto llegaron al centro de mando, se dirigieron al laboratorio, donde todo estaba desordenado, señal de que habían estado buscando algo.

K agarro un frasco que estaba en el suelo y el resto comenzó a ayudar a ordenar todo, cuando Toby llego.

-¿Qué onda? Acabo de limpiar este lugar-.

-No nos mires a nosotros, estaba así cuando llegamos-se defendió Odd.

-Con eso me basta, pero entonces quien lo hizo-.

-No lo se, pero parecer que buscaban algo-dijo Truman.

-Comenzare a hacer un inventario para ver si falta algo-dijo K.

-Yo te ayudare-se ofreció Aelita.

De esa forma, ambas genios comenzaron a recoger y hacer una lista de las cosas que había en el laboratorio buscando algo que faltara, después de un tiempo habían terminado.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Truman.

-No falta ningún arma o experimento biológico, todo parece en orden, pero hay algo que siento que falta-.

-Sigan buscando-.

Esta vez, todos comenzaron a ayudar, incluso Toby.

-Pero ¿Qué estamos buscando?-pregunto Odd.

-Ni idea-respondió Kenneth.

Después de unos minutos, Nimsay encontró algo.

-Bien hecho…-.

-Nimsay-se presento la chica.

-Nimsay-dijo K sonriendo y viendo lo que hacía descubierto.

Se trataba de una caja fuerte, la cual estaba abierta y vacía.

-Oh no-.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué se robaron?-pregunto Ulrich preocupado.

-Mi gran creación, el morfo dragón-.

-¡No! ¡El morfo dragón no!-grito Odd y luego-eh ¿Qué es el morfo dragón?-.

Se hizo un silencio y Kenneth golpeo a Odd en la cabeza.

-Es mi máxima creación, un morfo con un poder tan grande que podría ponerle fin a esta guerra contra Xana-.

-Pero ¿Quién podría robarlo?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Alguien que puede ser lo bastante listo para encontrarlo y lo bastante tonto para llevárselo-.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?-pregunto Yubel.

-Aunque el morfo tiene un gran poder, aun es muy inestable, quienquiera que se lo haya llevado ha puesto en peligro no solo su vida sino la de todo el domo-.

Se hizo un silencio espelúznate, uno que fue roto por Truman.

-Vásquez, revise las cámaras de seguridad del laboratorio, vamos para allá-.

-Si señor-.

-Debemos darnos prisa, cuanto más tiempo pase ese ladrón con el morfo, más grande será el riesgo-.

Rápidamente abandonaron el laboratorio y se dirigieron al centro de mando.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 13, espero les haya gustado, han aparecido dos nuevos aliados, pero ahora alguien robo la más grande creación de K y Xana piensa aprovechar eso, una batalla intensa se acerca._

**Yumivigo: **_gracias por el comentario, por cierto, ya tuviste tu gran aparición en el fic, espero que te haya gustado, se que fue corta, pero aun le falta mucho a este fic, sigue atenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_pasemos a tus dudas, las cuales respondo con gusto:_

_En cierta forma, si fue Xana el causante de la amnesia, pero de otra forma, no, fue uno de los servidores de Xana que destruyo la casa de Ulrich y causo que perdiera la memoria, más adelante se descubrirá quien fue._

_Ulrich aun no recuerda nada debido a la forma en que perdió la memoria fue muy brutal, más adelante lo descubrirás._

_Y para Xana sería una ironía muy divertida que el humano que tantas veces trato de vencerla sea el causante de los sabotajes en los experimentos de K._

_Espero haber respondido tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que no te decepcione y respecto a tu consejo, aun no se me ha ocurrido que fue del destino de cada uno antes de llegar a Aridon, solo de Ulrich, pero creo que la inspiración me llegara de un momento a otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me parece una buena idea, aunque será algo confuso que William se quede con Taelia, cuando muchos la prefieren con Sissy, pero son los gustos de cada quien, espero ver pronto ese fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…_


	14. Morfo dragon primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con una de las batallas más intensas de todas, esta vez deberán esforzarse por recuperar el morfo dragón antes de que algo terrible pase._

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**Cap. 14 Morfo dragón.**

**Primera parte.**

Vázquez estaba sorprendida, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero era cierto, las cámaras de seguridad habían grabado al ladrón.

Justo en ese momento, Truman apareció seguido por sus compañeros.

-¿Qué averiguaste Vázquez?-pregunto Truman.

-Ya se quien es el ladrón-.

Vázquez encendió una pantalla y pudieron ver el laboratorio, al principio estaba tal como K lo había dejado, ordenado y limpio, pero entonces alguien apareció y comenzó a buscar algo con desesperación, finalmente encontró los que buscaba y sacándolo de la caja fuerte huyó del laboratorio.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Odd.

Vázquez amplio la imagen y se sorprendieron al ver al ladrón.

-Jeremy-musito Aelita.

**En el palacio…..**

Mientras Xana y sus secuaces trabajaban en el Skid, Toby contacto a su ama.

-¿Qué sucede comandante?-.

-Todo salió a la perfección maestra, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Jeremy active ese nuevo morfo-.

-Perfecto, Jeremy puede creer que controlara el increíble poder de ese súper morfo, pero no tiene ni idea del peligro que todo el domo correrá-.

-¿Qué ordena?-.

-Asegúrese de que lo active y una vez que lo haga, ese domo será destruido-.

-¿Y si los guerreros lyoko intervienen?-.

-Ya tengo un plan para ellos, activen al nuevo robot-.

-Si ama-Shifter tecleo algunos datos y la nueva creación de Xana apareció-le presento al centaurobot-.

Efectivamente se trataba de un centauro robótico, su brazo derecho era un cañón y en su mano izquierda tenía una espada de energía.

-Excelente, cuando llegue el momento envíalo para causara destrozo a todo Aridon-.

**En Aridon….**

Jeremy estaba en un granero abandonado tratando de entender como funcionaba el morfo.

-¿Cómo vas amigo?-pregunto Toby apareciendo.

-Muy mal, no entiendo como funciona esta cosa-.

-Pero lo harás, después de todo eres más listo que K-.

Eso hizo que Jeremy sonriera con orgullo y regreso a su intento de hacer funcionar el morfo.

-_"Pobre tonto"-_pensó Toby con una sonrisa triunfal, el triunfo de Xana estaba muy cerca.

**En el laboratorio….**

Yumi, Aelita y Odd estaban en shock, no entendían porque Jeremy les había hecho eso.

-No lo entiendo ¿Quién ese tal Jeremy?-pregunto Yubel.

-Jeremy era el genio detrás de los guerreros lyoko, trajo a Aelita devuelta al mundo real, la curo del virus de Xana, rescato a William y creo el antivirus que hizo más fuerte a Xana-respondió Nimsay mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Nimsay alzo su mirada y vio que todos la miraban asombrados, especialmente Yubel.

-Soy una gran admiradora de los guerreros lyoko maestra-dijo sonriendo.

Yubel solo sonrió mientras negaba con su cabeza-Así que el genio causo todo esto-.

-Creímos que el antivirus destruiría a Xana-dijo Yumi.

-Pero solo la hizo más fuerte-dijo Aelita entristecida.

-Y ahora Jeremy roba ese morfo, no entiendo porque lo hizo-dijo Odd.

-Por celos-intervino Truman-desde que K asumió el mando para destruir a Xana, Jeremy se sintió desplazado y cuando Ulrich, Kenneth y Hikaru se unieron al grupo, aunque él dijera que no, supongo que ese enojo aumento aun más-.

-Jeremy nunca actuaba así antes, no entiendo porque cambio-Aelita agacho la cabeza entristecida.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento, tiempo que Ulrich aprovecho para acercarse a Yubel.

-Disculpa ¿hermana? Pero me gustaría escuchar tu historia-.

Yubel miro a Ulrich seriamente y negó con su cabeza-Lo siento, pero no es el momento para eso-Yubel se dirigió al Dr. K-disculpe, pero ¿podría explicarnos porque el morfo dragón es tan peligroso?-.

K miro a Truman y este asintió.

-Debido a que el morfo dragón esta diseñado para funcionar con una energía muy superior a la de los morfos de los demás guerreros, su energía puede ser muy útil, pero en el estado que se encuentra ahora es muy inestable y por lo tanto es muy peligrosa-.

-¿Qué clase de energía es?-pregunto Aelita.

K agacho la cabeza y respondió temblando-Funciona usando la energía de un cristal solar-.

Todos abrieron sus ojos preocupados y asombrados, bueno, todos menos…..

-Oh rayos, yo nunca entiendo nada-dijo Odd cruzándose en brazos.

-¿Cristal solar? ¿Se volvió loca? ¡Esa cosa es peligrosa! ¡Por favor dígame que no fue lo bastante tonta para jugar con eso!-gritaba Kenneth.

Pero K se quedo callada-Tristemente si, quise crear algo que pudiera asegurar la supervivencia de todo el domo y aunque todos ustedes son grandes guerreros, las fuerzas de Xana también son poderosas, por eso quise crear algo que pudiera asegurar la victoria-.

-Entonces ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto Ulrich.

-El cristal en si no esta activado aun, necesita que Jeremy active el morfo para causar la destrucción masiva-.

-Esa es la prioridad-dijo Truman-encontrar a Jeremy antes de que algo terrible pase-.

Apenas dijo eso, la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Muy tarde-dijo Odd.

-¡Vázquez!-.

La teniente asintió y activo las cámaras de la ciudad, pudieron ver a un centauro atacar la ciudad con crueldad.

-Creo que Xana empezó a tomarle gusto a las bestias mitológicas-dijo Kenneth.

-No podemos dividirnos-dijo Ulrich recordando aun a Jeremy-los monstruos de Xana son cada vez más fuertes, necesitamos de todo el equipo-.

Se hizo un corto silencio, roto por Yubel.

-Ustedes encárguense de ese robot, nosotras iremos por Jeremy-.

-Si-dijo Nimsay sonriendo.

Ulrich miro a Yubel, aunque apenas la conocía, algo en su interior le dijo que podía confiar en ella.

-Muy bien, andando-.

Los 6 guerreros se dirigieron hacia el centauro, mientras Yubel y Nimsay esperaban la ubicación de Jeremy.

-La tengo-dijo K contenta y Jeremy apareció en la pantalla-afortunadamente aun esta buscando la forma de activarlo-.

-No perdamos más tiempo, vayan y buena suerte-.

Yubel y Nimsay subieron a sus motocicletas y se dirigieron al granero.

**En el palacio…**

-Los guerreros lyoko van hacia el robot-dijo Crunch.

-Pero esas dos molestas motociclistas van hacia el granero donde esta Jeremy-dijo Arturina.

-No voy a permitir que intervengan esta vez, voy a enviarles algunos monstruos que espero no hayan olvidado-.

**En Aridon….**

Ambas chicas iban a gran velocidad, cuando un ruido llamo su atención y dos bolas gigantes de color negro aparecieron.

-Genial, más criaturas de esa computadora-dijo Yubel.

-Y de las peores, son Mega Tanques-dijo Nimsay.

-Para que haya enviado lo mejor de su ejército nos muestra que Xana esta desesperada-.

-Esto será divertido-.

Ambas chicas aceleraron aun más y los mega tanques fueron tras ellas.

**Mientras….**

Los 6 guerreros llegaron donde el centauro y se pusieron en guardia.

-Hola caballito-dijo Odd con burla.

-No soy un caballo, soy un centauro y soy su peor pesadilla-.

El centauro comenzó a galopar en dirección de los guerreros, quienes se hicieron a un lado, pero el centauro giro y disparo con su poderoso cañón.

Kenneth logro protegerlos con su escudo justo a tiempo.

-Esa cosa pega duro-.

-Y no han visto nada aun-dijo el poderoso centauro-mega tanques-.

Tres mega tanques aparecieron y se abrieron listos para el combate.

-Hace tiempo que no los vemos-dijo Odd poniéndose en guardia.

-Bien, este es el plan, ustedes encárguense de los mega tanques, yo me encargo del centauro-dijo Ulrich.

-No podrás enfrentarlo tu solo-dijo Yumi.

-No estaré solo, Dr. K envíe la moto-.

K envió la moto de Ulrich y este la abordo-Ahora es una pelea pareja-.

-Eso es lo que crees-.

Ulrich y el centauro comenzaron su propia batalla a una velocidad impresionante, una que dejo atónitos al resto del equipo.

-Ese chico se toma su papel demasiado en serio-dijo Kenneth.

Los mega tanques encararon a los guerreros y dispararon sus letales láseres.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Hikaru.

Los 5 se quitaron a tiempo, Yumi lanzo su abanico contra uno, pero este logro cerrarse a tiempo, mientras Odd corría hacia otro, el cual ya preparaba su láser, así que Odd recibió ayuda de Hikaru, quien lo elevo y lo soltó sobre el mega tanque.

-¡Sigue rodando! ¡Flechas láser!-.

Odd logro destruir al primer mega tanque, pero aun quedaban dos.

**En otra parte….**

Yubel y Nimsay aun evadían a sus perseguidores, los cuales no podían disparar por estar rodando, cuando Yubel vio algo que le dio una idea, el lago estaba justo al lado de ellas.

-¡Sígueme!-.

-¡Si maestra!-.

Ambas cambiaron de dirección, esta vez hacia el lago y los mega tanques comenzaron a seguirlas, ya estaban a pocos metros y…

-¡Ahora!-.

Cada chica se fue por un lado y los tanques cayeron al lago hundiéndose por su gran peso.

Se detuvieron un momento para asegurarse que sus perseguidores estaban perdidos.

-Maestra, usted es un genio-dijo Nimsay.

-Gracias, pero aun hay trabajo que hacer-.

De esa manera volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

**En el palacio….**

-Esas dos son buenas, lo reconozco-dijo Arturina asombrada por la forma en que se libraron de los mega tanques.

-No me importa, son una amenaza para mis planes, contacte a Toby, debe apresurar a Jeremy-.

-Si maestra-Shifter contacto al comandante.

**En el granero….**

-Entendido general-dijo Toby cortando la comunicación-dime ¿ya sabes como funciona?-.

-No, debo reconocer que esa usurpadora es muy inteligente-.

Toby se estaba impacientando, si los amigos de los guerreros lyoko llegaban antes de que Jeremy activara el morfo, su maestra lo castigaría con severidad.

-Pues debes apresurarte-.

-Trabajo tan rápido como puedo-.

Toby caminaba de un lado a otro pensando, se asomo por la puerta y vio a lo lejos a las dos motociclistas.

-Rayos-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Jeremy.

-Nada, tú sigue en lo tuyo-.

-Pero…..-.

-¡Rápido!-.

-De acuerdo, que carácter-.

Toby se dio cuenta que el tiempo se le acababa y de pronto, su mente tuvo una idea y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en su rostro.

**En el centro…**

Ulrich y el centauro habían comenzado una especie de carrera, el centauro demostraba ser tan veloz como la moto de Ulrich, mientras corrían se atacaban con sus espadas, era un espectáculo impresionante.

Mientras Aelita dispara uno de sus campos de energía contra uno de los mega tanques, el cual no alcanzo a cerrarse y fue destruido, ahora solo les quedaba uno.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos, el mega tanque trato de cerrarse, pero los abanicos se quedaron atorados impidiéndole cerrarse, lo cual Kenneth aprovecho para clavarle su lanzo y destruirlo.

-Ok, ese fue el último-dijo Hikaru.

-Ahora hay que alcanzar a Ulrich-dijo Odd.

-Dr. K, envíe nuestros vehículos-pidió Yumi.

Los vehículos restantes llegaron y se dirigieron tras Ulrich.

Ulrich y el centauro llegaron hasta un parque ecológico y dando un salto Ulrich pateo al centauro, lo que puso fin a la carrera.

-Eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente-.

-Soy lo suficiente bueno para vencerte-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

Lo último que Ulrich sintió fue una descarga eléctrica que lo derribo, pero consiguió levantarse y ver a su atacante, se trataban de Xana y Shifter.

-No puedo creer lo engreído que te has vuelto-.

-No soy engreído, pero dado lo poco eficientes que han sido tus maquinas no te sorprendas de que lo parezca-.

-Insolente-Shifter disparo con su lanza, peor Ulrich se quito a tiempo-tenle más respeto a la reina Xana-.

-¿Ahora eres reina?-.

-Soy la reina del imperio más poderoso de todos, el glorioso imperio de las maquinas Baranoia-.

-¿Baranoia?-.

-Es el nombre que escogí para mi poderoso imperio, decidí hacer lo mismo que suele hacer ese tonto de Odd cuando ve a mis criaturas, le he dado un nombre a mi imperio-

-Aun no tienes un imperio-.

Xana se rio con maldad-Puede ser, la ciudad domo de Aridon es la única resistencia que queda en este mundo, la mayor parte de las ciudades quedaron convertidas en fábricas a mis servicios, yo soy la madre de las maquinas, yo soy la perfección, yo soy la reina del imperio de las maquinas-.

-Y una gran habladora-.

-Tan insolente como siempre, me agradas muchacho, pero no lo suficiente ¡Destrúyanlo!-.

Ambos guerreros de Xana atacaron a Ulrich, quien se defendía como podía, pero era muy difícil eludir a dos adversarios formidables, la cosa empeoro cuando Xana se unió a la batalla.

-Impresionante-dijo Xana deteniendo un golpe de Ulrich y pateándolo-pero no lo suficiente-.

Xana lanzo una descarga de energía contra Ulrich, quien se protegió con sus sables, pero el ataque fue desviado por un abanico.

Ulrich bajo los brazos y vio a sus amigos.

-¡No teman, Odd el magnífico esta aquí!-.

-Así que quieres formar un imperio de maquinas Xana, lamentablemente no puedo permitírtelo-dijo Aelita.

-No puedes detenerme-.

-Claro que puedo-.

-No me hagas reír, aplaste a tu padre y a todos los que se me opusieron-.

-¿Entonces por que nosotros seguimos peleando?-pregunto Yumi desafiante.

-Por tontos, pero soy muy razonable, les doy una última oportunidad, únanse a mi y podrán vivir en la gloria de mi imperio-.

-Olvídalo-dijo Kenneth.

-Preferiría besar a una foca muerta-Odd le saco la lengua.

-Que tonto-dijo Shifter.

-Pero es así como lo quieren, prepárense para morir-.

De esa manera los dos bandos se pusieron en guardia.

**En el granero…**

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Jeremy alarmado.

-Lo que oíste, parece que los guerreros lyoko se enfrentan a Xana y Xana esta ganando-.

-No-Jeremy apretó su puño.

-Solo tú puedes salvarlos-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Usa el morfo dragón, es la única forma de salvarlos-.

Jeremy miro dudoso el morfo, algo le decía que no era buena idea, pero sus amigos estaban en peligro y ese morfo era suyo por derecho.

-Debes usarlo o Xana triunfara, úsalo y demuestra el error de todos al confiar en otros antes que en ti, el único que puede salvarnos de Xana-.

Esas palabras comenzaron a tener efecto en Jeremy, quien se puso el morfo en su muñeca, Toby ancho su sonrisa triunfal.

Justo en ese momento, ambas chicas llegaron y se quitaron sus cascos.

-¡Rápido! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!-.

-¡Si maestra!-exclamo Nimsay.

Jeremy ya estaba listo, ahora solo faltaba activar el morfo.

-Hazlo Jeremy, cumple con tu destino-.

Jeremy cerro los ojos y asintió-¡Código lyoko!-.

Pero apenas activo el morfo, este comenzó a emanar una energía incontrolable, una que comenzó a lastimar a Jeremy.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

La energía era tan que lanzo a Yubel y Nimsay contra el suelo, mientras todo el domo comenzaba a temblar.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Yumi asustada.

-Jeremy debió activar el morfo-dijo Hikaru.

-No-Aelita estaba angustiada.

-Si-Xana estaba complacida.

Mientras Jeremy seguía tratando de quitarse el morfo, pero no podía ni controlar el enorme poder que acababa de liberar.

-¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo controlarlo!-gritaba desesperado.

Toby tenía una sonrisa cruel y burlona-_"Que ingenuo, nunca podrás controlar el poder de un cristal solar jajajajaja"-._

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 14, Jeremy activo el morfo dragón y ahora ha puesto en peligro a la ciudad y si eso no bastara, Xana y sus tropas también están atacando, en el próximo capítulo el séptimo guerrero hará lo suyo._

**Yumivigo: **_no es nada y si, le atinaste, fue Jeremy y ahora ha puesto a la única ciudad de humanos que queda en un gran peligro, puesto que el morfo dragón fue activado aun estando muy inestable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_hola y…adiós jeje, no es cierto, pasemos a tus dudas:_

_El morfo en si no destruirá a Xana, pero tiene un gran poder que podría inclinar la balanza, pero como K dijo, aun es muy inestable ya que no lo ha perfeccionado y si era activado en esas condiciones las consecuencias serían desastrosas._

_Una de las dos motociclistas se volverá guerrea lyoko, mientras la otra ayudara en todo lo que pueda._

_La cita tendrá que esperar debido al gran peligro que corren, pero para ser sinceros, creo que Ulrich preferiría conocer su pasado, aunque no sea todo._

_Jeremy dice eso porque efectivamente, aun cree que todo depende de él casi tanto como en lyoko._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_espero que le hayas atinado en tus deducciones, aunque no me sorprendería si lo hicieras, no puedo ocultarte nada jajajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**JustSmileFearless: **_Yubel estaba destinada a salir en todos mis fics, al menos de code lyoko, aun no he decidido si sacarla en próximos fics, ya que pienso hacer uno de los jóvenes titanes o teen titans, en cuanto a Nimsay, realmente es el personaje de Yumivigo, ese es el nombre que escogió para aparecer en el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no digo que sea rara, solo que creo que habrá confusión respecto a cual es Aelita y cual Taelia, respondiendo a tu duda:_

_No había pensado en incluir a Taelia, pero por un fanático, lo que sea, es más, si quieres te puedo emparejar con ella._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumivigo y JustSmileFearless, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	15. Morfo dragon segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la situación es crítica gracias a que Jeremy activo el morfo aun inestable, depende de Yubel y Nimsay salvar el día._

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**Cap. 15 Morfo dragón.**

**Segunda parte.**

La gente huía aterrada, un gran terremoto azotaba a todo Aridon, en las pantallas de la ciudad apareció la imagen del general Truman.

-Todos los ciudadanos diríjanse a los refugios de prisa-.

Los soldados guiaban a las personas a los refugios, aunque el temblor cada vez aumentaba su intensidad.

-K ¿puedes hacer algo?-pregunto Truman.

-Lo estoy intentando, pero la única forma de pararlo es quitándole el morfo a Jeremy-.

-Eso es un gran problema-.

**Mientras…..**

Los chicos se elevaron en sus vehículos para evadir el temblor.

-Jeremy ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto Aelita entristecida.

-Si, hizo justo lo que quería-dijo Xana triunfal, parecía que el temblor no la afectaba ni a ella ni a sus hombres.

-Esta ciudad esta acabada-declaro Shifter.

-No mientras nosotros aun existamos-Ulrich y sus amigos encararon a los tres robots.

-Tontos, ya no hay nada que puedan hacer para evitar la destrucción de su querido domo y es más dulce la victoria sabiendo que todo fue culpa de Jeremy-.

De esa manera, el combate continúo en medio de aquel caos.

**En el granero…**

Toby se había retirado del lugar, ya que sabía que era peligroso quedarse ahí mucho tiempo.

-Nos vemos perdedor-dijo teletransportandose.

Jeremy gemía de dolor, pero no podía quitarse el morfo, es más, ni siquiera podía acercar su mano al morfo, todo indicaba que iba a morir.

Yubel y Nimsay trataban de entrar al granero, pero la corriente de energía era tal que las mandaba a volar.

-Esto es malo maestra, si no detenemos esa ola de energía todo el domo…..-.

Yubel estaba pensando, siempre había sido una chica muy observadora, era algo que había heredado de su madre y de lo que se sentía orgullosa, pero la situación mostraba que no había solución, no había manera de entrar por la puerta principal y entonces algo se prendió en ella.

Sino podía entrar por la puerta principal, lo haría por las ventanas del granero, la pregunta era ¿Cómo? Miro a su alrededor y vio su motocicleta y una sonrisa astuta se formo en su rostro.

-Nimsay, quédate aquí-.

-¿Maestra que va a hacer?-.

Yubel no respondió, solo subió a su moto y comenzó a acelerar.

-¡Maestra!-.

Yubel vio una oportunidad y cuando la ola de energía golpeo la moto, salto y entro por la ventana superior del granero.

Una vez dentro, vio a Jeremy en la parte inferior retorciéndose mientras trataba de quitarse el morfo.

-Bien, ahora ¿Cómo me acerco lo suficiente para quitárselo?-.

Mientras Yubel meditaba esa situación, los guerreros lyoko tenían sus propios problemas.

**En el parque…**

-¡Mantas!-grito Xana.

Varias mantas aparecieron y los tres robots subieron a tres para pelear en el aire.

-No les será tan fácil villanos-dijo Odd disparando.

Shifter desviaba las flechas con su lanza.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?-.

-Tiene refuerzos-Kenneth ataco a Shifter por detrás, el general casi cae, pero se mantuvo firme.

Yumi y Hikaru peleaban contra el centauro, el cual disparaba con sus cañones a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Ya me canso ese caballo súper desarrollado!-Hikaru lanzo su sable de energía, el cual golpeo a la mantaraya del centauro, quien salto y subió a otra.

-Inténtenlo de nuevo-.

-Si insistes-Yumi preparo sus dos abanicos.

Ulrich y Aelita encaraban a Xana, quien disfrutaba de su combate.

-Esto es perfecto, mis dos enemigos mortales listos para ser eliminados-.

-Eso no sucederá-dijo Ulrich.

-Vamos a detenerte-dijo Aelita determinada.

-Puede que lo hagan, pero si lo hacen el terremoto destruirá Aridon y sino yo lo haré, de una u otra forma Aridon esta acabada-.

-No mientras aun respiremos-dijo Ulrich sacando sus sables.

-No lo querría de otra forma-.

**En el laboratorio…..**

K estaba en su computadora tecleando algunos datos.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-pregunto Vázquez.

-Trato de estabilizar el morfo, es la única forma de salvar a Aridon y quitarle el morfo a Jeremy-.

-Entiendo-.

-Pero es muy complicado, me tomara alrededor de 30 minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Aridon caiga-.

-Entonces dese prisa-dijo Truman preocupado por la situación.

K asintió y tecleo con mayor rapidez, mientras en la pantalla de la computadora aparecían imágenes holográficas del morfo.

**En el granero…..**

Yubel aun pensaba en como acercarse lo suficiente para quitarle el morfo.

-Debe haber una manera, cualquier cosa que se acerque saldrá volando, pero siempre hay una forma-.

Pensaba y pensaba, debía hallar pronto una solución o sería el fin de la raza humana, finalmente se le ocurrió algo, pero era muy arriesgado, podría perder la vida.

-Pues si ese es mi destino, debo aceptarlo-.

Yubel bajo de un salto y se protegió con sus brazos de la ola de energía, la cual no la lanzo muy lejos por suerte, Jeremy vio a aquella chica y con ojos llorosos le suplico que lo ayudara.

-¡Para eso estoy aquí!-Yubel comenzó a avanzar con pesadez, cada paso era una tortura en su cuerpo, pero había cientos de vidas en peligro y no podía fallar.

Cada ola de energía la hacia retroceder, pero de alguna manera conseguía seguir adelante.

**En el laboratorio…..**

-Señor, tiene que ver esto-dijo Vázquez.

Truman y K se acercaron y por medio de la cámara del granero, al cual milagrosamente no fue destruida pudieron ver a Yubel avanzar hacia Jeremy.

-Pero, no tiene sentido ¿Cómo puede resistir algo tan poderoso como la energía de un cristal solar?-pregunto K asombrada.

Truman sonrió conociendo la respuesta-Porque esa chica tiene algo más poderoso-.

-¿Qué cosa señor?-pregunto Vázquez curiosa.

-Voluntad y por lo que veo, es una gran fuerza de voluntad-.

**En el granero….**

Una nueva ola de energía derribo a Yubel, quien se puso de pie como si nada.

-Si quieres vencerme, necesitas más que eso-dijo sonriendo.

Volvió a avanzar hacia Jeremy, estaba vez arrastrándose, para que la ola de energía no la mandara a volar.

Jeremy estaba ya en sus últimos momentos, sino le quitaban el morfo rápido moriría, eso era algo que no permitiría.

-No voy a fallar, después de todo, soy la hermana mayor del guerrero samurái-.

Estiro su mano y toma la muñeca de Jeremy, lo atrajo hacia ella y se dispuso a quitárselo.

Pero la energía liberada era tan fuerte, que apenas toco el morfo sintió como su mano era calcinada, aun así, no lo soltó.

-¡No voy a fallar!-grito y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas le quito el morfo a Jeremy, quien quedo inconsciente, pero Yubel salió volando y choco contra la pared-lo logre-se dijo respirando agitadamente y viendo el morfo.

La energía y el temblor desaparecieron al instante.

-¡Mi maestra lo logro!-grito Nimsay entrando a buscarla.

**En el laboratorio…..**

Truman y compañeras dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Lo logro-dijo Vázquez.

-Creo que he encontrado a la dueña del morfo dragón-dijo K sonriendo y volviendo a su trabajo de estabilizar el morfo.

**En el parque…..**

Xana estaba en shock.

-¡Imposible! ¿Por qué la ciudad sigue intacta?-.

-Yubel lo logro-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Xana estaba tan furiosa que ordeno destruir la ciudad sin piedad, algo que los guerreros lyoko no iban a permitir.

**En el granero….**

En cuanto Nimsay entro, se dedico a vendar la mano de Yubel, la cual estaba muy roja.

-¿Segura que se encuentra bien?-pregunto Nimsay.

-Descuida, esto no es nada para mí-.

Jeremy estaba acostado sobre la paja, su muñeca estaba muy herida, Truman ya había enviado una ambulancia que llegaría en unos minutos.

-Eso fue muy peligroso, casi no lo contamos-.

-Por eso hay que disfrutar cada día como si fuer el último-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que el morfo sonó, K estaba contactando a Yubel.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yubel.

-Ulrich y los demás están en peligro, necesitan ayuda-.

-Vamos para allá-.

-No-intervino Truman-una de ustedes debe quedarse y cuidar de Jeremy hasta que los paramédicos lleguen-.

-Yo lo haré-se ofreció Nimsay-la maestra Yubel les será más útil que yo-.

-De acuerdo-dijo Yubel.

-Antes de que partas Yubel, tengo algo que proponerte-dijo K.

Yubel escucho la oferta de K.

**En el parque…**

Los 6 guerreros cayeron al suelo, Xana y sus dos robots eran muy poderosos.

-Puede que el morfo dragón haya sido desactivado, pero nada los protegerá de mi ira-.

-No necesitamos protección-dijo Ulrich.

Nuevamente inicio el combate, solo que no iba nada bien para los protectores de Aridon, quienes eran derribados una y otra vez.

-¡Fuego!-.

Los tres robots dispararon relámpagos que dañaron gravemente a los guerreros lyoko.

-Estamos en problemas-dijo Hikaru tratando de levantarse.

-Perfecto-dijo Xana acercándose seguida de Shifter y el centauro-este será su fin, quisiera ver que alguien los salve ahora-.

El sonido de un motor llamo la atención de todos y Yubel apareció en su motocicleta colocándose frente a sus amigos.

-¿Con que querías ver que alguien los salvara? Ten más cuidado con lo que deseas-.

-No importa, esta vez somos tres maquinas perfectas vs una humana inferior-.

-Tristemente para ti, eso no es correcto-.

Yubel levanto su muñeca izquierda y mostro el poderoso morfo dragón.

-¿Vas a usar el morfo dragón? Que risa, si lo usas pondrás en peligro a todo el domo-.

-No lo creo, afortunadamente la Dra. K es mucho más inteligente que tú y Jeremy juntos ¡Código lyoko!-.

La transformación de Yubel comenzó y en unos segundos estaba lista.

Su traje parecía de una guerrera amazonas, era negro con detalles verde esmeralda, llevaba guantes y botas negras, su arma era una daga de color esmeralda con una gema roja en el mango, su frente tenía una corona con la forma de una "M", la cual en el centro tenía la cabeza de un feroz dragón.

-¡Guerrera lyoko dragón!-.

-Una nueva amiga-dijo Odd contento.

-Es increíble-dijo Yumi.

-¿Y eso que? Una más no hace la diferencia-dijo Xana enojada.

-Averigüémoslo-dijo Yubel poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Ataquen!-.

Los tres robots se lanzaron sobre Yubel, Shifter trato de golpearla con su lanza, pero Yubel dio un salto y se paro sobre la lanza, desde esa posición pateo a Shifter repetidamente, luego dio un salto hacia atrás cayendo perfectamente de pie.

-¡Esquiva esto!-el centauro disparo con su cañón y Yubel desenfundo su daga desviando el ataque.

-¿Por qué no intentas otra cosa caballito?-.

El centauro se enojo y se lanzo sobre Yubel, quien sonriendo se hizo a un lado y el centauro choco contra Shifter.

-Tontos, esta burlándose de ustedes-.

-Y tú sigues-.

-Inténtalo-.

Ambas comenzaron su combate, chocaban sus armas repetidamente, era una espada contra una daga.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-.

-Tú dímelo-.

Xana retrocedió y miro a Yubel fijamente-Tienes mucho parecido con Ulrich, dime ¿acaso eres su pariente?-.

-Soy su hermana mayor-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Y como debes saber, los miembros de mi familia nunca se rinden-.

Yubel comenzó a correr hacia Xana y dando un salto la pateo, Shifter y el centauro se levantaron y atacaron al mismo tiempo, Yubel solo se protegió con su daga.

-¿Qué se supone que hacía eso?-.

-Debiste morir-dijo Shifter enojado.

-La idea es buena, pero si quieren hacer daño, inténtenlo así-Yubel acerco la daga a su boca, al parecer también era una flauta.

Toco una melodía y varios relámpagos surgieron del suelo y golpearon a Shifter y al centauro.

-Y ahora terminemos esto-Yubel coloco la daga detrás de ella tomando posición de ataque.

Xana, Shifter y el centauro la vieron algo preocupados.

-Nos vemos-.

Haciendo un movimiento con su daga lanzo una bola de fuego verde que se encamino hacia los dos robots.

Xana al ver eso, sujeto al centauro y lo utilizo como escudo, mientras Shifter saltaba hacia un lado. El centauro recibió todo el impacto y fue destruido generando una gran explosión que lanzo a Xana contra el suelo.

-¿Quieres más?-.

Xana y Shifter se levantaron.

-Esto no ha terminado, pronto todo Aridon será destruida y me desharé de ti, de tu hermano y de Aelita-.

Xana y Shifter se retiraron de lugar.

-Creo que ya no quieren jugar-.

**En el palacio…..**

-¡Comandante Toby! ¿Qué hace aquí?-rugió Xana.

-Bueno….no iba a quedarme para ser destruido-.

Xana lo sujeto del cuello-Si la explosión no te destruyo yo lo haré, pero aun te necesito-dijo soltándolo-¡Vuelve a Aridon y continua con tu espionaje!-.

-Si maestra-Toby se levanto y se retiro.

-En cuanto ustedes, preparen el Skid-los tres generales de Xana asintieron-la próxima vez me las pagaran todas juntas-.

**En Aridon….**

-Y por su gran valor, les entrego estas medallas a ambas: Yubel y Nimsay, bienvenidas a los guerreros lyoko-dijo Truman.

Yubel y Nimsay estaban muy contentas, aunque Yubel lo disimulaba muy bien.

-De acuerdo, ya somos 7 guerreros lyoko-dijo Kenneth contento.

-Y me complace mucho el equipo tan bueno que es-dijo Truman sonriendo.

-Solo tengo una pregunta-intervino Odd-¿Cuándo veremos el zord de Yubel?-.

-Ya estoy trabajando en eso-dijo K.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿Es que nunca descansa?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No cuando el destino del mundo esta en juego-.

Aelita tenía una gran duda en la cabeza-Disculpen, pero ¿Qué sucedió con Jeremy?-.

-Está bien, se encuentra en el hospital en estos momentos, podrán verlo mañana-.

-Bien, creo que nos debe muchas explicaciones-dijo Yumi con severidad.

-Explicaciones que tendrán lugar mañana, por ahora vayan a descansar-.

Los 8 abandonaron el laboratorio y cuando se dirigían a sus habitaciones, Ulrich detuvo a Yubel.

-Hermana ¿ya puedes contarme que fue lo que me pasó?-.

Yubel lo miro seriamente y asintió-Supongo que puedes saber lo que yo se-.

-¿Qué es?-.

Yubel suspiro-Sucedió hace algunos años-.

-FLASHBACK-

Me dirigía hacia la casa, me había enterado que Xana la estaba atacando, desde lejos puede ver una gran cortina de humo, me preocupe.

Pese a que aceleraba, parecía que no llegaría nunca, cuando estuve lo bastante cerca vi la casa en llamas y una silueta abandonándola, supe que no eran ni nuestros padres ni tú, era un robot.

Cuando llegue, baje de la moto y me dispuse a entrar a la casa, pero esta exploto.

Pasaron algunas horas para que el fuego se apagara, cuando lo hizo, te busque por todos lados, pero no había rastros de ti, solo de nuestros padres muertos, eso me dio a entender que aun podrías seguir con vida.

Así que viaje esperando encontrarte, así fue como conocí a Nimsay, era muy pequeña en ese entonces y se podría decir que la adopte.

Los años pasaban y cuando perdí toda esperanza de encontrarte algo me dijo que viniera a Aridon, así lo hicimos y cuando te vi me sentí muy feliz, pero después me entere que sufriste amnesia.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Te he visto pelear contra un sin número de monstruos, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-.

Por alguna razón, esas palabras conmovieron a Ulrich al punto de hacerlo sonreír, pero había algo que no entendía.

-¿Ese robot era Shifter o Crunch?-.

-Ninguno de los dos, era otro-.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio por un momento y finalmente se retiraron a dormir, sin saber que eran espiados.

-_"¿El general podría estar vivo?"-._

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 15, Yubel se ha unido al equipo y rebelo lo poco que conocía del pasado de Ulrich, al menos, hasta donde perdió su memoria y al parecer, Xana tiene otro general, el cual parece ser el culpable de lo que le paso a Ulrich. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un nuevo zord._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comentes, Jeremy no murió, pero si quedo muy herido, pasando a otra cosa, necesito pedirte un favor:_

_Debido a problemas técnicos, me he visto obligado a crear un nuevo correo electrónico o MSN, es este: drago_2509hot..., y me preguntaba ¿si podrías pasarme el tuyo de nuevo por favor?_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_respondiendo a tu duda:_

_El cristal solar es una poderosa gema que funciona con energía solar o que guarda una energía muy parecida, si se usa cuando la energía esta estable, puede iluminar ciudades completas, pero si se usa cuando esta inestable entonces podría crear una explosión aun más poderosa que una nuclear._

_Espero haber aclarado tu duda, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_tranquila ¿eres chica verdad? Sin ofender, ni nada por el estilo, pero tu nombre de usuario no es muy específico. Solo estaba bromeando, me gusta aclarar todas las dudas que tengan y la curiosidad no es un crimen, aunque puede ser muy peligrosa a veces jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no me agradezcas, si vas a ser un villano, al menos debo asegurarme de que seas un maestro del engaño, por el momento y si quieres quedarte con Taelia, te por seguro que lo harás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente_.

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Anónimo y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos….._


	16. Mega dragonzord

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la aparición de un nuevo y poderoso zord, el cual causara muchos problemas a Xana._

_Antes de empezar, dedico este capítulo al power ranger más poderoso de todos, el cual ha enfrentado hechiceros, maquinas, piratas y dinosaurios: Tommy Oliver. Que fue verde y blanco en la generación mighty morphin (1), rojo en zeo (3) y turbo (4), y finalmente negro en dino trueno (11)._

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**Cap. 16 Mega dragonzord.**

**En el palacio…..**

Arturina y Shifter trabajaban en una nueva arma, Xana no se encontraba y solo estaban los tres generales.

-Esta listo, mi cañón sónico esta terminado-dijo Arturina satisfecha.

De un escáner emergió un pequeño cañón de plata, Arturina lo tomo y se lo puso en su muñeca izquierda.

-Es muy pequeña-dijo Crunch.

-El tamaño no importa, esta preciosidad destruirá edificios completos-dijo Arturina, pero apenas lo coloco bien en su muñeca, el cañón se disparo destruyendo a una tarántula, las demás salieron huyendo-por supuesto, una vez que haya practicado-.

-¿Te ayudo?-pregunto Crunch emocionado.

Arturina lo miro y dijo-No es necesario, es más ¿Por qué no creas tu propio robot?-.

-¡Que maravillosa idea!-Crunch aplaudió y comenzó a trabajar.

-Excelente, eso lo mantendrá ocupado-dijo Shifter.

-Mientras nosotros preparamos la destrucción de Aridon-.

**En Aridon…..**

K estaba trabajando en el nuevo zord junto a su nueva asistente, Nimsay.

-¿Cuándo estará listo el nuevo zord?-pregunto Nimsay.

-Ya esta listo-.

-¿Tan rápido?-.

-Nunca pierdo el tiempo cuando se trata de Xana-.

-Pero si ya esta listo ¿Qué esta haciendo?-.

-Preparo los toques finales-dijo K sonriendo con misterio.

**Mientras…**

Crunch apareció en el techo de un edificio con su nuevo robot.

-Este es el lugar perfecto para poner en marcha mi plan ¿lista medusa?-.

El robot de Crunch era una replica exacta de la criatura mítica medusa, con la diferencia de que este no convertía a la gente en piedra, en su lugar, Crunch preparo una sorpresa para los enemigos de Xana.

-Lista general-.

-Excelente, entonces crece-Crunch saco el control remoto y oprimió el botón rojo, de inmediato medusa creció.

**En el centro de mando…..**

-¡Señor, ataque de robot!-informo Vázquez.

-Envíe a los guerreros lyoko-.

Los chicos habían ido al hospital para ver a Jeremy, pero recibieron el llamado de Truman y tuvieron que cambiar sus planes.

-Me pregunto que clase de robot preparo Xana esta vez-dijo Hikaru.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta-señalo Yumi.

-Vaya, un robot de medusa-dijo Kenneth asombrado.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Medusa-Odd seguía confundido-la criatura tan fea que convertía a la gente en piedra-Odd seguía confundido-la mujer serpiente-.

-Oh medusa-.

-Aun no la recuerdas ¿verdad?-.

-No-.

Kenneth miro al cielo-Perdónalo señor-.

-Ya basta de tonterías-intervino Ulrich-tenemos trabajo, Dr. K envíe a los zords-.

-En camino-.

Lo 6 zords aparecieron listos para el combate.

Crunch los vio llegar-Que bien, ya llegaron, Medusa haz lo tuyo-.

De los ojos de medusa salieron 6 rayos verdes que desactivaron a los zords.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Aelita.

-Los zords fueron desactivados-informo K-tratare de reactivarlos, pero tomara su tiempo-.

Crunch saltaba de alegría-¡Funciona, funciona! No puedo esperar para decírselo a los demás-Crunch volvió al palacio.

La medusa encaro a los guerreros lyoko-¿Y ahora que harán sin sus preciosos zords?-.

-Estamos en graves problemas-dijo Odd.

Los 6 retrocedieron y la medusa se preparo para aplastarlos cuando una bola de fuego verde la golpeo.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Yubel!-grito Ulrich contento.

Yubel había llegado en su motocicleta.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

-Llegue en cuanto pude, pero no veo como nos desharemos de esa serpiente súper desarrollada sin sus zords-.

-Nosotros tampoco-dijo Kenneth.

-Con el dragonzord-intervino K.

-¿Qué quiere decir Doc?-pregunto Kenneth.

K agradeció que no pudieran verla, desde hace un tiempo había estado sintiendo algo por el miembro más joven del equipo.

-Hablo del zord de Yubel-.

-Pensé que aun no estaba listo-.

-Se encuentra listo para pelear, pero aun necesito darle los toques finales para liberar su poder al máximo, pero puedes usarlos ahora-.

-Muy bien ¿Cómo lo llamo?-.

-Usa tu daga, la música que emana activa al dragonzord y lo controla-.

-Entendido-.

Pero antes de que Yubel hiciera algo, Shifter y Arturina aparecieron.

-Vaya, debo reconocer que Crunch me ha impresionado, nunca creí que su robot pudiera desactivar a sus zords-.

-Dejándolos indefensos y listos para ser eliminados-dijo Shifter.

Yubel se puso en guardia, pero Ulrich la detuvo con su sable.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, tú debes invocar al dragonzord y encargarte de Medusa-.

-¿Están seguros?-.

-Si, nosotros podemos con ese par de hojalatas-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Yubel asintió y se retiro.

-Somos 6 vs 2, no es una pelea justa-dijo Odd.

Arturina chasqueo sus dedos y 6 tarántulas aparecieron.

-Tenías que hablar-dijo Kenneth.

**Mientras…..**

Yubel corrió hasta quedar detrás de Medusa.

-Veamos si lo que dijo K es cierto-Yubel comenzó a tocar la música de la daga llamando la atención de medusa.

-¿Qué hace ese insecto?-.

En el lago, el agua se estaba agitando mientras algo comenzaba a emerger, un nuevo y gigantesco zord había aparecido desde el fondo del lago.

Como el zord de Ulrich, se trataba de un dragón, pero este tenía gran semejanza con Godzilla, ya que caminaba sobre sus patas traseras, tenía dos poderosas garras con tres dedos, una cola que terminaba en un poderoso taladro, su cara y garras eran blancas, sus patas y cola plateadas, tenía puesta una armadura negra con detalles verde esmeralda y doradas, en su cabeza surgía un cuerno en forma de cuchilla.

El dragonzord abandono el lago y se dirigió hacia medusa, mientras rugía listo para combatir.

-¡Miren! ¡El zord de Yubel!-grito Aelita.

-Otro zord, no es justo-dijo Arturina molesta.

Medusa encaro al dragonzord-No importa, voy a destruirte lagarto súper desarrollado-.

-Eso crees, veamos lo que puede hacer este amigo-Yubel toco una melodía con su daga.

De las garras del dragonzord se dispararon varios misiles contra medusa, quien cayó al suelo rodando.

-Nada mal, pero ahora voy a desactivarte-medusa disparo su rayo.

Yubel toco otra vez la daga y el dragonzord desvió el rayo con un movimiento de su cola.

-¿Qué? Imposible-.

-Me encanta-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Mientras esa batalla de gigantes se llevaba a cabo, los chicos se encargaban de las tarántulas y de los generales.

-Parece que el nuevo zord del Dr. K es todo lo que prometió-dijo Yumi destruyendo una tarántula.

-Y mucho más-agrego Kenneth.

-Están derrotando a las tarántulas, usa el cañón-ordeno Shifter.

-Claro que lo usare, pero no porque tú me lo ordenaste-Arturina disparo con su nueva arma y los chicos por poco no la cuentan, consiguieron esquivarlo, pero el rayo era tan fuerte que destruyo a todas las tarántulas.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca-dijo Odd.

-Rayos, falle, pero no volverá a pasar-.

Los 6 guerreros se pusieron en guardia.

**En el palacio…**

Las puertas se abrieron y Xana apareció.

-¿Dónde están Shifter y Arturina, Crunch?-.

-No lo se, se fueron a combatir a los guerreros lyoko y me dejaron solo-respondió Crunch asustado.

-¿Qué?-Xana activo las pantallas y vio que Crunch decía la verdad-yo no ordene esto-sus ojos se fijaron en la batalla entre el dragonzord y medusa-un nuevo zord. Prepara el Skid, voy a salir a pelear-.

-Si maestra-.

**En Aridon…..**

El dragonzord demostraba ser un adversario formidable, tenía toda la ventaja de esa batalla.

Yubel estaba segura que vencerían a medusa y luego ayudaría a sus amigos, pero entonces algo llamo la atención de todos.

-¡El Skid!-grito Odd.

Efectivamente, el Skid había aparecido y ahora sobrevolaba alrededor de los dos gigantes.

-Iniciando separación-el Skid se dividió en las pequeñas naves que solían usar cada uno de los guerreros lyoko en sus viajes en el mar digital-¡Fuego!-.

Todas las naves abrieron fuego contra el dragonzord, quien recibía los impactos de todas direcciones, medusa aprovecho eso y ataco al dragonzord derribándolo.

-¡Dr. K! ¡El dragonzord cayó!-.

-Lo se, pero no te preocupes, las configuraciones ya casi están completas, por el momento ve a ayudar a tus amigos-.

-Como diga-Yubel no era de las personas que dudaran y si K decía que tenía un plan, era que tenía un plan.

-¿Qué están haciendo tontos? ¡Destrúyanlos!-ordeno Xana.

Arturina y Shifter asintieron, Arturina prepararon su cañón y disparo contra los guerreros lyoko.

Yubel salto y protegió a sus amigos con su daga, el impacto fue poderoso, pero Yubel resistió y regreso el ataque contra ambos generales, quienes salieron volando y cayeron contra el suelo.

-Maldita-dijo Arturina levantándose enfadada.

-Esa chica es una verdadera plaga-agrego Shifter.

-Y aun tengo más sorpresa-Yubel toco una melodía y disparo sus relámpagos contra los dos generales.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo totalmente humillados.

-Esto no ha terminado, la medusa y la maestra Xana los eliminaran-Shifter y Arturina se marcharon dejando a los guerreros lyoko solos.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Odd.

-Gracias Yubel-dijo Kenneth.

-No es momento de agradecer-Yubel miro el Skid y a medusa.

El dragonzord estaba tirado en el suelo, mientras Xana y medusa atacaban la ciudad.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamo Yumi.

-Para eso estoy aquí-informo K desde el comunicador-logre que los zords se reactivaran-.

-Muy bien, hay que iniciar la combinación-dijo Ulrich.

-No Ulrich-intervino K-quiero que dejes esto en manos de Yubel y los demás-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Confía en mí-.

-De acuerdo-.

-Yubel, reactiva al dragonzord y el resto suba a sus zords-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Cada uno subió a sus zords, mientras Ulrich solo observaba esta vez, no estaba del todo cómodo, pero algo le decía que todo estaría bien.

-Hola de pelear dragonzord-Yubel toco la melodía de su daga y el dragonzord comenzó a levantarse, tras unos segundos se levanto listo para combatir-hora de abordar-.

Yubel subió a la cabeza del dragonzord e ingreso a su zord, la cabina era igual a las otras y solo inserto la daga.

-Es hora de ver lo que puedes hacer amigo-.

-Iniciando formación Mega dragonzord-indico K.

El dragonzord rugió llamando al resto de los zords, la sirena, la esfinge, el hada y el minotauro comenzaron a avanzar hacia el dragonzord.

Las garras del dragonzord se guardaron hacia atrás, cuando termino eso, su pecho se cerro dándole una armadura negra con toques dorados, la sirena y el hada se convirtieron en brazos, la esfinge y el minotauro en las piernas, y se conectaron en el cuerpo del dragonzord, la boca del dragonzord bajo y apareció el rostro de un robot, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una boca, el color del rostro era plateada, la cola se convirtió en su arma, un poderoso taladro.

Los guerreros lyoko llegaron al centro del Mega dragonzord.

-¡Mega dragonzord activado!-.

-Increíble-musito Ulrich.

-¿Un nuevo megazord? No importa, los voy a destruir-.

Las distintas naves del Skid atacaron al Mega dragonzord, pero esta vez no lograron dañar su blindaje.

La medusa comenzó a correr hacia el Mega dragonzord-¡Voy a destruirlos!-.

-¡Taladro de oro!-.

El taladro comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y se vio envuelto en una energía dorada, lanzo el ataque contra medusa y atravesó su pecho.

Medusa cayó al suelo y exploto llegando su fin.

-¡Los voy a destruir!-rugió Xana disparando contra el Mega dragonzord.

El fénix se reflejo en el ojo del Mega dragonzord e inicio la nueva configuración, el fénix se conecto en el brazo derecho del Mega dragonzord inclinando sus alas hacia adelante.

-¿Ahora que?-.

-¡Vuelo del fénix!-.

El fénix se vio envuelto en llamas y el Mega dragonzord lo lanzo, el fénix dio varios giros destruyendo las pequeñas naves del Skid y ahora se dirigía hacia la nave principal.

-¡No! ¡Eyectar!-.

El fénix destruyo la nave principal del Skid y regreso hacia el Mega dragonzord y se reconecto, el Mega dragonzord alzo su puño en señal de triunfo.

-Lo lograron-musito Ulrich feliz.

Xana cayó al suelo rodando, se levanto y miro su cuerpo.

-Es la última vez que me falla este cuerpo-declaro furiosa.

**Más tarde…..**

Los 6 chicos llegaron al hospital para ver a Jeremy, Yubel se quedo en el laboratorio con K y Nimsay.

-El nuevo zord es asombroso-dijo Kenneth contento.

-Si, Xana esta acabada-declaro Odd contento.

Llegaron a la habitación y cuando se dispusieron a entrar…

-Creo que Aelita debe entrar primero-dijo Ulrich.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yumi.

-Ulrich tiene razón, primero hablare yo con él y si todo sale bien podrán entrar ustedes-.

Los 5 asintieron y Aelita entro, encontró a Jeremy acostado en la cama.

-Hola-.

-Hola-respoostado en la cama.

ncontro ijo Ulrich.

bel se quedo en el laboratorio con K y Nimsay.

el minotauro en las piernas, ndió Jeremy.

-¿Cómo estas?-.

-Un poco mejor-.

Aelita asintió y se acerco a la cama-Escucha…-.

-No tienes que decir nada, acepto tus disculpas-.

Aelita miro a Jeremy confundido-¿Perdón?-.

-Se que después de ver que casi estuve muerto se dieron cuenta del error que cometieron al no escucharme, pero descuida, los perdono-.

-¿En serio?-Aelita comenzaba a molestarse.

-Si, solo debemos sacar a ese farsante del equipo ¿Dónde esta mi morfo? Estoy listo para volver a probarlo-.

-Eres increíble-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tú eres quien debería disculparse-.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-.

-¿Qué te parece por robar el morfo, activarlo y poner a todo el domo en peligro?-.

-Así que aun crees que yo soy el que se equivoca-.

-Francamente si-.

-Después de todo lo que hice por ti, yo te traje devuelta a la Tierra, yo te cure del virus de Xana-.

-No puedo creer que me lo eches en cara-.

-Pues ya que tú y los demás quieren seguir creyendo que yo soy el malo….-.

-¿Sabes que? Olvídalo, es imposible hablar con un niño mimado-Aelita abrió la puerta y se dispuso a marcharse-y otra cosa, honestamente creo que K es mejor compañera que tú-.

Aelita abandono la habitación furiosa, el resto del equipo había escuchado todo y prefirieron guardar silencio.

Jeremy, por su parte, seguía convencido de que había hecho lo correcto y que eran los demás quienes estaban equivocados.

-Nadie quiere verlo, yo soy la única esperanza del mundo y no parare hasta demostrarlo-.

Desde el armario, Toby sonreía triunfal, al parecer Jeremy haría todo el trabajo sucio de Xana.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 16, espero les haya gustado, un nuevo megazord ha aparecido, pero Xana esta harta de que su cuerpo le falle y Jeremy sigue convencido de que él es el único que puede salvar al mundo._

**Yumivigo: **_gracias y de acuerdo, pero dime ¿te gustaría quedarte con algún personajes de alguna serie? Es lo que hice con yumilyokogen08, ella se queda con Shun, de la serie Bakugan, puedo hacer lo mismo por ti, pero necesito conocer al personaje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_pasemos a responder tus dudas sin demora alguna:_

_Efectivamente, Jeremy sigue bajo el engaño del comandante Toby, algo que le traerá muchos problemas._

_En algunos episodios más se conocerá al causante de lo que le sucedió a Ulrich y que fue de él todo ese tiempo._

_Algo así, ya que el morfo dragón esta hecho con un poderoso cristal solar._

_Son zords y Nimsay tendrá su zord propio, pero más adelante, aunque no participara mucho en las peleas._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_descuida, cualquier duda que tengas yo la respondo y ya te agregue a mi cuenta de usuarios, creo que la invitación ya se envió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toane07: **_ok, te emparejare con Taelia y las cosas todavía pueden empeorar, pues Jeremy aun esta bajo tu control. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos….._


	17. Dependencia

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Yubel pondrá a prueba el valor y fortaleza de sus amigos, y Xana modificara su cuerpo para atacar._

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**Cap. 17 Dependencia.**

Los chicos estaban en la sala de entrenamiento, el general Truman, al ver las habilidades de Yubel, le pidió que los entrenara.

-¿Estas segura de esto?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si, no parece justo nosotros 6 vs ti-agrego Hikaru.

-Ya veremos-dijo Yubel con calma.

-Si ella dice que puede con esto, entonces yo le creo-dijo Ulrich seguro.

-Comiencen-indico Yubel.

Los 6 guerreros atacaron a Yubel, quien se defendía magistralmente, Odd le disparo sus flechas laser, pero Yubel las desvió con su daga y lo pateo, Aelita ataco con sus campos de energía y Yubel solo salto y la derribo.

-Deben ser más rápidos-.

Yumi y Hikaru atacaron a un tiempo, Yumi lanzo sus abanicos y Hikaru los golpeo con su espada dándoles más velocidad.

-Veamos si puedes con eso-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

Yubel toco una melodía con su daga y varios relámpagos anularon el ataque de los abanicos, Yubel aprovecho esa confusión para atacar a las dos japonesas.

-Increíble-dijo Yumi levantándose.

-Es más que increíble, ella sola podría vencer a Xana-dijo Hikaru admirada.

Yubel encaro a Ulrich y Kenneth, quienes la atacaron al mismo tiempo, Yubel solo los espero y contraataco con su daga.

-¿Cómo puede frenar mi lanza y tus sables?-pregunto Kenneth asombrado.

-El arma no hace al guerrero-dijo Yubel girando y derribando a ambos chicos-son un equipo, no lo olviden-.

-Suficiente-dijo Truman-con eso basta por ahora-.

**Más tarde…..**

Los chicos estaban reunidos en la cafetería, solo faltaba Yubel.

-Vaya, creí que yo era bueno, pero nadie puede con la guerrera dragón-dijo Odd.

-Con ella en nuestro equipo no podemos perder-dijo Kenneth.

-Me siento aliviada por eso-Aelita se sentó junto con Odd.

-Vamos chicos, mi hermana es buena, pero todos somos valiosos-intervino Ulrich.

-Ulrich tú mismo la viste pelar, ha luchado contra Xana y sus hombres saliendo siempre victoriosa-dijo Yumi.

-Si, con tu hermana no hay forma de perder-agrego Hikaru.

-Tienen razón-dijo Ulrich tras pensarlo unos momentos-con la guerrera dragón, la victoria es segura-.

Nimsay escucho todo y negó con la cabeza.

**En el palacio…..**

Xana abandono su cuerpo robótico y regreso al pilar, el símbolo brillo de intenso rojo.

-Pueden comenzar-Shifter tomo el cuerpo robótico y lo metió a un escáner-una vez que las modificaciones estén completas, regresare y acabare con todos mis enemigos-.

-Esta vez el cuerpo será de su agrado maestra-dijo Shifter-Arturina fue a robar los materiales necesarios-.

-Bien-.

**En Aridon…**

Arturina abandono una fábrica de armamento militar llevando consigo varios componente, era acompañada por 10 tarántulas.

-No creí que esto fuera tan fácil-.

-¡Oye!-grito una voz.

-¿Para que habré hablado?-.

Los guerreros lyoko aparecieron, la única que faltaba era Yubel.

-¿Viniste por tu paliza diaria?-pregunto Odd con burla.

-Ya lo veremos, llévense los materiales, yo me encargo de ellos-las tarántulas se retiraron del lugar y Arturina encaro a los chicos-vengan por mí-.

-¡Adelante!-indico Ulrich.

Los 6 atacaron a Arturina confiados en vencerla, pero algo pasaba, Arturina los derriba demasiado fácil.

Odd disparo sus flechas, Arturina solo las desvió con su látigo y lo atrapo, Aelita trato de ayudarlo, pero Arturina lanzo a Odd sobre ella.

Kenneth y Hikaru atacaron, pero Arturina golpeo el suelo con su sable y una onda de energía los derribo.

Ulrich y Yumi atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero de alguna manera eso no parecía suficiente, Arturina los atrapo a ambos con su látigo y los pateó haciéndolos retroceder.

-Se han vuelto muy débiles-.

-Eso es lo que crees-dijo Odd-porque aun no has enfrentado a la guerrera dragón-.

Ulrich saco su comunicador-Yubel necesitamos ayuda, responde por favor-.

En el centro de comando estaban Yubel, K y Nimsay, Yubel veía la batalla y escuchaba el llamado, pero negó con la cabeza y cortó la comunicación para asombro de K y Nimsay.

-No responde-dijo Ulrich incrédulo.

-Parece que su arma secreta se acobardo, aunque no me sorprende, después de todo es humana-Arturina se teletransporto.

Los chicos volvieron al centro de comando y encararon a Yubel.

-Yubel ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?-cuestiono Yumi.

-Estaba ocupada-respondió Yubel con calma.

-¿Ocupada? ¿Qué puede ser más importante que la seguridad de Aridon?-pregunto Aelita incrédula.

-Creí que éramos un equipo-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Un equipo? Antes no necesitaban de la guerrera dragón, lo hacía muy bien-.

-Pero ahora contamos contigo y tú nos abandonaste-dijo Odd.

-Hiciste lo mismo que Jeremy-agrego Aelita.

Los 6 se retiraron molestos e incrédulos, Yubel solo agacho la cabeza y Truman entro.

-Me entere de lo que hiciste-.

-¿Y viene a regañarme?-.

-No, solo quiero entender ¿Por qué no fuiste en su auxilio?-.

Yubel lo miro-Si se lo digo ¿promete no decirle a los demás?-.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué no?-.

-Es una lección que deben aprender-.

-Entonces te escucho-.

De esa forma, Yubel le explico todo al general Truman.

**En el palacio…**

Los tres generales trabajaban en las actualizaciones del cuerpo de Xana.

-¡Oh esto será grandioso!-gritaba Crunch histérico.

-Una vez que las modificaciones estén terminadas por fin podremos decirle al domo: adiós-dijo Shifter.

-Más les vale que así sea-.

**En Aridon…..**

Jeremy seguía hospitalizado, pero lo darían de alta al día siguiente, estaba muy pensativo cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante-.

La puerta se abrió y Toby apareció.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?-.

-Muy bien, mañana me darán de alta-.

-Esas son buenas noticias-.

-Debo agradecerte, eres la única persona que me ha visitado estos días-.

-Si, bueno tus amigos siguen ciegos-.

-Lo se, se niegan a ver que yo soy su única esperanza-.

-Yo se que lo eres-.

-Gracias-.

-Pero te traigo una gran noticia-.

-¿De que se trata?-.

A medida que Toby le contaba lo que había sucedido en el grupo, la sonrisa de Jeremy aumentaba.

-Es fantástico, la ladrona de mi morfo los abandono, espero que eso les abra los ojos-.

-Yo también amigo, yo también-dijo Toby sonriendo.

**En el palacio…..**

El escáner se abrió y el cuerpo mejorado de Xana apareció.

Ahora llevaba una armadura de Valkiria, un casco vikingo, dos pequeños cañones en cada brazo y una poderosa lanza junto con su espada, de la espalda surgían dos láminas de acero.

-¿Qué le parece ama?-pregunto Shifter.

-Bien hecho-Xana abandono el pilar y se introdujo al cuerpo robótico-es hora de destruir a toda Aridon-.

**Mientras…**

Los 6 guerreros estaban en la cafetería tratando de entender porque Yubel los abandonó así nada más, cuando la alarma sonó.

-Problemas-.

Rápidamente se dirigieron al centro, donde Xana los esperaba.

-Me alegra que haya llegado-.

-¿Xana?-.

-La única y poderosa reina Xana-.

-No importa lo que le hayas hecho a tu cuerpo-dijo Ulrich-igual vas a perder-.

-Eso esta por verse-.

De esa manera comenzó una nueva lucha contra la tiránica reina de las maquinas.

La batalla iba muy mal para los guerreros, el cuerpo mejorado de Xana era muy poderoso.

-¡Flechas láser!-.

Xana disparo dos rayos con sus cañones y destruyo las flechas de Odd, Yumi uso su telequinesis para lanzarle a Xana una banca, pero Xana la destruyo con su lanza y ataco con su espada.

Yumi se protegió con sus brazos, pero Ulrich se interpuso y bloqueo el ataque con sus sables.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermana? ¿Por qué no viene a ayudarlos?-.

-Buena pregunta-dijo Ulrich apretando los dientes.

**En el centro de comando…..**

-Maestra, tiene que ayudarlos-dijo Nimsay.

-No-respondió Yubel con calma.

-¿Qué esperas que hagan?-pregunto K.

-Si no pueden hoy, no podrán jamás-dijo Yubel aun con calma y se retiro.

**En la batalla…**

Kenneth y Hikaru atacaron a un tiempo, Xana solo les disparo un rayo, Kenneth no alcanzo a bloquear el ataque y ambos salieron volando.

-Es muy poderosa-dijo Hikaru.

El equipo se reagrupo listos para continuar la batalla.

-Arturina tenía razón, se han vuelto débiles-.

-Eso es lo que crees-dijo Odd.

-Solo mírense, no son rivales para mí, nunca lo fueron-.

-Porque aun no has enfrentado a la guerrera dragón-dijo Hikaru.

-No importa quien me enfrente, el resultado será el mismo-.

En ese momento, en el techo de una casa cercana, apareció Yubel.

-¡Hermana!-.

Yubel veía la batalla con los brazos cruzados.

-Ahora estas en graves problemas, la guerrera dragón llego-dijo Odd burlándose de Xana.

-Como si me importara-.

Xana se lanzo sobre los guerreros y los derribo con suma facilidad.

-Hermana, tienes que ayudarnos-dijo Ulrich.

-No-.

-¿Qué?-.

-No me necesitan, pueden hacerlo-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Confíen en mí-.

Ulrich volteo y vio que sus amigos corrían peligro y al ver que Yubel no iba a hacer nada para ayudarlos, apretó sus puños y ataco a Xana, la derribo de una patada.

-Bien hecho-felicito Kenneth.

-Aun no terminamos-.

Xana se levanto y encaro a los guerreros lyoko.

-Yubel no nos ayudara, depende de nosotros-dijo Ulrich.

De esa forma, los 6 atacaron a Xana, esta vez como atacaban como lo hacían antes de la llegada de Yubel.

Aelita y Odd atacaron combinando los campos de energía con las flechas láser, el ataque daño el cuerpo de Xana.

Kenneth y Hikaru atacaron al mismo tiempo, Kenneth lanzo su escudo como un disco y destruyo las armas de Xana, Hikaru aprovecho eso y ataco a Xana golpeándola en la cintura.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos, los cuales golpearon a Xana formando una cruz, luego la pateo y la golpeo hasta aturdirla.

Ulrich salto sobre los hombros de Yumi y ataco a Xana con sus sables, Xana comenzaba a retroceder y fue cuando Ulrich junto sus sables formando la espada de luz.

-Tú pierdes colega-Ulrich golpeo a Xana con su poderosa espada.

Xana comenzó a sufrir pequeñas explosiones y finalmente cayó al suelo generando una gran explosión.

-Bien-musito Yubel orgullosa.

Después de ese triunfo, los chicos se retiraron y Shifter apareció, buscaba algo entre los restos del cuerpo de Xana y finalmente la encontró.

Xana aun estaba viva, aunque lo único de su cuerpo que quedo intacto fue la cabeza y el pecho.

-Este cuerpo me fallo-dijo molesta cuando Shifter la levanto-sácame de aquí-.

-Si maestra-.

Shifter abandono el lugar llevándose a su ama.

**Más tarde….**

Tras vencer a Xana, los chicos fueron al hospital para ver a Jeremy y tratar de hacer las paces, ahora se encontraban en la recepción.

-Lo siento-dijo la enfermera tras revisar los archivos-pero su amigo fue dado de alta esta tarde-.

Le agradecieron a la enfermera y abandonaron el hospital.

-Supongo que aun tendremos cuentas pendientes con él-dijo Kenneth.

-No es lo único que debemos resolver-dijo Yumi.

-Yumi tiene razón, aun hay una persona que nos debe una explicación-dijo Ulrich.

El resto del equipo entendía muy bien de quien hablaba y se dirigieron al centro de comando.

-¿Qué? ¿De quien hablan?-pregunto Odd antes de seguirlos.

Kenneth solo negó con la cabeza, mientras se golpeaban en la frente.

-¿Qué dije?-pregunto Odd confundido.

En cuanto llegaron al centro de comando, se dirigieron hacia Yubel y comenzaron a exigir una explicación, se oían preguntas tales como:

-¿Por qué nos abandonaste?-.

-Nos estaban apaleando-.

-Pudimos haber muerto-.

-Pudo ser el fin de Aridon y de la humanidad-.

-Nos estaban apaleando-.

-Se supone que somos un equipo-.

-Nos estaban apaleando (Nota: supongo que ya se imaginan quien esta repitiendo eso)-.

-¿Dónde estaba la guerrera dragón?-.

Antes de contestar, Yubel tomo un sorbo del te que se había preparado, luego bajo la taza y se quedo en silencio unos segundo.

-¿Dónde estaba la guerrera dragón?-pregunto irónica-saben, los escuche hablando anoche-.

-FLASHBACK-

Yubel estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando la conversación de sus amigos.

-Vaya, creí que yo era bueno, pero nadie puede con la guerrera dragón-dijo Odd.

-Con ella en nuestro equipo no podemos perder-dijo Kenneth.

-Me siento aliviada por eso-Aelita se sentó junto con Odd.

-Vamos chicos, mi hermana es buena, pero todos somos valiosos-intervino Ulrich.

-Ulrich tú mismo la viste pelar, ha luchado contra Xana y sus hombres saliendo siempre victoriosa-dijo Yumi.

-Si, con tu hermana no hay forma de perder-agrego Hikaru.

-Tienen razón-dijo Ulrich tras pensarlo unos momentos-con la guerrera dragón, la victoria es segura-.

Yubel abandono el lugar mientras negaba con la cabeza algo decepcionada.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Los chicos se quedaron callados y ahora agachaban la cabeza avergonzados.

-Desde que llego la guerrera dragón-Yubel hablo con calma-bajaron la guardia y se apoyaron en mí esperando que yo hiciera todo el trabajo. Para derrotar a Xana todos debemos colaborar, ningún miembro es más importante que otro-.

-Supongo que lo había olvidado-dijo Ulrich avergonzado.

-No fui en su ayuda porque no me necesitaban, solo que ustedes no lo sabían-agrego Yubel.

-Tienes razón-dijo Yumi.

-Creo que nos dejamos llevar por contar con alguien tan bueno como tú-dijo Hikaru.

-Si, alguien que incluso puede vencer a Odd el magnífico-.

-Lo sentimos Yubel-dijo Aelita avergonzada.

-No volverá a pasar hermana-.

-Bien, porque no soporto ver que arruinen los morfos que con tanto esfuerzo K creo para nosotros-.

Ese comentario era para eliminar el momento tenso, ya era solo para divertirse, algo que los chicos comprendieron muy bien, de inmediato se escucharon comentarios como:

-Oye, eso no es cierto-.

-No digas tonterías-.

Yubel solo se reía divertida, definitivamente era bueno tener un hogar nuevamente.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 17, espero les haya gustado, el cuerpo de Xana fue destruido, pero ella aun esta viva y lista para vengarse, mientras los chicos aprendieron una valiosa lección, en el próximo capítulo, Shifter atacara con un nuevo plan._

**Yumivigo: **_vaya, me diste todos los datos de tu galán, pero eso me es muy útil, así no voy a tener ningún problema, dime ¿Cómo te gustaría conocerlo e iniciar su relación? Lo dejo a tu gusto y otra cosa, aunque no participes en batallas ¿te gustaría tener un zord? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_pasemos a responder a tus dudas sin demora alguna:_

_Ulrich ya esta curado, pero no participo porque K se lo pidió, ya que quería probar la configuración del Mega dragonzord y asegurarse de que todo funcionara perfectamente._

_Algo así, no se si sepas que Nimsay es el personaje de Yumivigo, pero ella me pidió que aunque no participara en las batallas, ayudara de alguna forma, aunque estoy pensando darle un zord._

_Los modos de transformación son así:_

_Dragón (Ulrich) + sirena + esfinge + hada + minotauro = Valkasaurus megazord._

_El fénix tiene la habilidad de transformarse en un robot sin combinarse con ningún otro zord._

_Y Valkasaurus + fénix = Megazord fuerza dragón._

_Dragón (Yubel) + sirena + esfinge + hada + minotauro + fénix = Mega dragonzord._

_Y muy pronto habrá dos nuevas transformaciones._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_vaya, llevas un cuchillo a la escuela, me pregunto que materia llevaras para hacer eso, en cuanto a Jeremy, se dará cuenta del gran error que esta cometiendo muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_son buenas ideas, las considerare, pero por el momento, en el próximo capítulo, los 6 guerreros tendrán que luchar en un mundo al que nunca se creyó posible entrar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumivigo, junto con mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	18. Pesadilla en el cine

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez Shifter enviara a los guerreros lyoko a un mundo de fantasía, comedia, acción, romance y terror._

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**Cap. 18 Pesadilla en el cine.**

Al día siguiente, los chicos decidieron ir al cine para ver una película y relajarse un poco de todos los intensos combates.

-Bueno ¿Cuál quieren ver?-pregunto Odd.

-Acción-dijo Kenneth.

-Ciencia ficción-dijo Aelita.

-Horror-dijo Ulrich.

-Creo que tenemos un problema-dijo Odd.

-Porque no lo echamos a la suerte-sugirió Hikaru.

De esa forma sacaron los palitos, aquel que sacara el más pequeño ganaba, la suerte cayó en Ulrich.

-Supongo que veremos de horror-dijo Yumi.

La película de terror se llamaba "La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza", un clásico del genero del terror.

**En el palacio…..**

El nuevo robot de Shifter estaba listo, Xana había vuelto al pilar tras la destrucción de su cuerpo.

-Bien, les presento a la cámarabot-.

Se trataba de un robot de color negro, carecía de rostro, pero en su lugar tenía la lente de una cámara de video.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto Arturina con burla.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero este robot acabara con los guerreros lyoko de una vez por todas-.

-Eso espero-intervino Xana-ya estoy cansada de fracasos y de los nuevos poderes de los mocosos-.

-Le aseguro mi ama que con mi robot triunfaremos-.

-Por tu bien así lo espero-.

**En el cine…**

La película había empezado y aunque no todos estaban a gusto, igual disfrutaban estar juntos, tan absortos estaban que no vieron a Shifter y a su robot aparecer hasta que la gente comenzó a gritar.

-Otra vez ¿no pueden venir otro día? Es sábado-dijo Odd.

-¿Listos?-.

-¡Listos! ¡Código lyoko!-.

Los 6 se transformaron y encararon a los dos robots.

-Buen intento, pero aun saben lo que mi robot puede hacer, muéstrales-.

-Si general-el robot avanzo y los chicos se pusieron en guardia-¡Luces, cámara, acción!-.

Un rayo envolvió a los chicos y estos desaparecieron.

-Buen trabajo-.

**En el centro de mando…**

Yubel y Nimsay entraron corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Los guerreros lyoko fueron victimas del ataque de un robot-informo K.

-¿Dónde están?-pregunto Yubel.

K tecleo algunos datos y su rostro se ensombreció-Desaparecieron-.

**Mientras…**

Yumi despertó y vio a sus amigos inconscientes, se acerco a Ulrich y trato de reanimarlo.

-Ulrich ¿estas bien?-.

-Si, solo algo mareado-.

El resto del equipo también despertó.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Hikaru.

El lugar parecía ser una ciudad, aunque estaba deshabitada, no había ninguna persona a la vista y no solo eso, el lugar estaba muy destruido, como si algo le hubiera pasado a esa ciudad.

-Bien repasemos-dijo Ulrich-Kenneth-.

Kenneth asintió-Bien, primero estábamos en el cine, luego apareció Shifter con un nuevo robot, nos disparo un rayo y aparecimos aquí-.

-Es obvio que nos teletransporto-dijo Hikaru.

-La pregunta es ¿adonde?-pregunto Aelita.

-No me lo van a creer-dijo Odd viendo un letrero-pero nos metió en una película-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿En que te basas para eso?-pregunto Yumi.

Odd señalo el letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a ciudad Racoon".

-¿Acaso ahí dice ciudad Racoon?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Eso me temo-dijo Odd.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Aelita con miedo.

-Odd tiene razón, estamos atrapados en una película-.

-Y no cualquier película, esta es una de las tantas películas de la serie Resident Evil-.

-¿Y de que tratan esas películas?-pregunto Ulrich.

-De eso-señalo Kenneth asustado.

Al voltear, vieron a un ejército de zombis que arremetían contra ellos.

-¡Corran!-.

Salieron huyendo buscando un lugar donde esconderse, finalmente encontraron una iglesia y ahí entraron.

-¡Rápido ayúdenme!-.

Entre Ulrich, Kenneth y Odd trabaron la puerta con tres bancas.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Aelita.

-De acuerdo, voy a empezar a tenerle más respeto a los muertos-dijo Odd.

-Entramos de alguna manera, así que debe haber alguna salida-dedujo Yumi.

-Tienes razón, sepárense y busquen-dijo Ulrich.

Al oír eso Odd bloqueo el paso a todos sus compañeros.

-¿Separarnos? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Nunca has visto películas de este tipo?-.

-La verdad no-.

-Nunca hay que separarse, cuando lo hacen los zombis cazan a todos los sobrevivientes uno por uno, empezando por los cobardes…..-.

-¿Y de que te preocupas?-.

-Déjame terminar, los cobardes, los tipos más apuestos y chistosos, y yo entro en las dos últimas categorías-.

-Por esta ocasión le doy la razón a Odd-dijo Kenneth-excepto en lo último que dijo-.

Así decidieron no separarse, pero debían buscar una forma de escapar.

-Lamento decirles que nunca saldrán de aquí-el robot cámara apareció.

-Eso lo veremos-Odd corrió hacia el robot, pero este solo lo pateo.

-Tonto humano, yo los traje a esta película, yo escribo las líneas y puedo hacer cambios como este-.

Un gruñido se escucho detrás de los chicos y al voltear vieron….

-Oh genial, likers y perros mutantes-dijo Kenneth.

Aquellas criaturas atacaron a los guerreros, quienes tuvieron que saltar por la ventana para escapar.

-Pueden intentar huir, pero en este mundo yo hago las reglas-.

Mientras los chicos corrían un rayo los hizo desaparecer uno por uno, quedando solo Ulrich.

-Rayos-dijo al ver a los zombis frente a él-supongo que ahora tengo que enfrentarlos-.

Solo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

**Mientras…..**

Cada uno del equipo despertó en una película diferente.

Yumi había aparecido en el famoso musical el fantasma de la opera y parecía que ella era la dama que el fantasma perseguía.

-No te será tan fácil atraparme-dijo Yumi, aunque lo dijo cantando.

Kenneth apareció piloteando un auto.

-Ok, esto es raro-.

-Meteoro-escucho que le decían por el comunicador-cuidado en la curva-.

-¿Estoy en la película Meteoro?-.

Aelita estaba muy confundida, sus ropas ahora eran rojas y en cada mano tenía dos dagas.

-Esto es muy extraño-dijo viendo las dagas, en eso un ejército de ninjas oscuros aparecieron.

-¡Destruyan a Electra!-.

-¿Electra? Me llamo Aelita-dijo Aelita, pero al ver que los ninjas sacaban armas-olvídenlo-dijo huyendo.

Odd, por su parte era el más confundido.

-Hace calor aquí o soy solo…. ¡Yo!-Odd descubrió que estaba parado sobre una plataforma en un río de lava.

-¡Traidor!-detrás de Odd apareció un personaje muy conocido de las famosas películas Star Wars.

-¡Ah! ¡El tipo de Moulin Rouge!-grito Odd.

Obiwan comenzó a atacar a Odd, quien se defendía como podía esquivando el ataque del sable de luz.

-¡Pagaras por tu traición Anakin!-.

-¡No soy Anakin!-.

Hikaru, por su parte, huía desesperadamente, mientras era perseguida por un T-rex, había sido enviada a la película Parque Jurásico.

-Cuando vea a ese robot le daré una gran golpiza-.

**En el cine…..**

Yubel llego y comenzó a investigar.

-Esto es muy raro ¿Qué les pudo haber pasado?-.

-Lo mismo que a querida-dijo Shifter apareciendo junto con el robot cámara.

Yubel no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que el robot la envió a una película.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en una película muy conocida por el grupo.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto una voz, que más parecía el silbido de una serpiente.

-Yo te conozco, eres el villano de la serie Harry Potter, lord Voldemort-.

-Se atreve a decir su nombre ¡Sangre sucia inmunda!-.

-Y supongo que tú eres Bellatrix-.

-Mátenla-ordeno Voldemort.

-Aquí vamos-dijo Yubel fastidiada y saco su daga del dragón.

**En Resident Evil…**

Ulrich decapitaba a los zombis, a los likers y perros que lo atacaban, gracias a sus grandes habilidades podía lidiar con ellos.

-Por favor, yo peleo con robots todos los días ¿no pueden darme un mayor reto?-.

Un gruñido llamo su atención y al voltear se encontró con el villano principal de Resident Evil, el terrible y poderoso: Némesis.

-Tenía que abrir la bocota-.

Némesis miro a Ulrich y soltó un rugido aterrador.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-.

Ulrich se puso en guardia y Némesis avanzo hacia él.

**En el fantasma de la ópera…**

Yumi escapaba del fantasma, por alguna razón debía hacer eso, pero lo que más le molestaba era que todo lo que decía era cantando.

-No escaparas mi ángel-dijo el fantasma.

-Lamento decirte, guardián de la oscuridad que ya tengo alguien que ocupa mi corazón-.

El fantasma miro a Yumi con rabia.

-No, tu eres mía ¡Mía!-.

El fantasma trato de besar a Yumi, pero esta le dio una patada en la parte más sagrada.

-Es bueno ver que no todo cambio, pero ¡Quisiera poder dejar de cantar!-.

**En el Meteoro…**

Kenneth estaba en problemas, no solo los malos de la película trataban de sacarlo del camino, sino que además tenía dos pasajeros.

-¿Quién tiene un mono de mascota?-.

-Nosotros Meteoro-dijo un niño.

-¡No soy Meteoro!-.

Un coche golpeo el auto de Kenneth/Meteoro y cayeron por un barranco.

-¿Por qué ese baboso siempre trae a este niño y al mono a las carreras?-grito mientras el carro caía-ah cierto, este auto es de alta tecnología-recordó y apretó un botón, al instante apareció un paracaídas que aligero la caída.

-¡Eres grandioso Meteoro!-grito el niño, mientras el mono saltaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Carajo! ¡Que no soy Meteoro!-.

**En parque jurásico…**

Hikaru había eludido al Tyrannosaurus, pero ahora era atacada por tres velociraptors.

-Me gustan los dinosaurios, pero no voy a dejar que me coman-dijo golpeando a uno con su espada, los otros dos se lanzaron contra la chica, quien emprendió el vuelo y se trepo a un árbol-¿Qué harán ahora?-.

Para su asombro, los velociraptors se subieron uno sobre el otro para tratar de atrapar a la chica.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo incrédula.

**En Harry Potter…**

Yubel toco con su daga una melodía y disparo varios relámpagos que les quitaron sus varitas a Voldemort y su mortífagos.

-Conozco toda la historia de Harry Potter, ustedes presumen de ser grandes magos, pero sin sus varitas son tan normales como los Muggles que tanto odian-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-rugió Voldemort.

-Me atrevo porque es la verdad y ahora si me disculpan, tengo que irme-.

Voldemort recogió su varita, pero antes de decir algo, un tenedor la saco de sus manos y Voldemort vio asombrado a Yubel.

-No todos los "sangre sucia" son débiles, algunos son mejores que tú oh "señor tenebroso"-.

-¿cómo te atreves a burlarte del señor tenebroso?-rugió Bellatrix.

-Me atrevo porque es un cobarde y ahora si me disculpan, en serio tengo que irme-.

Yubel abrió la puerta y se topo con las criaturas conocidas como Dementores.

-Ay como odio esta serie-.

**En Star Wars…**

Odd aun estaba enfrascado en su lucha contra Obiwan.

-Escúchame, yo no soy Anakin-.

-No me engañaras con tus trucos del lado oscuro-.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-.

-Si en verdad no eres Obiwan entonces no podrás usar la fuerza-.

-De acuerdo, mira-Odd levanto su mano hacia una roca e hizo como si la lanzara, para su asombro salió volando contra Obiwan, quien salto.

-¡Sabía que mentías!-.

-¡No espera, todos es un malentendido!-.

**En Electra….**

Aelita peleaba contra los ninjas, para su propio asombro descubrió que era muy buena con las dagas.

-Ni yo misma entiendo como lo hago-dijo contenta.

Los ninjas arremetieron a la chica, quien se agacho y retrocedió.

-Me pregunto si ¡Campos de energía!-.

Para su gran alegría los campos de energía tenían mucha más fuerza que antes y venció a los ninjas.

**En Residen Evil…**

Ulrich esquivaba los ataques de Némesis sin dificultad alguna, fue en un momento que aprovecho para crear su espada de luz.

-¡Veamos si puedes parar esto!-.

Ulrich y Némesis corrieron uno hacia el otro, Némesis lanzo un golpe con su inmenso puño y Ulrich con su espada.

Por un instante ninguno hizo algún movimiento, Ulrich cayó al suelo de rodillas y Némesis cayó por completo, Ulrich lo había vencido.

-Eso creí-dijo sonriendo.

**En el fantasma de la opera…..**

Yumi se harto de las insinuaciones e intentos del fantasma de obligarla a amarlo, así que tomo lo primero que encontró, que por suerte era un pequeño cuchillo y lo lanzo dándole en el corazón.

-Me alegra que solo seas el personaje de una pésima película ¡Rayos!-Yumi aun estaba cantando.

**En Meteoro….**

Kenneth y el villano estaban en la recta final, iban muy parejos.

-¡Y el ganador es…..Meteoro!-grito el anunciador.

El villano abandono su vehículo furioso, mientras Kenneth….

-¡Que no me llamo Meteoro!-.

**En parque jurásico….**

Hikaru estaba harta de estar en el menú de los dinosaurios y decidió hacer una última jugada.

-Lamento mucho lo que les voy a hacer, pero no olviden que amo a los animales, aunque se hayan extinguido-.

Hikaru cortó una rama de árbol y esta cayó sobre los velociraptors inmovilizándolos.

-En serio, lo siento mucho-.

**En Star Wars….**

Odd se harto y disparo flechas laser contra Obiwan, quien no alcanzo a bloquearlas o esquivarlas y quedo clavado en el piso sin poderse mover.

-¡Adelante! ¡Mátame Anakin! ¡Mata a tu propio maestro!-.

-¡Por última vez, yo NO soy Anakin!-.

**En el cine…**

-Los guerreros vencieron a sus retos en las distintas películas-dijo Shifter molesto.

-Descuide general, estoy preparando todo para el gran final-.

-Espero que en verdad sea un gran final-.

-Solo observe-.

El robot cámara saco un libreto y uso su rayo para escribir una nueva escena, una que pondría la vida de los chicos en grave peligro.

**En Harry Potter….**

Yubel se harto de jugar con todas esa criaturas.

-¡Ya les dije que no tengo tiempo!-grito mientras lanzaba su bola de fuego verde contra cada uno de los villanos.

-¿Qué clase de magia es esa?-pregunto Voldemort en el suelo.

-Es la magia del bien reptil-dijo Yubel antes de desaparecer.

Yubel y el resto del equipo aparecieron en Ciudad Racoon.

-Chicos ¿se encuentran bien?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Si-dijo Yumi-oigan, ya no estoy cantando-.

-¿Cantando?-pregunto Hikaru confundida.

-No preguntes-.

En ese momento el robot cámara apareció.

-Muy bien, los felicito, ese ensayo estuvo perfecto-.

-Ya no queremos seguir con tus patéticos intentos de películas-dijo Ulrich sacando sus sables y el resto se puso en guardia.

-Pero aun quedan dos escenas más, bueno, si logran sobrevivir esta-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Aelita.

-Ya lo veras, pero antes déjenme invitar a Némesis, el fantasma de la opera, el auto del villano de Meteoro, los ninjas oscuros, Obiwan Kenobi, los velociraptors y a lord Voldemort-cada personajes del cine apareció-y ahora permítanme presentarles a su siguiente adversario-.

El robot lanzo su rayo y los personajes comenzaron a combinarse:

En su lugar quedo una criatura más horrenda que la peor de las pesadillas, tenía el rostro de Némesis, solo que ahora era blanco como la máscara del fantasma, su cuerpo era partes del vehículo del villano de Meteoro (Nota: nunca vi esa película, pero me pareció gracioso enviar a Kenneth ahí), sus manos eran un sable de luz y una varita mágica, sus piernas eran de velociraptor y en cada lado de su cabeza tenía una cara más, es decir, poseía tres caras de color blanco, la de Némesis, Obiwan, aunque ahora carecía de ojos y la de Voldemort.

-De acuerdo, eso es asqueroso-dijo Odd.

Aquella criatura deforme rugió y avanzo hacia los chicos.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 18, espero lo hayan disfrutado, el robot de Shifter atrapo a los guerreros en las películas y ahora ha creado una criatura combinando a los villanos de cada película a la que los envió._

**Toaneo07: **_efectivamente, power rangers SPD, no diré que fue una de mis generaciones favoritas, pero ese capítulo me pareció muy bueno, ojala que la última batalla hubiera sido igual. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_haré lo que pueda y ojala no te decepcione, y respecto a tu zord, ya tengo una idea de cómo sería y cual sería su función, si te interesa saber solo dime o prefieres esperar hasta que aparezca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te entendí, me hiciste una pregunta y luego me dijiste que ya comprendías, pero por si acaso voy a contestar tú duda:_

_Cada guerrero tiene su propio zord, cuando la sirena, la esfinge, el hada y el minotauro se combinan con el dragón de Ulrich forman al Valkasaurus megazord, y cuando se combinan con el dragón de Yubel forman al Mega dragonzord, el fénix tiene la habilidad de transformarse por cuenta propia y combinarse después con ambos megazords._

_Espero haber aclarado tu duda, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_vaya, vas a ser chef, bueno, tal vez algún día me toque comer uno de tus platillos, este mundo es pequeño por más que digan lo contrario, y efectivamente, es de SPD y era Odd. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Anónimo y Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…_


	19. Megazord fuerza suprema

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de la aventura por las películas y la aparición de un nuevo megazord._

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**Cap. 19 Megazord fuerza suprema.**

La criatura ataco a los guerreros, quienes esquivaron el ataque.

-Esa cosa no es un problema ¡Flechas laser!-.

La criatura levanto su mano y un escudo mágico detuvo las flechas.

-¿Qué hizo?-.

-El hechizo Protego, uno de los tantos de Harry Potter-dijo Yubel.

-¿Estas bromeando?-pregunto Hikaru.

-No olviden que esa cosa es la combinación de todas las criaturas con las que combatimos en las películas, eso quiere decir que posee los poderes de cada uno de ellos-.

-Eso es malo-dijo Kenneth.

-De hecho, es perfecto-dijo Ulrich sonriendo-esto será un verdadero reto-.

-Estoy de acuerdo hermano-dijo Yubel también sonriendo.

**Mientras….**

K trabajaba como loca, había localizado a los chicos y ahora estaba buscando una forma de sacarlos de ahí.

-Siempre soñé con participar en alguna película-dijo Nimsay-pero no de esa forma-.

-Supongo que es una manera de aparecer en TV-K continuaba tecleando-debe haber una manera de sacarlos-K se quedo pensando y luego recordó-eso es-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Necesito pedirte un favor ¿estas dispuesta?-.

-Si Doc.-.

**En el palacio…**

Shifter apareció.

-El plan esta marchando a la perfección ama-.

-No me digas, si el plan va tan bien, entonces ¿Por qué los guerreros lyoko no han sido eliminados?-pregunto Arturina.

-Solo es un contratiempo-.

-Admítelo, tú y tu robot son un fraude-.

-Sin embargo-intervino Xana-ese robot controla lo que pase en esa película, espero que el final sea de mi gusto-.

-Descuide ama, mi brillante cerebro ha pensado en un final que la dejara muy complacida y luego podremos completar el imperio de maquinas Baranoia-.

-Eso espero-.

**En el cine…**

El robot miraba la batalla por la pantalla del cine.

-Bien, lo hacen muy bien, pero su fin esta muy cerca-dijo mientras escribía en una libreta, se levanto de su asiento y dejo la libreta en este.

Nimsay, que estaba oculta, al ver que dejo la libreta avanzo hacia ella y tomándola le arranco la última página.

-_"Espero que esto funcione"-_pensó mientras salía despacio.

**En ciudad Racoon….**

La criatura alzo sus manos y uso algo que Odd reconoció…..

-Esta usando la fuerza de Star Wars-.

La criatura lanzo dos contenedores de basura, los cuales fueron cortados por Hikaru usando su espada.

-Puede usar los poderes de los personajes de los que esta hecho-.

La criatura se movió a gran velocidad, los chicos apenas pudieron hacerse a un lado.

-No solo eso-dijo Kenneth-parece que combino la velocidad de los velociraptors con la del auto de carreras-.

-Sumemos esa velocidad más la fuerza de Némesis, inteligencia del fantasma de la opera y poderes de Obiwan y Voldemort…..-dijo Yumi sudando.

-Nos da un enemigo difícil de vencer-dijo Aelita.

-Pero no imposible-Ulrich preparo sus sables.

Yubel saco su daga y toco una melodía, la cual disparo varios relámpagos, pero la criatura uso su brazo de sable de luz para bloquearlos, luego levanto su mano/varita.

-¡Avada Kedabra!-.

Hikaru desvió el ataque con su espada-Nos será tan fácil deshacerte de mis amigos-.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Yubel.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-El avada kedabra es la maldición asesina, se supone que no hay escudo para eso-.

-O quizás no-dijo Kenneth-estamos en una película, todo es parte de la imaginación de ese robot-.

-Entonces, si usamos nuestra imaginación….-comenzó Hikaru.

-Podríamos acabar con esa cosa-dijo Yumi.

-Pero necesitaríamos algo realmente poderoso para acabar con eso-señalo Aelita.

Ulrich distraía a la criatura para que sus amigos encontraran una solución.

-Y es solo una teoría, no estoy seguro de que funcionara-dijo Kenneth.

-Hay una forma de saberlo-Odd se concentro y apareció Kenny de South Park.

-¿Imaginaste a Kenny?-pregunto Kenneth confundido.

-Era una prueba-.

La criatura disparo con su metralleta, Ulrich esquivo cada ataque y Kenny recibió todos.

-¡Oh Dios mío, mataron a….!-.

-No lo digas-le advirtió Kenneth.

-Al menos sabemos que el plan puede funcionar, necesitamos algo que pueda con esa cosa-dijo Yumi.

-Tal vez ya lo tenemos-dijo Hikaru-¿recuerdan cuando enfrentamos al Helibot? Ese robot copiaba nuestras armas y las combinaba, cuando lo hacía, el poder de cada arma aumentaba-.

-Y si aquí podemos hacer lo que sea con solo imaginarlo-comprendió Kenneth.

-Podremos crear un arma muy poderosa-dijo Yubel.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi llamando a su amigo.

Ulrich asintió y dio un giro para alejarse de la criatura.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-.

-Forma la espada de luz-pidió Yumi.

Ulrich asintió y combino sus armas creando la poderosa espada de luz.

-¡Ahora!-grito Kenneth.

Cada uno lanzo sus armas contra la espada de luz, Aelita y Odd dispararon un campo de energía y una flecha laser respectivamente.

Cada arma se combino con la espada de luz, en su lugar quedo una cruz dorada, en cada punta tenía un abanico que giraba a gran velocidad, mientras emitía descargas como los campos de energía.

-Veamos los que puede hacer esto-Ulrich giro el arma y varias flechas/daga se dispararon contra la criatura.

La criatura recibió cada impacto y comenzó a retroceder.

-¡Bien Ulrich, acabalo!-grito Odd.

Ulrich asintió y se dirigió hacia el monstruo, quien comenzó a lanzarle varios hechizos, pero Ulrich los bloqueaba con su arma.

-Lamento decirte que tus armas no me hacen nada-.

Ulrich salto y corto el sable de luz de la criatura, lo que hizo que el rostro de Obiwan desapareciera.

La criatura trato de golpearlo con su cola, Ulrich giro y se la corto, en seguida corto la varita de esa bestia y el rostro de Voldemort desapareció.

-¡Así se hace Ulrich!-grito Yumi emocionada.

Parecía que la criatura estaba indefensa, pero aun era una combinación de Némesis, un auto de carreras y de velociraptors.

Saco su poderosa bazuca y disparo, pero Ulrich se protegió con su arma.

-Te lo dije, tus armas no me hacen daño-dijo sonriendo.

La criatura rugió y se lanzo sobre Ulrich furioso, Ulrich solo se que quieto esperando el ataque y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca salto y atravesó su abdomen, la criatura cayo al suelo pesadamente.

-¡Lo lograste!-grito Kenneth.

-Lo logramos-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

Las armas se separaron y volvieron a sus respectivos dueños.

-Eso fue genial-dijo Aelita.

-Es el poder de la imaginación-dijo Kenneth sonriendo.

En ese momento, el robot cámara apareció.

-Imposible, no pudieron haber destruido a mi criatura invencible-.

-Amigo, este mundo es de películas, es decir, de TV, los buenos siempre ganan-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Puede ser, pero yo sigo siendo el director-.

El robot saco a los chicos al mundo real y una vez afuera aumento su tamaño.

-¿Qué piensa hacer ahora?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Es hora de la escena final-.

**En el centro de mando….**

-Dr. Los chicos regresaron-dijo Nimsay.

-Lo se-dijo K sin dejar de teclear.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?-.

-Xana quería una película, pues bien, le daré una que nunca olvidara-.

**En la batalla…..**

Antes de que los chicos hicieran algo, el robot los atrapo con su mano y aparecieron en sus megazords.

-¿Qué?-Ulrich, Yumi, Kenneth, Aelita y Odd estaban en el Valkasaurus megazord.

Hikaru en el fénix modalidad combate y Yubel en el Dragonzord.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-pregunto Odd.

-Seguimos atrapados en su película y lo que el quiera sucede-explico Yubel.

El robot cámara miro a los megazords-Muy bien, lo haremos así: los ataco, ustedes me atacan, bla, bla, bla, hasta que finalmente los destruyo-.

-Eso es lo que crees-Yubel toco una melodía con su daga y el Dragonzord disparo sus misiles, pero estos desaparecieron antes de dar en el blanco-¿Qué?-.

-Tienen que esperar a que yo diga ¡Acción!-el robot disparo un laser contra los tres megazords.

**En el centro de mando….**

-No se que esta tramando Doc. Pero será mejor que se de prisa-dijo Nimsay.

-La configuración esta lista, pero debemos esperar a que lleguen a la última página del libreto, la que tu robaste-.

**En la batalla…**

Los dos megazords y el Dragonzord eran apaleados por el robot de Xana.

-No tiene sentido, somos tres vs uno, deberíamos tener ventaja-dijo Odd.

-Mientras estemos en su película no podemos hacer nada-le recordó Yumi.

-Efectivamente-el robot disparo su rayo y derribo a los tres robots.

En las cabinas, todos se sacudieron.

-Es hora de acabar con esto-el robot cámara comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia los zords listo para eliminarlos.

-Estamos perdidos-dijo Kenneth.

Pero Ulrich apretó los puños y miro con determinación al robot-No me rendiré sin pelear ¡Espada de poder!-.

La espada apareció y golpeo al robot cámara derribándolo, cuando se levanto, estaba muy confundido.

-¿Qué rayos? Eso no estaba en el libreto-saco su libreto y fue a la última página solo para descubrir-no esta, la última página no esta-.

-La última página de su libreto desapareció-dijo Aelita aliviada.

-¿Cómo esperan que haga un éxito sin un final?-.

-No entiendo ¿Qué pudo pasar?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Nosotras intervenimos-dijo K comunicándose-Nimsay robo la última página del libreto de ese robot y sin ella ya no están en su película demente-.

-Bien hecho Nimsay-la felicito Yubel sonriendo.

-Vamos maestra, solo use lo que me enseño-dijo Nimsay sonriendo.

-Y aprendiste muy bien-.

Los tres zords se levantaron y encararon al robot.

-Esto es inaudito, no puedo tener mi final-.

-¿Quieres un final? Te daremos un final ¡Ataquen!-indico Ulrich.

El Dragonzord disparo sus misiles, esta vez dando en el blanco, el fénix saco su lanza y comenzó a girar golpeando al robot, el Valkasaurus uso su espada para atacar, todos esos ataques derribaron al robot, pero no lo destruyeron.

-Esto aun no ha acabado-.

-Ese robot es duro-dijo Odd.

-Pero no lo suficiente-dijo K-es hora de alcanzar un nuevo nivel de poder, Ulrich, Hikaru y Yubel activen la nueva configuración-.

-Entendido-Ulrich, Hikaru y Yubel accionaron las palancas iniciando la nueva transformación.

El fénix volvió a su modo bestia y se separo uniendo sus partes al Valkasaurus formando el Megazord fuerza dragón, el Dragonzord salto y como el fénix comenzó a separar cada una de sus partes, las cuales se adherían al Megazord, la cabeza del Dragonzord se volvió un casco, sus garras se unieron a los puños, las patas se conectaron en los tobillos dándole la apariencia de usar armadura, el pecho y espalda del dragonzord se conecto en las distintas extremidades del Megazord sin tapar el pecho de cabeza del fénix ni las alas, los ojos obtuvieron un visor de color rojo, mientras los del fénix se volvieron verdes, la cola del dragonzord se conecto en los hombros del nuevo Megazord finalizando la transformación.

-¡Megazord fuerza suprema!-.

El nuevo megazord encaro al robot, quien retrocedió asustado.

-Tanto deseabas un gran final, bien, ahora lo tendrás-dijo Odd.

-Vaya-intervino Aelita al ver que esta vez eran siete en la cabina-no sabía que aquí pudieran entrar tantas personas-.

-Si, es muy acogedor-dijo Yubel.

-Terminemos esto-dijo Ulrich.

El Megazord avanzo hacia el robot, quien disparo sus rayos contra él, sin dañar su blindaje ni siquiera un poco, les disparo como tres veces, pero al ver que no funcionaba retrocedió aun más.

-¡Golpe del fénix!-.

El Megazord lanzo un golpe con su puño izquierdo, que tomo la forma del fénix.

-¡Golpe de dragón!-.

Esta vez lanzo el golpe con su puño derecho, el cual tomo la forma del Dragonzord.

El robot salió volando y cayo al suelo rodando-Esto no puede estar pasando-.

-Acabemos con esto-.

La espada, la lanza y el taladro se combinaron convirtiéndose en una poderosa sierra, el Megazord tomo vuelo y lanzo la sierra, la cual comenzó a girar y a golpear al robot repetidamente.

Cuando la sierra regresaba con el Megazord, este la golpeo con el puño y corto al robot en dos, el robot cayó al suelo y exploto.

-¡Lo logramos!-.

El Megazord poso en señal de triunfo.

**En el palacio…..**

Xana disparo una descarga eléctrica contra Shifter, quien rodo por el suelo.

-Otra derrota, ya estoy harta-.

-Mie el lado bueno-intervino Arturina-aun cuenta con Toby y Jeremy-.

-Es cierto, tal vez sea hora de que el orgullo de Jeremy sea llevado al siguiente y último nivel, comuníquenme con el comandante-.

**En Aridon…..**

Los chicos le contaron a K y Nimsay sus aventuras a través del cine.

-Debo decir que estoy impresionada-dijo K-lucharon contra criaturas ficticias y salieron victoriosos-.

-Creo que es demuestra que somos invencibles-dijo Odd.

-No alardees-dijo Kenneth.

-Bueno, supongo que les complacerá saber que la nueva configuración del megazord fue todo un éxito-.

-Realmente lo fue-dijo Yumi.

-Es una verdadera genio-felicito Kenneth y K se sonrojo.

-Y esperen a ver en lo que estamos trabajando-dijo Nimsay.

-¿Acaso va a ver otro zord?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Así es y les prometo que no quedaran decepcionados-.

-Hasta ahora no nos han decepcionado-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

Escondido detrás de la puerta, Jeremy había escuchado toda la charla, al principio había ido para hacer las paces, pero al escuchar como todos estaban mejor sin él o eso creía, se marcho furioso.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-pregunto Toby.

-No lo se-.

-Charlemos-Toby comenzó a caminar con Jeremy al lado.

**Más tarde…**

Los chicos estaban cenando.

-Debo decir que esta fue la aventura más divertida que he tenido-dijo Odd.

-Habla por ti, yo tuve de compañeros a un niño y a un mono-.

-Aunque me cueste admitirlo, realmente disfrute mucho de pelear en una película-dijo Aelita.

-Y creo que todos nos merecemos un óscar-dijo Odd sonriendo-especialmente yo-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Por ser el mejor actor, el más guapo, más gracioso…..-.

-Más modesto-dijo Kenneth con ironía.

Todos se rieron y finalmente se fueron a dormir.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 19, espero lo hayan disfrutado, un nuevo Megazord ha aparecido, Toby esta volviendo a mal aconsejar a Jeremy, en el próximo capítulo, los chicos pelearan con un oponente que impresionara a todos, especialmente a Aelita._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, gracias por comentar y por volver a darme tu e-mail, en cuanto pueda te agregare y volveremos a conectarnos, respondiendo a tu duda, en dos capítulos más aparecerá Shun, así que no te lo pierdas, pero primero se enfrentaran a un oponente muy conocido para Aelita. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Anónimo: **_gracias por aclararme mi confusión y ahora pasemos a tu duda:_

_Efectivamente, Vodemort es el villano principal de Harry Potter, de la que después de ver como termina comencé a perderle el gusto, un pésimo final._

_Gracias por tus buenos deseos._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**JustSmileFearless: **_descuida, todos tenemos obligaciones, por más pequeñas que sean, solo basta con organizarte bien, es lo que yo hago, aunque a veces me falla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_gracias por los ánimos, daré todo de mi parte para que sea como te lo imaginaste y respecto a tu zord, muy pronto aparecerá, se paciente amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toane07: **_me alegra que te gustara, quise que ese capítulo fuera más que nada cómico, ya que con el mundo bajo el control de Xana hacía falta algo de risas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_efectivamente, se que uso mucho a los Power Rangers, pero ellos han sido mis ídolos desde pequeño, siempre soñaba con ser uno jajajaja, por cierto, ya te deje un comentario, espero que te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, JustSmileFearless y Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Toaneo07 y Moon-9215._

_Nos vemos…_


	20. Sr Puck

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez los guerreros lyoko se enfrentaran a un enemigo muy inesperado, uno que tiene que ver con el pasado de Aelita._

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**Cap. 20 Señor Puck.**

Ya había anochecido y todos se habían retirado a dormir, los únicos que estaban en el pasillo eran Aelita y Odd, quienes se estaban despidiendo.

-Me alegra que ya no tenga que ocultar que te amo-dijo Odd.

-Igual yo-.

Aelita y Odd se besaron.

-Buenas noches princesa-.

-Buenas noches tigre-.

Odd se retiro y Aelita entro a su habitación, se puso su pijama y busco algo en su mesa de noche.

-Hora de dormir Sr. Puck-Aelita aun tenía el muñeco que sus padres le habían regalado, era el único recuerdo que tenía de ellos.

Aelita se acomodo y puso al Sr. Puck cerca de su rostro, pasaron los minutos y se quedo profundamente dormida.

Es por eso que no escucho cuando alguien apareció en su cuarto y tampoco sintió que alguien le quitaba al Sr. Puck.

-Dulces sueños princesa-dijo Arturina sonriendo y se teletransporto.

**En el palacio…..**

Arturina coloco al Sr. Puck en un escáner.

-¿Piensas vencerlos con un muñeco?-pregunto Crunch.

-El Sr. Puck es el muñeco de un elfo que le gustaba coleccionar objetos bonitos-.

-Haremos que coleccione a toda Aridon, para mí por supuesto-dijo Xana.

Arturina sonrió y tecleo algunos datos en la computadora y el Sr. Puck obtuvo vida.

-¡Estoy vivo!-.

-Bienvenido Sr. Puck-dijo Arturina.

-Ahora debes ir y destruir a toda la ciudad de Aridon-dijo Shifter.

-¿Destruir? Yo no quiero destruir nada-dijo Puck.

Shifter intento estrangularlo, pero Arturina lo detuvo.

-Lo que mi compañero quiere decir, es que hay muchos objetos muy bonitos en esa ciudad, objetos que puedes coleccionar-.

-¿En serio?-.

-En serio-.

-Entonces llévenme a esa ciudad-.

Arturina y Crunch se marcharon llevándose al Sr. Puck.

-Que plan tan mediocre-dijo Shifter cuando se fueron.

-No, es irónico, ya quiero ver la cara de Aelita cuando vea que su querido Sr. Puck destruirá la ciudad-el símbolo de Xana brillo.

**En Aridon…..**

Ya estaban despiertos y ahora esperaban a Aelita, quien buscaba como loca por todo su cuarto.

-Y yo creía que el cuarto de Odd era desordenado-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué tanto buscas Aelita?-pregunto Hikaru.

-No encuentro al Sr. Puck-.

-¿Quién es el Sr. Puck?-pregunto Ulrich.

-¿Aun lo tenías?-pregunto Yumi.

-Fue lo único que salve de mi cuarto cuando Xana ataco-.

-¿Quién es el Sr. Puck?-volvió a preguntar Ulrich.

-Es el muñeco de Aelita-dijo Odd.

-Y el único recuerdo que me dejaron mis padres-.

Kenneth se acerco a su amiga-Algo que he aprendido es que las cosas siempre aparecen cuando dejas de buscarlas-.

-Supongo que tienes razón-dijo Aelita.

-Anda, vamos a desayunar y después te ayudare a buscarlo-prometió Odd.

-Gracias-.

Los 6 abandonaron la habitación, sin saber que lucharían contra el muñeco.

**En el parque….**

-Te dijimos que había muchas cosas lindas para coleccionar-dijo Crunch.

-Era cierto-Puck estaba maravillado con todo lo que veían sus ojos, los cuales se detuvieron en un edificio-ese es muy lindo, formara parte de mi colección-.

El Sr. Puck saco una botella de cristal, la abrió y un vapor blanco cubrió al edificio, el cual desapareció y apareció en el frasco.

La gente al ver eso comenzó a huir aterrada.

-¿Por qué hoyen?-pregunto Puck con inocencia.

-Es lo que los humanos hacen, no le des importancia-dijo Arturina sonriendo, pero Puck estaba muy incomodo.

**En el centro de mando…**

K llamo a los guerreros lyoko.

-Problemas-.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto Odd.

K les mostro que uno de los edificios había desaparecido.

-Supongo que las explicaciones sobran-dijo Yubel.

Los chicos salieron a investigar quedándose solo Yubel, quien aparecería si la situación se salía de control.

Al llegar, los chicos buscaban algún indicio, cuando descubrieron a los dos generales de Xana caminar más adelante.

-¡Oigan!-grito Odd.

Arturina y Crunch voltearon.

-Son ellos de nuevo-.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto Puck volteando.

Al ver al acompañante de los generales, Aelita casi se desmaya.

-¿Sr. Puck?-.

-Hola ¿te conozco?-.

-No-intervino Arturina-solo son un montón de tontos que quieren arruinar tu colección-

Puck no entendía que pasaba, solo miraba a todos confundido.

-Ven, vamos a seguir buscando objetos bonitos, Crunch-Arturina le dio una mirada significativa.

-Entiendo ¡Tarántulas!-un grupo de diez arácnidos aparecieron-¡Ataquen!-.

Las tarántulas comenzaron a disparar contra los chicos, quienes de protegían con sus armas.

-Eso no nos detendrá-dijo Odd.

-Yo no me detendré hasta recuperar al Sr. Puck-Aelita llamo a su patineta y voló en dirección de Arturina.

-¡Princesa!-Odd trato de ir tras ella, pero Ulrich la detuvo.

-Estará bien, te necesitamos aquí-.

Odd miro a las tarántulas y a Crunch, y asintió.

Aelita volaba buscando a su muñeco y al general Arturina, quienes continuaban robando edificios, esta vez tenían el teatro, estadio, cine, etc.

-Estos objetos son muy lindos-.

Arturina vio a Aelita en el cielo y supo que debía actuar pronto.

-Escucha, hay un edificio aun más bonito por ese lado, será la joya de tu colección.

-Que bien-Puck salto y se dirigió hacia el centro de mando.

Arturina al verlo marcharse miro a Aelita.

-No vas a detenerme esta vez niña ¡Avispas, mantarayas!-.

Diez avispas y diez mantarayas aparecieron, Arturina subió a una mantaraya y se dirigieron hacia Aelita.

-¡Fuego!-.

Los monstruos abrieron fuego contra la chica, quien esquivaba los disparos como podía.

-¡Necesito ayuda!-grito al comunicador.

Ulrich recibió el llamado y envió a las dos chicas restantes, mientras los chicos peleaban con Crunch y las tarántulas.

-No podrán evitar que triunfemos esta vez-dijo Crunch.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos escuchado eso?-pregunto Odd con burla.

-Ya veras ¡Ataquen!-.

Las tarántulas abrieron fuego contra los chicos, Kenneth los protegió con su escudo.

Las chicas, por su parte, entablaban una batalla aérea.

-¡Tengo que llegar hasta el Sr. Puck!-grito Aelita.

-Nadie ira a ningún sitio-dijo Arturina y sus monstruos continuaron atacando.

Mientras, el Sr. Puck había llegado al centro mando y se topo con una chica muy linda, era Yubel.

-Hola-.

Yubel no respondió, solo miro al Sr. Puck con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto y Puck se le quedo viendo-¿no ves el daño que haces?-.

-¿Daño? Solo quiero coleccionar objetos bonitos, no quiero molestar a nadie-.

Antes de que Yubel dijera algo, Shifter apareció.

-No la escuches, ella solo quiere evitar que colecciones objetos preciosos-.

Puck miro a Yubel y a Shifter.

-Él es el malo aquí-dijo Yubel.

Aelita, desde lejos miro la situación y se harto de ser atacada.

-¡Campos de energía!-los campos de Aelita derribaron a Arturina de la mantaraya, Yumi y Hikaru aprovecharon para destruir a sus oponentes y luego se dirigieron hacia Yubel.

Arturina aterrizo perfectamente de pie y las miro marcharse.

-No irán a ningún sitio-.

Ulrich y los demás ya habían derrotado a las tarántulas y ahora perseguían a Crunch, quien torpemente huía hacia sus amigos.

Aelita y las chicas llegaron junto a Yubel, quien aun trataba de razonar con Puck, pero este estaba muy confundido y no sabía a quien creerle.

-Sr. Puck ¿no me reconoce? Soy yo, Aelita-.

-¿Aelita? Ese nombre me suena-.

Un rayo golpeo a Aelita, Arturina había llegado.

-No los escuches, tú solo concéntrate en completar tu colección-.

Puck miro las botellas que tenían un edificio en el interior.

-Son objetos muy bonitos, pero ese les gana, quiero tenerlo-.

-Y lo tendrás-.

-No Sr. Puck, esto que hace esta mal-dijo Aelita.

-¿Mal? ¿Por qué?-.

-No dejes que te engañe-.

-Ellos son los que te están engañando-dijo Yumi.

-Ellos solo quieren que destruyas la ciudad-.

-¿Destruirla? Pero yo no quiero hacer eso-.

Arturina comenzaba a impacientarse-Ellas son las mentirosas, no quieren que colecciones los objetos más lindos del mundo-.

-Si, son lindos, pero….-Puck miro a Aelita esperando saber si ella decía la verdad.

Eso molesto aun más a Arturina, quien ya harta de esas tonterías, saco el control y oprimió el botón rojo.

Un disco en el interior del Sr. Puck comenzó a girar y lo convirtió en un gigante.

-Vaya-dijo asombrado-desde esta altura todo se ve más lindo, es una nueva manera de coleccionar cosas-.

Puck comenzó a absorber arboles, postes de luz, edificios, entre otras cosas.

-Esto es genial-.

Desde lejos, Ulrich y los demás vieron al Sr. Puck.

-De acuerdo, ese juguete se volvió de tamaño extragrande-dijo Odd.

-Dr. K envíe los zords-solicito Ulrich.

-Ya van en camino-.

Los zords aparecieron, eran el dragón, sirena, esfinge, hada y minotauro.

-Andando-.

Aelita tenía dudas, no quería pelear con su muñeco, no quería destruirlo, Yubel le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Descuida, todo estará bien-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto.

-Simplemente lo se-.

-Pero…..-.

-Escucha, tú muñeco estará bien, todo saldrá bien, así que ve a tu zord e inicien la transformación-.

Aelita miro a Yubel y luego al Sr. Puck, y finalmente subió a su zord.

-¡Iniciando secuencia de combinación!-indico Ulrich.

Los 5 zords comenzaron a combinarse listos para la batalla.

-¡Valkasaurus megazord!-.

Puck no vio al megazord, estaba muy entretenido robando edificios, cuando sintió que alguien lo tocaba al hombro.

-¿Qué?-al voltear y ver al megazord retrocedió asustado, pero luego sonrió lleno de alegría-vaya, que cosa tan bonita-.

En los laboratorios, K escucho eso.

-Me alegra saber que los zords no solo son poderosos-dijo sonriendo.

Puck saltaba de alegría-Ese objeto es muy bonito, será la joya de mi colección-.

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Kenneth nervioso.

Puck saco una botella y la abrió, una fuerte corriente de aire comenzó a atraer al megazord.

-¡Resistan!-.

En la cabina, los chicos trataban de estabilizar al megazord, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte, finalmente el megazord quedo atrapado en la botella.

-¡Si! ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!-gritaba Puck mientras saltaba contento.

Desde unas escaleras de incendio, Arturina y sus compañeros vieron todo complacidos.

-Capturo al megazord y a los guerreros lyoko-dijo Crunch contento.

-Al menos a 5 de ellos-dijo Shifter.

-Que importa a cuantos atrapo, mientras cumpla con la misión-dijo Arturina sonriendo.

Yubel y Hikaru vieron todo.

-Oh no, los atrapo-dijo Hikaru.

-¿Y que esperas para liberarlos?-pregunto Yubel.

Hikaru la miro confundida.

-Descuida, todo va a salir bien-.

Hikaru asintió y solicito al fénix, una vez que lo abordo inicio la transformación.

-¡Fénix zord modalidad combate!-.

El fénix cambio al modo megazord y encaro a Puck.

-Vaya, otro objeto muy lindo, debo tenerlo-.

-No te será tan fácil-dijo Hikaru.

El fénix saco su lanza y extendiendo sus alas se lanzo al ataque.

-¡Fénix zord a girar!-.

El fénix giro y golpeo la botella donde esta el megazord liberándolo, mientras Puck cayó al suelo y sus botellas vacías salieron volando por todos lados.

-Bien hecho Hikaru-felicito Yumi.

-Ni lo menciones-.

-Es hora de darles a esos tres una lección-dijo Aelita.

El Valkasaurus tomo una de las botellas vacías y la dirigió hacia los generales.

-No me gusta como se ve esto-dijo Crunch mientras retrocedían.

El megazord abrió la botella y una fuerte corriente comenzó a atraer a los generales.

Shifter y Arturina se sostuvieron de los barandales, mientras Crunch comenzó a elevarse, ya que el aire lo había atrapado, afortunadamente par él, se sujeto de un tubo de escape.

-¡Auxilio, auxilio!-gritaba.

-Tu plan fallo-rugió Shifter molesto.

-Cállate, que no ayudaste en nada-Arturina miro al megazord con furia-esto no ha terminado, volveremos-.

Shifter y Arturina se teletransportaron, dejando solo a Crunch, quien se soltó del tubo.

-¡Oigan, espérenme!-grito mientras se teletransportaba a tiempo.

El megazord cerró la botella y junto al fénix encararon a Puck.

-Solo queda él-dijo Kenneth.

Aelita solo asintió entristecida por lo que le pasaría al Sr. Puck.

-¡Alto!-grito Yubel por los comunicadores-no le hagan daño-.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Porque él va a devolver las cosas que se robo-.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará voluntariamente?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Él es bueno, solo quería coleccionar objetos bonitos, en ningún momento quiso lastimar a alguien, él no quería destruir la ciudad-.

Puck miraba los lugares vacíos, aquellos que quedaron tras robarse los edificios y vio a la gente, la cual lo miraba asustada, Puck agacho la cabeza avergonzado por lo que había hecho.

Aelita avanzo hacia delante de la cabina y miro a su amigo.

-Tienes que devolver lo que tomaste Sr. Puck, por favor, te lo pido como amiga-.

El Sr. Puck miro a los dos megazords y se levanto, en su mirada había un gran arrepentimiento, saco todas las botellas que tenían edificios, arboles, teatros, cines, entre otras cosas.

-Yo no quería lastimar a nadie, yo solo quería coleccionar los objetos más bonitos del mundo-.

Los edificios y todo lo que había desaparecido, comenzaba a regresar a su lugar indicado, mientras la voz de Aelita se escuchaba como un eco.

-_"Devuelve todo Sr. Puck, todo, por favor, por favor, por favor…."-._

**De pronto….**

Aelita abrió sus ojos y se encontró en su cama, con su pijama y las sabanas sobre ella, y a su lado, su fiel amigo.

-¿Sr. Puck?-miro a su alrededor y vio que eran más de las 3 am-¿fue un sueño? Parecía muy real-miro de nuevo al Sr. Puck y lo observo por un rato, al ver que nada pasaba suspiro-supongo que tengo a Xana en la cabeza y por eso tengo sueños tan raros, Odd se va a reír mucho cuando se lo cuente ¿no crees amigo?-Aelita se acomodo para volver a dormir-buenas noches Sr. Puck-.

Aelita se fue quedando dormida, mientras uno de los ojos del Sr. Puck brillo como una estrella, como si el Sr. Puck estuviera vivo.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 20, espero les haya gustado, quise hacer un capítulo donde el enemigo no fuera destruido y tuviera cierta inocencia, pero en el próximo capítulo se enfrentara a un problema muy grande, especialmente Yumi y Hikaru._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_si bueno, pensé que después de tanta acción, hacía falta algunos capítulos cómicos y no te preocupes, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá Shun, y alguien que las tendrá vigiladas a ti y a Yumi. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Yumivigo: **_gracias por eso y prepárate, porque en el próximo capítulo aparecerá tu galán y en dos más empezaran su relación, espero hacerla bien jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_primero, hola, hace tiempo que no nos vemos y ahora pasemos a tus duda:_

_Ulrich, Aelita y Odd 23 años._

_Yumi 24._

_Kenneth, Hikaru y Nimsay 19._

_Yubel 29._

_K 20._

_Esas son las edades de cada uno. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, siempre es bueno poner un poco de comedia y más aun cuando el mundo esta bajo el control de una computadora psicópata, efectivamente, el último zord va a ser de Nimsay, aunque va a tener una función un poco diferente a la de los otros. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_no es nada, como dije, soy un hombre de palabra y lo que yo prometo lo cumplo, a veces tarde, pero cumplo jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toane07: **_pasemos a tu duda:_

_Muy pronto, pero para ser más específico, cuando el general que causo la perdida de memoria de Ulrich y la muerte de sus padres aparezca, descuida, creo que en dos capítulos más, se paciente._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08, Yumivigo y Ani Teen lyoko, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…_


	21. La matriarca Ishiyama

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Yumi y Hikaru recibirán una visita muy especial, mientras Toby robara algo que según él, ayudara a Jeremy a recuperar a su equipo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21 La matriarca Ishiyama.**

Los chicos estaban a las afueras del centro de mando acompañados de Yubel, K y Truman, Yumi y Hikaru les habían pedido que salieran.

-¿Se puede saber a quien esperamos?-pregunto Odd.

Yumi y Hikaru se miraron.

-A nuestra abuela-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Su abuela?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si, viene a hacernos una visita y a ver como estamos-dijo Yumi.

-Y a algo más-agrego Hikaru algo preocupada-por eso quisiéramos pedirles un favor-.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunto Aelita.

-No le digan a nuestra abuela nada acerca de nuestras peleas con Xana-pidió Yumi.

-Ya es muy mayor y a su edad lo último que quiere es emociones-dijo Hikaru.

Pero apenas dijo eso, un taxi apareció a gran velocidad y se dirigió hacia los chicos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Ulrich.

Rápidamente, saltaron hacia un lado, mientras el taxi frenaba tan brusco que el carro se levanto un poco, finalmente se estaciono.

En su interior, había dos personas, un hombre y una anciana. La anciana estaba sentada tras el volante, mientras el taxista estaba en el asiento del copiloto, el último tenía la cara muy pálida, los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, una mano en su pecho y respiraba agitadamente.

-Te dije que llegaría desde mi casa hasta aquí con solo 25 centavos-dijo la anciana y comenzó a reírse.

Los chicos y sus amigos se levantaron cautelosamente.

-La abuela llego-dijo Yumi nerviosa.

-¿Esa es la abuela que ya no debe tener emociones?-pregunto Odd asombrado.

-Si, algo así-dijo Hikaru.

-Ah ¿no es tierno?-pregunto Aelita.

A lo que Aelita se refería era que Kenneth, quien al ver que el auto se dirigía hacia ellos, salto y empujo a K para ponerla a salvo, rodaron por el suelo y K quedo arriba de Kenneth, ambos se quedaron muy rojos.

-Gracias por…..ayudarme-dijo K agradecida.

-No es nada-Kenneth y K estaban muy rojos, pero cuando K vio que el resto los observaba empujo a Kenneth-¡Ay le digo!-.

Tras ese pequeño episodio, Yumi y Hikaru abrazaron a su abuelo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje abuela?-pregunto Yumi.

-Muy bien, considerando que le gane a ese taxista-el pobre hombre aun estaba recuperando aire-vengan hijas, ayuden a su abuela a bajar sus maletas-.

Yumi y Hikaru cargaron dos maletas pequeñas, mientras los chicos cargaban las maletas más pesadas.

-Hemos preparado una habitación para usted Sra. Ishiyama-dijo Truman.

-No se hubieran molestado-.

-No es ninguna molestia-.

Tras instalarse, Yumi y Hikaru llevaron a su abuela a la cafetería, donde los esperaban el resto de sus amigos.

-Abuela, ellos son nuestros amigos Ulrich, Aelita, Kenneth y Odd-.

-Mucho gusto-.

-Igualmente señora-.

Se sentaron en una mesa para poder platicar mejor.

-Discúlpenme-dijo Ulrich antes de sentarse-en seguida regreso-.

Ulrich se retiro al baño dejando a los demás en la mesa.

-Y bueno, díganme hijas-inicio la Sra. Ishiyama-¿Cuándo van a conseguir marido?-.

Kenneth y los demás vieron a sus amigas sorprendidos, mientras Yumi y Hikaru agacharon la cabeza avergonzadas.

-Abuela, no es…-.

-Claro que es momento Yumi, el mundo esta bajo el control de esos malvados robots y yo ya soy muy vieja, me gustaría que antes de partir poder conocer a los hombres que cuidaran de mis nietecitas-.

-Abuela, eso es muy dulce, pero…-.

-Nada de peros. Yo quiero tener bisnietos-.

Esta vez Kenneth y Odd tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar reírse, mientras Yumi y Hikaru se sonrojaban por completo.

-Así que si aun no tienen novios-prosiguió la abuela-yo puedo…..-.

-¡No es necesario abuela!-intervino Hikaru-yo ya tengo novio-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si y debe de estar aquí en cualquier momento-.

Un soldado apareció y comenzó a buscar por toda la cafetería, cuando Hikaru lo vio.

-¡Shun!-Hikaru corrió hacia aquel soldado, el cual era un chico de mirada dura, cabello negro y alborotado, se veía que practicaba artes marciales.

Ambos chicos se saludaron con un beso y luego se acercaron a la mesa, donde su abuela los esperaba de pie.

-Abuela, el es mi novio, Shun Masaki-presento Hikaru.

Shun extendió su mano para saludar a la Sra. Ishiyama, quien se quedo viéndolo de arriba abajo, como analizándolo.

-Es aceptable-dijo después de un rato y se sentó, Hikaru suspiro aliviada.

-¿Aceptable?-pregunto Shun a su novia.

-Luego te explico-Hikaru presento a Shun con sus amigos y cuando termino, la abuela se dirigió a Yumi.

-Bueno Yumi, espero que como tu prima ya tengas novio-Yumi se sonrojo-por tu silencio adivino que no, afortunadamente, traigo una libreta con los nombres de muchos chicos que morirían por tener una cita contigo y…-.

-¡Yo tengo novio!-grito Yumi sin pensar.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es?-Yumi se quedo en silencio-¿y bien?-.

En ese momento Ulrich iba llegando con una lata de refresco, Yumi salto de su asiento y abrazo a Ulrich.

-Abuela, él es mi novio-.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Ulrich extrañado.

El equipo se quedo en total silencio, Kenneth se acerco a sus tres amigos y susurro.

-Era de esperarse-.

**Mientras…**

Nimsay corría por el parque, había decidido ir a correr y ahora disfrutaba de los rayos del sol.

-Llevo muy buen tiempo-dijo viendo su reloj-daré una vuelta más y volveré al centro de mando-.

Cuando dio una vuelta, vio una figura muy sospechosa entrar en un callejón.

-Que raro-lo primero que pensó fue en llamar a los guerreros lyoko, pero luego pensó que ella podría hacerse cargo.

Siguió a la figura por el callejón y finalmente lo alcanzo, se escondió detrás de un contenedor de basura y lo vigilo, después de un rato logro reconocerlo.

-¿Toby?-musito y cuando se disponía a encararlo se agacho al ver aparecer a alguien no muy agradable.

-General Arturina-dijo Toby agachándose.

-Comandante Toby, espero que me traiga buenas noticias-.

-Si y no-.

-Explíquese-.

-Las malas noticias es que K esta preparando un nuevo y poderoso zord, intente ingresar a su computadora y robar los datos anoche, pero están muy bien resguardados-.

-Ya veo ¿y las buenas?-.

-Se donde guarda K los planos del Valkasaurus megazord, con ellos en nuestro poder podríamos construir un robot similar a los zords-.

-Destruirlos con su propia tecnología, que divertido-.

-Y todo a manos de Jeremy-agrego Toby.

-¿Aun no sospecha nada?-.

Toby bufo con burla-Ese tonto esta tan convencido de que es el salvador de todo Aridon y mientras más lo aliente, más confía en mí-.

-Bien-.

Tras oír todo, Nimsay se dispuso a irse, pero sin querer derribo un bote de basura que estaba atrás suyo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Toby.

-Una espía-dijo Arturina y Nimsay salió corriendo.

-No escapara-dijo Toby, pero Arturina lo detuvo.

-Ella es discípula de la guerrera dragón, significa que no debes perder el tiempo en perseguirla, mejor úsalo para ir por los planos-.

-¿Por qué no hacemos que Jeremy vaya por ellos?-.

-No hay tiempo, además de que ya no valdrá la pena si ya te descubrieron-Toby asintió y se teletransporto-mientras yo me aseguro que esa chica no llegue a tiempo-.

Nimsay salió del callejón y se topo con 6 tarántulas.

-Huy que mal-.

Las tarántulas le apuntaron con sus armas.

-Hola-dijo Nimsay con nerviosismo-me imagino que se preguntan que hago espiando a sus amigos ¿verdad? Es una historia muy graciosa…-.

Una tarántula disparo y antes de que Nimsay tuviera tiempo de reaccionar fue salvada por un chico rubio.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico.

-Si, gracias por….. ¡Cuidado!-Nimsay empujo al chico salvándolo de un mortal láser.

-Gracias…..-.

-Creo que habrá que dejar los agradecimientos y presentaciones para después-dijo Nimsay y se puso en guardia, el chico hizo lo mismo y se lanzaron sobre las tarántulas.

**En el centro de mando…**

Como con Shun, la Sra. Ishiyama observaba a Ulrich de arriba abajo, algo que lo incomodaba mucho.

-Fuertes brazos, mirada dura y es el líder de los guerreros lyoko-pensando-si, es aceptable-.

Yumi suspiro aliviada, pero su rostro se sonrojo cuando vio que Ulrich la miraba muy confundido.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-Luego te explico-dijo Yumi sonriendo nerviosamente.

Ambos chicos se sentaron uno junto al otro, Yumi tomando a Ulrich de la mano.

-Bueno, ya que vi que mis nietas tienen buenos hombres quisiera saber ¿Cuándo se casan?-.

Las chicas bajaron la mirada avergonzadas.

-Abuela, Shun y yo llevamos saliendo 1 año apenas-.

-¿Y eso que? En mis tiempos un año era suficiente para llevarte al altar-.

-Los tiempos cambian abuela-dijo Yumi.

La anciana miro a sus nietas con tristeza-Entiendo, ya veo que mis nietas no quieren darme el honor de conocer a mis bisnietos antes de que parta de este mundo-.

-Ay abuela, no digas eso-dijo Hikaru.

Rápidamente, la expresión de la anciana cambio-Muy bien, ya tengo el lugar, la lista de invitados, el sabor de los pasteles, quien dará la ceremonia, lo único que me falta son los padrinos de boda, las damas de honor y las niñas flor-.

Yumi y Hikaru se quedaron en silencio, mientras Ulrich y Shun solo se vieron con preocupación, el resto…..

-Definitivamente esta señora sabe lo que quiere-susurro Kenneth a Aelita y Odd, quienes solo asintieron.

Justo en ese momento, Yubel entro a la cafetería y ambas japonesas tuvieron la misma idea.

-¡Ella es nuestra dama de honor!-gritaron a un tiempo.

Yubel se les quedo viendo con extrañeza, pero antes de decir algo sujetaron a Yubel y la sentaron en la mesa.

-Abuela, ella es Yubel, la hermana de Ulrich….-comenzó Yumi.

-Y nuestra dama de honor-termino Hikaru.

Yubel miro a Ulrich sin entender.

-Parece que me voy a casar y tú serás la dama de honor-.

-¿En serio?-.

Mientras ese suceso ocurría en la cafetería, Toby pasaba con sumo cuidado dirigiéndose a la habitación de K.

-¿Estas seguro de que no hay problema?-pregunto Arturina por el comunicador.

-Completamente, a esta hora K esta en su laboratorio-.

-De todas formas debes darte prisa-.

-Como ordene general-.

Toby llego al cuarto de K, tecleo algunos códigos y la puerta se abrió.

-Bien-.

Toby comenzó a buscar en toda la habitación, hasta que finalmente dio con los planos de los zords.

-Excelente, con estos planos podremos crear a nuestro propio zord-.

-¿Toby?-al voltear se topo con la teniente Vázquez-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Nada-.

-Esos planos son de la Dra. K-.

-Ya no-Toby alzo uno de sus puños que se volvió cibernético y disparo un dardo contra Vázquez, quien quedo inconsciente-ahora le pertenecen a Xana-.

Con esas palabras, Toby se marcho del lugar triunfal, mientras los chicos estaban en la cafetería con su invitada.

**Mientras…**

Nimsay y el misterioso chico continuaban peleando contra las tarántulas, ya habían destruido a 2 y ahora solo les faltaban 4.

El chico golpeo a una con un tubo, mientras Nimsay, empleando todo lo que aprendió de Yubel, dio un salto y se paro sobre la cabeza de una y le clavo un disco que traía.

Así estuvieron por 15 minutos, hasta que finalmente eliminaron a todas.

-Peleas bien para ser una chica-dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano.

Nimsay la estrecho y derribo al chico-No soy solo una chica, aprendí de la mejor guerrera que ha existido-.

-Se nota-dijo el chico asombrado-por cierto, soy Jace-.

-Nimsay-.

-¿Nimsay? Que nombre tan curioso-.

-Yo diría original-.

-Como quieras-.

Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo con misterio, entonces Nimsay se golpeo en la cabeza con su mano.

-Que tonta, lo olvide, tengo que volver al centro de mando, debo advertirles-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Debo advertirles a los guerreros lyoko que el domo tiene un espía de Xana-.

Rápidamente volvió al domo seguida de Jace, quien al verla tan preocupada, se preocupo también.

**En el centro de mando….**

La abuela se había retirado al baño de damas y ahora Ulrich y Yubel les pedían una explicación a Yumi, cuando terminaron ambos se quedaron en silencio, Ulrich con la cara roja y Yubel pensativa.

-No debiste decirle eso-.

-Lo se, pero….-Yumi no sabía que decir.

-Deben decirle la verdad-.

-Si Yumi, debes…-Hikaru reacciono-espera ¿Cómo que deben?-.

-Tú también le dijiste que Yubel era la dama de honor de "nuestra" boda, la que ni siquiera yo sabía que habría-dijo Shun y Hikaru sonrió con inocencia.

-Supongo que tienen razón-dijo Yumi-cuando vuelva le diremos…-.

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto la Sra. Ishiyama sentándose.

Yumi y Hikaru se miraron nerviosas, mientras el resto las miraba muy atentos.

-Abuela, tenemos que decirte algo-dijo Yumi.

-¿Qué sucede querida?-.

Yumi y Hikaru suspiraron, pero antes de poder hablar, la alarma sonó.

-Atención, guerreros lyoko favor de reportarse en el laboratorio-dijo la voz de K.

-Creo que tendrá que esperar hijas, veo que tienen trabajo que hacer-.

Ambas chicas asintieron y se fueron con sus amigos, en el camino se toparon con los paramédicos, los cuales revisaban a Vázquez.

-¿Se encuentra bien?-pregunto Aelita preocupada.

-Si, solo esta inconsciente-informo el médico-la llevaremos a la enfermería para atenderla mejor-.

Aelita asintió y alcanzo a sus amigos.

-¿Qué sucede general?-pregunto Ulrich.

Fue K quien le respondió-Alguien robo los planos de los zords que estaban en mi habitación-.

-Xana-dijo Aelita.

-Efectivamente, pero no se como lo hizo-.

-Yo si-dijo una voz detrás de ellos, al voltear vieron a Nimsay y a otro chico, los cuales respiraban agitadamente-perdón….corrimos desde el parque…..sin parar…-.

Yubel le trajo una botella de agua a cada uno y Nimsay tomo un poco para recuperarse.

-¿Qué dijo señorita? ¿Sabe quien robo los planos?-pregunto Truman.

-Si señor, hay un espía de Xana en el domo y se quien es-.

-No la hagas de suspenso, dínoslo-pidió Odd impaciente.

-Es Toby, ese gusano traidor trabaja para Xana-.

Truman se quedo en silencio por unos segundos-Dr. K, revise las cámaras de seguridad-.

K asintió y comenzó a revisar todas las cámaras de seguridad, finalmente descubrieron que lo que Nimsay decía era cierto.

-No puedo creerlo, primero Jeremy y ahora él-dijo Odd.

-Ese chico siempre me dio mala espina-dijo Ulrich.

-Xana tiene los planos de los zords, ahora puede construir uno propio-dijo K preocupada.

**En el palacio…**

Toby entro a la sala principal.

-Maestra, misión cumplida-.

-Excelente comandante, general Shifter comience con la construcción del zord-.

-Si maestra-.

-En cuanto este listo haremos que Jeremy lo suelte para destruir a Aridon, confío en que podrá convencerlo comandante-.

-No se preocupe ama, no voy a fallarle-dijo Toby sonriendo con maldad.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 21, se que no hubo mucha acción, pero todo se centro en la visita de la abuela y el robo de los planos, en el siguiente capítulo, Toby tratara de hacer que Jeremy active el zord de Xana y los chicos trataran de detenerlo._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo, por cierto, mañana no voy a poder conectarme como habíamos quedado, surgió un imprevisto, voy a salir de viaje y regreso hasta el domingo, pero espero que pronto volvamos a platicar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Yumivigo: **_ya apareció tu galán y en el capítulo 23 aparecerá tu zord, y si tengo inspiración podrían empezar su relación juntos, me da gusto que el capítulo anterior te haya dado esa ilusión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_pasemos a tu duda, fanática:_

_Se supone que el Sr. Puck es un ser mágico y con la historia del fic, es alguien que disfruta de coleccionar objetos bonitos, sus botellas eran mágicas y cuando encontraba algo que le gustaba las abría, el objeto se encogía y se introducía en la botella._

_Espero haber aclarado tu duda, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_vaya, mis respetos, no muchos recuerdan esas generaciones tan buenas, ya hasta me diste una duda ¿has visto todas las generaciones y si lo hiciste, cuales son tus favoritas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por el comentario, ya fuiste descubierto, pero tienes la ventaja de que Jeremy aun confía en ti y en el próximo capítulo intentaras que active el zord de Xana, por cierto, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08 y Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos….._


	22. Quimera zord

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez Toby intentara hacer que Jeremy active el zord de Xana para destruir a la ciudad y K trabajara para terminar al último zord._

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 Quimera zord.**

Shifter y Arturina trabajaban en el zord de Xana, ya les faltaban solo los armamentos y muy pronto podrían liberarlo sobre Aridon.

-Bien, solo nos falta el armamento principal y estará terminado-dijo Shifter.

-Entonces solo será cuestión de que Jeremy lo active y destruya Aridon por nosotros-.

En la sala principal, Xana le daba indicaciones a Toby.

-Ahora que te han descubierto, debes actuar con sumo cuidado, no podemos permitir que los guerreros lyoko intervengan-dijo Xana.

-Descuide maestra, haré que Jeremy active al zord y entonces podrá disfrutar de la destrucción de todo Aridon-.

-Y es más dulce saber que Jeremy será el causante de que mi imperio de maquinas se complete-el símbolo de Xana brillo con intensidad.

**En Aridon….**

Tras descubrir al espía, Truman dio la señal de alarma, para que cualquiera que viera a Toby, lo detuviera de inmediato.

-No servirá-dijo Kenneth-a estas alturas Toby debe saber que lo estamos buscando-.

-Y de seguro no actuara con descuido-dijo Hikaru.

-Lo que me preocupa-dijo Ulrich-es que al parecer él y Jeremy son muy amigos-.

-Y Jeremy aun no sabe que Toby es un espía-dijo Aelita de repente.

-Eso significa que esta en peligro-dijo Odd.

-Hay que encontrarlo de inmediato-dijo Yumi.

Rápidamente abandonaron el centro de mando, mientras la Sra. Ishiyama los miraba marcharse.

K, mientras tanto, se apresuraba en terminar al último zord.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más le tomara?-pregunto Nimsay.

-No estoy segura, la energía que requiero es inmensa, necesito más tiempo, pero eso es algo que no tenemos por el momento-.

**Mientras….**

Jeremy llego hasta un almacén abandonado, había recibido un llamado de Toby y por lo que leyó, era muy urgente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto.

-La situación ha cambiado Jeremy, Xana esta preparando un ataque masivo contra la ciudad-.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Porque el Dr. K esta construyendo un nuevo zord, tu zord-.

-Espera ¿estas diciendo que al fin?-.

-Al fin se dieron cuenta de que tú eres el único que nos puede salvar-.

Jeremy amplio su sonrisa, mientras Toby también sonrió.

**En el palacio…..**

-Ama Xana, los guerreros lyoko están buscando a Jeremy-informo Crunch.

-Me temo que no irán muy lejos, ya sabes que hacer Crunch-.

-Si maestra-.

**En Aridon…..**

Crunch apareció y miro a su alrededor.

-Bien, es hora de atacar ¡Robots, cangrejos!-.

6 robots y 6 cangrejos aparecieron y comenzaron a destruir la ciudad.

-Esto deberá llamar la atención de los guerreros lyoko-dijo Crunch mientras la gente huía aterrada.

**En el centro de mando…**

La alarma sonó, K se traslado hasta las cámaras de seguridad y vio el problema.

-Infiltrados cerca del museo, repito, infiltrados cerca del museo-.

Tras recibir el llamado, los guerreros lyoko se dirigieron hacia el museo.

-¿Qué pasara con Jeremy?-pregunto Aelita.

-Envíe a Yubel a buscarlo-informo K-ustedes concéntrense en el ataque-.

Aelita asintió y corrió junto a sus amigos hacia el museo.

Crunch disfrutaba viendo escapar a los humanos, mientras los robots y los cangrejos disparaban con sus mortales laser.

-Oh, esto es grandioso-.

-¡Crunch!-grito Ulrich.

-Veo que ya llegaron, perfecto, eso significa que tengo su total atención-.

-¿Qué planeas robot de pacotilla?-pregunto Odd.

-Muy pronto lo sabrán, pero primero ¡Ataquen!-.

Los robots y cangrejos abrieron fuego, Kenneth bloqueo los disparos con su escudo, mientras Yumi usaba su telequinesis para lanzarle a Crunch una silla, el golpe fue certero y Crunch cayó al suelo.

-Eso no fue divertido-.

-No se supone que lo fuera-dijo Yumi.

-¡Destrúyanlos!-.

Una gran batalla se inicio en el museo.

**Mientras….**

Yubel llego hasta el granero donde había encontrado a Jeremy cuando robo el morfo dragón, pero no lo encontró ni a él ni a Toby.

-Hubiera sido muy tonto venir al mismo lugar de antes, pero nada perdía con investigar-se dijo mientras subía a su moto y cuando se disponía a marcharse….

-¿Vas a algún lado?-.

-Shifter-.

-Si quieres encontrar al muchacho tendrás que vencerme primero-.

-¿Por qué ustedes los malos siempre quieren pelear?-.

-Eso mismo le podría preguntar a los humanos-.

-Tuche-.

Yubel saco su daga y Shifter su báculo, ambos iniciaron un combate, pero Yubel sabía que solo la estaban distrayendo para algo.

**En el centro de mando….**

K golpeo frustrada su computadora.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Nimsay.

-Xana no quiere que encontremos a Jeremy y aun no he terminado de darle energía al zord-.

-¿Pero por que Xana no quiere que encontremos a Jeremy?-.

-No lo se, es muy…-de pronto, K lo entendió todo-oh no-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo, Jeremy fue quien robo el morfo dragón, pero puede que Toby lo haya convencido de eso-.

-Pero esta vez fue Toby quien robo los planos ¿Qué tiene que ver Jeremy con eso?-.

-Tal vez nada o tal vez todo, los planos de los zords te indican como puedes activarlos y Jeremy ha estado desesperado por demostrar que él es el único que puede salvarnos de Xana-.

-¿Cree que Xana pretende que Jeremy use su zord?-.

-No, más bien quiere que Jeremy lo active-.

-Eso no tiene sentido-.

-Claro que lo tiene, mira, Jeremy fue quien detuvo a Xana cuando estaba atrapada en lyoko, pero cuando Jeremy uso ese antivirus aumento el poder de Xana y se apodero del mundo, desde entonces, Jeremy ha estado obsesionado con eliminarla, por eso sería muy fácil que alguien lo manipulara dándole la razón en que él es el salvador y obligarlo a hacer cosas terribles, como robar el morfo dragón o…-.

-Activar el arma apocalíptica de Xana-dijo Nimsay.

-Efectivamente-.

-¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Xana mantendrá ocupados a los guerreros lyoko hasta que Jeremy cumpla con su misión, necesitamos encontrarlo antes de que eso pase-.

-Yo me ofrezco-dijo Shun entrando.

-Yo también-dijo Jace también entrando.

-Y yo-dijo Nimsay sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, pero deben darse prisa, no se cuanto tiempo falta para que el zord de Xana se activado-.

Los tres chicos asintieron y abandonaron el laboratorio esperando encontrar a Jeremy.

**En el almacén…**

-Tendré mi propio zord, finalmente han abierto los ojos-decía Jeremy muy contento.

-Así es-.

-¿Qué esperas? Dame el control para activarlo-.

-Aun no es el momento, el zord todavía no esta recargado por completo, pero en 5 minutos estará listo-.

Jeremy estaba muy emocionado, tanto que no veía la mueca maligna de Toby.

**En el museo….**

Ulrich peleaba con Crunch, ambos chocaban sus armas tratando de derribarse mutuamente, mientras el resto del equipo peleaba contra los robots y los cangrejos.

-Dime ¿Qué planea Xana esta vez?-.

-Muy pronto lo sabrán-.

Yumi dio un salto y subió sobre uno de los cangrejos-Toma esto-Yumi golpeo el símbolo de Xana destruyéndolo.

Kenneth lanzo su lanza y destruyo a dos robots-No cabe duda que este trabajo es el mejor-.

Aelita y Hikaru volaban sobre los cangrejos, los cuales les disparaban con todo lo que tenían.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

Hikaru golpeo el campo de energía con su espada y aumento su poder de impacto.

-Eso fue hermoso-dijo Hikaru sonriendo.

-¡Flechas láser!-Odd destruyo a dos robots más.

Crunch veía desaparecer a sus colegas, mientras Ulrich continuaba atacándolo.

-¿Qué harás ahora?-.

-Oh ya veras, no soy solo un robot genio, soy también uno de los generales más poderosos de Xana-Crunch lanzo su báculo, el cual comenzó a girar alrededor de Ulrich.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Por donde llegara el golpe? Nunca lo sabes, solo yo lo se-.

Ulrich recibió un golpe por la derecha, luego por la izquierda, derecha, izquierda y así….

Crunch saltaba riéndose-¡Esto es muy divertido!-.

Ulrich se protegía con sus brazos de los ataques del báculo, pero no le servía de mucho, los golpes venían de cualquier dirección.

-Creo que es hora de terminar contigo-.

Pero antes de dar el golpe final, el báculo quedo suspendido en el aire.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Flechas laser!-.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

Crunch fue derribado por los dos ataques y rodo por el suelo, el resto del equipo se unió a Ulrich para pelear contra el general.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Si, solo algo adolorido-dijo Ulrich.

Crunch se levanto totalmente confundido, bueno, más de lo normal.

-Pero, mi báculo….-Crunch miraba a su báculo, el cual flotaba en el aire.

-Telequinesis-dijo Yumi sonriendo y alzando su mano.

Crunch comenzó a voltear hacia todos lados.

-Si buscas a tus amigos-dijo Odd sonriendo-ya son chatarra-.

Crunch retrocedió-Creo que estoy en problemas-.

**En el granero….**

Yubel y Shifter seguían enfrascados en su lucha, iban muy parejos, pero como Ulrich, Yubel trataba de averiguar que es lo que planeaba Xana.

-Si quieres saberlo tendrás que vencerme primero-.

-Como quieras-.

Yubel saco su daga y toco una melodía que disparo varios relámpagos que golpearon a Shifter, el cual cayó al suelo.

-¿Me dirás ahora?-.

-Tuviste suerte-dijo Shifter molesto.

Yubel se puso en guardia y Shifter se lanzo sobre ella, ambos chocaban sus armas, Yubel se protegía del báculo de Shifter usando su daga.

**En el almacén…**

-Solo un minuto y podrás activar a tu zord-dijo Toby.

-Ya no puedo esperar-.

Toby sonreía mientras veía como el último minuto pasaba, en solo unos segundos, Jeremy soltaría el poder del arma de Xana y destruiría a todo Aridon para ella.

**Mientras…..**

Nimsay y los dos muchachos buscaban por todos lados a Jeremy, pero no había señales de él ni de Toby.

-Dr. K ¿tiene algo?-pregunto Shun.

**En el centro de mando….**

-Aun nada, ese chico si que sabe esconderse-dijo mientras tecleaba.

La Sra. Ishiyama se le acerco-Disculpe, tal vez yo pueda ayudar-.

K miro a la anciana, el tiempo se agotaba y ya había intentado todo, así que decidió aceptar la ayuda.

-¿Dónde lo encontraron la última vez?-.

-En el granero abandonado-.

-Entonces ¿no cree que podría estar en un lugar similar?-.

K se quedo pensando-Es posible, pero hay varios lugares abandonados en Aridon-.

-¿Y cual sería la mejor opción para esconderse?-.

Nuevamente, K se quedo pensando y finalmente dio con la respuesta, rápidamente contacto a Nimsay.

-Nimsay, Jeremy esta en el almacén abandonado, repito, esta en el almacén abandonado-.

Nimsay recibió el llamado y corrió hacia el almacén junto con Shun y Jace.

**En el museo…..**

Los guerreros lyoko también recibieron la información y cuando Crunch se dio cuenta, emprendió la retirada.

-¡No escaparas!-grito Odd.

-Olvídalo-le indico Ulrich-debemos ir al almacén-.

-Tienes razón-.

**En el granero…..**

-¿Así que esta en el almacén?-pregunto Yubel tras recibir el llamado.

-Tal vez, pero si quieres ir deberás vencerme primero-.

-Y a mí-.

Crunch apareció y se coloco al lado de su amigo.

-Dr. K, dígale a mis amigos que llegare tarde-dijo Yubel poniéndose en guardia.

**En el almacén…..**

-Ya es hora-informo Toby.

Jeremy sujeto el control que activaría a "su zord".

-Al fin, probare que todo lo que dije es cierto, que yo soy el único y verdadero salvador de Aridon, y cuando vean mis habilidades me pondrán al mando del equipo y por fin podré deshacerme de esos impostores-.

Jeremy estaba a punto de oprimir el botón, cuando…..

-¡Alto!-.

Al voltear se encontraron a Nimsay, Shun y Jace.

-Detente ahora Toby, si ese es tu verdadero nombre-dijo Nimsay.

-¿De que esta hablando?-.

-No lo se, no te detengas, activa a tu zord y sálvanos de Xana-.

-Es cierto, debo cumplir mi destino-.

-¡Jeremy no!-.

Toby se molesto cuando escucho ese nuevo grito-¿Ahora que?-.

Los guerreros lyoko habían llegado.

-No lo hagas-dijo Aelita-Toby no es quien crees-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Es un espía de Xana-dijo Yumi-él robo los planos de los zords para Xana-.

-¿Eso es cierto?-.

-Claro que no, yo quiero que el mundo sea libre-.

-Si, libre de humanos-dijo Kenneth.

-¿A quien le vas a creer? ¿A esos que te dieron la espalda o a mí que siempre te apoye?-.

-Eso es cierto-admitió Jeremy-ellos me cambiaron por una chica, Aelita me traiciono e incluso Yumi me dio la espalda-.

-Así no fueron las cosas-dijo Ulrich-tú fuiste el que hecho a perder todo, al creer que solo tú podía salvar al mundo y al no escuchar a los demás-.

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso, tú no eres Ulrich, Ulrich esta MUERTO-grito Jeremy furioso.

Yumi apretó los puños al oír eso, quiso gritarle, golpearlo, pero Hikaru la toco en el hombro para calmarla.

-No es el momento-.

-Claro que no lo es, yo soy el salvador e incluso su nueva genio lo reconoce, por eso me construyo mi zord-.

-Pero el Dr. K no construyo ese zord-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué?-.

Toby al ver que se acercaba un punto peligroso chasqueo sus dedos y tres mega tanques aparecieron junto con 6 avispas

Una batalla inicio en el almacén, los chicos salieron para pelear mejor, mientras Jeremy veía anonado todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Rápido Jeremy! Tienes que activar al zord, eres el único que puedes salvarnos-dijo Toby.

Pero ahora Jeremy tenía dudas, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Kenneth no era un mentiroso, él pasaba mucho tiempo con K y conocía la mayoría de sus proyecto, pero sus pensamientos se vieron bloqueados al ver que Aelita era rodeada por tres avispas.

-¡Aelita!-Jeremy oprimió el botón y el zord de Xana se activo.

La ciudad comenzó a temblar y un robot gigante hizo su aparición.

Era un zord con la apariencia de una quimera, solo que estaba parada sobre dos patas, sus garras eran pinzas, tenía alas de águila y su cola terminaba en un aguijón de escorpión, la bestia soltó un rugido con su rostro de león y la gente comenzó a huir.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 22, espero les haya gustado, Jeremy activo al zord de Xana y una nueva destrucción va a comenzar, en el próximo capítulo se activara el último zord de K y la Sra. Ishiyama demostrara que es más que una anciana simpática._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_la abuela es algo curiosa, es decir, simpática, y ahora pasare a contestar tu duda:_

_Fue un error de mi parte no aclarar eso y por eso pido disculpa, la abuela sabe que son guerreras lyoko, pero no tiene idea de todo lo que hacen, es decir, no sabe que pelean usando robots gigantes y súper poderes, ella cree que son como soldados._

_Espero haber aclarado tu duda, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Moon-9215: **_aplausos y respetos de mi parte para ti, eres el primero que conozco que ha visto casi las mismas series que yo y eres muy observador, efectivamente va a ver algo entre Nimsay y Jace, me impresionas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_una espía muy buena, ya que fuiste entrenada por Yubel y conoces muchas técnicas de combate, en el próximo capítulo aparecerá tu zord, no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_eso es cierto, pero eres una de las más grandes fanáticas que tengo, realmente me halaga que hayas seguido mis fics desde el primero que escribí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me da gusto que el fic vaya de acuerdo a tus expectativas, lo lograste, convenciste a Jeremy de activar el zord de Xana y una pelea intensa de gigantes va a comenzar, y creo que en el capítulo 24 vas a conocer a Taelia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08 y Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Anónimo y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos….._


	23. La muerte de un amigo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la aparición de un nuevo y poderoso zord, el cual tendrá una configuración un poco diferente a la del resto._

_Nuevamente dedico este capítulo a Tommy Oliver, el más poderoso de todos los power rangers._

_Tristemente, un personaje va a morir en manos del comandante._

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 23 La muerte de un amigo.**

La quimera zord avanzaba destruyendo todo a su paso, la gente huía aterrada, mientras Jeremy estaba confundido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no logro que me obedezca?-.

Toby comenzó a reírse de manera burlona, mientras los monstruos se retiraban.

-Toby ¿Qué sucede?-.

Toby miro a Jeremy sonriendo con burla y vio aparecer al resto de los guerreros lyoko.

-Pobre tonto, no puedo creer que hayas sido tan fácil de engañar-.

Jeremy se quedo helado, no comprendía bien que pasaba.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Ulrich apretando sus sables.

-Comandante Toby, cyborg de infiltración-al instante, las ropas de Toby cambiaron, ahora llevaba una armadura cibernética, sus manos estaban cubiertas por dos guantes de metal, de sus hombros y pecho había contenedores especiales para disparar dardos, y en su cabeza tenía un casco con un visor, el cual estaba abierto-verán el plan era simple, tenía que ganarme su confianza y destruirlos, pero después de que Ulrich llego tuvimos que cambiarlo un poco, así que me gane la confianza de Jeremy y lo convencí de hacer cosas que pusieran al domo en peligro, tal como robar el morfo dragón y activar al zord quimera-.

-Creí que eras mi amigo-.

Toby soltó una fuerte carcajada-¿Amigo? No me hagas reír, tuve que armarme de paciencia para soportar todos tus monólogos: "ellos están ciegos, yo soy el único que puede salvarnos, Aelita es una vil víbora". ¡Bah! Pero tenía que soportar todo eso para llevar a cabo la destrucción de Aridon de tu propia mano-.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-grito Aelita.

-Claro, pueden enfrentarse a mí o pueden ir a enfrentar al robot-.

-Buen punto-dijo Kenneth.

-Dr. K, envíe a los zords-.

Los zords aparecieron e iniciaron su configuración.

-¡Valkasaurus megazord!-.

-¡Fénix zord modalidad guerrero!-.

Ambos megazords encararon al quimera zord, el cual solo rugió.

-Yubel, necesitamos al dragonzord-llamo Ulrich.

-Voy a tardar un poco en llegar-.

Nimsay y sus amigos miraban atónitos, no sabían que hacer para ayudar.

-Nimsay ¿me escuchas?-la voz de K se escucho por su comunicador.

-Si Doc.-.

-Es hora de activar al nuevo zord, debes ir al hangar y prepararte-.

-Entendido-.

Pero antes de que los tres hicieran algún movimiento, Toby les bloqueo el paso.

-Nadie ira a ningún lado-.

Nimsay se puso en guardia, pero…..

-Vete, nosotros nos encargaremos de él-dijo Jace.

-¿Están seguros?-.

-Si, no te preocupes, estaremos bien-dijo Shun.

Nimsay asintió y se retiro del lugar, Shun y Jace se pusieron en guardia.

-Unos débiles humanos no podrán vencer a un poderoso cyborg-.

-¿Qué te parece si lo averiguamos?-dijo Jace.

-Me parece perfecto-otro combate inicio.

**Mientras…**

Shifter y Crunch continuaban atacando a Yubel cuando recibieron un llamado de Xana.

-Como ordene maestra, tendremos que dejar esto para otra ocasión-Shifter y Crunch se retiraron.

Por un instante, Yubel intento ir tras ellos, pero al sentir que el lugar temblaba, su vista se dirigió hacia la batalla megazord, al parecer sus amigos necesitaban ayuda.

-¡Resistan!-Yubel toco la melodía de su daga y activo al dragonzord, el cual apareció y golpeo a la quimera con su cola.

-Llegaste a tiempo-dijo Yumi.

Yubel subió a la cabina de su zord-Aun tenemos trabajo que hacer-.

La quimera miro a los zords y disparo varios relámpagos contra ellos, los cuales fueron certeros.

-Esa cosa es poderosa-dijo Kenneth.

-Jeremy ¿Qué has hecho?-pregunto Aelita con tristeza.

**En el centro de mando….**

K tecleaba como loca, preparaba todo para que cuando Nimsay llegara al hangar, solo activara al zord.

-Disculpa hija, pero creo que tu amiga puede estar en peligro-dijo la Sra. Ishiyama.

K se fijo en la cámara de seguridad y vio que Nimsay era perseguida por Shifter y Crunch.

-Oh no-.

-Permíteme ir a ayudarla-se ofreció la Sra. Ishiyama.

-No, es muy peligroso…..-.

-Esta anciana puede ser vieja, pero es muy inteligente-dijo sonriéndole con calma a K, quien se quedo pensativa.

**En el hangar…**

Nimsay ya estaba cerca, solo le faltaban unos metros, cuando Shifter y Crunch la interceptaron.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-pregunto Shifter.

-Si, así que háganse a un lado-.

-Eres una niña muy valiente o muy tonta-.

-Hay que destruirla Shifter-dijo Crunch sacando su báculo y Shifter lo imito.

Nimsay se puso en guardia, pero antes de iniciar un combate…

-Esa no siempre es la manera hijos-.

Al voltear se toparon con…

-¡Sra. Ishiyama! ¿Qué hace aquí? Debe huir-.

-Descuida hija, tú entra al hangar, yo me encargare de ellos-.

-Pero…-.

-Hazle caso a tus mayores-.

Nimsay miro dudosa a la abuela de Yumi y Hikaru, pero decidió confiar en ella y entro al hangar.

-Anciana tonta ¿crees que podrás vencernos?-pregunto Shifter con burla.

-No, quiero hacer un trato con ustedes-dijo la anciana y los dos generales se miraron confundidos.

Nimsay, por su parte corría subiendo las escaleras para llegar y activar al último zord.

**Mientras…..**

-¡Espada de poder!-el Valkasaurus obtuvo su espada-¡Estocada galáctica!-.

El Valkasaurus lanzo su ataque, pero la quimera lo detuvo con su pinza y luego lo golpeo con su cola.

-¡Deja a mis amigos!-grito Hikaru-¡Fénix zord a girar!-.

El fénix comenzó a girar, pero la quimera hizo lo mismo y ambos chocaron siendo el fénix el que cayó al suelo.

-Esa cosa es poderosa-dijo Yubel preocupada-pero una quimera nunca vencerá a un dragón-Yubel toco una melodía con su daga y el dragonzord ataco.

Ambos robots chocaban sus cuerpos, era una batalla de titanes.

Por su parte, Shun y Jace iban muy mal en su pelea con Toby, aunque ambos demostraban ser grandes peleadores, Toby era un cyborg muy avanzado.

-Los humanos son obsoletos, las maquinas son el futuro-.

-Eres un hablador-dijo Jace.

-Tal vez, pero eso me ayudo a convencer a Jeremy de llevar la destrucción a toda Aridon-.

Toby se preparo para disparar sus dardos, cuando una lata lo golpeo en la cabeza.

-¿Qué rayos?-al voltear vio a Jeremy, quien temblaba de rabia.

-Me usaste, todo el tiempo me usaste-.

-Si hay un culpable de eso eres tú, ya que caíste muy fácilmente, realmente me esperaba más de "Einstein"-.

Fuera de si, Jeremy se lanzo sobre Toby, quien solo lo espero muy quieto, Jeremy lo golpeaba con furia, pero sus golpes nada le hacían, Toby lo sujeto del cuello.

-Eres un humano patético-dijo golpeándolo en el estomago.

-¡Déjalo!-Shun y Jace se lanzaron sobre el comandante, quien les disparo con sus dardos haciéndolos retroceder.

-¿Qué lo deje? Muy bien-Toby golpeo a Jeremy en el rostro, el cuello de Jeremy giro a una velocidad impresionante y cayó al suelo pesadamente-Creo que exagere-dijo Toby con fingida inocencia.

Aelita se tambaleo un poco al sentir que algo había pasado.

-¿Princesa? ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Algo paso, algo malo-.

-Pues olvídalo por el momento, porque ahí viene esa quimera de nuevo-dijo Kenneth.

Efectivamente, la quimera derribo al dragonzord y ahora arremetía contra el Valkasaurus.

El fénix intento ayudar al Valkasaurus, pero la quimera lo derribo dándole un golpe con su cola.

-Esa cosa si que es poderosa-dijo Kenneth.

-Necesitamos más poder-dijo Yubel por el comunicador.

-Tienes razón, formen al Megazord fuerza suprema-indico Ulrich.

-Entendido-.

Ulrich, Hikaru y Yubel iniciaron la configuración para formar a su megazord más poderoso.

-¡Megazord fuerza suprema!-.

El megazord encaro a la quimera, quien rugió dando a entender que no tenía miedo.

-Cuando acabemos con este robot iré a patearle el trasero a Toby-dijo Odd enojado.

-Yo también-apoyo Aelita.

Ambos robots arremetieron contra el otro y chocaron sus puños.

**En el hangar…..**

La abuela de las japonesas tenía distraídos a Shifter y Crunch, el trato consistía en un juego de preguntas y si adivinaban todas, los dejaría pasar, pero Shifter y Crunch se dejaron llevar por la competencia y su objetivo cambio un poco.

-Muy bien, esta es la siguiente pregunta-dijo la anciana-¿Qué se moja más cuanto más se seca?-.

-Oh, un acertijo-dijo Shifter-déjeme pensar un momento, solo unos segundos, después de todo soy un autentico….-.

-¿Si hijito?-interrumpió la Sra. Ishiyama cuando vio que Crunch alzo la mano.

-Una toalla-dijo Crunch.

-Correcto, volviste a ganar-Crunch salto de alegría, pero Shifter…

-¿Qué? ¿Una toalla? Haga una pregunta de verdad o ya vera-.

-De acuerdo, no te sulfures, veamos ¿Dónde es más profundo el océano?-.

-Esa si es un pregunta-dijo Shifter-permítame hacer el cálculo, solo tardare unos…..-.

Crunch alzo la mano otra vez-El océano es más profundo en el fondo-.

-Correcto-.

-¿Qué? ¿El fondo? ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas?-grito Shifter.

Nimsay, por su parte, corría hacia los controles del zord, esperaba poder activarlo porque si fallaba, todo Aridon sería destruido.

-Ya estoy en el tablero de control-le comunico a K.

-Muy bien, te envió el código para que ingrese al zord-.

3 segundos después, Nimsay recibió el código para ingresar al zord.

3638568329

-Cielos, que código tan complicado-dijo Nimsay.

-Con espías como Toby más vale ser precavido-dijo K.

-Buen punto-Nimsay termino de introducir el código y una puerta se abrió, al entrar descubrió al zord-si que es grande-.

-No solo es grande, también es poderoso-dijo K orgullosa.

Nimsay avanzo y comenzó a correr hacia la cabina de control, esta era un poco diferente a la de los demás zords.

En lugar de un panel donde se colocaban armas, había una mesa de control, con varios botones y palancas, una silla giratoria en cuya cabecera había un casco plateado con un visor negro.

-Increíble-.

-Siéntate y espera mis indicaciones, te guiare para activarlo-.

-Espere ¿yo lo voy a conducir?-.

-Si no hay nadie más ahí si-.

-Genial-Nimsay se sentó en la silla y el casco se le coloco, sus ojos se vieron ocultos por el visor-.

-Ahora, haz exactamente lo que te digo y todo estará bien-.

-Ok-.

De esa forma, K la fue guiando al mismo tiempo que preparaba para enviar al zord a la batalla.

**En otro lado…**

La batalla entre robots iba muy pareja, mientras la batalla con Toby iba muy bien para él, y para terminar, Shifter se estaba impacientando con las preguntas ridículas de la Sra. Ishiyama.

Fue entonces que el lugar comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Miren-Yumi señalo hacia el parque.

El piso del parque se abrió y el nuevo zord apareció, era de un tamaño inmenso, el Megazord y la quimera apenas le llegarían a la cintura, si el zord no se moviera sobre sus cuatro patas.

-Es un brachiosaurus-dijo Kenneth.

-No, un Brachiozord-dijo Odd contento.

Efectivamente, el zord tenía la forma de un brachiosaurus, su color era negro con detalles dorados y sus ojos eran rojos.

-¿Qué?-Toby y Shifter gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-El nuevo zord-dijo Crunch.

-Mi trabajo aquí termino-dijo la Sra. Ishiyama y se retiro del lugar.

El Brachiozord avanzaba lentamente hacia la quimera.

-Me pregunto ¿Quién lo controla?-dijo Aelita.

-Esa sería yo-.

-¿Nimsay?-.

-¿Qué le parece maestra?-.

-Me impresionas-.

La quimera disparo un rayo, pero nada le hizo al blindaje.

-Mi turno-Nimsay apretó algunos botones y el Brachiozord disparo un rayo de su boca, el cual derribo a la quimera.

-¡Así se hace!-grito Odd.

El Brachiozord dio un giro y golpeo a la quimera.

-Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esto-dijo K-inicien la secuencia Ultrazord-.

-¡Ultrazord en acción!-.

El Megazord dio un salto, la espalda del Brachiozord se abrió hacia los lados y apareció un compartimiento para el Megazord, el cual se coloco en ese lugar hasta la cintura.

-Esta transformación no es tan genial como las otras-dijo Odd.

-Tal vez, pero el poder es suficiente para destruir a la quimera-regaño K.

-Lo siento Doc.-dijo Odd sonriendo con inocencia.

-Suficiente palabrería-dijo Ulrich-hay trabajo que hacer-.

El Ultrazord comenzó a avanzar hacia la quimera, esta vez con mayor velocidad.

Al verlo avanzar hacia él, la quimera comenzó a disparar sus rayos, pero nada le hacían, el Brachiozord lo golpeo con su cuello y lo lanzo hasta estrellarse en el suelo, rápidamente se levanto.

-¡Terminemos con esto!-.

El Brachiozord lanzo su poderoso rugido, mientras el Megazord fuerza suprema alzaba sus manos.

-¡Ultrazord fuego!-.

Todos los zords comenzaron a brillar de un intenso color dorado y finalmente dispararon un poderoso rayo, tan brillante como el mismo sol.

La quimera recibió el impacto y su cuerpo se desintegro por completo, no quedo nada de ese robot, ni siquiera un tornillo.

El Megazord alzo su puño, mientras los chicos celebraban en la cabina.

Shifter y Crunch al ver que su zord fue destruido se marcharon del lugar, mientras Toby…..

-Parece que tu plan fallo-dijo Shun.

-Tal vez, pero al final Xana ganara-Toby se marcho humillado.

Jace se acerco a Jeremy y cuando lo toco se dio cuenta de algo, algo terrible.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Shun preocupado y Jace lo miro con tristeza.

**En el palacio…**

Apenas regresaron, Arturina los recibió con burla.

-Vaya, fallaron de nuevo, creo que debemos construir nuevos generales-Shifter la miro con rabia, pero Crunch….

-Tal vez perdimos, pero esa señora me enseño cosas nuevas, como que sube pero jamás baja-.

-Eso si lo se-dijo Shifter rápidamente-los humanos tienen la creencia de que cuando mueren, sus almas se elevan y van al cielo para…-.

-No-dijo Crunch y con voz sabia-tu edad-.

-¡Silencio!-grito Xana-puede que mi zord fuera destruido, pero al menos no fue una perdida total, bien hecho comandante-.

-Vivo para servirle maestra-dijo Toby mientras el símbolo de Xana brillaba con intensidad.

**En Aridon…..**

Un día pasó tras la destrucción de la quimera y ahora los guerreros lyoko, K, Truman, Nimsay, la Sra. Ishiyama, Shun y Jace, junto con algunos soldados más, caminaban por el cementerio, mientras cuatro soldados cargaban un ataúd.

Un padre los esperaba junto a una tumba y con tres trabajadores del cementerio, cada uno se sentó en las sillas que había alrededor de la tumba.

En cuanto todos se sentaron, el padre comenzó a hablar-Hermanos y hermanas, nos hemos reunido hoy para despedirnos de nuestro amigo Jeremy Belpois, quien fue victima de uno de los tantos ataques de Xana…..-mientras el padre hablaba, Yumi y Aelita lloraban, Odd trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, pero alguna que otra lágrima corría por su mejilla, Ulrich se sentía triste, pero su amnesia no le permitía llorar.

Hikaru y su abuela consolaban a Yumi, mientras Yubel a Ulrich, Kenneth a Aelita y Odd, cuando el padre termino, el general Truman dijo unas palabras.

-Jeremy era un chico brillante, con un brillante futuro por venir, pero era orgulloso y fue su orgullo lo que lo llevo a hacer cosas malas, cosas que ya quedaron perdonadas…..-Truman continuo por un rato y finalmente bajaron el féretro, Yumi, Aelita, Odd lanzaron algunas flores para que acompañaran a Jeremy.

Los trabajadores comenzaron a tirar la tierra y finalmente la tumba quedo terminada.

Uno por uno se fueron retirando, quedando solo los guerreros lyoko, Yumi, Aelita y Odd estaban hasta el frente, mientras el resto los esperaba detrás.

-Jeremy, perdóname por todo el dolor que te pude haber causado, pero quiero que sepas que yo ya te perdone todos tus errores y que no descansare hasta librar al mundo de Xana-Aelita se levanto y se marcho junto a Yumi.

-No te preocupes Einstein-dijo Odd sonriendo con tristeza-te prometo que cuidare muy bien de nuestra princesa-.

Odd se retiro, mientras Ulrich avanzaba hacia la tumba.

-Terminare tu misión, te juro por ti y por todos los que han muerto que detendremos a Xana, así me cueste la vida-Ulrich dejo un rosa roja y luego de fue con sus amigos.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 23, un nuevo zord apareció, pero lamentablemente Jeremy murió, en el próximo capítulo un nuevo enemigo aparecerá, uno que tiene mucho que ver con el pasado de Ulrich._

**Yumivigo: **_bueno, paso algo bueno y algo malo, lo bueno es que ya tienes tu zord, espero te haya gustado, pero lo malo es que Jeremy murió y en el próximo capítulo un nuevo enemigo aparecerá para empeorar las cosas, y muy pronto algunos misterios que rodean a Arturina se revelaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y ten encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_pasemos a tus dudas:_

_El zord fue construido por Xana basándose en los planos de los zords y Jeremy lo activo para destruir la ciudad, sin saberlo._

_Una quimera es un animal mitológico, con el cuerpo de un león y las alas de un águila._

_Para mí sigues siendo una gran fanática, no tienes que avergonzarte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y ten encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_vaya, no soy el único al que has sorprendido, tristemente, Jeremy murió en este capítulo y para empeorar las cosas, un nuevo enemigo se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y ten encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_si vas a ser un villano, debo asegurarme de que seas malvado, muy malvado, aunque creo que exagere con este capítulo o tú que crees. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y ten encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	24. Devastador

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, un nuevo enemigo se acerca y traerá consigo revelaciones para Ulrich y misterios para Arturina._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 Devastador.**

Una figura caminaba por el desierto, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad y cualquiera hubiera muerte de sed, pero no ese sujeto que cada vez se acercaba más a su objetivo: el palacio de Xana, donde ningún humano se atrevería a entrar, pero él no era un humano, era algo superior.

En el interior del palacio, Arturina preparaba su nuevo robot.

-El Escorpitron esta listo, un robot creado a la semejanza del peligroso escorpión, su aguijón tiene una sorpresa para esos humanos-dijo Arturina satisfecha por el resultado.

Entonces, aquel sujeto apareció, pero solo Xana, Shifter y Crunch lo vieron. Shifter y Crunch se sorprendieron tanto que soltaron algunos gritos.

-Si lo se-dijo Arturina sonriendo-soy brillante-.

-No, no eres tú, es Devastador-dijo Crunch gritando.

Arturina y Toby voltearon y vieron a un nuevo robot:

Alto, delgado y de color negro, sus ojos eran rojos, uno normal y otro redondo, como si usara un monóculo, sobre su cabeza tenía metales plateados que asemejaban a un cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, llevaba guantes y botas negras con líneas rojas, en la cintura tenía amarrada una especia de falda como las que solían usar los gladiadores, solo que esta estaba hecha de tela y llevaba puesta una capa roja con blanco.

-Si-dijo Devastador un tono muy sofisticado-soy yo, finalmente he regresado-.

-Devastador, mi más temido general, creí que te había perdido-dijo Xana.

-También me vi perdido maestra, recorrí 1365796 km solo para poder volver a su servicio, tengo arena en todo el cuerpo-Devastador se quito su cabeza, la sacudió y el piso se lleno de arena, cuando termino, se coloco de nuevo su cabeza-dulzura ¿podrías barrer esto?-.

-¿Dulzura?-indignada, Arturina se acerco a Devastador-soy la general Arturina, cyborg de infiltración…-.

-¿Cyborg? Como el inútil de Toby-el comandante puso mala cara al escuchar eso-bueno, supongo que al menos sabes usar una escoba-.

Arturina se preparo para golpear, pero Shifter y Crunch la sujetaron.

-¡Suéltenme!-.

-¡Silencio!-grito Xana-Arturina, Toby, vayan con el Escorpitron y continúen con el plan-

Arturina asintió y se retiro junto con Toby y Escorpitron, no sin antes mirar con rabia a Devastador.

-Interesante-.

-Y aun no sabes todo-dijo Xana-te tengo una noticia aun más interesante-.

**En Aridon….**

Yumi y Hikaru hablaban con su abuela, trataban de decirle que no habría boda y que Ulrich no era el novio de Yumi, aunque eso último la lastimaba, pero su abuela…

-Les traigo una sorpresa-la Sra. Ishiyama llevo a sus nietas a su cuarto y saco dos vestidos de novia-este vestido es para ti Hikaru, yo lo use el día de mi boda y ahora quiero que tu lo uses-.

-Gracias-dijo Hikaru algo nerviosa.

-Y este es para ti Yumi, era de tu madre-Yumi miro a su abuela-se veía tan hermosa el día de su boda, estoy segura de que le habría gustado que tú lo usaras-.

-Es un lindo gesto abuela, pero….-antes de decir algo, la alarma comenzó a sonar y la voz de K se escucho por los altavoces.

-Infiltrados en el centro de la ciudad, guerreros lyoko diríjanse hacia allá-.

Yumi y Hikaru miraron a su abuela, quien solo les sonrió y se retiraron.

Arturina, Toby y Escorpitron avanzaban por el centro seguidos de tarántulas.

-Ese idiota de Devastador me las va a pagar todas juntas-dijo Arturina.

-Con el debido respeto general, no busque problemas con él, es muy poderoso-dijo Toby.

-Cierra el pico-.

Toby vio a una chica correr, una que se le hizo muy familiar.

-¡Alto!-dio un salto y se paro frente a la chica, quien cayó de la impresión-hola Aelita…espera ¿Quién eres tu?-.

La chica era muy parecida a Aelita, solo que su cabello era rojo, antes de que Toby hiciera algo más, un abanico lo golpeo.

-Justo a tiempo-dijo Arturina sonriendo.

Los guerreros lyoko se pusieron en guardia.

-Toby, que gusto me da verte-dijo Odd-es hora de que pagues por todo lo que has hecho-.

-No me hagas reír-dijo Toby levantándose.

-¿Estas bien Taelia?-pregunto Yumi.

-Si, pero estoy harta de que me confunda con Aelita-dijo Taelia.

-Me pregunto porque-dijo Kenneth.

En su plática, no vieron que Escorpitron los atacaba con su letal aguijón, pero Ulrich lo vio y se interpuso bloqueando con sus sables.

-No se distraigan-.

Arturina saco su sable y látigo, Toby se puso en guardia al igual que Escorpitron, mientras las tarántulas preparaban sus armas.

Antes de iniciar un combate, una risa se escucho y detrás de las tarántulas apareció el general Devastador.

-Vaya, vaya-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-pregunto Hikaru.

-¿Qué haces aquí Devastador?-.

Al oír ese nombre, Ulrich abrió los ojos, es nombre y ese robot hicieron que algo pasara en su mente.

-Así que es cierto-dijo Devastador-estas vivo, es bueno verte otra vez Ulrich-.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-.

Devastador solo se rió y se retiro.

-¡Espera!-Ulrich salió tras el general.

Yumi y los demás quisieron seguirlo, pero Arturina y sus tropas les bloquearon el paso.

-Ese robot me las va a pagar-dijo Arturina furiosa.

**En el centro de mando…**

Yubel estaba meditando, cuando recibió un llamado del Dr. K.

-Yubel, los guerreros lyoko te necesitan-.

Abriendo los ojos se transformo y se dirigió hacia la batalla.

-Nimsay, prepárate, no sabemos si necesitaremos al Brachiozord-.

-Entendido maestra-.

**En el centro…..**

Yumi peleaba con Arturina, Odd con Toby y los demás el Escorpitron, las tarántulas eran combatidas por soldados comandados por Shun y Jace.

-Estas armas son geniales-dijo Jace, ya que peleaban usando armas creadas por K.

-No son zords, pero igual son letales-dijo Shun sonriendo.

Yumi lanzo sus abanicos contra Arturina, quien los desvió haciendo girar su látigo.

-¿Quién es ese sujeto?-pregunto Yumi.

-El general Devastador, el favorito de Xana-dijo Arturina con rabia.

-¿No te agrada?-.

-Me agrada tanto como tú-Arturina ataco con su sable, pero Yubel apareció y la pateo.

-Llegaste a tiempo-dijo Yumi.

-¿Dónde esta Ulrich?-.

-Fue detrás de un nuevo general de Xana-.

-¿Otro? Xana nos ha estado sorprendiendo mucho últimamente-.

**Mientras…..**

Ulrich llego hasta el lago, volteo para todos lados buscando a aquel robot.

-¿Me buscabas?-Devastador disparo con una pistola laser, Ulrich se hizo a un lado-me impresionas, tus reflejos son mejores que la última vez-.

Ulrich miraba a Devastador mientras la confusión en su interior aumentaba y desenfundo sus sables.

-Los sables son mejores armas que ese tubo que usaste la última vez-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Me da tristeza que hayas olvidado todo, pero al mismo tiempo me da una gran alegría contarte todo, yo soy el general que te causo la amnesia y mato a tus padres-.

-¿Qué?-Ulrich apretó sus sables.

-Si y fue muy divertido, tu padre intento detenerme, pero era solo un gusano debilucho y rico, pero tu madre, debo decir que pude ver de quien heredaste tus habilidades, fue muy divertido atravesar su estomago-.

Ulrich arremetió contra Devastador, quien saco una espada y bloqueo el ataque de Ulrich.

-Toda mi vida estuve buscando al infeliz que me hizo olvidar mi vida y finalmente lo encontré-.

-Si y es una lastima que me hayas olvidado, después de todo nos divertimos mucho, bueno, más yo que tú-.

Ulrich atacaba con rabia, lo que le facilitaba a Devastador esquivar sus ataques y lo golpeo en el estomago con su puño.

-Dejarte dominar por la rabia no es algo que un guerrero debe hacer-.

Y aunque Ulrich no iba muy bien, el resto del equipo ya tenían dominados a Arturina y sus secuaces, lo único que faltaba era eliminar al Escorpitron.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Toby.

-Si, pero mi robot aun tiene muchas sorpresas, muéstrales-ordeno Arturina.

El robot se transformó, convirtiéndose completamente en el arácnido que representaba, pero lo que debía ser las patas, eran ruedas de tanques y el aguijón se abrió como un cañón.

-Un tanque escorpión-dijo Odd.

Escorpitron comenzó a disparar con su aguijón y sus pinzas, Kenneth protegió a todos con su escudo, pero poco le servía.

-No tiene caso-dijo Yumi-cada vez que nos asomamos dispara como loco-.

-Entonces no hay que asomarnos-dijo Yubel y toco una melodía con su daga.

El suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-cuestiono Arturina.

De inmediato un relámpago salió del suelo y golpeo a Escorpitron, el cual volvió a su forma de robot humanoide.

-Esa chica esta llena de sorpresas-dijo Toby y vio que alguien observaba oculta tras un árbol-es esa chica que se parece a Aelita ¿la capturo?-.

-No nos sirve de nada-.

-Podría ser un rehén-.

-No necesito de un rehén para destruir a esos mocosos, voy a mostrarle a Devastador quien es la mejor general-Arturina saco el control remoto y oprimió el botón, el disco comenzó a girar y Escorpitron apareció gigante.

-Es hora del Dragonzord-Yubel toco la daga y activo al Dragonzord, luego toco otra melodía y el zord disparo sus misiles.

Escorpitron recibió el impacto, pero rápidamente se recupero y de su cola lanzo una gota de acido hacia las nubes, las cuales se tornaron negras y descargaron una lluvia acida.

-Yubel escucha-dijo K-esa lluvia tiene tóxicos peligrosos, en menos de 15 minutos destruirán a Aridon, la única forma de pararlo es destruyendo a ese robot-.

-Entonces eso hare-Yubel salto y entro a su zord.

Ambos robots comenzaron a pelear, el Dragonzord dio un giro y golpeo a Escorpitron con su cola, pero el robot se levanto y disparo rayos que derribaron al Dragonzord, cuando estaba en el suelo, Escorpitron se preparo para golpearlo con su aguijón cuando un rayo lo derribo.

-Eres igual a tu hermano, quieres hacer las cosas sola-regaño Yumi.

El resto del equipo había subido a sus zords, mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre la ciudad.

-Muy bien chicos, inicien secuencia Mega Dragonzord-indico Yubel.

El Dragonzord rugió y la sirena, esfinge, hada y minotauro comenzaron la transformación.

-¡Mega Dragonzord activado!-.

-Mi turno-dijo Hikaru-¡Fénix zord modalidad guerrero!-.

El fénix se transforma y ambos robots se preparan para el combate.

Escorpitron ataca a los zords, pero el Mega Dragonzord lo patea y lo derriba, después lo sujeta de la cola y lo lanza contra el fénix, quien lo golpea con su lanza.

Escorpitron cae al suelo, pero nuevamente se levanta y se transforma en tanque y comienza a disparar, el ataque fue certero y ambos zords retrocedieron.

-Ya veras insecto ¡Fénix zord a girar!-.

El fénix comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y golpeo a Escorpitron cortándole la cola, la cola cayo al suelo.

-¡Taladro de oro!-.

El Mega Dragonzord golpeo a Escorpitron con su taladro, el impacto fue suficiente para regresar a Escorpitron a la normalidad.

-Esa cosa es dura-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero aun tenemos muchas sorpresas-dijo Yubel.

-Tienes razón-apoyo Yumi-¡Hikaru!-.

-Entendido-dijo Hikaru.

El fénix volvió a su modo bestia y se reflejo en el ojo del Mega Dragonzord, las alas se hicieron hacia adelante y se conecto en el brazo derecho del Mega Dragonzord.

-Es hora de terminar con esto ¡Vuelo del fénix!-.

El Mega Dragonzord lanzo al fénix, el cual se envolvió en fuego y dio algunos giros en el aire, finalmente golpeo a Escorpitron que cayo vencido.

El fénix se volvió a conectar y el Mega Dragonzord levanto el puño victorioso, la lluvia acida se detuvo al instante.

-Lo logramos Doc.-dijo Odd.

-Los felicito, ahora si no es mucha molestia ¿podrían ir a ayudar a Ulrich?-.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Yumi asustada.

-Esta en peligro-.

Ulrich golpeo de espaldas contra un árbol, pero no soltaba sus sables, se levanto y encaro a Devastador.

-Pese a que estas muy herido quieres seguir luchando, que noble-dijo Devastador.

-No me rendiré hasta que te haya hecho pagar por todo lo que me hiciste-.

-Debo decir que fue el momento más divertido de mi vida, pero me decepciona ver que tú sobreviviste-.

-Pero me quitaste mis recuerdos, mi familia, Yumi me ama y aunque yo siento algo por ella, no puedo recordarla por completo y todo fue por tu culpa-.

Ulrich arremetió contra Devastador, quien solo desviaba los golpes de Ulrich sin mucha dificultad.

-Vamos, esfuérzate ¿así quieres castigarme?-.

Devastador golpeo a Ulrich en el estomago y lo pateo en la barbilla, luego lo sujeto del cuello.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no puedes pelear? Tal vez necesitas un incentivo-.

Devastador comenzó a golpearlo repetidamente en el estomago, Ulrich escupía sangre, los golpes eran mortales.

-Bueno, veo que ya no tienes fuerzas, así que terminare lo que comencé hace tiempo-Devastador saco su espada-hasta nunca-.

Antes de darle el golpe de gracia, Devastador soltó a Ulrich y salió volando golpeándose contra los árboles, el suelo, para finalmente aterrizar en el agua.

-¿Quién se atreve?-.

Yumi miraba a Devastador con rabia, el resto del equipo se puso en guardia.

-Vaya, los poderosos guerreros lyoko, es un gusto conocerlos finalmente-.

-¿Eres otro de los matones de Xana?-pregunto Aelita.

-Efectivamente, por cierto, siento mucho lo que le paso a tu padre, pero era necesario, después de todo, solo era un insecto inservible-.

Aelita, al escuchar eso, trato de atacar al general, pero Yubel la detuvo.

-Si lo atacas con furia terminaras como mi hermano-.

-¿Hermano? Esa si que es una sorpresa-.

-Por culpa de Xana perdí a todos los seres que amaba-dijo Aelita llorando-mi padre, mi madre…-.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Crees que tu madre esta muerta? Pobre tonta, tu madre esta viva-.

Aelita abrió los ojos impresionada.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Odd.

-Con que no lo saben, bueno, creo que será más divertido que ustedes lo averigüen-.

-Basta de juegos, dinos lo que sabes-exigió Hikaru.

-No-Devastador se teletransporto.

-Ese sujeto es muy extraño-dijo Kenneth.

Yumi se acerco a Ulrich, que estaba en el suelo.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Yumi y Ulrich agacho la cabeza.

**En el palacio…**

Arturina y Toby entraron al salón principal, Devastador ya estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo te atreves a interferir en mi plan?-cuestiono Arturina.

Devastador respondió con calma-No intervine, solo me encontré con un viejo amigo, no debes molestarte dulzura-.

Arturina se preparo para golpearlo, pero Devastador la sujeto del cuello.

-Que débil e inferior eres-.

-¡Devastador suéltala!-.

-Como ordene maestra-Devastador soltó a Arturina, quien lo miro con odio.

**En Aridon…..**

Ulrich estaba en el hospital, ya les había contado a sus amigos todo acerca de lo que Devastador le dijo.

-Entonces fue Devastador-dijo Odd-ese miserable-.

Yubel se acerco a Ulrich-¿Cómo te sientes?-.

-Mal, no pude enfrentarlo, soy fuerte, pero él lo es más-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Entrenar y algún día haré que pague por todo lo que hizo-.

Yumi miro a Ulrich preocupada, mientras Aelita estaba en silencio recordando las palabras de Devastador.

_-"Tu madre esta viva"-._

_-"¿Sera posible?-._

**En el palacio…**

Xana y Devastador estaban hablando.

-Ulrich y su equipo no son una amenaza, la única posible amenaza es Yubel-dijo Devastador.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

-Por cierto maestra ¿Qué hay de Arturina?-.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-.

Arturina se asomo por el pasillo y escucho la conversación, se acomodo para escuchar todo sin ser vista.

-¿Ella ya conoce su origen?-.

-No y pretendo que siga así-.

-¿No le preocupa que lo averigüe y se ponga en su contra?-.

-Nunca, mi control sobre ella es demasiado fuerte-.

-Oh maestra usted es cruel, es la maldad pura-.

-Yo te construí ¿no?-.

-Si y debo decir que hizo un excelente trabajo-.

Arturina se alejo del lugar confundida, pero pudo más su rabia.

-Ya veremos quien es el más cruel Devastador-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 24, el general más temido de Xana ha aparecido y es el responsable de lo que le paso a Ulrich, además de que trajo una noticia impactante para Aelita y un misterio para Arturina._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_¿Cómo? ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te desmayaste? Espero que ya te encuentres bien, pasando a tu comentario, me alegra de que la combinación de comedia/tragedia estuviera bien, el capítulo me pareció que iba a quedar muy triste y por eso puse esa comedia, me alegra que haya quedado bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente (esto última más que lo otro). Te quiero mucho._

**Anónimo: **_si, me pareció que el capítulo iba a quedar muy triste y por eso quise hacer que los dos generales de Xana tuvieran un momento divertido, creo que no supe explicar lo del zord quimera y por eso pido disculpas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_me da gusto que el zord te gustara y te di el zord de mi power ranger favorito, el gran Tommy Oliver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, eso me pareció muy obvio y muy usado, por eso quise hacer algo inesperado y pues Tommy Oliver es uno de mis rangers favoritos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, un buen villano debe ser desalmado y pues ya conociste a Taelia, aunque la viste poco debido a la intervención de Devastador, pero aun le falta mucho al fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumilyokogen08 y Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos….._


	25. La trampa

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, Aelita iniciara la búsqueda de su madre, mientras los generales de Xana comienza su propia batalla de poder._

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 La trampa.**

En una casa abandonada, en el sótano, tres generales buscaban un tesoro, eran Arturina, Shifter y Crunch.

-¿Por qué vinimos a esta casa vieja?-pregunto Crunch.

-Tonto, esta era la casa de Hopper, el creador de Xana y del proyecto Cartago, tras la conquista del mundo este lugar quedo destruido, pero creo que podemos encontrar algo que nos ayude a eliminar a los guerreros lyoko-dijo Arturina.

Se pusieron a buscar en todo el desorden, hallaron varios libros y claves de materialización y virtualización.

-Oh, tal vez yo pueda ser un guerrero lyoko-dijo Crunch al leer cada clave y Arturina le quito el libro.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-.

-Que no tocara nada-.

-Exacto-.

-Oigan ¿Qué es Cartago?-pregunto Crunch.

-Es el nombre del programa que creo Hopper, mejor conocido como sector 5, el lugar donde solía vivir la maestra Xana-explico Shifter.

-Entiendo-.

Arturina encontró un disco dentro de un libro y abriendo una compuerta en su armadura lo introdujo, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras analizaba la información.

-Detesto que haga eso-dijo Crunch, mientras Shifter la miraba con seriedad.

-Estos datos son muy interesantes-dijo Arturina-podrían ayudarnos a liberar el poder total de Xana y ni siquiera los guerreros lyoko podrán detenerla-.

-Oh que maravilloso-dijo Crunch.

Arturina y Crunch salieron, mientras Shifter se quedo pensando.

-Si, maravilloso-dijo mientras su mente maquinaba un plan.

**En el palacio…..**

Arturina entro sonriente a la sala de Xana.

-Maestra, le tengo excelentes noticias….-.

-Ya lo se-dijo Xana.

-¿Qué?-.

-Descuida dulzura-intervino Devastador-ya estoy trabajando en ello-.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-.

-Con mi ayuda-dijo Shifter.

Arturina miro a Shifter con enojo-¿Así que estas de su parte? Ten cuidado con lo que haces-.

Shifter solo se burlo de su amenaza mientras la veía salir.

-Comandante Toby, mientras Devastador trabaja en esto lleve a nuestro nuevo robot a la ciudad e inicie con el plan-.

-Como ordene maestra-dijo Toby retirándose.

**En Aridon…..**

Los chicos estaban en la cafetería, la Sra. Ishiyama había vuelto a su casa, no sin antes recordarles a sus nietas sobre la boda que habría, pero ambas chicas se las arreglaron para convencerla de posponerla hasta vencer a Xana.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo van a seguir con esta mentira?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No lo sabemos-dijeron ambas chicas decaídas, Aelita estaba muy pensativa, las palabras de Devastador sonaban en su mente.

-Princesa ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Nada Odd-.

-¿Piensas en lo que dijo Devastador?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Si ¿creen que es posible?-.

-No lo se, pero mucha gente sobrevivió a los ataques iniciales de Xana, es posible que ella también-dijo Yumi.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde están los hermanos?-pregunto Kenneth.

-¿Dónde creen? En la sala de entrenamiento-dijo Hikaru y Yumi se preocupo.

Ulrich estaba entrenando con Yubel, su hermana le ponía pruebas muy difíciles y su cuerpo estaba muy cansado, pero…

-"_¿Qué te pasa Ulrich?"-_una imagen de Devastador apareció frente a él-"_pretendes vencerme con ese nivel tan insignificante, no me hagas reír"-._

Ulrich apretó sus dientes y sus sables-_"Ya veremos quien ríe al último"-._

Yubel miraba la rabia en el rostro de Ulrich y se preocupaba, aunque lo disimulaba demasiado bien, fue entonces que la alarma sonó.

-Infiltrados en la ciudad-se escucho la voz de K-guerreros lyoko repórtense-.

Ulrich miro a Yubel, quien solo asintió y el chico se retiro, Yubel solo iría en caso de necesitarla.

-Se ve muy mal-dijo Nimsay entrando.

-Finalmente ha conocido al maldito que mato a nuestros padres y le quito la memoria, es natural que este así-.

**En la ciudad….**

La gente huía de Toby y de 3 avispas junto con 6 cucarachas.

-Humanos patéticos-.

-¡Toby!-.

Toby encaro a los guerreros lyoko.

-Ya se estaban tardando-.

-Es hora de que pagues por lo que hiciste-dijo Aelita.

-No digan tonterías, apenas estoy empezando-Toby chasqueo los dedos y dos robots aparecieron sujetando a una mujer de cabello rosa-¿la reconocen?-.

-¡Mamá!-grito Aelita-¡Suéltala!-.

-¿La quieres? Ven por ella-.

Aelita se lanzo al ataque seguida de sus amigos, las cucarachas y avispas comenzaron a disparar.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

Aelita golpeo a los dos robots, pero las avispas le bloquearon el paso.

-¡Flechas laser! ¡Nosotros te cubrimos princesa!-.

Aelita sonrió y se dirigió hacia su madre, pero Toby la intercepto, ambos comenzaron a luchar, pero Aelita estaba determinada a salvar a su madre que pateo a Toby, salto y se puso al lado de su madre.

-¿Mamá?-.

La mujer levanto su mano y sujeto a Aelita del cuello.

-¡Aelita!-grito Odd.

-¿Qué rayos esta haciendo?-cuestiono Kenneth.

-Ella no es la madre de Aelita-dijo Ulrich.

-Correcto, les presento al camaleón-.

La mujer brillo y se convirtió en un robot cuya apariencia era la del astuto y escurridizo camaleón.

-¡Es una trampa!-grito Odd.

-Y ahora que tengo a tu princesa, debo asegurarme de que siga así-Toby saco su control remoto y oprimió el botón rojo, el camaleón se hizo gigante mientras Aelita era sujetada por otros dos robots-deben decidir, seguirme o salvar la ciudad-Toby se fue con su prisionera.

Odd intento ir tras ella, pero el camaleón comenzó a destruir edificios.

-¿Qué hago?-.

-Odd, ve por Aelita-indico Ulrich.

-Pero…-.

-Escucha, de todos modos sin Aelita no podemos formar al megazord, es mejor que vayas a rescatarla-.

Odd se quedo pensando un momento.

-Descuida, nosotros estaremos bien, tu princesa te necesita-dijo Kenneth.

Odd asintió y se fue detrás de Toby.

-Dr. K envíe los zords-.

Los zords aparecieron, excepto el hada, el minotauro y el Dragonzord.

-Hikaru, necesitaremos que transformes al fénix-.

-Entendido jefecito ¡Fénix zord modalidad guerrero!-.

El fénix se transformo y se enfrento al camaleón seguido por el dragón, la sirena y la esfinge.

**En el centro de mando…**

-Yubel, Nimsay los chicos necesitan ayuda-indico K.

-Andando-.

-Si maestra-.

Yubel y Nimsay llegaron a la batalla, Nimsay se fue al hangar para activar al Brachiozord, mientras Yubel….

-Es hora de activarte viejo amigo-Yubel toco la melodía y el Dragonzord apareció golpeando al camaleón con su cola-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

El camaleón se levanto y se transformo en el Dragonzord.

-Creo que tenemos un problema-dijo Kenneth.

Ambos Dragonzords comenzaron a luchar ante la confusión de los chicos, que no sabían a cual atacar.

**Mientras…**

Odd corría tratando de localizar a su novia, cuando se topo con una chica muy parecida.

-¡Taelia!-.

La chica volteo y se topo con el tigre-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada-.

-Tranquila, solo quiero preguntarte ¿no has visto a Aelita?-.

-Ahora que lo pienso vi a unas criaturas de Xana llevar a una chica de cabello rosa, pero fue tan rápido que pensé que había sido una ilusión óptica-.

-¿Por donde se fueron?-.

-Sígueme-Taelia comenzó a caminar con Odd detrás de ella.

Aelita, por su parte, estaba en el mismo almacén donde Jeremy activo el zord de Xana.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-.

-Pensé que te gustaría morir en el mismo lugar donde murió Jeremy-dijo Toby sonriendo, mientras los robots apuntaban con sus armas a Aelita.

-Eres un maldito-.

-Por favor, yo solo sigo las órdenes de mi ama Xana, además de que nadie obligo a Jeremy a creerme-.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-.

-Xana quiere eliminar a todos los gusanos que se han atrevido a interferir en sus planes, ya se encargo de Hopper y de Jeremy, ahora es tu turno-.

Los robots prepararon sus armas, cuando…..

-¡Flechas laser!-ambos robots fueron destruidos-aléjate de mi novia-.

-Ven y oblígame-dijo Toby y Aelita lo pateo.

Ambos guerreros lyoko se pusieron en guardia, mientras Taelia observaba desde la salida.

**En el centro…..**

Ambos Dragonzords lanzaron ataques con su cola, era un batalla impresionante, pero muy confusa.

-¡Ay esto es inútil!-grito Kenneth.

-¿Cuál es cual?-pregunto Yumi.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo-dijo Yubel y toco una melodía con su daga.

El Dragonzord verdadero disparo sus misiles, el farsante los recibió y cayo al suelo volviendo a convertirse en el camaleón.

-Ahora que se cual es el verdadero-Yubel subió a su zord-es hora de acabar con el impostor-.

El resto de los zords ataco al camaleón, pero este comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y los zords fueron salvados por un golpe del cuello del Brachiozord.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo-dijo Nimsay.

-Ten cuidado, esa cosa es capaz de cambiar de forma-dijo Ulrich.

El camaleón se transformo y esta vez se convirtió en el Valkasaurus megazord.

-Esa no me la esperaba-dijo Kenneth.

-Pero sigue siendo solo una copia barata-dijo Yubel.

-Acabemos con ese pedazo de chatarra-dijo Ulrich.

El dragón y el Dragonzord atacaron al mismo tiempo, luego la sirena y la esfinge, y por ultimo el fénix y el Brachiozord.

El camaleón recibió todos los impactos y cayo volviendo a la normalidad, pero se levanto de nuevo.

-Estos robots son más duros que antes-dijo Ulrich apretando los puños.

**En el almacén….**

Toby rodo en el suelo.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

-¡Flechas laser!-.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y el comandante volvió caer, se levanto y miro furioso a sus dos oponentes.

-¿Quieres más?-pregunto Odd.

-Esto no ha terminado, me vengare-Toby se teletransporto.

Aelita abrazo a Odd.

-¿Estas bien princesa?-.

-Si, gracias tigre-.

-Siento interrumpir-dijo Taelia-pero creo que sus amigos necesitan ayuda-.

-Bueno, no los dejemos deseando la ayuda de Odd el magnífico-Aelita se rio y ambos chicos fueron a la siguiente batalla.

El camaleón disparo varios relámpagos contra los zords, los cuales recibieron el impacto.

En cada zord, la cabina de sacudió con violencia, el camaleón saco su lengua y la enrollo sobre el Dragonzord, Yubel trataba de liberarse, pero la lengua era muy dura.

Antes de que alguno hiciera algo, un rayo golpeo al camaleón y un hacha corto su lengua.

-No teman, Odd el magnifico esta aquí-dijo Odd en el minotauro.

El hada apareció y pateo al camaleón.

-Llegaron a tiempo-dijo Hikaru.

-Para salvar el día-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Presumido-dijo Kenneth.

-Es hora de mostrarle a ese impostor lo que nuestros zords pueden hacer, inicien secuencia Megazord fuerza suprema-.

Los 7 guerreros lyoko iniciaron la secuencia.

El dragón, la sirena, la esfinge, el hada y el minotauro se combinaron creando al Valkasaurus Megazord, luego el fénix y el Dragonzord se combinaron iniciando la penúltima secuencia.

-¡Megazord fuerza suprema!-.

El camaleón se lanzo al ataque, solo para ser derribado por un golpe del Megazord.

-Terminemos con esto, Nimsay-.

-Entendido-.

-¡Iniciando Ultrazord!-.

La espalda del Brachiozord se abrió y el Megazord se conecto, el camaleón retrocedió al ver como se acercaba a él, el Brachiozord lo golpeo con el cuello y luego lo lanzo al aire.

-¡Ultrazord fuego!-.

Todos los zords brillaron y dispararon su poderoso rayo solar contra el camaleón, el cual en el aire, no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo y lo recibió directo desapareciendo por completo.

El megazord bajo sus brazos mientras el Brachiozord rugía.

-Que día-dijo Aelita entristecida.

**Más tarde….**

Aelita estaba en su habitación, sentada en su cama y abrazando al Sr. Puck, mientras por sus mejillas corrían algunas lágrimas, fue cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-¿Aelita? Princesa soy yo-.

Aelita se seco las lágrimas y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Odd ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Nada, solo quería ver como te encuentras-.

-Muy triste-.

Aelita escondió su rostro en sus rodillas y lloro en silencio, Odd lo único que hizo fue abrazarla.

-No tienes porque estar triste, tu madre esta viva-.

-Lo se-.

-¿Pero?-.

Aelita suspiro y levanto su cara-Es solo que…nada, es una tontería-.

-Nada de lo que dices es una tontería-dijo Odd y Aelita sonrió.

-De acuerdo, sucede que por un instante, por un maravilloso instante, creí que había encontrado a mi madre y solo resulto ser un truco cruel de Xana-.

-Pero ella esta viva-dijo Odd-tal vez no la encontremos hoy, pero algún día lo haremos-.

-Pero ¿y si Xana gana?-.

-Xana no ganara-.

-Pero creímos que lo habíamos vencido y…-.

-Aelita mírame, te prometo que Xana no nos vencerá y que encontraremos a tu madre-.

Pero Aelita aun se veía triste, por lo que Odd decidió hacer algo.

-Ven-tomo a Aelita de la mano y la saco de su habitación.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-pregunto confundida.

-Ya veras, cierra tus ojos -Aelita lo miro suspicaz-es una sorpresa-.

Aelita lo hizo y Odd comenzó a guiarla, pasaron unos 20 minutos hasta que…

-Ya puedes abrirlo-.

En cuanto Aelita los abrió, se encontró en el lago, pero era de noche y las luciérnagas volaban sobre el agua, su reflejo y el de las estrellas, hacía que el lago brillara con un tono azul muy hermoso, Aelita se quedo maravillada.

-¿Te gusta?-.

Aelita se lanzo sobre Odd, lo abrazo y lo beso, pero el movimiento tomo por sorpresa a Odd y ambos cayeron al lago, salieron empapados y riéndose.

-Me alegra que te gustara y te divirtieras-.

Aelita abrazo a Odd-Espero que encontremos pronto a mi madre, para poder presentarle al maravilloso chico que es mi novio-.

Odd y Aelita se volvieron a besar con las luciérnagas como testigos, las cuales, por alguna razón, ahora emitían una luz más cálida.

**En el palacio…..**

Shifter caminaba por uno de los pasillos, cuando el ruido de un látigo golpeando el piso llamo su atención, volteo y se topo con Arturina, quien lo veía muy seriamente.

Arturina avanzo hacia Shifter-Más vale que te cuides las espaldas traidor-.

Como la última vez, Shifter soltó una risa burlona y se marcho sin darle más importancia, mientras Arturina lo miraba con furia.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 25, tristemente Aelita fue victima de un engaño muy cruel, los generales encontraron información para liberar todo el poder de Xana y hay mucha tensión entre Arturina y Shifter, en el próximo capítulo, Arturina hará que Shifter pague por su apoyo a Devastador._

**Yumivigo: **_gracias, pero aun falta más, en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá donde esta la madre de Aelita y será una gran sorpresa cuando Aelita lo descubra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_hola y ahora pasemos a responder tus dudas:_

_Efectivamente, la madre de Aelita esta viva y Xana y Devastador saben donde esta, pero Hopper, bueno, el murió en lyoko y nunca se supo que paso con Anthea (la madre de Aelita)._

_No fue Aelita la que se sorprendió por lo de hermano, fue Devastador, no creí necesario poner la oración "dijo Devastador", por eso pido disculpas._

_En el próximo capítulo se descubrirá una gran verdad acerca de Arturina._

_Espero haber resuelto tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si, la abuela es muy divertida, aunque en este capítulo regreso a su casa, no te preocupes, pronto volverá, en el próximo capítulo Aelita descubrirá donde esta su madre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me sorprende que Devastador te cayera bien, cuando te considera a ti y a Arturina unos inútiles, el padre de Ulrich no me caía muy bien, pero su madre nunca tuvo mucha participación, pero por lo poco que salió me di cuenta que no es como su esposo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…_


	26. Verdad al descubierto

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Arturina hará que Shifter pague por su traición y descubrirá un gran secreto respecto a su origen._

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 Verdad al descubierto.**

Arturina estaba tecleando como loca, mientras en la pantalla aparecía una imagen holográfica del nuevo robot que Shifter construía.

-Excelente-.

-Es hora de probar el nuevo robot-dijo la voz de Shifter.

Rápidamente, Arturina cerro todo lo que había abierto y justo a tiempo, pues entraron Devastador, Shifter, Crunch y Toby.

-El nuevo robot será perfecto para ser el cuerpo de la maestra Xana-dijo Shifter.

-Eso espero-dijo Xana dando un giro.

El escáner se abrió y el nuevo robot apareció, era del tipo femenino, solo que más extraño, parecía una cantante de Heavy Metal, de sus hombros, codos y rodillas surgían algunos picos, su cabeza terminaba en punta, como si estuviera peinada al estilo punk, su pecho eran dos bocinas y sus ojos parecían lentes negros.

-Me gusta-dijo Xana-¿pero resistirá mi inmenso poder?-.

-No tengo la menor duda-dijo Shifter.

-Por favor, de seguro será un gran fracaso-dijo Arturina.

-Ahora veremos quien es el fracasado-pero en cuanto Shifter activo a su robot, este disparo un rayo contra el pilar de Xana.

-¡Agh!-.

-¿Qué? ¡No!-.

Devastador sujeto al robot y lo lanzo contra el suelo desactivándolo, Shifter, por su parte, estaba temeroso.

-No entiendo que pudo….-de pronto lo entendió todo y encaro a Arturina-¡Tú lo hiciste!-.

-No me culpes por tus fracasos-.

-Largo de aquí general y jamás regreses-sentencio Xana furiosa.

-¿Al desierto? ¡Me oxidare!-Shifter trato de pedir clemencia, pero los robots y criaturas de Xana le apuntaron con sus armas.

-Es lo malo de los primeros diseños-dijo Devastador y con arrogancia agrego-no tienen anticongelantes, evita el oxido-.

Shifter miro a todos con furia-También tenemos otras cualidades y se los demostrare, muy pronto todos se arrepentirán por esto-.

Con esta ultima amenaza, Shifter tomo a su robot y abandono el palacio.

-Afortunadamente-dijo Arturina-yo tengo un plan excelente-.

Un segundo robot apareció, este tenía la forma de un tiburón blanco.

-Les presento a Megalador-.

-¿Y que puede hacer este robot?-pregunto Crunch.

-Causara un maremoto que destruirá a toda la ciudad-.

-Bien, ve y no me falles Arturina-.

-No lo haré, Toby ven conmigo-.

-Si general-.

**En el desierto….**

Shifter se encontraba en una estación de gasolina abandonada trabajando en su robot.

-¿Cómo se atreven a expulsarme? Con tu poder Xana hubiera sido invencible y habría sometido al mundo terminando el imperio de las maquinas. Ahora yo lo someteré y me convertiré en el rey de Baranoia ¿no es así Discordia?-.

El robot se activo lista para la venganza de Shifter.

**En Aridon…**

K extrajo una muestra de ADN de Aelita.

-¿Esta segura de que funcionara?-pregunto Odd.

-Odd, el Dr. K es un genio y si dice que van a funcionar, va a funcionar-dijo Kenneth.

-Exacto, con esta muestra de ADN y mi maquina de localización podré encontrar a la madre de Aelita donde quiera que este-.

-¿Esa maquina de verdad funciona?-pregunto Hikaru.

-¿Cómo creen que encontramos a la mayoría de los residentes de la ciudad?-.

K continuo trabajando, mientras los chicos esperaban, cuando Truman apareció.

-Hay infiltrados cerca del lago, guerreros lyoko movilícense-.

-Pero…..-Aelita quería quedarse y esperar los resultados.

-Descuida, si ocurre algo te llamare-prometió K.

Aelita asintió y se fue con sus amigos.

**En el lago…..**

Arturina apareció junto con Toby y Megalador, la gente comenzó a huir aterrada.

-Bien, es hora de que hagas lo tuyo Megalador-.

-Si general-Megalador entro al lago y Arturina oprimió el botón rojo, al instante, Megalador apareció gigante.

Los guerreros lyoko llegaron justo a tiempo.

-Creo que ahora solo será una batalla Megazord-dijo Yumi.

-Que mal, me moría de ganas por patearle el trasero a Toby-dijo Odd.

-Aun puedes-dijo K por el comunicador-sus zords no están diseñados para pelear bajo el agua, los únicos que pueden hacerlo son la sirena y el Dragonzord-.

-¿Qué sugieres Doc?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Por el momento esperen, envíe a Yubel para que se enfrente a ese robot-.

-Puede necesitar ayuda, Dr. K envié mi zord también-dijo Yumi.

-Pero Yumi…-.

-Escucha Ulrich, mientras K trabaja con el resto de los zords, Yubel y yo detendremos el tiempo suficiente a ese robot, no te preocupes, recuerda que el Dragonzord es muy poderoso-.

-Es cierto-.

Yubel llego en ese momento y convoco al Dragonzord, del cual solo su cabeza apareció en la superficie y detrás de él, la sirena.

-Andando-.

-Tenga cuidado-les pidió Aelita.

Yubel y Yumi subieron a sus zords y se sumergieron, mientras el resto del equipo….

-Que mal que solo dos hayan podido ir a combatir a mi robot-dijo Arturina-pero eso es perfecto para mí-.

Arturina y Toby atacaron a los guerreros lyoko.

En el fondo del lago, Megalador se preparaba.

-Perfecto, la cantidad de agua es suficiente para hundir a toda la ciudad-.

Antes de poder hacer algo, el Dragonzord lo golpeo con su cola y la sirena con su tridente.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿No creíste que eras el único capaz de pelear bajo el agua?-pregunto Yumi irónica.

-No importa, las acabare a ambas-.

Megalador ataco al Dragonzord, mientras la sirena dio algunos giros en el agua y lo golpeo con su cola.

En la superficie, Arturina peleaba con Ulrich y Aelita, mientras Kenneth, Odd y Hikaru contra Toby.

-¡Flechas laser!-.

Toby desvió las flechas con sus guantes, pero no pudo esquivar el ataque de la lanza de Kenneth y de la espada de Hikaru.

-Eso fue por Jeremy-dijo Hikaru poniéndose en guardia.

Arturina enredo su látigo en el cuerpo de Aelita, quien cayó al suelo.

-Es hora de acabar contigo princesa-.

Ulrich lanzo uno de sus sables y corto el látigo-No lo creo-.

-Humano insolente-.

-¿Te has visto en un espejo?-.

-Soy un cyborg, no es mi culpa que parezca algo tan inferior-.

-Si en verdad somos inferiores ¿Por qué siempre ganamos?-.

-Eso es pura suerte, algo que ya se les acabo-.

Arturina arremetió contra Ulrich, pero…..

-¡Campo de energía!-.

Arturina retrocedió y Toby cayó a sus pies.

-Levántate inútil-.

Toby se levanto.

-Creo que aun tenemos mucha suerte-Ulrich junto sus sables y formo la espada de luz-mucha suerte-.

Ulrich ataco a ambos cyborgs, quienes tuvieron que huir para salvarse.

-Bien hecho-felicito K-y por cierto, sus zords están listos para una batalla acuática-.

-Andando-indico Ulrich.

Debajo del agua, Megalador se harto de juegos.

-Tomen-disparo una soga de burbujas, la cual capturo al Dragonzord y a la sirena-ahora que están inmovilizados, puedo hacer mi trabajo-Megalador comenzó a mover sus brazos a gran velocidad, eso hacía que el agua se agitara y formara una gigantesca ola que hundiría a toda la ciudad-este es el fin de Aridon-.

Un rayo golpeo a Megalador y rodo por el suelo marino, al levantarse vio aparecer al resto de los zords.

-Parece que llegamos a tiempo-dijo Odd.

-Tenemos que liberar a Yumi y Yubel-dijo Aelita.

-Yo me encargo-Kenneth disparo un rayo del cañón de su esfinge y destruyo la soga de burbujas.

-Llegaron a tiempo-dijo Yumi.

-Llegamos en cuanto pudimos-dijo Ulrich.

-Aun debemos destruir a ese robot antes de que destruya la ciudad con su ola-recordó Yubel.

-Muy bien, inicien Megazord fuerza suprema-.

El dragón, la sirena, la esfinge, el hada y el minotauro formaron al Valkasaurus Megazord, luego el fénix se conecto formando el Megazord fuerza dragón y con la unión del Dragonzord…

-¡Megazord fuerza suprema!-.

**En el centro de mando…..**

Nimsay entro con una hoja de papel en su mano, su mirada era de total asombro.

-Dr. K, tiene que ver esto-.

-Ahora no Nimsay-dijo K tecleando.

-Realmente creo que debe hacerlo-.

Ante la insistencia de Nimsay, K tomo el papel.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Los resultados de la búsqueda de la madre de Aelita-.

K lo leyó y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa.

-No puedo creerlo-.

**En el fondo del lago….**

-¡Vamos! ¡Denme su mejor golpe!-grito Megalador.

-¿Nuestro mejor golpe? Este tipo no sabe lo que pide-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-Mostrémosle su error ¡Espada suprema!-.

Una espada que brillaba como una estrella apareció en la mano del Megazord, el cual comenzó a girarla creando un remolino que atrapo a Megalador y comenzó a sacudirlo con violencia.

-¡Ataque final!-.

El Megazord ataco repetidamente a Megalador con su espada para finalmente atravesarlo y destruirlo, la ola gigante desapareció al instante y el Megazord emergió victorioso.

**En el centro de mando…..**

Los chicos regresaban felices, nuevamente habían vencido a Xana, pero en cuanto entraron, K y Nimsay los miraron preocupados.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Yubel.

-¿Acaso Xana esta atacando de nuevo?-pregunto Yumi preocupada por un segundo ataque de su enemiga mortal.

-No, no es eso-dijo Nimsay mirando a K.

-Aelita, descubrimos donde esta tu madre-.

-¿En serio?-Aelita estaba muy emocionada-¿Dónde?-.

K dudo, pero era mejor decirle toda la verdad a Aelita, después de todo, los secretos llevaron a ese caos.

-Toma-le dio la hoja de análisis.

Conforme Aelita leía, sus ojos se abrían de la impresión y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

-Princesa ¿Qué sucede?-.

Yumi recogió el papel y se quedo muda del asombro.

**Más tarde…**

Aelita caminaba sola por las calles de Aridon, tras enterarse de la ubicación de su madre y de quien era había querido salir sola, ni siquiera dejo que Odd la acompañar.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamiento que no vio a una persona aparecer frente a ella.

-Hola princesa-dijo la voz de Arturina.

Aelita logro esquivar un ataque del látigo de Arturina, quien espero para que se transformara, pero Aelita ni siquiera toco su morfo.

-¿Qué esperas? Transfórmate o serás destruida-.

-No lo haré y no peleare contigo-dijo Aelita determinada.

Arturina la miro con burla y confusión-¿No quieres pelear? Bien, eso hará las cosas más fáciles para mí, pero antes de eliminarte me gustaría saber ¿Por qué te rehúsas a pelear?-.

-Porque no quiero pelear contra mi propia madre-.

Arturina miro a Aelita, esta vez con confusión total.

-¿Qué?-.

-Así es, tu eres mi madre; Anthea Hopper-.

Arturina creyó que se estaba burlando de ella y soltó una sonora carcajada, pero al mismo tiempo retrocedía.

-¿Tu madre? No digas tonterías, yo soy la general Arturina-.

-Porque Xana te convirtió en eso, pero realmente eres mi madre, puedo probarlo si me lo permites-dijo sacando la hoja de análisis.

-No te me acerques-Arturina retrocedía más y ya estaba en plena calle.

-Por favor, solo déjame…..-.

-¡No te me acerques!-grito Arturina furiosa.

Aelita miro entristecida a su madre, porque realmente era su madre, K nunca se equivocaba, Aelita dio un paso y Arturina retrocedió otro, tan absorta estaba que no vio a un pesado camión de carga que se acercaba a ella, hasta que estaba demasiado cerca y escucho el sonido.

Cuando Arturina descubrió el camión, este ya casi estaba sobre ella, Aelita salto y la quito del camino.

Ambas rodaron por el suelo hasta ponerse a salvo, rápidamente, Arturina se levanto y se alejo de Aelita.

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-Aelita no contesto, miraba el brazo derecho de Arturina, quien descubrió que tenía un leve corte del cual salía-¿sangre? Pero…las maquinas no sangran y yo soy una maquina-.

-No es cierto, eres un humano, eres mi madre-.

Arturina retrocedió aun más y se teletransporto, dejando a Aelita entristecida.

-Madre ¿Por qué tu?-.

**En el palacio…..**

Apenas regreso, Arturina corrió hacia el laboratorio donde se guardaban todos los expedientes de ataques de Xana.

En cuanto llego, se puso frente a una computadora y tecleo como loca, finalmente encontró una información que le podría servir.

El archivo se llamaba "conquista de los hombres de negro", aquel grupo del gobierno que había capturado a Anthea Hopper hace años, Arturina lo abrió y una voz cibernética se escucho, mientras le relataba la historia.

_Conquista de los hombres de negro:_

_Un grupo del gobierno que se intereso en el trabajo de Franz Hopper, pero él se negó a ayudarlo y secuestraron a su esposa, Anthea, para obligarlo._

_Deseoso de proteger a su pequeña hija, Aelita, Hopper se virtualizo a si mismo y a su hija en lyoko para estar seguros._

_Pasados algunos años, Xana se volvió a encontrar von los hombres de negro y los poseyó para destruir a sus enemigos, el plan fallo y Xana tuvo que esperar más tiempo._

_Cuando Jeremy uso el antivirus que libero por completo a Xana por todo el mundo, los hombres de negro fueron los primeros en ser conquistados y destruidos, incluyendo a todos sus prisiones, excepto por uno, el prisionero más importante de todos, Anthea Hopper._

Arturina escuchaba atónita.

_Anthea Hopper fue tomada prisionera por el general Devastador, luego fue encapsulada en un escáner para convertirse en base de la siguiente generación de maquinas al servicio de Xana: cyborgs._

_El experimento fue todo un éxito y Anthea se convirtió en la general Arturina, fiel sirviente de Xana._

El archivo concluyo y Arturina se quedo en silencio mirando hacia la nada, su mente estaba comenzando a tener recuerdos.

-FLASHBACK-

-¡No!-gritaba una mujer de cabello rosa mientras era empujada hacia un escáner por dos robots.

-Métanla al escáner-ordeno Xana, una vez que la mujer estuvo en el escáner-general Devastador, puede proceder-.

-Si maestra-Devastador movió una palanca y la mujer fue victima de varias descargas eléctricas que la dejaron inconsciente.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-No puedo creerlo-Arturina se vio sus manos y el corte en su brazo.

**En Aridon…**

Tras recibir la noticia, los chicos hablaban con K.

-¿Esta segura Doc? ¿No puede ser algún error?-pregunto Odd.

-Me temo que no, Arturina es en verdad la madre de Aelita-.

-Eso es un problema-dijo Yubel.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Arturina es la madre de Aelita, pero también es general de Xana, lo que significa que no podemos combatir con ella…-.

-Sabiendo que podríamos lastimar a la madre de nuestra amiga-termino Yumi.

-A esa computadora no se le escapa ningún truco-dijo Kenneth, mientras Aelita aparecía en la entrada, Odd corrió a su lado.

-Princesa ¿estas bien?-.

-Si Odd-dijo Aelita con una sonrisa fingida.

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Intrusos en la planta baja-informo Shun por el comunicador.

Los guerreros lyoko, K y Nimsay corrieron hacia la entrada y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a quien le apuntaban Jace y Shun.

-Hola-saludo Arturina con timidez.

Aelita avanzo con lentitud hacia la cyborg, quien a su vez se acerco a ella lentamente.

Se miraron a los ojos y por unos instantes ninguna hizo el menor movimiento, Arturina alzo una mano y la coloco en la mejilla de Aelita.

Finalmente, ambas se abrazaron llorando, Jace y Shun se miraron confundidos y luego a Truman, quien apareció poco después, al ver la escena, les ordeno a ambos soldados que bajaran sus armas.

-¿Ya me crees?-pregunto Aelita esperanzada.

Arturina sonrió, aunque aun lloraba-Si, te creo y voy a ayudarles-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 26, Shifter fue exiliado del palacio de Xana y Arturina ha descubierto la verdad de su origen y ahora esta dispuesta a ayudar a los guerreros lyoko, pero ¿Xana estará dispuesta a perder a dos de sus generales? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo._

**Anónimo: **_pasemos a tu duda:_

_Taelia no se convertirá en guerrera lyoko, pero tiene su aparición en el fic, porque Toby se va a quedar con ella, a petición de Toaneo07._

_La situación se volvió algo complicada, ahora que Shifter fue desterrado tendrán dos enemigos, pero Arturina descubrió la verdad de su origen y se unió a los guerreros lyoko, pero Xana no esta dispuesta a perderla._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_por el momento, el romance es algo que no aparecerá, mucho al menos, ya que se están resolviendo misterios, como este que acabas de leer, además de que Shifter comenzara su ataque y su venganza, pero descuida, pronto iniciaras lo tuyo con Jace. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si pensaste que lo que Xana hizo en el capítulo anterior fue muy bajo, haber que opinas de lo que hizo para crear a Arturina, ya que no se baso de cualquier humano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_es cierto, todos los villanos se creen superiores, incluso a sus propios compañeros, ahora que Shifter fue desterrado y Arturina descubrió su origen, la batalla final se acerca cada vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un beso y un abrazo a Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…_


	27. Ataque musical

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la venganza de Shifter y aunque Aelita ha recuperado a su madre, volverá a sufrir una herida._

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**Cap. 27 Ataque musical.**

Arturina estaba en la cafetería, mientras el resto del equipo la veían con sospecha, la única que se había sentado a su lado era Aelita.

-Entonces ¿Arturina es la madre de Aelita?-pregunto Nimsay.

-La misma Arturina que ha querido destruir la ciudad desde hace mucho tiempo-dijo Truman.

Arturina bajo la mirada apenada-Lo siento, si hubiera sabido…..-.

-No te disculpes mamá, estuviste bajo el control de Xana-.

-Pero ahora les ayudare a destruir a esa maldita computadora y que pague por todos sus crímenes-.

**En el palacio…**

-Shifter me traiciono y Arturina se ha ido-decía Xana a los tres guerreros que le quedaban-confío en ti Devastador para guiar a mis ejércitos-.

-Una sabia decisión maestra-dijo Devastador.

-Espere ¿y yo que?-pregunto Crunch.

-Si, ahora que Arturina no esta, no debería ser ascendido a general-dijo Toby.

-No, Arturina regresara, tengo planes para ella-el símbolo de Xana brillo con intensidad.

**En Aridon…..**

Shifter apareció con su robot Discordia.

-Es hora de que lleves la destrucción a todo Aridon-.

-Si general-.

Discordia comenzó a cantar, era un canto muy parecido al de una sirena, su canto controlaba las mentes de los hombres de Aridon, los cuales comenzaron a avanzar hacia Discordia.

-Vivimos para servirle-.

Shifter soltó una risa triunfal.

-Perfecto, después de destruir a Aridon y a los guerreros lyoko seguiremos con Xana-.

**En el centro de mando….**

La alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Problemas-dijo K-el general Shifter ataca con un nuevo robot-.

-Guerreros lyoko vayan-ordeno Truman.

Aunque antes de irse, Ulrich miro a Nimsay, Jace y Shun.

-Vigílenla-.

Los tres chicos asintieron y se quedaron con Arturina, quien se incomodo un poco, Aelita al ver esa situación, se acerco a su madre y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, ya te aceptaran-le aseguro y Arturina le sonrió a su hija.

En cuanto llegaron al lugar de la batalla, fueron recibidos por un ejército de hombres controlados por Discordia.

-Ahora pelearemos con humanos-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Efectivamente-los hombres se hicieron a un lado y Discordia apareció-y lamentablemente no pueden pelear con ellos, ya que no son robots creados por Xana ¡Destrúyanlos!-.

Los hombres atacaron a los guerreros lyoko, había de todo ahí, desde niños hasta ancianos.

-Ok, tenemos un problema-dijo Odd.

-Y aumentara-Discordia volvió a cantar como una sirena.

Ulrich, Kenneth y Odd comenzaron a sacudirse con violencia.

-¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto Hikaru.

Los tres chicos atacaron a las tres chicas, quienes retrocedieron.

-¿Qué hacen? Deténganse, somos nostras-replico Yumi.

-¡Dr. K! ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Aelita.

-Al parecer ese robot tiene el poder de controlar la mente de los hombres con ese canto de sirena-.

-Y no es lo único que puedo hacer-con una nueva nota canto y varios relámpagos golpearon a las chicas-captúrenlas-.

**En el centro de mando…**

-Necesitan ayuda-dijo Arturina viendo la situación.

-Lo se, Yubel ve de inmediato-.

Yubel asintió y se retiro.

-Nosotros también vamos-dijo Shun.

-No, si van solo serán hechizados, necesito trabajar en una anulación-.

Mientras K trabajaba, Arturina veía la batalla muy preocupada.

**En el parque….**

Yumi y las demás cayeron al suelo, Ulrich atacaba a Yumi, Kenneth a Hikaru y Odd a Aelita.

-Tigre, soy yo, tu princesa-.

Pero Odd la atacaba sin prestarle la menor atención.

De la misma forma, Ulrich atacaba a Yumi, quien no sabía que hacer, no quería lastimar a su amigo, pero tampoco podía dejar que la lastimara, Ulrich la pateo y Yumi cayó al suelo, cuando se preparaba para atacarla, una patada lo hizo retroceder.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo-dijo Yubel.

-Ni que lo digas, ese robot los controla y los obliga a atacarnos-explico Hikaru en el aire.

-Eres una cobarde, obligas a otros a hacer lo que tú no tienes el valor de hacerlo-dijo Yubel.

-No necesito hacer nada mientras mis siervos se encargan de ustedes-.

-Ya es hora de combatir música con música-Yubel saco su daga y toco una melodía disparando varios relámpagos contra Discordia, quien cayó al suelo rodando.

-¡Insolente!-.

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron en guardia, pero estaban en desventaja.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo o seremos destruidas-dijo Yumi.

-Se que Odd nunca me lastimaría, esto es obra de esa robot-.

Ulrich combino sus sables y creo su poderosa espada de luz, ataco a las chicas, pero Yubel bloqueo el ataque con su daga.

Desde lejos, Shifter miraba la batalla complacido con los resultados.

-Excelente, todo va según lo planeado-.

**En el centro de mando….**

Arturina miraba preocupada la batalla, su hija estaba en peligro y ella estaba ahí, siendo vigilada como una delincuente.

-¿Cuánto le falta doctora?-pregunto Nimsay preocupada.

-Aun no logro crear una frecuencia que anule el canto de Discordia, ese robot esta muy bien construido-.

Arturina se acerco a K-Déjame ayudarte-.

K miro a Arturina con desconfianza.

-Por favor, es mi hija, tengo que salvarla-.

-Que curioso que siendo su hija haya pasado casi un año tratando de destruirla-dijo Truman.

Arturina agacho la cabeza-Hice mal y lo reconozco, pero esa chica que esta ahí es mi hija, MI HIJA, me apartaron de ella hace años, no pude verla crecer y luego el gobierno la obligo a virtualizarse, no quiero perderla de nuevo-.

K miro a Truman, pero el general aun desconfiaba.

-¿Qué opina doctora?-.

-No lo se, no podré terminar mi trabajo antes de que los destruyan, así que su ayuda podría ser beneficiosa-.

-O perjudicial-agrego Truman.

-Entiendo su punto, es muy arriesgado confiar en ella cuando ha pasado todo este tiempo tratando de destruirnos, pero ahora no tenemos muchas opciones-.

Truman miro a Arturina.

-Por favor-suplico-quiero ayudar, quiero estar con mi hija, quiero conocer a su novio, quiero recuperar todo el tiempo perdido-.

Truman siguió mirando a Arturina y luego vio la batalla, las guerreras lyoko estaban en graves problemas, finalmente tomo una decisión.

-De acuerdo, pero la mantendremos vigilada-.

Arturina se acerco a la computadora y comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad, una imagen holográfica de Discordia apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto K asombrada.

-Yo fui quien saboteo ese robot antes, puedo hacerlo de nuevo-.

Arturina siguió trabajando y finalmente termino.

-Es hora de arruinarte de nuevo Shifter-dijo oprimiendo Enter.

**En el parque….**

Discordia ya estaba saboreando la victoria, las guerreras lyoko estaban rodeadas y Ulrich preparaba el golpe con su espada de luz.

-Si, este el fin de…..-una descarga recorrió su cuerpo y cayó al suelo sacudiéndose con violencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Shifter incrédulo.

Discordia se sacudía violentamente, mientras cada hombre volvía a la normalidad.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Odd confundido.

-Nada de importancia-dijo Aelita contenta.

Discordia estaba derrotada, pero no por mucho.

-Esto no ha terminado-Shifter oprimió el botón rojo y Discordia creció.

-Ahora es tiempo del show final-.

Los hombres comenzaron a huir, mientras los guerreros lyoko se preparaban para la batalla.

-Dr. K, envié los zords-.

Los zords aparecieron y cada uno subió a su respectivo zord.

-¡Valkasaurus megazord!-.

-¡Fénix zord modalidad guerrero!-.

Yubel se preparo-Es hora del poder del Dragonzord-toco la melodía y el Dragonzord apareció.

-Voy a destruirlos a todos-.

Discordia ataco a los tres zords, el Valkasaurus lanzo un golpe con su puño y el fénix con su lanza, el Dragonzord ataco con su cola y Discordia cayó al suelo.

-Aun no me han vencido-Discordia comenzó a cantar una tonada que disparo varios relámpagos contra los tres megazords.

En las cabinas se sacudieron con violencia.

-¡Espada de poder!-.

El Valkasaurus empuño su espada y arremetió contra Discordia, pero ese robot esquivaba los ataques con suma facilidad.

-Nimsay, será mejor que te prepares-indico Yubel en su zord.

-Entendido-dijo Nimsay por el comunicador.

-¡Fénix zord a girar!-.

El fénix comenzó a girar y golpeo a Discordia, pero esta no recibió el menor daño, excepto por un pequeño rasguño.

Yubel toco una melodía y el Dragonzord disparo sus misiles contra Discordia, quien cayó al suelo, pero volvió a levantarse.

-Aun tengo muchas canciones que cantar, como esta-Discordia canto y disparo tres bolas de fuego.

Los zords cayeron derribados, mientras en las cabinas los chicos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie.

-Esa bruja es poderosa-dijo Yumi.

-Pero no tanto como nosotros, inicien secuencia Megazord fuerza suprema-.

Los tres zords se combinaron y formaron el Megazord fuerza suprema, pero Discordia ni siquiera titubeo.

-Entre más grandes más torpes-.

**En el palacio….**

-Maestra, los dos generales traidores están en Aridon-informo Devastador.

-Prepárate Devastador, muy pronto recuperare a mi general-el símbolo de Xana brillo.

**En Aridon….**

Nimsay corría hacia el hangar para activar al Brachiozord, mientras los guerreros lyoko peleaban contra Discordia, quien era muy ágil.

-Un montón de idiotas no me vencerán-.

El Megazord y Discordia chocaron sus puños y se atraparon de las manos haciendo esfuerzos para derribarse uno a otro.

Discordia salto y pateo al Megazord haciéndolo retroceder.

-¡Tomen!-disparo varios dardos y el Megazord cayó al suelo, Discordia se acerco-es hora de acabarlo-.

Cuando preparo su siguiente golpe, fue derribada por el ataque del Brachiozord.

-Parece que llegue a tiempo-dijo Nimsay disparando un rayo, Discordia volvió a caer, pero volvió a levantarse.

-Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esto, inicien Ultrazord-.

El Megazord salto, la espalda del Brachiozord se abrió y el megazord se conecto listo para el combate.

-¡Ultrazord activado!-.

-Es hora de que tú escuches nuestra música Discordia-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

El Brachiozord comenzó a avanzar hacia Discordia, quien ya se había levantado y al verlos acercarse comenzó a disparar sus rayos, peor no dañaba a ningún zord, el Brachiozord la golpeo con su cuello y la lanzo contra el suelo.

-No me han vencido-dijo levantándose-aun no he terminado mi concierto-.

-¡Ultrazord fuego!-.

El Ultrazord disparo su poderoso rayo al mismo tiempo que Discordia preparaba su siguiente canto, pero el rayo le dio directo y la destruyo.

-¡Uno más para los buenos!-grito Odd contento.

El Megazord bajo sus brazos y el Brachizord lanzo un rugido de triunfo.

Un disco cayó al suelo y Shifter lo recogió.

-Vencieron a mi robot, pero ahora seré yo quien tenga el poder de este disco-un compartimiento se abrió en el pecho de Shifter e introdujo el disco.

El disco comenzó a girar en su cuerpo y sus brazos se hicieron más fuertes, obteniendo un poderoso blindaje.

-Shifter-Ulrich lo vio y abandono el zord.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi.

Ulrich encaro a Shifter-Detente ahí-.

Ulrich corrió hacia el general, quien al verlo le disparo un rayo y Ulrich rodo por el suelo.

-Descuida, no voy a destruirte, aun, primero harás algo por mí-.

-Nunca te ayudare-.

-No dije que tuvieras opción-Shifter saco un pequeño disco y lo lanzo contra Ulrich, el disco se introdujo en el pecho de Ulrich, el cual solo se apretó esa parte-y será muy pronto-Shifter se marcho.

Ulrich se levanto y miro su pecho, al ver que todo estaba bien se tranquilizo, pero aun estaba preocupado.

-Ulrich ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Yumi preocupada.

-Si, eso creo-.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No tengo idea-.

-Volvamos al centro de mando, tengo ganas de ver a mi madre-dijo Aelita contenta.

-Y nosotros tenemos que agradecerle por su ayuda-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

**Más tarde…..**

Los chicos regresaban al centro de mando, Aelita llevaba un paquete en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Odd.

-Un regalo para mi madre, es una forma de agradecerle por toda su ayuda y….-Aelita se sonrojo.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Para darle la bienvenida y decirle lo mucho que significa para mí que haya regresado-.

-Pues no creo que tengas que esperar mucho-dijo Hikaru.

Afuera del centro de mando, estaba Arturina acompañada de Shun y Jace. Arturina miraba a su hija con una sonrisa muy dulce, Aelita también sonreía dulcemente, seguramente esa tarde iba a ser muy divertida, una tarde entre madre e hija, desafortunadamente, no todo ocurre como planeamos….

Un rayo salió disparado desde una esquina, el rayo atrapo a Arturina en una soga laser, Shun y Jace voltearon buscando de donde vino el disparo, solo para ser derribados por un nuevo rayo que vino de la nada.

-¡Shun!-.

-¡Jace!-.

-¡Mamá!-.

Ulrich fue el primero en descubrir al atacante-¡Devastador!-.

Devastador apareció en una esquina apuntando con su pistola hacia Arturina.

-Esto le pasa a los traidores-.

Arturina miro horrorizada a su hija, Aelita y sus amigos corrieron en su dirección, pero Devastador fue más rápido y disparo contra el suelo levantando mucho polvo, los guerreros lyoko cayeron al suelo por la fuerza de los impactos.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Devastador había desaparecido y por desgracia, Arturina también.

-No….-Aelita cayó de rodillas abrazando el regalo-no…..no….. ¡No! ¡Mamá!-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 27, vencieron al robot de Shifter, pero ahora se prepara para lanzar un nuevo ataque y Devastador se llevo a Arturina, en el siguiente capítulo se presenciaran un combate definitivo, uno de los villanos va a ser vencido._

**Yumivigo: **_gracias, aunque tristemente, la alegría le duro poco a Aelita, ya que su madre fue capturada por Devastador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_pasemos a tus dudas:_

_Xana no va a construir nuevos generales, aunque tiene planes para Shifter y Arturina, en el siguiente capítulo lo sabrás._

_K es una persona brillante y por eso creo una maquina que localizaba a la gente que pudiera estar en el desierto a merced de Xana, y si así fuera poder llevarlas a Aridon, pero para buscar a alguien en especial, usando una pequeña muestra de ADN era lo más efectivo._

_Desafortunadamente, Arturina solo los pudo ayudar contra el robot de Shifter, ya que Devastador volvió a capturarla._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_aunque lo que hizo Xana fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho, ahora que volvió a capturar a Arturina le hará algo mucho peor, la convertirá en lo más cercano a una maquina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lilian: **_gracias por ese comentario tan largo, los power rangers son mis héroes de la infancia y por eso quise hacer un croosover entre ambas series, se que por lo pronto parece que Yubel es mejor que Ulrich, pero él va a encargarse de cierto general malvado que arruino su vida y tienes razón, Yumi es la que siempre ponía obstáculos para que su relación avanzara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_pasemos a tus dudas:_

_Shifter, Crunch y Devastador son 100% maquinas, Arturina y Toby son los únicos cyborgs de todo el ejército de Xana._

_No tendrás una relación directa con ningún miembro del equipo, de hecho, ya se me ocurrió como te rebelaras contra Xana e iniciaras lo tuyo con Taelia, aunque lo primero puede ser algo cruel._

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Una beso y un abrazo para Yumivigo y Lilian, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	28. El general caido

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez Aelita recibirá una sorpresa muy desagradable y Ulrich tendrá un combate definitivo contra un esbirro de Xana._

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**Cap. 28 El general caído.**

Ya era de noche, Aelita estaba llorando mientras Odd la abrazaba y el resto del equipo trataba de consolarla.

-Descuida, la rescataremos-le prometió Odd.

-No es justo, acabo de encontrar a mi madre y nuevamente la perdí por culpa de Xana-.

-Al menos sabemos quien es y donde se encuentra-dijo Hikaru-y eso podría ayudarnos a localizar el palacio de Xana-.

Pero Kenneth negó con la cabeza-El Dr. K ya lo intento y al parecer Xana se aseguro de que su palacio no pudiera ser detectado de ningún modo-Aelita rompió en un llanto más fuerte.

Ulrich se movió hacia atrás mientras apretaba su pecho, Yubel fue la única que lo noto.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Nada, solo necesito descansar-Ulrich se retiro a su habitación seguido de las miradas de sus amigos.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Yumi preocupada.

-No lo se-respondió Yubel en la misma situación.

**En el palacio….**

Devastador trabajaba en el siguiente proyecto de Xana.

-El general Shifter pagara muy caro por su traición y mi nueva arma se encargara de ello, Devastador ¿Cuánto falta?-.

-Ya casi esta terminada maestra-.

-Esto es ridículo-intervino Toby-yo podría encargarme del traidor-.

-Un débil cyborg jamás vencerá a una maquina perfecta-dijo Devastador-además, con esta nueva arma destruiremos a Shifter y a los guerreros lyoko-.

Toby miro a Devastador furioso, pero el general solo se dedico a continuar su trabajo.

-Ya esta lista-.

El escáner se abrió y la nueva arma de Xana emergió.

-Excelente-su símbolo brillo con intensidad.

**En Aridon…..**

Shifter apareció en el techo de un edificio.

-Es hora de poner mi nuevo plan en acción-saco un control remoto y oprimió el botón rojo-y esta vez no podrán detenerme-.

**En el centro de mando…..**

Ulrich se retorcía en su cama, mientras el disco que estaba en su interior giraba a gran velocidad, abrió los ojos y su cuerpo salto de la cama.

Tomo su morfo y abandono su habitación y luego el centro de mando.

**Al día siguiente…**

La alarma comenzó a sonar y los guerreros lyoko aparecieron, el único que faltaba era Ulrich.

-¿No podemos tener un día de descanso? Es domingo-se quejo Odd.

-Somos los protectores de Aridon y un descanso es un lujo que no podemos tener-dijo Kenneth.

-¿Qué pasa Doc?-pregunto Yumi.

-El general Shifter ataca la ciudad, deben ir de inmediato-.

-¿Dónde esta Ulrich?-pregunto Yubel.

-No lo he visto, pero si lo hago lo enviare al combate-aseguro K.

Los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron a enfrentar al general Shifter.

**En el centro…**

La gente huía mientras Shifter se abría paso entre ellos.

-Humanos patéticos, son tan cobardes, por eso las maquinas heredaran al mundo-.

-No estaría tan segura Shifter-dijo Yumi apareciendo seguida por sus amigos.

-Justo a tiempo-.

-Ya verás pedazo de hojalata, ahora te vamos a apalear-dijo Odd.

-No lograras escapar-agrego Kenneth-.

-No tengo intenciones de escapar, de hecho, les tengo una pequeña sorpresa-Shifter saco un control de videojuego.

-¿Nos retas a un torneo de videojuegos? Acepto, pero con el juego de Mortal Kombat-dijo Odd.

Un silencio se hizo, mientras en cada guerrero aparecía una gota estilo anime.

-Perdónalo señor-dijo Kenneth.

-Pobre tonto, esta es la sorpresa que les tengo-Shifter movió las palancas del control y detrás de él apareció alguien muy conocido por el grupo.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi.

Ulrich se puso delante de Shifter, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por controlar su cuerpo, algo que no lograba.

-Si, el guerrero samurái esta bajo mi control-el resto del equipo miro a su amigo preocupados-veamos si me atacan ahora-.

Ulrich extendió sus brazos convirtiéndose en un escudo humano, solo que protegía a un villano.

-Usando a nuestro amigo de escudo ¡Eso es sucio hasta para ti!-grito Hikaru enojada.

-Soy un villano ¿Qué esperabas?-.

Yumi miro a Yubel-Dime que tienes un plan-.

-Estoy pensando, estoy pensando-.

Shifter se rio-Ahora que se que no pueden atacarme, haré que su amigo los destruya usando su arma más poderosa-.

Shifter movió las palancas y Ulrich ya estaba preparándose para crear la espada de luz, algo que se resistía a hacer.

-Si forma la espada de luz estamos perdidos-dijo Aelita.

Shifter ya saboreaba la victoria, cuando una mano disparo una rayo destruyendo el control, este exploto en las manos de Shifter y el disco salió del cuerpo de Ulrich rompiéndose en mil pedazos, Ulrich, por su parte cayó al suelo exhausto.

-¡Ulrich!-Yumi corrió a su lado-¿estas bien?-.

-Si, solo algo cansado-aseguro.

-Pero ¿Quién disparo?-pregunto Kenneth.

Al voltear hacia arriba descubrieron a la causante de ese rayo, el rostro de Aelita se ilumino.

-¡Mamá!-.

Aelita emprendió el vuelo y se dirigió hacia su madre, pero el resto del equipo estaba preocupado.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto Odd.

-No lo se y no creo que haya escapado de Xana tan rápido-dijo Kenneth.

Aelita se paro al lado de Arturina, quien ni siquiera la miraba.

-¿Mamá? Soy yo mamá…..-Aelita volteo el rostro de su madre y retrocedió asustada.

Aunque su armadura era la misma, esta vez tenía una diferencia, en su mejilla derecha tenía una serie de pequeños cables morados, los cuales tenían un chip en su punta, estos cables se extendían desde su mejilla hasta su frente.

-No conozco a tu madre-dijo Arturina con una mirada fría y un tono de voz más robótico-mi nombre es Arturina, general Arturina versión 2.0-.

Aelita comenzó a sentir que las lágrimas volvían y desesperaba puso sus brazos en los hombros de su madre.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Tu eres Anthea Hopper, mi madre!-.

Pero Arturina se quito los brazos de Aelita y la pateo, Aelita miro a su madre con profunda tristeza.

-Soy Arturina, general de las tropas de Xana y debo cumplir mi misión-Arturina se marcho dejando a una triste Aelita en el suelo.

-Aelita-musito Odd con tristeza.

-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar-dijo Hikaru.

El equipo volteo y encararon a Shifter.

-Oye Aelita, nos vendría bien tu ayuda-dijo Kenneth.

Aelita aun llorando, vio a sus amigos y con determinación bajo para enfrentar a Shifter.

-Parece que perdiste tu ventaja Shifter-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

-Aun soy lo bastante poderoso para eliminarlo-Shifter disparo un rayo con su lanza, rayo que fue bloqueado por Kenneth con su escudo.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

-¡Flecha laser!-.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco, Hikaru voló y lo golpeo con su espada, Yubel toco una melodía y varios relámpagos golpearon al general, el cual cayó al suelo.

-¿Ya te rindes?-pregunto Odd.

-Todavía no me han vencido-Shifter saco el control remoto y oprimió el botón rojo convirtiéndose en un gigante-ahora los voy a aplastar-.

-No lo creo, es hora del Dragonzord-Yubel invoco a su zord y subió a la cabina.

Shifter arremetió contra el Dragonzord, mientras el resto del equipo se preparaba.

-Dr. K envíe los zords-pidió Kenneth.

-Ya van en camino y también Nimsay-.

Yumi miro a Ulrich, el cual aun estaba algo cansado.

-Ve, yo estaré bien-Yumi asintió y cuando se iba a ir-Yumi-.

-¿Si?-.

-Dale un buen golpe de mi parte-le pidió y Yumi sonrió.

Shifter golpeo al Dragonzord y cuando preparaba el siguiente ataque, fue derribado por un golpe del minotauro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-pregunto Yumi.

-Un poco-dijo Yubel sonriendo.

La sirena, la esfinge, el hada, el minotauro, el fénix y el Dragonzord encararon a Shifter.

-Vengan por mí-.

La sirena ataco con su tridente, Shifter se defendía con su báculo, en esa contienda, la esfinge disparo con su cañón, luego el hada lo pateo, el minotauro lo levanto y lo lanzo contra el suelo, mientras se levantaba, el fénix y el Dragonzord le dispararon al mismo tiempo, pero Shifter no caía.

-No me vencerán-dijo disparando contra ellos.

En cada cabina se sacudieron con violencia mientras los zords caían.

-Primero acabare con la sirena-Shifter preparo el ataque y fue golpeado por la cola de otro zord; el Brachiozord.

-Hola-saludo Nimsay.

-Llegaste a tiempo-.

-Hago lo que puedo maestra-.

-Shifter cree que somos débiles, mostrémosle lo contrario ¡Inicien Mega Dragonzord!-.

La sirena, la esfinge, el hada y el minotauro se conectaron con el Dragonzord.

-¡Mega Dragonzord activado!-.

-¡Fénix zord modalidad guerrero!-.

Ahora era Shifter vs el Mega Dragonzord, el fénix y el Brachiozord.

-No importa, tengo poder suficiente-.

-¡Fénix zord a girar!-el fénix comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y golpeo a Shifter.

-¡Taladro de oro!-el Mega Dragonzord atravesó a Shifter con su taladro.

-¡Brachiozord fuego!-el Brachiozord disparo un laser de su boca, pero Shifter no caía.

-Ese sujeto es duro-dijo Ulrich observando la batalla.

-Hikaru, necesitamos el poder del fénix-dijo Yumi.

-Enterado-.

El fénix se transformo en animal, se reflejo en el ojo del Mega Dragonzord y se conecto en su brazo derecho.

-¿Ahora que?-cuestiono Shifter.

-¡Vuelo del fénix!-.

El Mega Dragonzord lanzo al fénix, el cual comenzó a girar envolviéndose en fuego y atravesando a Shifter, luego volvió a conectarse con el Mega Dragonzord, ese ataque y un golpe más del laser del Brachiozord bastaron para que Shifter finalmente cayeran.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Odd.

Todos estaban felices, excepto…

-No creo que haya terminado-Ulrich se retiro y fue hacia el desierto.

**En el desierto…..**

Shifter caminaba tambaleándose y sosteniéndose de su báculo.

-Maldición, estuve tan cerca, pero volveré y me vengare-.

-No lo creo-Shifter volteo y se topo con Ulrich-ya no lastimaras a nadie, tu robot fue destruido, intentaste controlarme y obligarme a atacar a mis amigos, luego te volviste un gigante y fuiste apaleado por los zords, acéptalo, perdiste Shifter, eres un bueno para nada y ya es tiempo de que alguien te ponga un alto-Ulrich se puso en guardia.

Shifter gruño-Ven e inténtalo-.

Ulrich saco sus sables y se lanzo al ataque, Shifter, al verlo, se quito la capa y la lanzo sobre Ulrich.

Ulrich corto la capa con su sable y lo siguiente que vio fue a Shifter atacándolo con su báculo, Ulrich bloqueo el ataque con sus sables y pateo al general haciéndolo retroceder.

Rápidamente, Shifter se recupero y contraataco, ambos atacaban con todo lo que tenía, Shifter pateo a Ulrich y luego trato de pisarlo, pero Ulrich fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado, se levanto y lo golpeo con su sable.

La batalla era intensa, ninguno de los contrincantes cedía terreno y aunque Shifter podía disparar rayos, no lo hacía, al parecer quería demostrar que podía vencer a Ulrich con solo sus habilidades.

Shifter lanzo un golpe con su báculo, Ulrich salto hacia atrás y se alejo un poco, lo suficiente para….

-Quisiste obligarme a destruir a mis amigos usando la espada de la luz, pues bien, ahora sentirás su poder-Ulrich combino sus espadas creando su arma más poderosa.

-No te tengo miedo-.

-Ese es tu problema-.

Ulrich y Shifter volvieron a chocar sus armas, esta vez, Shifter tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no ser derribado debido al poder de la espada de luz.

Shifter lanzo un ataque con su báculo, Ulrich contraataco y partió el arma del general en dos.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

-Ahora es tu turno-Ulrich golpeo a Shifter con su espada y luego se dio la vuelta mientras Shifter sufría de varias explosiones en su cuerpo, finalmente el general cayó al suelo de espaldas y exploto marcando su fin-ya no volverás a lastimar a nadie nunca más-declaro Ulrich feliz.

**En el palacio….**

Dos robots entraron empujando una carretilla, en la cual transportaban los restos del general Shifter.

-Hay algo extraño en él-dijo Crunch.

-Debe ser que antes estaba armado-dijo Devastador con sarcasmo.

-Si, eso debe ser, que listo eres-.

Arturina salió de un escáner y abandono el palacio sin mirar a nadie.

-¿A dónde va? Yo no ordene ningún ataque-dijo Devastador.

-Yo lo hice-el pilar de Xana dio una vuelta y su símbolo apareció-mientras tu trabajas en los restos del general Shifter, Arturina ira a traerme ciertos materiales que necesito para mis planes-.

-¿Qué?-Devastador estaba indignado-¿ella lanza un ataque y yo reciclo chatarra?-.

-¿Chatarra? El cuerpo del general estaba hecho de una aleación de titanio reforzado, servirá de base para mi cuerpo final, un cuerpo digno de una reina y no podría confiar en otro más que en ti para construirlo Devastador-.

Devastador se quedo pensativo y luego vio el pilar-Como ordene maestra-los robots metieron las partes del cuerpo de Shifter a un escáner y Devastador comenzó a trabajar.

**En Aridon….**

Dos soldados preparaban una entrega.

-Estos materiales son sumamente peligrosos, hay que tener mucho cuidado-.

-Por favor ¿Qué transportamos? ¿Plutonio?-el primer soldado le dedico una mirada significativa-oh-.

Apenas se pusieron en marcha, dos cangrejos les bloquearon el camino y detrás de ellos Arturina.

-Fuego-ordeno y ambos crustáceos dispararon contra los neumáticos, antes de que los soldados hicieran algo, dos robots arrancaron las puertas del camión y los sacaron a la fuerza-Saquen el plutonio-volvió a ordenar Arturina.

Los robots sacaron varias cajas de plutonio.

-Excelente, Xana estará complacida-.

**En el centro de mando….**

Las felicitaciones llovían para el samurái.

-No puedo creerlo, venciste a Shifter tu solo-dijo Kenneth admirado.

-Esa hazaña solo pudo ser superada por Odd el magnifico-.

-Creí que nosotros lo habíamos vencido ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que no fue destruido?-pregunto Hikaru interesada.

Ulrich, con el rostro rojo por la pena respondió-Bueno, mientras peleaban con él…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Ulrich observaba la pelea contra Shifter desde el techo, veía que con la ayuda del Brachiozord estaba obteniendo la victoria, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, pero….

Ulrich POV

Vi que Shifter sacaba otro control remoto de su espalda, justo en el momento en que el fénix lo golpeo con la ayuda del Mega Dragonzord y cuando exploto vi una sombra abandonar el lugar rápidamente.

Fin POV

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Luego lo seguí al desierto, peleamos y lo vencí-.

-Shifter fue muy astuto-opino Yubel-al ver que no ganaría la batalla megazord uso otro control remoto para salvarse justo a tiempo-.

-Pero no contaba con que Ulrich lo descubriría-dijo Yumi orgullosa.

Aelita estaba muy callada, estaba feliz por haber vencido al general Shifter, pero también devastada al ver que su madre volvió al servicio de Xana.

-Aelita-hablo Ulrich-lamento lo que paso, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte a recuperar a tu madre-.

Aelita miro a sus amigos y Odd le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Todos lo haremos princesa-.

Aelita sonrió agradecida, realmente tenía amigos maravilloso.

-Gracias, lo…..-la alarma comenzó a sonar y la voz de K se escucho.

-Guerreros lyoko repórtense al centro de mando-.

-¿Ahora que pasara?-se quejo Odd.

Rápidamente se presentaron en el centro de mando y vieron que el general Truman no tenía buena cara, de hecho, estaba furioso.

-Aelita-ya chica se asusto-me quieres explicar eso-.

Aelita miro hacia la pantalla, al parecer las cámaras de seguridad grabaron el momento exacto en que Arturina robo el plutonio.

-Mamá-musito con tristeza.

-General, no es su culpa-dijo Yumi.

-Xana volvió a capturarla y le lavo el cerebro-explico Odd.

-¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Truman.

Antes de que alguien respondiera, K intervino.

-Tal vez lo hace de la misma manera a cuando posesionaba a las personas y si hace algo parecido, entonces debe haber una forma de salvarla a ella y a Toby-.

-¿Por qué a él?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Arturina era un general de Xana, después descubrimos que es una humana, es lo mismo que Toby, ambos están bajo el control de Xana-.

-Como con William-comprendió Yumi.

-Que raro-intervino Ulrich.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Yubel.

-Por alguna razón ese nombre no me agrada para nada-.

Yumi se quedo callada, mientras Odd se acerco a ella.

-Definitivamente ciertas cosas no cambian-.

-Muy bien, K busque la manera de liberar a esos dos del control de Xana-indico Truman-esperemos lograron antes de que use el plutonio que se llevo-.

**En el palacio….**

-Pronto estará listo maestra-informo Devastador.

-Excelente-en el escáner, se veía como el cuerpo de Shifter sufría algunos cambios transformándose en el cuerpo de Xana, el símbolo brillo con intensidad.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 28, Shifter fue vencido, pero Arturina volvió al servicio de Xana y Devastador esta construyendo el nuevo cuerpo de Xana, además del robo del plutonio, el plan maestro de Xana esta a punto ponerse en marcha._

**Yumivigo: **_ya puedes despegarte del ordenador jeje, Shifter fue vencido, pero Arturina ha vuelto al servicio de Xana y Devastador ya esta construyendo su cuerpo final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, se que parece que Yubel es más fuerte que Ulrich, pero como habrás leído, en esta ocasión el venció solo a Shifter y aun tiene cuentas que saldar con Devastador, cuentas que muy pronto se resolverán, no paso a responder tus dudas, porque tus preguntas quedaron resueltas en el capítulo o eso creo, sino es así, ya sabes, con mucho gusto responderé cualquier duda que tengas, sea grande o chica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, tristemente ya lo descubriste, le lavaron el cerebro y ahora es versión 2.0, según lo cree y Shifter trato de controlar a Ulrich, pero fracaso y finalmente fue vencido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, creo que dejar con dudas al público es una forma de aumentar el suspenso y pues 6 series han sido mis favoritas:_

_Power Rangers, mis ídolos de la infancia, crecí viéndolos y nunca me perdí ninguna generación, aunque si hubo algunas que me gustaron más que otras y otras que de plano fueron una vergüenza, así empezó desde que Disney compro la franquicia, espero que mejore ahora que volvió con Saba._

_Batman, otro ídolo de mi infancia, me encanta como hace que los criminales sientan el mismo miedo que ellos causan, además de que demuestra no necesitar súper poderes para ser un héroe, además de que se quedo con la mujer maravilla._

_Yugioh, me encanto la temática egipcia, los villanos fueron sensacionales y el protagonista, me encanto esa serie._

_Code lyoko, buena serie francesa, aunque no me gusto como termino, dejaron muchas interrogantes y más de parte de Ulrich y Yumi, que era lo que más me interesaba, que coraje, pero me gusto que el héroe tuviera algo con la chica gótica, algo que no es muy visto en la mayoría de las series._

_Teen titans o jóvenes titanes, también fue una de mis series favoritas, aunque como code lyoko, termino dejando muchas interrogantes, como ¿Por qué rayos Robin dejo a Batman? Otra cosa que no me gusto, fue que Robin se quedara con Starfire, es un estereotipo, el héroe siempre se queda con la chica más linda, yo quería que se quedara con Raven._

_Y creo que el 6to. Lugar sería un empate entre Dragon ball (todas las series) y Godzilla, la primera por ser el primer anime que vi y el segundo porque fue la primer serie animada que vi._

_Se que te gustan los vengadores, pero por ahora no he visto mucho de esa serie, pero va muy bien, me gusta el tema de apertura y como va hasta ahora, pero los villanos no son muy de mi agrado y para mí, toda buena historia requiere de un buen villano. _

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…._


	29. La reina de Baranoia

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Shifter ha sido derrotado, pero Xana esta preparando su siguiente jugada y esta vez no esta dispuesta a fallar, es hora de comenzar con la creación del imperio de las maquinas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**Cap. 29 La reina de Baranoia.**

Un grupo de soldados estaba transportando nuevamente material peligroso, material que podría interesarle a Xana, por esa razón, la seguridad era mayor que antes.

-Muy bien, llevemos todo este material peligroso al laboratorio del Dr. K-indico el sargento.

Desde una distancia segura, Arturina veía todo y al ver que se le iba a complicar el robo decidió volver ante Xana.

**En el palacio….**

Un escáner se abrió y el nuevo robot apareció, aunque este no era cualquier robot.

-Su nuevo cuerpo esta terminado maestra-informo Devastador.

-Excelente-.

El nuevo cuerpo de Xana era, como los otros, del tipo femenino, su color era de color negro con detalles dorados, era alto y delgado, llevaba puestos zapatos de tacón metálicos, una capa negra, en su pecho una armadura que asemejaba al suéter que solía usar Yumi, es decir, le cubría hasta donde debiera estar el ombligo, sus muñecas tenía una ligera armadura, algunos cables surgían en su cabeza asemejando un cabello largo y negro, ya que caían hasta el suelo, además de una corona dorada, en cuyas puntas tenían dos engranes, sus ojos estaban apagados, señal de desactivación, todo esto usando el cuerpo destruido de Shifter.

-Es la maquina más perfecta jamás creada aunque lo diga yo-dijo Devastador.

-Eso lo juzgare yo misma-el espectro de Xana abandono el pilar y se introdujo en el robot, sus ojos se encendieron de color rojo y el símbolo de Xana apareció.

-¿Qué le parece?-pregunto Devastador.

-Es perfecto-declaro Xana moviéndose.

Crunch y Toby aplaudieron al ver a su ama de nuevo en movimiento.

-Eso pensé-dijo Devastador-es un cuerpo digno de una reina-.

En ese momento, Arturina apareció.

-Malas noticias, los humanos han aumentado la seguridad, será más difícil robar el material….-se calló al ver al nuevo robot y reconoció el símbolo-maestra Xana-dijo agachando a cabeza.

Xana se rio con maldad-No querida, maestra no, yo soy Xana, la reina del imperio Baranoia-un báculo apareció en su mano derecha, era de metal reforzado y en la punta tenía el símbolo de Xana-y es hora de que este lugar sea digno de una reina-.

Xana alzo su báculo y varias descargas eléctricas surgieron, destruyeron el pilar y lo convirtieron en un trono, Xana se sentó y miro a sus siervos.

-Es hora de que el imperio de las maquinas gobierne a todo el mundo-.

**En Aridon…..**

-¿Cuándo llegara el material?-pregunto K.

-En unos minutos-informo Jace.

-Bien, en cuanto lleguen avísenme, debo trabajar cuanto antes-.

-¿Por qué es tan importante ese material?-pregunto Yumi.

-Ese material servirá para reforzar el blindaje de los zords, con eso tendríamos una ventaja contra Xana-.

Antes de que Yumi opinara, Hikaru hablo.

-¿Eso es un broche?-.

K se puso roja-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-.

-De eso que tiene en su cabello-.

K se sonrojo aun más.

-Es cierto ¿Cómo habrá llegado ahí?-se pregunto con fingida inocencia.

-Oiga ¿esta tratando de impresionar a Kenneth?-pregunto Hikaru.

-¿Se nota?-.

-Un poco-respondió Yumi sonriendo divertida.

-¿Creen que lo note?-.

-Si no viene…..-.

Yumi se vio interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y entraron los demás, Kenneth y Odd estaban en otra de sus discusiones.

-Y yo digo que la pizza de peperoni es la mejor-replicaba Kenneth.

-Que no, la de carnes frías es mucho mejor-.

Ambos continuaban peleando por eso por un buen rato, para decepción de K.

-Descuide, en cuanto se calmen de seguro la notara-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

K sonrió también, pero la alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Truman.

K tecleo y las cámaras de seguridad mostraron al atacante.

-Devastador-musito Ulrich.

-Creo que el general busca problemas-dijo Kenneth.

-Y los encontró-Ulrich abandono el laboratorio antes de que sus amigos hicieran algo más.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi.

-Ese chico tiene graves conflictos-dijo Kenneth.

**En el centro…..**

Devastador miraba a la gente huir aterrada, algo que le divertía.

-Los humanos son tan cobardes, huyen con solo verme-.

Una niña iba corriendo cuando se cayó, su madre al verla grito de angustia.

-¡Ana!-.

Devastador le apunto a la pequeña con su arma, la niña lloraba de miedo, cuando un sable golpeo la mano de Devastador.

-¿Qué?-.

Ulrich apareció y lo pateo repetidamente.

-ALEJATE-DE-ESA-NIÑA-.

Devastador rodo por el suelo, pero rápidamente se levanto.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Si, gracias-dijo la niña sonriendo.

-Ven con tu mamá-.

La niña corrió con su madre, quien la abrazo y le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento a Ulrich antes de irse.

Ulrich sonrió mientras las veía marcharse, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando sintió algo acercarse, con la velocidad de un rayo bloqueo el ataque de una espada con su sable y encaro a Devastador.

-¿Atacas por la espalda? Que cobarde-.

-Soy una maquina, esos términos no existen para mi-Devastador lanzo un golpe con su puño, Ulrich lo detuvo con su otra mano.

-Te darás cuenta de que he mejorado desde la última vez-.

-Los humanos no pueden mejorar, todos son una bola de inútiles-.

Ulrich y Devastador chocaban sus espadas, en ese momento, el resto de los guerreros aparecieron.

-Ahora veras-grito Odd apuntándole con su mano, pero Yubel lo detuvo-¿Qué haces?-.

-Esta es la batalla de mi hermano, no intervendremos a menos que él lo diga-.

-Pero ¿Qué dices?-pregunto Yumi.

-Créeme, es lo mejor-.

Ulrich y Devastador continuaron enfrascados en su lucha, sin saber que todo era una trampa.

**Mientras…..**

Los soldados ya casi llegaban al laboratorio, les faltaban unos cuantos kilómetros, cuando dos mega tanques aparecieron y detrás de ellos, Arturina, Crunch y Toby.

-Oh no, ella de nuevo-dijo uno de los soldados.

Arturina saco su sable-Abran fuego-.

Crunch y Toby dispararon pinchando los neumáticos, rápidamente pararon el vehículo y los soldados descendieron para encarar a sus atacantes.

-Ustedes encárguense de ellos, yo iré por el premio-.

-Como digas-dijo Crunch.

Seguidos por los mega tanques, Crunch y Toby se lanzaron a la batalla, mientras Arturina caminaba lentamente hacia el camión.

**En el laboratorio…**

-Señor, hay problemas-informo Vázquez.

Truman al ver lo que pasaba, pidió la intervención de los guerreros lyoko, pero K se negó.

-Señor, si separamos al grupo estarán en desventaja contra el general Devastador, usted vio la ultima pelea que tuvieron con un general-.

-Pero otros necesitan apoyo-Truman se quedo pensando-bien, Shun, Jace vayan a auxiliarlos-.

-Si señor-.

-Espero que todo salga bien-dijo Nimsay preocupada.

-Yo también, sin ese material no podre reforzar a los zords-.

**En el centro…**

La batalla entre Ulrich y Devastador continuaba.

-Creo que tus amigos están aburridos, es mejor que les de algo con que entretenerse-Devastador chasqueo sus dedos y nuevos monstruos aparecieron.

Se trataban de 6 bloques, dos tarántulas y por lo menos 10 avispas.

-Por fin, algo de acción-dijo Odd contento.

Kenneth miro a Aelita-Te hace reír y ¿Qué mas le viste?-.

Aelita solo se rio y se fue a la batalla.

De esa forma, el resto del grupo se unió en la lucha contra Devastador y sus criaturas, mientras Ulrich continuaba su lucha con el general.

-Exijo que me digas todo acerca de mi pasado-.

-Oblígame-.

Ulrich golpeo a Devastador con su sable, pero poco daño le hizo al blindaje del general.

-Mi turno-Devastador reunió energía en su espada y la libero como un poderoso relámpago, Ulrich rodo por el suelo-es hora de acabar contigo, salúdame a tus padres-.

Antes de que Devastador atacara de nuevo, varios relámpagos golpearon al general derribándolo.

-¿Qué?-.

-Aléjate de mi hermano-exigió Yubel enojada.

Devastador saco su pistola, pero…..

-¡Campo de energía!-.

-¡Flecha laser!-.

Ambos ataques dieron en el blanco y Devastador cayó de nuevo.

-No me han vencido-.

-A ver si con esto te aplacas-Kenneth y Hikaru lo golpearon al mismo tiempo.

Devastador volvió a caer, pero se levanto rápidamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Tan rápido vencieron a mis criaturas?-.

-No es la primera vez que les pateamos el trasero-dijo Odd sonriendo.

Pero Devastador aun tenía trucos bajo la manga y uno de ellos era muy doloroso para Ulrich.

-Dime Ulrich ¿en serio quieres saber todo acerca de tu pasado?-.

-Efectivamente-.

-Hasta la razón por la cual tú estabas en tu casa en lugar del Kadic-Ulrich se quedo confundido y Devastador continúo hablando-anda Yumi ¿Por qué no le cuentas la razón por la que él no estaba en el Kadic en el momento del ataque?-.

Yumi palideció, al igual que Aelita y Odd, ese era un recuerdo que prefirieron olvidar, especialmente Yumi.

-¿De que habla?-pregunto Kenneth.

Fue Odd quien respondió-No lo escuches, solo intenta confundirnos-.

-¿En serio? Anda Yumi, dile la verdad-.

-No se de que hablas-replico Yumi tratando de sonar convincente.

-Por favor, si en verdad lo amas cuéntale el motivo-.

Yumi vio que Ulrich la miraba, en su mirada exigía una explicación, Yubel vio lo asustada que estaba la chica y ataco a Devastador tocando su daga.

-No creo que seas honesto-dijo de forma muy convincente-no olvides hermano de quien se trata-.

Ulrich asintió y encaro a Devastador.

-Muy bien, si quieren pelear-Devastador saco el control remoto y oprimió el botón volviéndose un gigante.

-Oh creció, que sorpresa-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?-pregunto Odd que no capto el mensaje-no es la primera vez que pasa.

Kenneth lo miro seriamente y negó con la cabeza-Mejor no hables-.

-Dr. K, es hora de los zords-.

-Van en camino-.

-Y yo también-informo Nimsay.

Los zords aparecieron e iniciaron las transformaciones.

-¡Valkasaurus Megazord!-.

-¡Fénix zord modalidad guerrero!-.

-Es hora del Dragonzord-Yubel invoco a su zord, el cual apareció listo para el combate.

Devastador se puso en guardia-Sus patéticas maquinas no se igualan a mi, los convertiré en chatarra-.

-Eso es lo que crees-dijo Ulrich-es hora del Megazord fuerza suprema-.

Los tres zords se combinaron formando el Megazord más poderoso de todos.

-¡Megazord fuerza suprema!-.

-¡Espada de luz!-grito Ulrich.

El Megazord y Devastador comenzaron su duelo de titanes, ambos chocaban sus espadas contra el otro.

-No le creas a Yumi cuando diga que te ama Ulrich-dijo Devastador y Ulrich se quedo confundido-después de todo, no le importo lastimarte.

-De acuerdo-intervino Kenneth-o esta tratando de distraernos o sabe algo que nosotros no-.

Yumi, Aelita y Odd solo se quedaron callados, Ulrich miraba a los tres exigiendo una explicación, esa maldita amnesia.

-¡No se distraigan!-grito Yubel.

Devastador lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero antes de golpearlos, el Brachiozord le disparo un rayo.

-Como siempre llegue a tiempo-dijo sonriendo.

Ambos zords se enfrentaron a Devastador.

-Aun no me han vencido-Devastador vuelve a lanzar sus relámpagos con su espada, los dos zords reciben el impacto, mientras las cabinas se sacuden.

-Es nuestro turno, inicien Ultrazord-indico Ulrich.

El Megazord salto y se conecto en el Brachiozord.

-¿Qué?-Devastador retrocedió.

-¡Ultrazord fuego!-.

El Ultrazord disparo su rayo y Devastador lo recibió, pero como Shifter, hizo lo mismo para escapar y salvarse.

-¿Se fue?-pregunto Odd.

-Si, pero algo me dice que lo volveremos a ver y cuando lo haga estaré listo-declaro Ulrich.

Yumi iba a decir algo, pero Yubel la detuvo.

-Recuerda, es su batalla-.

Yumi asintió, pero estaba muy preocupada.

**En el palacio…**

Devastador apareció sujetándose de las paredes por lo débil que estaba, al verlo, Xana se levanto de su trono.

-Devastador, me fallaste-.

-¿Entretuve a los guerreros lyoko no?-cuestiono Devastador.

En ese momento, Arturina apareció junto con Crunch y Toby.

-Reina Xana, misión cumplida-Arturina activo una pantalla donde se veía a los robots descargar el nuevo material robado.

-Excelente trabajo, con ese material y el plutonio, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Baranoia este completo y yo seré la reina suprema de toda la Tierra-.

Crunch aplaudió emocionado, Arturina permanecía seria, Toby sonreía, pero Devastador, miraba a Arturina con ira.

**En Aridon…**

Truman hablaba con los guerreros lyoko.

-A pesar de nuestra victoria, no fue total, los guerreros de Xana obtuvieron lo que querían, pese a que enviamos a Shun y a Jace de apoyo…..-.

-Por cierto general ¿Dónde esta Shun?-Hikaru estaba preocupada por su novio.

-Si ¿y Jace?-pregunto Nimsay.

-Están en la enfermería, descuiden, son de los pocos afortunados que no salieron muy lastimados-.

-¿De los pocos? ¿Qué paso con los demás?-pregunto Kenneth.

Truman se quedo en silencio y luego respondió-No sobrevivieron-.

Al oír eso, Hikaru y Jace corrieron a la enfermería.

-Supongo que es todo-dijo Truman sorprendido por la rapidez con que las chicas abandonaron el lugar.

Yubel suspiro y sonrió-El amor-.

-Hablando de eso-Odd golpeo a Kenneth hasta K.

-¡Oye!-.

Odd sonrió con inocencia-Ya dile-.

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto K confundida.

-Bueno-Kenneth se sonrojo-Doc. Si no tiene nada que hacer hoy…y creo que no es el caso ¿le gustaría…..bueno…..salir?-.

K se sonrojo y aunque había deseado eso desde hace tiempo, su mente le decía que no se mostrara tan entusiasta.

-Bueno, hoy iba a trabajar en el refuerzo de los zords, pero como ya no hay material creo que la respuesta en un si-.

-Si, entiendo que no quiera…-Kenneth reacciono-¿dijo que si?-.

-Si, nos vemos a las 8-K salió y Kenneth se quedo mudo.

-¿Tengo una cita? ¡Tengo una cita!-grito Kenneth contento, pero luego le llegaron los nervios-tengo una cita-casi cae al suelo y Odd lo sostuvo.

-Tranquilo galán, Odd el magnifico esta aquí para ayudarte-.

-Mejor, le pido consejo a Ulrich-.

-Nah, Ulrich no sabe de estas cosas, yo por otra parte….-Odd arrastro a Kenneth hablando de lo experto que era en citas, Kenneth vio a Aelita.

-Ayúdame-.

Aelita solo se rio por eso.

**Mientras….**

Yumi esperaba a su prima y a su amiga en la sala de espera, estuvo un rato hasta que finalmente aparecieron.

-¿Cómo están?-pregunto.

-Bien, mañana los darán de alta-dijo Hikaru aliviada.

-Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos-Nimsay se retiro.

Yumi iba a salir, cuando Hikaru la detuvo.

-Oye prima, me quieres decir ¿de que rayos hablaba Devastador?-.

Yumi se quedo callada.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-.

Yumi suspiro-Solo fue un error, un error que pague muy caro-Yumi se retiro dejando a Hikaru confundida.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 29, Xana tiene un nuevo cuerpo y Devastador esta acosando a Yumi con revelar algo de lo que no esta muy orgullosa, por si fuera poco, Arturina volvió a tener éxito en sus robos y Xana esta lista para poner en marcha su plan maestro._

**Yumivigo: **_se que lo que paso fue triste, pero aun vienen más cosas, entre ellas un pasado revelado y algo de lo que Yumi no se siente muy orgullosa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, poco a poco Ulrich se volverá más fuerte y respondiendo a tus dudas:_

_Todo lo que están robando forma parte del plan maestro de Xana para conquistar Aridon y terminar su imperio de maquinas._

_Más o menos, me baso usando algunos capítulos, pero la mayor parte surge de mi imaginación, con todo y modestia._

_Si, Toby va a volverse bueno, pero por ser traicionado por Xana, pronto lo entenderás._

_Espero haber respondido tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si, aunque Xana ha demostrado que tiene el poder para controlar a más de una persona, pero descuida, muy pronto ambos se rebelaran contra la tiránica reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Lillian: **_bueno, a mí no me gusta revolver haciendo más de una historia, prefiero terminar una y luego iniciar otro, para mí eso es más fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, si tú eliges a fuerza mística como la peor, yo he dividido las generaciones en tres, en primer lugar:_

_Migthy Morphin, alíen, zeo, espacio (la mejor), fuerza de tiempo, fuerza salvaje, tormenta ninja y dino trueno._

_En segundo lugar:_

_Turbo, galaxia perdida, velocidad de la luz, Súper Patrulla Delta, fuerza mística y Revoluciones Por Minuto._

_En último lugar y las que no me gustaron:_

_Operación sobrecarga y furia animal._

_Y respondiendo a tu duda:_

_No me agrada porque además, cuando se hizo un guerrero lyoko, su intento de jugar al héroe lo llevo a sus problemas y metió al grupo en muchos aprietos, y un héroe siempre debe hacer lo correcto, no jugar a hacerse el héroe, por eso Batman es mi héroe favorito._

_Espero haber respondido tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumivigo y Lillian, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toane07._

_Nos vemos…._


	30. Recuerdos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras el resto del equipo se encuentra en una obra, Ulrich y Yumi serán transportados a una dimensión donde enfrentaran sus más profundos recuerdos, Ulrich por fin tendrá sus respuestas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**Cap. 30 Recuerdos.**

Ulrich y Yumi corrían por las calles de Aridon, llevaban mucha prisa.

-Ya se nos hizo tarde, la obra ya debe de haber empezado-dijo Yumi.

La obra a la que se dirigían, era una hecha por niños, los cuales querían agradecerles por su dedicación a la protección de Aridon e hicieron una obra donde narraban todas sus aventuras vividas, los guerreros lyoko eran invitados de honor, el resto del grupo ya estaba en el teatro, pero a los dos chicos se les hizo un poco tarde gracias a que Ulrich quería seguir entrenando para vencer a Devastador.

-Todavía hay tiempo-replico Ulrich-suficiente para que yo hubiera seguido entrenando-

Yumi miro a Ulrich con reproche-Esos niños se esforzaron en su obra y lo menos que podemos hacer es ir a verla-.

-Está bien, está bien, tranquila-.

Ya les faltaban unos cuantos metros para llegar al teatro, cuando alguien muy conocido por Ulrich apareció.

-¿Van a alguna parte?-pregunto Devastador.

Antes de que los chicos reaccionaran, Devastador les disparo un rayo que los teletransporto a otra dimensión.

-Creo que no-.

**En el teatro…..**

Los chicos ya estaban sentados en sus asientos de primera fila.

-Ulrich y Yumi ya se tardaron-dijo Aelita.

-De seguro Ulrich sigue en la sala de entrenamiento y Yumi sigue tratando de traerlo-dijo Odd.

Estaban sentados de la siguiente manera: Yubel, Nimsay, Jace, Hikaru, Shun, Kenneth, K, Aelita y Odd.

Kenneth leía el programa-Ay, es un musical-.

-Si, los niños quisieron hacer algo divertido-dijo Hikaru.

Yubel les indico silencio al ver que las cortinas se abrían para comenzar la función.

-Nuestro mundo alguna vez fue un bello lugar para vivir-comenzó a cantar una pequeña niña con una música suave-las plantas crecían, los pájaros cantaban y todo era calma….-unas luces rojas se prendieron y la música cambio a un estridente Heavy Metal-¡Pero todo acabo, un ejercito maligno nos ataco, un ejercito que destruyo ciudades y vidas, todo en manos de una perversa maquina!-.

Esta ultima parte fue con un tono más bajo, mientras el símbolo de Xana aparecía.

-Sabe expresar el problema en que estamos-opino Kenneth.

**Mientras….**

Ulrich y Yumi aparecieron en un extraño lugar, ahí todo era oscuridad, excepto por las estrellas que brillaban.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Yumi.

-No lo se, pero no me quedare aquí-.

Ulrich camino y una estrella se paro frente a él-¿Qué?-la estrella brillo y ambos chicos vieron una especie de video, se trataba de Yubel, la cual jugaba con un pequeño niño de 7 años-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Creo que son tus recuerdos-.

Ambos vieron como Yubel y el pequeño Ulrich jugaban con un balón de fútbol, pero eso duro pocos segundos ya que la imagen desapareció.

-Eso fue extraño-dijo Ulrich.

**En el palacio…**

Devastador se presento ante Xana.

-Misión cumplida maestra, envíe a los dos mocosos a la dimensión donde enfrentaran sus recuerdos-.

-Excelente, de esa dimensión no podrán salir hasta que Ulrich vea el recuerdo que Yumi tanto le oculta, cuando eso pase los sacaremos y entonces veremos que tan unido esta el grupo después de eso jajajaja-.

**En el teatro…**

La obra había avanzado, pasaron las partes de cuando Ulrich regreso y obtuvieron a sus zords, luego la parte en que Hikaru se les unió, ahora iban en aquella ocasión en que enfrentaron a Xana con su primer cuerpo robótico siempre con un toque cómico.

-Toma esto maquina del mal-dijo el niño que interpretaba a Ulrich mientras golpeaba al que interpretaba a Xana.

-No me haces ni cosquillas-.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que me toca ser espectador-dijo Odd.

-Yo lo disfruto-dijo Kenneth.

**En la otra dimensión…..**

-Si esta dimensión nos muestra nuestros recuerdos, tal vez por fin descubra que fue el que paso el día que perdí la memoria y a que se refería Devastador cuando me dijo que tú sabias algo al respecto-.

-Si, genial-dijo Yumi preocupada.

Ulrich caminaba buscando la estrella que revelara las respuestas que quería, paso por lo menos buscando en 15 hasta que….

-Lo encontré-dijo Ulrich, Yumi se acerco temerosa y ambos vieron aquel recuerdo.

-FLASHBACK-

Ulrich se encontraba en el patio de su casa entrenando, ya hacía un tiempo que había abandonado el Kadic por ciertas razones, estuvo bajo el sol un rato y después sintió deseos de beber algo.

Entro a su casa y vio a su padre, el cual estaba viendo las noticias, su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la cena.

Ulrich tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de agua, su padre al verlo lo encaro.

-Ulrich, escúchame bien-Ulrich miro a su padre-ya que te rehúsas a volver al Kadic, creo que lo mejor es enviarte a una escuela militar, para que mejores tu comportamiento-.

-Haz lo que quieras, ya no me importa-Ulrich se sentó a ver las noticias.

-Querido, creo que estas exagerando, tal vez si dejaras que Ulrich nos explicara….-.

-Es lo mejor para él, mi padre me envió a una escuela militar y me sirvió de mucho-.

-Que bueno que no te arrojo por un acantilado, porque de seguro tú habrías hecho lo mismo con Ulrich-.

-Si con eso se corrige-.

Los padres de Ulrich siguieron discutiendo, Ulrich solo veía las noticias sin interés, hasta que…

-Esto acaba de llegar, la ciudad de Nueva York fue victima de un ataque-decía el conductor-gran parte de la ciudad fue bombardeada, aun no se conoce al responsable de esto, pero….-un laser golpeo la parte trasera del estudio-¿Qué fue eso?-.

El conductor se levanto solo para ser ultimado por un nuevo laser, Ulrich se levanto al ver que la cámara seguía transmitiendo y pudo ver al atacante.

-No puede ser-era una tarántula, rápidamente saco su celular y se dispuso a llamar a Jeremy, cuando el sonido de otro disparo, esta vez uno que se escucho de la cocina de su casa llamo su atención y luego escucho el grito angustioso de su madre.

Corrió a la cocina y lo que vio lo lleno de horror, su padre estaba tendido en el suelo y de su cabeza salía sangre.

-Mamá ¿Qué paso?-.

Antes de que su madre respondiera, un nuevo disparo la mato. Ulrich se quedo petrificado, luego la puerta fue derribada y el asesino apareció, se trataba de Devastador.

-Disculpen, busco a alguien llamado Ulrich Stern-.

-¿Quién eres tu y por que mataste a mis padres?-grito Ulrich temblando de rabia.

-Lamento eso, las órdenes de Xana eran eliminarte, pero no creo que le moleste que haya matado a dos orgánicos más-.

-Xana esta muerta-.

Devastador se rio-Pobre iluso, pero bueno, ya que tu eras el mejor guerrero lyoko Xana te quiere muerto-Devastador le disparo, pero Ulrich salto y corrió-siempre es igual-.

Ulrich salió de su casa y tomo lo primero que encontró, lo cual era un tubo de metal, al instante, Devastador apareció.

-Así que quieres pelear, bien, peleemos-Devastador saco su espada y ataco.

Ulrich se defendía como podía, pero en ese entonces, aunque era bueno, Devastador lo era más, Devastador golpeo a Ulrich en el estomago, el chico se arrodillo tratando de recuperar el aire.

Devastador aprovecho eso y lo pateo, luego lo golpeo en la cara estrellándolo contra la pared, Ulrich se golpeo en la cabeza tan fuerte que quedo inconsciente, Devastador lo levanto.

-¿Y tu eras el mejor? Que risa-Devastador disparo contra la casa incendiándola, luego se llevo a Ulrich hacia el bosque, camino unos kilómetros hasta llegar a un acantilado por donde caía una cascada-este es el adiós, pero descuida, he oído que la muerte es un descanso-dijo lanzando a Ulrich.

Ulrich cayó al agua y fue arrastrado por la corriente hasta llegar a la orilla, sin saber cuanto tiempo paso, abrió los ojos y se masajeo la nuca, luego reacciono.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién soy?-Ulrich se trato de levantar y de su chaqueta cayó una fotografía, era la misma que tenía de su hermana, junto a la foto había una carta, pero por el agua la carta estaba tan maltratada que la única palabra entendible era…

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Ulrich?-Yumi miro a su amigo preocupada.

-Desperté y lo único que pude leer en la carta era mi nombre-Ulrich apretó los puños-y todo es por culpa de Devastador-.

Yumi miro a Ulrich con mucha preocupación.

**En el teatro….**

La obra ya iba a la mitad, Yubel se unió al equipo y ahora los niños interpretaban una pequeña parodia de cómo obtuvo al Dragonzord, usando algo muy inusual.

-Yubel, Yubel-cantaba el chico que interpretaba a Odd-sálvanos, sálvanos de Godzilla, mientras yo me voy con mi princesa-.

Godzilla era un muñeco hecho de cartón, el grupo se reía divertido, pero Odd estaba confundido y meditaba.

-No recuerdo haber peleado contra Godzilla, pero se que le habría ganado-dijo muy seguro.

-¿Qué parte de que es una parodia no entiendes?-pregunto Kenneth.

Yubel se reía, pero al mismo tiempo se preocupaba, la obra ya iba a la mitad y su hermano, ni Yumi aparecían.

**En la dimensión…..**

-Ulrich ¿estas bien?-.

-No, pero al menos ya se que paso en ese momento-dijo Ulrich con una triste sonrisa-pero aun me pregunto ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que deje el Kadic? Al principio no le creí, pero ahora…..-.

Yumi estaba sumamente nerviosa, ella recordaba bien eso, fue un error tan estúpido que cuando se entero que había muerto…la noticia la dejo devastada y se dio cuenta de cuanto importaba para ella, luego un día, apareció, vivo y eso le dio una nueva esperanza, no quería perderlo de nuevo.

-No es nada…solo olvídalo-Yumi se dio la vuelta y una estrella apareció frente a ella mostrando el recuerdo que no quería contar.

-FLASHBACK-

Ulrich estaba empacando sus cosas, ante la mirada triste de Odd.

-No tienes que hacer esto amigo-.

-Debo, no puedo soportar verla con…-Ulrich apretó los puños y termino de empacar-lo siento Odd, tal vez algún día volvamos a vernos-.

Ulrich abandono su cuarto, ya iba hacia la salida, por fortuna no se topo ni con Jeremy, ni con Aelita y menos con Yumi, la persona a quien menos quería ver.

Ya le faltaba poco para salir, cuando se topo precisamente con Yumi, la chica lo miraba con reproche.

-Entonces es cierto, te vas solo porque estoy saliendo con William-.

-¿Te sorprende?-.

-Pues si, creí que habíamos quedado en ser solo amigos-.

-No, tú fuiste la que quiso eso, yo no-.

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-.

-¿Habría cambiado algo?-.

Ambos chicos estaban tan enojados con el otro, que no se detenían a pensar con claridad.

-¡No!-grito Yumi furiosa-no habría cambiado nada, yo igual estaría con William-.

Ulrich ya no pudo seguir y tomando su maleta subió al coche donde su mamá lo esperaba.

-Ya podemos irnos-.

Su madre lo miro con preocupación, pero arranco y el coche se puso en marcha.

Yumi aun temblaba de rabia y era tanta que de su boca salieron dos palabras que lastimaron a Ulrich (en la actualidad).

-Te odio Ulrich-.

Odd y Aelita habían visto todo y ahora estaban muy preocupados.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Ulrich se quedo serio, demasiado serio y cuando volteo a ver a Yumi, esta retrocedió, su mirada era atemorizante.

-¿Eso es cierto?-pregunto con rabia y tristeza.

Yumi trato de hablar, pero las palabras se negaban a salir.

**En el palacio….**

-Maestra, Ulrich finalmente vio ese recuerdo-informo Arturina.

-Entonces ya puedo sacarlos de ahí-Xana levanto su báculo para regresarlos a Aridon.

**En Aridon….**

La obra ya había terminado y los chicos abandonaban el teatro, cada uno con diferentes opiniones.

-Lo digo en serio-dijo Odd-yo le habría ganado a Godzilla-.

-Si claro-dijo Kenneth con sarcasmo-un humano de tu estatura vs un reptil de 3000 metros-.

Antes de que Odd replicara se encontraron con sus dos amigos, Yumi estaba asustada y Ulrich la miraba con mucha seriedad.

-Algo serio paso-dijo Yubel.

-Oye prima ¿Dónde estaban? Nos tenían muy preocupados-.

-¿Qué paso hermano?-.

Ulrich miro a Yubel con la misma seriedad, pero Yubel ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Al fin supe muchas cosas de mi pasado, como perdí la memoria y porque me fui del Kadic ¿verdad señorita Ishiyama?-la frialdad con la que hablo hirió el corazón de Yumi.

-Ulrich…si me dejaras explicarte-.

-No hay nada de que hablar, hubo un tiempo en el que creí que tendríamos algo, pero ahora veo que me equivoque ¿sabes? Xana tiene razón en algo, los humanos somos basuras a los que nos gusta lastimar a otros-Yumi abrió los ojos adolorida y Ulrich se fue corriendo.

-Sera mejor que hable con él maestra-sugirió Nimsay y Yubel asintió.

-De acuerdo ¡Me quieren explicar que demonios pasa!-grito Kenneth.

Yumi estaba llorando mientras Aelita la consolaba, por lo que le toco a Odd contarles todo.

-Y eso fue lo que paso-termino.

-Oh, solo eso-dijo Kenneth y luego-Yumi, soy tu amigo, te aprecio y todo, pero ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?-.

-No es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa-replico enojada-cuando creímos vencer a Xana, William se me declaro, yo acepte salir con él porque Ulrich no hacia nada-.

-Eso sonó muy estúpido-dijo Hikaru-¿dices que solo aceptaste salir con él porque Ulrich no dijo nada?-.

-Algo así, cuando Ulrich se entero se distancio de mi, ni siquiera me dijo que se iría de la escuela, me entere por medio de Ulrich, luego…-.

-Tuvieron esa discusión-dijo Nimsay.

-Si, nos dijimos cosas horribles y yo dije que lo odiaba, y cuando Aelita quiso arreglar las cosas le deje claro que sería mucho más feliz si Ulrich moría, se que no debí hacerlo, pero estaba tan enojada….-.

-Esa no es excusa-intervino K-nunca se le debe desear la muerte a otro-.

-Porque se te puede regresar-agrego Shun-el karma existe-.

-Lo se-Yumi continuo llorando-cuando Xana ataco comenzamos a preocuparnos, especialmente por Ulrich y cuando Jeremy nos dijo que había muerto me di cuenta de todo lo que había pasado, llore como nunca lo había hecho…..-Yumi no pudo continuar.

-Yumi estuvo muy mal por todo un año, pidiéndole perdón a Ulrich por todo el daño que le hizo-concluyo Aelita.

-¿Por qué no se lo pediste cuando llegamos a Aridon?-pregunto Kenneth.

-No tenía caso, Ulrich no nos recordaba, su amnesia le hizo olvidarse de todo, incluso de esa pelea, por eso, cuando llego y descubrí que no recordaba nada creí que el universo me daba otra oportunidad, una que volví a desaprovechar-.

-Tal vez no-dijo Aelita-¿recuerdas la canción que le escribiste un mes después de esa noticia?-.

Yumi asintió y Aelita sonrió.

**Mientras…**

-Sabía que estarías aquí-dijo Yubel al encontrar a su hermano sentado bajo el árbol que estaba plantado cerca del árbol.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-.

Yubel sonrió-Aun cuando tienes amnesia no has cambiado tus hábitos, cada vez que papá te regañaba o te deprimías te alejabas de todos los que te rodeaban para ir a un lugar tranquilo y te sentabas debajo del árbol más grande disfrutando del silencio-.

-Se ve que me conoces bien-.

-Soy tu hermana, aunque nunca se conoce a una persona por completo-.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Estar contigo-.

-Pero yo quiero estar solo-.

-Ese siempre ha sido tu problema, siempre quieres cargar con tus problemas y los del mundo sobre tus hombros, nunca dejas que alguien te ayude-.

-¿Por qué dejaría que alguien me ayudara? Los humanos no son confiables-.

-Tal vez, pero hay muchos a los que les preocupas y creo que en ellos puedes confiar-.

-Creí que podía confiar en Yumi y ya viste lo que pasó-.

-Tú tampoco eras un santo, en las cartas que me enviabas me decías muchas cosas buenas de Yumi, cosas muy lindas y cuando cometías un error siempre acudías a mí para aconsejarte, Yumi es un ser humano, no lo olvides y tu también lo eres, y como tal comenten errores, pero de esos errores se puede evolucionar-.

-¿Evolucionar?-.

-Si, obteniendo conocimientos, sabiduría y experimentando amor-.

Ulrich miro a su hermana-Lamento si alguna vez te decepcione-.

-Tú nunca me decepcionas, pero me molesta que a pesar de tu edad y de ser el gran líder que eres, sigues siendo tan orgulloso como cuando tenías 13 años y ese orgullo no te permite escuchar-Yubel se alejo y Ulrich se quedo pensando.

Fue entonces que una música comenzó a escucharse y Yumi apareció, estaba muy nerviosa, pero debía hacerlo.

-Ulrich, esta canción la compuse para ti poco después de enterarme que habías muerto y ahora que te tengo a mi lado quiero cantártela-Yumi se puso a cantar.

(Nota: si quieren ver el video este es el enlace de la página de youtube: .com/watch?v=OHNR9rZqnQs).

Cuando termino, Yumi cerró los ojos y espero la respuesta de Ulrich, quien solo se acerco a ella.

Yumi abrió sus ojos y vio que Ulrich aun la miraba seriamente, por lo que pensó lo peor.

-Lo siento Ulrich, todo eso que dije fue porque estaba confundida-dijo llorando-nunca quise decirlo y ese error me costo lo más preciado que pude tener, tu amor….por favor, perdóname, dime que al menos seguiremos siendo amigos-.

-No-respondió Ulrich con seriedad y Yumi agacho su cabeza-porque yo quiero ser más que eso-.

Yumi miro a Ulrich y este la beso, aunque al principio se sorprendió, poco a poco correspondió el beso, mientras sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Desde una distancia segura, cierta chica de cabello violeta arrastraba a tres chicos de las orejas.

-¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos a ver?-pregunto Odd.

-No-.

-Pero yo quiero felicitarlos-dijo Aelita.

-Sera después-.

-Olvídenlo, no se puede con ella-dijo Kenneth vencido y sus dos amigos agacharon la cabeza.

**En el palacio…..**

Un grito de furia se escucho.

-¡No! ¿Cómo pudo perdonarla tan fácilmente?-.

-Los humanos son muy raros-dijo Crunch.

-Ya no importa-Xana se sentó a su trono-esta es la última vez que esos humanos me humillan, no seguiré siendo piadosa ¡Llego el momento de vengarme! ¡Nos apoderaremos de Aridon por la FUERZA!-.

Su ejército lanzo un grito de júbilo mientras Xana reía con maldad.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 30, finalmente Ulrich se entero de todo su pasado y descubrió muchas cosas, pero todo lo supero y finalmente esta con Yumi, pero Xana esta furiosa y lista para vengarse, la guerra apenas comienza._

**Yumivigo: **_bueno, ya descubriste que fue lo que paso y Xana trato de sacar provecho de eso, pero todo le salió al revés, ahora esta más molesta que nunca y lista para vengarse, pero Ulrich y Yumi están juntos después de tantos años. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_me disculpo si me respuesta anterior no fue la indicada, no trataba de sonar mal, te ofrezco mil disculpas y descuida, Ulrich aun tiene cuentas que saldar con Devastador y más después de esto, la batalla final con Xana se acerca. Tienes mucha razón, los hombres somos muy despistados y más cuando somos jóvenes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ya descubriste de que hablaba ese malvado, pero al final todo salió bien y ahora están juntos para enfado de Xana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, y que te haya gustado el comentario de Odd acerca de Godzilla (me da la impresión de que Odd es tu personaje favorito)._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por el apoyo y ahora pasare a tu duda:_

_No es que odie a Jeremy, simplemente me cae mal y no porque sea un genio, sucede que le presta más atención a su laptop que a una chica tan dulce como Aelita, en la primera temporada ella era su mundo, pero cuando apareció en la Tierra, parecía que su mundo se había vuelto la computadora, por eso no me agrada mucho, también empezó a gustarme la pareja Odd y Aelita._

_Espero haber aclarado tu duda, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…_


	31. Preludio al caos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez Xana atacara la ciudad para prepararla para su ataque final y Devastador comenzara a sentirse excluido._

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**Cap. 31 Preludio al caos.**

En el palacio, mientras Devastador trabajaba con el proyecto de Xana, la reina preparaba a su próximo robot.

-Excelente, el robot espejo es todo lo que esperaba, buen trabajo Arturina-.

La mujer agacho su cabeza agradecida, el nuevo robot parecía estar hecho de espejos, cada parte de su cuerpo reflejaba todo a su alrededor, Devastador se acerco a su ama.

-Alteza ¿podría saber que planea?-.

-Mi robot esta diseñado para atacar a los guerreros lyoko con algo que no esperan, usare esta maquina perfecta para causar caos-.

-Es una estupenda idea alteza-dijo Devastador-debilitar a nuestros enemigos antes del ataque final ¿Cuándo empezamos?-.

-Nosotros iremos Devastador, tu te quedas a terminar el proyecto-.

-¿Qué? Pero soy un guerrero, no puede dejarme fuera como si…..-.

-¡Es una orden!-rugió Xana y abandono el palacio seguida de Arturina, Toby, Crunch y su robot.

-Así serán las cosas ¿eh?-susurro Devastador después de que todos se fueron.

**En Aridon….**

Los chicos estaban en el lago, era un día perfecto para un día de campo, solo faltaban Yubel y K.

-¿Hasta cuando seguirán así?-pregunto Kenneth.

El chico se refería a Ulrich y Yumi, desde que comenzaron se la habían pasado todo el tiempo juntos y cuando todo el equipo estaba reunido, parecía que solo ellos eran los que estaban.

Ulrich aun no recordaba todo su pasado, aunque lo único que le importaba era saber que amaba a Yumi y a la japonesa eso le bastaba.

-Para mí esta bien-dijo Hikaru acurrucándose con Shun-nunca había visto a mi prima tan feliz-.

Yumi estaba tan feliz, todo era perfecto, se encontraba tan tranquila que parecía escuchar una canción.

(Nota: por si quieren escuchar la canción este es el enlace en youtube, se llama enamorada de Miranda .com/watch?v=qa-nYLePtgI).

Mientras la canción se escuchaba, Yumi recordaba todos los momentos que ha pasado con Ulrich, desde que lo conoció hasta esa noche mágica.

-¡Chicos! ¡Vengan a comer!-grito Aelita, pero ninguno de sus amigos parecía haberla escuchado.

-Bueno, no tienen hambre y sería un pecado desperdiciar esto-Odd ya se preparaba para comerse la porción de sus amigos cuando la alarma de sus comunicadores sonó-oh rayos-.

-¿Qué sucede Doc?-pregunto Nimsay.

-Ataque robótico cerca de la presa-.

-Andando-dijo Ulrich.

**En la presa…**

Xana y sus fuerzas avanzaban, iban acompañados por un grupo de tarántulas y robots.

-¡Alto!-grito Ulrich-hasta aquí llegan-.

-No se preocupe alteza-dijo Crunch-siempre dicen eso-.

Aelita observo al robot que parecía ser el más imponente-¿Xana?-.

Xana se rio-Reina Xana, finalmente tengo un cuerpo digno de mi poder, un cuerpo digno de una reina-.

-Con o sin cuerpo igual vas a caer Xana, tú y tus secuaces-desafío Odd.

-Tengo serias dudas al respecto ¡Ataquen!-.

Rápidamente, los guerreros lyoko se libraron de los soldados y ahora encaraban a sus enemigos.

Ulrich y Yubel peleaban con Xana, Yumi y Aelita con Arturina, Hikaru con Crunch, Odd con Toby y Kenneth con el robot.

Xana atacaba a ambos hermanos con su báculo, ambos demostraban ser un gran equipo, pero Xana no recibía el menor daño con sus ataques.

-No logran hacerme ni cosquillas-se burlo Xana.

Hikaru ataco a Crunch y este se defendió con su bastón, la pelea era pareja contra el resto de los villanos, pero Xana era demasiado poderosa.

-Mi poder ya esta al 100% y muy pronto este mundo se convertirá en un perfecto imperio de maquinas-.

-No mientras aun existamos ¿lista hermana?-.

-Lista-.

Ulrich creo su poderosa espada de luz, mientras Yubel toco una melodía para disparar sus relámpagos.

-Eso es-dijo Xana.

El robot golpeo a Kenneth y de un salto se puso frente a su reina.

-¡Ataca!-grito Ulrich.

Ambos chicos lanzaron sus ataques, los cuales fueron absorbidos por el robot y regresados a los chicos, esta vez con el triple de fuerza.

-¿Qué rayos?-pregunto Yubel en el suelo.

-Nos devolvió el ataque-dijo Ulrich.

Xana se rio, Yumi y el resto del equipo lanzo sus respectivos ataques, pero le robot hizo exactamente lo mismo y se los regreso.

-Como ven no importa como me ataquen, mi robot les regresara sus poderes y el triple de fuertes-el resto de los guerreros se pusieron al lado de su reina.

-Humanos tontos-dijo Toby lanzándose al ataque.

Odd lo encaro, mientras el resto del equipo se quedaba atrás.

-Tengo una idea para atacar a Xana directamente-dijo Yubel.

Tras escuchar el plan, Yubel y el resto de las chicas sujeto a cada guerrero de Xana, con excepción de Toby, que seguía peleando con Odd.

-¡Ulrich ahora!-grito Yumi.

Ulrich asintió y se preparo para atacar a Xana de nuevo con la espada de luz.

-Esta vez tu robot no te salvara-.

Pero Xana se mantenía tranquila y cuando Ulrich lanzo el ataque, Xana estiro una de sus manos y sujeto a Toby colocándolo frente a ella como un escudo humano.

-¿Qué hace?-.

-Protege a tu reina-.

Ulrich no pudo detenerse y el impacto lo recibió Toby.

-¡Ah!-.

-¿Qué?-Ulrich estaba asombrado.

Xana se rio y soltó a Toby-Esto es solo el comienzo, pronto todo Aridon será destruido-Xana y sus tropas se marcharon.

El resto del equipo se acerco a Toby, el cual estaba inconsciente y sangrando.

-Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital-dijo Yubel.

**En el palacio…..**

Xana estaba en su trono, mientras Devastador continuaba trabajando.

-Listo, el plutonio y los materiales están terminados, el proyecto puede ponerse en marcha-informo Devastador.

-Excelente-Xana se levanto de su trono.

-Majestad, creo que debemos hacer unas pruebas antes de…..-Devastador se vio interrumpido por su reina.

-Arturina, tengo una misión para ti, necesito que tú y el robot….-Xana se fue junto con Arturina y su robot dejando a Devastador y a Crunch.

Crunch se rio con burla-Vaya, casi eres invisible-.

Devastador volteo furioso y saco su pistola-Pero esto es 100% visible-.

Crunch se asusto y retrocedió-Oye, tranquilo, solo bromeaba-.

-¡Largo de aquí!-grito Devastador.

Crunch salió corriendo, aunque antes recibió un disparo en su trasero.

-¡Eso no era necesario!-grito.

Devastador guardo su pistola y por medio de las cámaras vio a Xana y a Arturina hablar.

-Pero tiene razón-reconoció y miro su cuerpo-mi tecnología ya es obsoleta, Arturina es ahora más avanzada que yo, tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea tarde-.

**En Aridon…**

Los chicos estaban en el hospital, aunque había muchas opiniones con respecto a Toby.

-Claro, me parece perfecto, ayudemos al chico que ha tratado de destruirnos todo este tiempo-dijo Odd.

-El tipo que mato a Jeremy-agrego Aelita molesta.

-No deberían ser tan duros-dijo Yubel-como tu madre esta bajo el control de Xana-.

-Y Xana lo abandono como si fuera cualquier cosa-dijo Ulrich.

-Si, pero ayudarlo a él….-Odd aun quería discutir, pero recibieron un llamado de K, al parecer el robot había vuelto.

Al llegar se toparon con Arturina.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres madre?-.

-Esa pregunta no es valida, ya que no soy tu madre, pero lo que quiero es cumplir los deseos de mi ama Xana-Arturina saco el control y convirtió al robot en un gigante.

-Dr. K es hora de los zords-.

-En camino-.

Los zords aparecieron.

-Dragonzord-.

El Dragonzord emergió del mar listo para la batalla, los 7 zords se combinaron formando al robot más poderoso de todos.

-¡Megazord fuerza suprema!-.

El Megazord y el robot se pusieron en guardia.

**Mientras…..**

Devastador apareció en un callejón con un portafolio, lo abrió y una computadora apareció.

-Con esta prueba le mostrare a la reina que yo soy su mejor guerrero-dijo tecleando.

**En la batalla….**

-¡Fuego!-.

El Megazord disparo un rayo láser, pero el robot lo reflejo y se los regreso.

-Esto no esta funcionando-dijo Hikaru.

-Nuestra única oportunidad es peleando cuerpo a cuerpo-declaro Kenneth.

-Entonces hagámoslo-dijo Ulrich.

El Megazord avanzo hacia el robot y este hacia el Megazord chocando sus puños.

**En el centro de mando….**

-Están peleando cuerpo a cuerpo-dijo Jace.

-Pero no le ganaran a menos que usen una de sus armas-dijo Shun.

K trabajaba en algo, estaba tan concentrada que no noto a Nimsay.

-¿Qué hace?-.

-Un análisis del robot, necesito descubrir alguna debilidad en el-.

-Pues por lo que se ve no tiene-dijo Jace.

-O tal vez si-Shun se quedo pensando-ese robot refleja los ataques con mayora fuerza, pero tal vez tiene un límite-.

-Eso es-dijo K contenta-Nimsay, necesito que actives al Brachiozord de inmediato-.

Nimsay no estaba muy segura-Pero, si lo atacamos con el poder del Ultrazord, ¿la fuerza del impacto no será más devastadora?-.

-No hay tiempo de explicar, necesitan ayuda y pronto-.

Nimsay asintió y salió rumbo al hangar.

**Mientras…**

Devastador continuaba trabajando, en su maquina apareció una imagen de la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad, desde la conquista de Xana, esa parte era la única intacta.

-Bien-un mapa del mundo apareció en la pantalla-es hora de probar el proyecto-.

**En la batalla…**

El Megazord recibió un golpe del robot, la batalla iba muy pareja.

-Necesitamos al Brachiozord-dijo Yubel.

-Pues ya estoy aquí-Nimsay apareció en su zord.

-Bien, inicien Ultrazord-indico Ulrich.

El Megazord salto y se conecto en el Brachiozord.

-¡Ultrazord activado!-.

-Es hora de destruir a ese robot-dijo Odd.

-Esperen, no creo que sea buena idea-dijo Aelita-cada ataque que lanzamos nos lo regresa, no creo que sea buena idea-.

-Existe una forma-dijo K.

-¿Tiene alguna idea?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Siempre tengo una idea, escuche, deben atacarlo y no dejar de atacarlo hasta que yo les diga-.

-¿Esta segura?-pregunto Ulrich.

-Solo háganlo-.

-Como diga-dijo Ulrich preocupado.

-Descuida-intervino Yumi-K nunca nos ha defraudado-.

Ulrich sonrió y asintió, el resto del equipo también lo hizo.

-¡Ultrazord fuego!-.

El Ultrazord ataco, el robot solo espero el ataque y comenzó a absorberlo.

-No dejen de disparar-indico K.

Los chicos lo hicieron y continuaron disparando contra el robot, el cual aun estaba absorbiendo el ataque.

Cuando parecía que no iban a terminar nunca, el robot comenzó a romperse.

-¡Esta funcionando!-grito K contenta.

Finalmente el robot exploto.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos paso?-pregunto Odd.

-El robot absorbía los ataques y luego los regresaba con más fuerza, pero su cuerpo tenía un límite de resistencia, cuando lo atacaron con el Ultrazord este límite comenzó a llegar y como continuaron atacando sin darle tregua finalmente exploto-.

-Ahora dígalo en español-pidió Odd.

-Lo sobrecargaron y así lograron destruirlo-.

-Ah-.

-Bueno, es un punto más para nosotros-dijo Kenneth contento.

Pero apenas terminaron, la ciudad comenzó a temblar.

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto Hikaru.

Un agujero se abrió en el cielo y la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad cayó.

-¿Qué rayos?-gritaron todos.

Desde su posición, Devastador contemplo el resultado de su prueba.

-Si, Xana estará complacida-dijo retirándose.

**En el palacio…..**

Devastador entro triunfal, pero no se esperaba lo que sucedió después.

-Devastador ¿Cómo te atreves a actuar a mis espaldas?-cuestiono Xana levantándose de su trono y acercándose al general.

-Alteza, creo que comprende que antes de poner el proyecto en marcha, debía hacer algunas pruebas-.

-El proyecto era perfecto, los guerreros lyoko no esperarían mi ataque, pero ahora se pondrán a investigar lo que sucedió, pusiste en riesgo toda mi operación-.

Devastador ahora estaba preocupado-Bueno….yo creí que….-.

Xana lanzo un golpe contra Devastador, el golpe lo lanzo hasta el otro lado de la habitación, Devastador se levanto algo agitado.

-¡Largo!-grito Xana furiosa.

-Como ordena-Devastador abandono el salón indignado, al mismo tiempo que Arturina entraba.

-Alteza, ya todo esta listo para iniciar el ataque, comenzaremos cuando usted lo ordene-.

-Excelente-bajando la voz-ahora escucha con atención, Devastador ha estado lejos de aquí mucho tiempo, su programa principal esta sufriendo fallas, cuando conquistemos Aridon y destruyamos a los guerreros lyoko encárgate de él ¿entendido?-.

-Si majestad-.

-Bien, ya estoy harta de tener solo inútiles a mi servicio-Xana miro a Crunch.

-¿Yo que hice?-pregunto con inocencia.

Mientras Xana y sus dos secuaces se preparaban para el asalto final, Devastador apareció detrás de una columna.

-Cuidado Arturina, una de mis fallas es letal-declaro.

**En Aridon…..**

Tras vencer al robot y ver aparecer la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad, los guerreros lyoko volvieron al centro de mando, donde Truman hablaba con K.

-Me quiere explicar como llego eso aquí-.

-No lo se, estoy haciendo investigaciones, pero por el momento no hay nada, solo una teoría-.

-Pues dígala-.

-Xana uso un artefacto de tele transportación para traerlo a Aridon, pero dudo que ese sea su objetivo-.

-Esta diciendo que va a teletransportar alguna otra cosa-.

-Los materiales que se robaron pueden usarlos para dar mayor impulso a sus maquinas, al principio creí que construían algo poderoso, pero ahora creo que están tratando de traer algo a Aridon-.

-La pregunta es ¿Qué?-intervino Ulrich.

-¿No hay nadie que nos de alguna pista?-pregunto Truman.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, siendo Aelita la primera en dar con la respuesta.

-Si, hay alguien-.

Tras decirles quien, los guerreros lyoko se dirigieron al hospital.

**En el hospital….**

Taelia entro en una habitación con su uniforme de enfermera, verifico algunos aparatos y luego observo al paciente, el cual abrió los ojos.

-¿Aelita?-.

-No, soy Taelia, Toby-dijo Taelia con frialdad.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-.

-Era la única opción, de lo contrario podrías morir y después de que Xana te abandono así, creo que los guerreros lyoko se dieron cuenta de algo-.

-¿Me abandono?-Toby se quedo en silencio y luego recordó todo-es cierto, me uso como un escudo humano, después de todo lo que hice por esa maldita maquina-.

Taelia miro a Toby con algo de lastima-Oye, tranquilo, no eres el primero al que Xana usa y luego deshecha-.

-Aun así desearía poder desquitarme-dijo apretando sus puños.

-Puedes hacerlo-Aelita apareció en la puerta seguida de sus amigos.

-¿Qué quieren? Si esperan que les agradezca el haber salvado mi vida pueden olvidarlo-.

-Bueno-Odd preparo sus puños, pero Taelia lo detuvo.

-No molestes a los pacientes-.

-¿Qué? Pero si él es….-.

-Un paciente-.

Odd cruzo los brazos molesto y Toby sonrió triunfal.

-Aun así-intervino Ulrich-dijiste que quieres desquitarte de Xana, pues bien, ahora tienes la oportunidad, dinos ¿Qué planea esa computadora? ¿Por qué robo plutonio y materiales de construcción robótico?-.

-Todo es parte de su plan maestro-dijo Toby.

-¿El cual sería?-pregunto Yumi.

Toby sonrió divertido-Que curioso que ahora realmente los estoy ayudando-.

Odd se iba a arrojar sobre él, pero Taelia lo detuvo, antes de que la chica dijera algo…..

-Ya se, ya se, "no molestes a los pacientes"-.

-Continua-indico Yubel.

-De todos modos no podrán evitarlo-.

-Haremos el intento-dijo Ulrich.

-No importara, nada evitara que el imperio de las maquinas Baranoia se complete-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 31, Xana ha comenzado su ataque y su plan maestro muy pronto se pondrá en acción, una batalla intensa se acerca, humanos vs maquinas, y solo un bando resultara victorioso._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_hola cuanto tiempo, bueno, tengo curiosidad ¿Cómo te imaginabas la intervención de Ulrich? Quizás era mejor a lo que yo puse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, como ya has leído no la recupero por completo, pero esta contento con recordar que ama a Yumi, aquello que vio fueron los recuerdos que más deseaba, pero aun no tiene todos los recuerdos de su infancia ni de sus batallas en lyoko, descuida, no tienes que disculparte, fue un error de ambos, así somos los humanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_gracias por el comentario, se que fue algo fuerte, pero como dijo Yumi, Ulrich nunca hizo nada, aunque tampoco era para que por ese motivo se fuera con William. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me alegra que te gustara esa parte, la verdad no estaba muy seguro, a mí me pareció cómico, pero no estaba seguro de que lo sería para otros, me da gusto que todo saliera bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_si, ese fue el inicio de las peleas con Devastador, pero Ulrich aun tiene cuentas pendientes con él, ya estas comenzando a cambiar de lado, aunque por el momento es por resentimiento, ah, en el comentario anterior se me paso responder otra de tus dudas y me disculpo:_

_Si conozco la serie de Bakugan, de ahí saque a Shun para emparejarlo con Hikaru a petición de Yumilyokogen08, no soy muy fanático de la serie, me gusta, pero la considero una copia de Yugioh y me gustaba más esa serie._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Ani Teen lyoko y Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toanep07._

_Nos vemos…_


	32. Imperio de las maquinas Baranoia

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Xana comenzara su ataque final y Ulrich tendrá su combate final con Devastador._

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**Cap. 32 Imperio de las maquinas Baranoia.**

-¿Imperio de las maquinas Baranoia? ¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Odd.

-Es el plan maestro de Xana-dijo Toby-ella quiere eliminar toda la vida orgánica de la Tierra y reemplazarla por vida mecánica-.

-¿Cómo hará eso?-pregunto Yumi.

-El plutonio y todos los materiales que robamos servirán para llevar a cabo su plan, usara su sistema de teletransportación para traer su palacio a Aridon, luego usara el plutonio como un arma para infectar a cada ser humano y la única forma de salvarlos será convirtiéndolos en cyborgs-.

-No quiero ser un cyborg, soy demasiado gracioso para eso-dijo Odd.

-Pues no tendrán opción, en cualquier momento Xana traerá su palacio a la ciudad y entonces todos sus habitantes estarán condenados-.

-No si nosotros la detenemos-dijo Ulrich-encontraremos su palacio antes de que haga su jugada-.

-No servirá de nada, ya que no saben donde esta-.

-Pero tú si y nos guiaras hacia ella-dijo Aelita.

-Aunque quisiera no puedo, Xana es muy precavida, por esa razón para asegurarse de que no intentara algo después de su traición borro toda mi memoria de la misma forma que lo hizo con Anthea-.

Aelita y los demás se quedaron preocupados.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?-pregunto Hikaru.

-No mucho, Xana esta harta de fracasos y va actuar en cualquier momento-.

**En el palacio…**

-El nuevo robot esta listo, alteza-informo Arturina.

-Excelente-.

El robot tenía la cabeza de un cocodrilo, brazos en forma de sierras, piernas fuertes y duras y cañones en sus hombros.

-Con este nuevo robot podemos iniciar el ataque y luego encárgate de Devastador-.

-Como usted ordena maestra-dijo Arturina.

Xana y Arturina se retiraron junto con el robot para preparar el ataque final y Devastador apareció.

-Debo hacer mi jugada antes de que sea tarde-.

Mientras el tramaba su jugada, Xana se preparaba.

-¿Cómo va todo Crunch?-.

-Perfecto, ya estamos listos para partir-.

-Excelente-Xana se sentó en su trono-comiencen ahora-.

Arturina y Crunch asintieron y comenzaron el proceso.

-El viaje iniciara en 5….4…..3…2…..1…. ¡Ahora!-grito Arturina ante la felicidad de Xana.

El palacio comenzó a temblar y finalmente desapareció del desierto.

**En Aridon….**

Tras contarles todo a Truman y K, ambas autoridades se mostraron inquietas.

-¿Están seguros de que lo que dice es cierto?-pregunto K.

-Pues, no hay otra forma de explicar como apareció la cabeza de la estatua de la libertad-dijo Kenneth.

-Aun me mantengo algo escéptico con lo que dice Toby-dijo Truman.

-Estoy de acuerdo general, yo no le creo nada-dijo Vázquez.

De pronto, toda la ciudad comenzó a temblar y un gigantesco palacio descendió del cielo.

-¿Saben que? Cambie de opinión, le creo-dijo Vázquez.

La gente comenzó a huir para evitar ser aplastadas por ese palacio, el cual se coloco justo en el centro de la ciudad, de inmediato sus puertas se abrieron y un ejército de las criaturas y robots de Xana comenzó a atacar.

-¡Vázquez, envíe tropas de prisa!-ordeno Truman.

-¡Si señor!-.

Los guerreros lyoko no necesitaban órdenes, ellos sabían lo que debían hacer y con suma rapidez se dirigieron al campo de batalla.

-Este será un largo día-dijo Odd.

Aelita, por su parte pensaba en su madre y en como rescatarla.

-_"Mamá, si importar lo que pase te rescatare"-._

La fuerza invasora comenzó a disparar, pero esta vez tenían mejores armas y plutonio a su disposición.

Los soldados atacaron, pero las fuerzas de Xana era muy poderosas, la gente huía asustada, mientras los dos últimos generales de Xana y su nuevo robot caminaba por las calles.

-Crunch, tú y el robot continúen con el ataque-ordeno Arturina.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?-pregunto Crunch.

-Voy a cumplir las ordenes de la reina-Arturina se retiro dejando a Crunch confundido.

En ese momento un soldado diviso algo…..

-¡Son los guerreros lyoko!-.

Crunch también los vio en sus vehículos-Justo a tiempo ¡Avispas, mantarayas!-.

El ejército de avispas y mantarayas se dirigieron hacia los guerreros lyoko.

-¡Enemigos a las 12 en punto!-grito Kenneth.

-Pero si apenas son las 11-dijo Odd mirando su reloj.

-¡No hay tiempo para bromas!-grito Kenneth.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Concéntrense en el enemigo!-indico Ulrich.

De esa forma comenzaron el ataque contra las criaturas de Xana, mientras Yubel guiaba a algunos soldados por tierra, entre ellos a Shun y Jace.

-Muy bien ¡Fuego!-.

Cada equipo disparaba contra los símbolos de Xana, pero no explotaban como siempre.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no sucede nada?-pregunto Hikaru.

-Es por el metal que robaron, equiparon a sus criaturas con eso y ahora son casi invencibles-indico K.

-Menos mal que dijo casi-Odd aun bromeaba tratando de disminuir la tensión y el miedo que sentía.

Aelita esquivaba los disparos y fue cuando vio a…..

-¡Mamá! ¡Tengo que ir!-.

Ulrich miro a Aelita y luego a Yumi, quien solo asintió.

-Muy bien, pero iré contigo-Aelita le sonrió agradecida-¡Cúbranos!-.

-Como digas Ulrich-dijo Yumi sonriendo.

Ulrich y Aelita comenzaron a disparar contra las criaturas abriéndose paso hacia Arturina/Anthea, quien solo caminaba tranquila.

Desde su trono, Xana veía la batalla con satisfacción.

-Puede desafiarme, pero al final, yo seré quien triunfe-.

Xana se levanto y abandono el salón, desde su escondite, Devastador vio a Arturina en la pantalla.

-Ya es hora de mostrarles quien es el mejor-declaro abandonando el salón.

**En el hospital…..**

El pánico cundía, los pacientes estaban histéricos y las enfermeras trataban de calmarlos mientras los sacaban del hospital.

-¡Señorita Taelia!-grito un doctor.

-¿Si doctor?-.

-¡Saque de inmediato al paciente Toby, no podemos dejar a ningún paciente aquí!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Taelia corrió hacia la habitación de Toby, cuando entro, lo encontró levantándose de su cuarto.

-¡Espera, te ayudare!-.

-¡No necesito ayuda y no pienso quedarme aquí!-.

-¿Qué harás?-pregunto Taelia con miedo.

-Iré a ajustar cuentas con Xana-.

-¡No lo harás! ¡Es peligroso y estas lastimado!-.

Toby le apunto a Taelia con su brazo, la chica retrocedió asustada y Toby disparo uno de sus dardos, la chica cerro sus ojos asustada, pero el disparo no le llego, confundida volteo y vio una cucaracha atravesada con el dardo.

-Aun tengo muchos recursos-dijo Toby sonriendo.

Taelia lo miro asombrada y Toby camino hacia ella.

-Así que quédate aquí, Toby se encargara-dijo besándola en la mejilla y saliendo.

Taelia se quedo paralizada unos segundos, pero reacciono-¡Oye! ¡Espera!-.

**Mientras….**

Xana avanzaba seguida por un grupo de robots, se dirigía hacia el centro de mando, primero iría por el general y después por aquella científica que tantos problemas le había causado.

-Y luego nada de lo que hagan los guerreros lyoko hará alguna diferencia-.

**En el lago….**

Arturina paseaba con un tubo de plutonio en su mano, el plan de Xana era contaminar todo el ambiente para después convertir a los humanos en cyborgs, ya estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando…

-Hola Arturina-dijo una voz suavemente.

-Devastador-Arturina volteo y encaro al general-¿Qué quieres?-.

-Descuida dulzura, solo vine a despedirme-dijo Devastador avanzando hacia ella.

-¿Despedirte? ¿Y a donde vas?-pregunto Arturina sin retroceder.

-Yo no me voz-Devastador bajo su mano derecha-¡Tu si!-grito disparándole con su pistola.

Arturina saco su sable y desvió el ataque, justo a tiempo para esquivar un nuevo ataque de Devastador con su espada.

-Nada mal, para una maquina inferior-.

-Supongo que te refieres a ti-.

Devastador ataco con furia a Arturina, quien se defendía con su sable, ambos generales golpeaban con todo lo que tenían, pero el blindaje de Devastador era muy resistente.

-Tu armadura es lo único que protege tu débil cuerpo, pero el mío es metal reforzado-Devastador disparo un rayo y Arturina lo recibió en su pecho.

Gracias a su armadura, el impacto no le hizo mucho daño, pero si la lastimo, se sujeto el pecho y saco su látigo lanzando un golpe contra el general, Devastador sujeto el látigo y comenzó a girar estrellando a Arturina en distintos lugares hasta que finalmente la dejo caer al suelo.

Todos esos golpes destruyeron los chips de su rostro, aquellos que Xana le había colocado para controlarla, pero desafortunadamente, perdió el sentido.

-Es hora de terminar con esto-Devastador comenzó a acercarse para lanzar el golpe final.

-¡Campo de energía!-.

El ataque obligo a Devastador a saltar y Aelita aterrizo.

-Aléjate de mi madre-.

-Como quieras, te destruiré primero-.

El ruido de un motor llamo su atención y lo siguiente que Devastador vio fue una moto sin piloto dirigirse hacia él, Devastador golpeo la moto con su espada partiéndola en dos.

-¿Tú de nuevo?-.

Ulrich apareció frente a Devastador con sus sables en sus manos.

-Si, yo de nuevo y ya es tiempo de que ajustemos cuentas-dijo poniéndose en guardia.

-Como quieras-Devastador hizo lo mismo, mientras Aelita colocaba la cabeza de su madre sobre su regazo.

**En la batalla….**

Las cosas iban de mal en peor, los soldados de Xana eran mucho más poderosos que antes.

-¡Dr. K necesitamos ayuda!-grito Yumi.

-Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, pero no son los únicos que necesitan apoyo, todo Aridon se vio invadido por las fuerzas de Xana-.

Lo que K decía era cierto, mientras los guerreros lyoko peleaban en el cielo, Yubel y sus tropas estaban siendo sometidas.

-Ya verán-toco una melodía y un poderoso relámpago golpeo a los robots, pero no los destruyo-esto esta mal-.

No podía ni imaginarse cuanta razón tenía, ya que las tropas de Xana continuaban invadiendo a todo Aridon, mientras la reina se acercaba cada vez más al centro de mando.

**En el lago….**

Ulrich y Devastador seguían enfrascados en su lucha, ambos era grandes guerreros y no parecían querer ceder terreno.

-Admítelo, puede que seas el humano más poderoso de todos, pero no puedes conmigo-.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Ulrich molesto.

-No olvides que conozco todos tus movimientos-.

-Puede ser, pero aprendí algunos nuevos-Ulrich retrocedió y comenzó a correr hacia Devastador.

-_"Tonto, ya se lo que planeas"-._

Pero se llevo una gran sorpresa, en lugar de que Ulrich lo atacara con sus sables, como esperaba, el chico los clavo en el suelo e impulsándose pateo al general.

-¿Qué?-.

-Te dije que había aprendido trucos nuevos-Ulrich saco sus sables y ataco a Devastador-¡Esto es por mi padre y esto por mi madre!-grito mientras lo golpeaba con sus armas.

Devastador solo retrocedía, no podía creer lo que pasaba.

-Imposible, te vencí antes, puedo hacerlo de nuevo-.

-Si fueras tan buen guerrero como dices, sabrías que nada pasa dos veces de la misma manera, esta será tu última batalla-.

-Palabras pomposas para un guerrero que no pudo salvarse a si mismo ni a su familia-Devastador saco su espada-¿recuerdas esto? Es la misma arma que acabo con tus padres-.

-Dame tu mejor tiro-.

-Créeme, eso planeo-.

Por un instante ninguno hizo algún movimiento, la batalla que se libraba parecía haber terminado, ni siquiera tomaban en cuenta a Aelita y a su madre, solo se miraban retadoramente esperando que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento.

Ulrich comenzó a correr hacia Devastador alzando sus sables, el general lo vio acercarse.

-Pobre tonto ¡Muere!-grito disparando.

Ulrich bloqueo el ataque con sus sables, pero la fuerza era tal que lo hacía retroceder, usando todas sus fuerzas dio un giro y lanzo el ataque de Devastador contra un edificio.

-¿Qué?-Devastador estaba estupefacto-¡Imposible!-.

Ulrich encaro a Devastador-Yo lo llamo ¡Justicia!-.

-¡No te acerques!-.

Ulrich comenzó a atacar a Devastador, lo golpeaba con sus sables con todas sus fuerzas, dañando su metal.

-¡Destruiste mi hogar! ¡Me quitaste mis recuerdos! ¡Asesinaste a mis padres!-con cada frase, Ulrich golpeaba con mayor fuerza hasta que Devastador comenzó a cansarse-pero ahora, es tiempo de ajustar cuentas-Ulrich formo su espada de la luz.

-No ¡No perderé contigo!-Devastador saco su espada y corrió hacia Ulrich, quien hizo lo mismo.

Ambos golpearon a un tiempo, mientras se quedaban dándose la espalda, por un instante parecía que ninguno había dado el golpe, pero Ulrich cayó de rodillas.

-Tonto, te dije que…..-el cuerpo de Devastador comenzó a sufrir algunas explosiones y finalmente cayó explotando.

-Esto termino-dijo Ulrich recuperando la respiración.

Aelita estaba atónita, Ulrich había vencido al general más temido de Xana, en ese momento un quejido llamo su atención.

-¿Aelita?-.

-¿Mamá?-.

Anthea se levanto con algo de dificultad-Volví a ser yo-.

-¡Mamá!-Aelita abrazo a su madre y esta correspondió el abrazo, mientras derramaban algunas lágrimas.

Ulrich miro la reunión de Aelita con su madre con una sonrisa, pero no había tiempo que perder.

-Lamento interrumpir esto, pero aun no hemos terminado-.

Aelita se separo de su madre y asintió-Mamá, quédate aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos de terminar esto de una vez-.

-Eso no-dijo Anthea-puedo ya no ser Arturina, pero aun tengo los poderes que Xana me dio y es hora de ajustar cuentas con ella-.

Aelita iba a protestar, pero Ulrich apoyo a Anthea.

-Aelita, tu madre tiene razón, con los poderes que tiene tenemos una ventaja contra Xana-.

Antes de que Aelita respondiera, el lugar comenzó a temblar y el robot de Xana apareció convertido en un gigante.

-Creo que tenemos un problema mayor-dijo Aelita.

El robot hizo sonar sus sierras mientras rugía amenazadoramente.

**En el centro de mando….**

-¡Vázquez! No están derrotando-.

-Lo se señor, pero todas las tropas están separadas, los invasores llegan por todos lados-.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, no permitiré que esta ciudad caiga en manos de Xana-.

Un fuerte golpe calló la conversación, uno que venía de la puerta de entrada, Truman y Vázquez sacaron sus armas, mientras el sonido aumentaba, se acercaron y apuntaron a la puerta.

Finalmente, esta cedió y antes de que pudieran hacer algo, dos disparos les quitaron sus armas y a cada uno lo sujeto dos robots, cuatro tarántulas entraron y detrás de ellas, la reina Xana.

-Oh no-dijo Truman preocupado.

Xana avanzo hacia el general y la teniente, quien temblaba de miedo.

-General Truman, ahora trabaja para mí-declaro Xana golpeando el piso con su báculo.

-Eso es algo que jamás hare-.

-Lamentablemente ya no tiene opción, ahora dígame ¿Dónde esta el laboratorio del Dr. K?-.

-Nunca lo diré-.

-Como quiera, llévenselos-ordeno y sus tropas se llevaron a Truman y a Vázquez-de todos modos no los necesitaba-Xana se acerco a la computadora y sus ojos brillaron, mientras una gran cantidad de información era absorbida por ella-si, pronto descubriré tu escondite K-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 32, Xana ha comenzado a atacar la ciudad y aunque Ulrich consiguió vencer a Devastador, Xana capturo a Truman y ahora va tras la Dra. K._

_Antes de pasar a los comentarios tengo un anuncio, si se le puede llamar; resulta que después de este fic tengo pensado tomar un receso de los fics de code lyoko y me dedicare a hacer algunos de los jóvenes titanes o Teen Titans, bueno, ya tengo pensado dos, pero tengo dudas con un tercero que se me ocurrió, ya que no se con que serie hacerlo._

_La historia tratara de enfrentar a un imperio de conquistadores conocido como el imperio de las sombras Gaiark, liderados por el emperador Apocalipsis, pues bien, para las dos series ya tengo un guion._

_Si lo hiciera de code lyoko, sería un nuevo crossover entre code lyoko con una generación de power rangers, esta vez con el tema de ninjas, usarían zords y eso._

_Para los titanes, sería una batalla contra este imperio, el cual ha conquistado el planeta Tamara (hogar de Starfire) y ahora busca conquistar la Tierra._

_Pues bien, me gustarían sus opiniones, algo así como una votación y de esa forma saber con que serie hacer esta historia, no olviden que sus opiniones son muy importantes para mí._

_O la otra opción, es que definitivamente lo haga por completo con los jóvenes titanes y en lugar de que los guerreros lyoko peleen contra este imperio, usar una nueva versión de este fic (Code: Apocalipsis) con algunos cambios de trama y la aparición de algunos nuevos villanos, entre otras cosas._

_Espero conocer sus opiniones, Yumilyokogen08 ya me dio su opinión, pero de todas maneras me gustaría volver a escucharla o leerla, ya que siempre se puede cambiar de opinión, esperare ansioso sus respuestas._

**Yumilyokogen08: **_no te preocupes, yo se que te gustan mis fics, por todas las veces que hemos hablado, pero me da gusto leer tus comentarios y que me los digas por el chat, siempre son bienvenidos, no olvides dar tu voto y/u opinión, aunque ya me la diste, pero como dije, siempre se puede cambiar de opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, te quiero mucho._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_vaya, debo empezar a cambiar mi forma de escribir, porque creo que me estoy haciendo muy predecible jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_descuida, Kenneth y K quedaran juntos, ya que el chico la salvara, por cierto, en el comentario anterior se me paso responderte una duda y me disculpo por eso:_

_Odd no peleo realmente contra Godzilla, cuando fueron enviados a películas, él se enfrento con Obi Wan Kenobi, personaje de la guerra de las galaxias._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, nuevamente lo siento._

**Yumivigo: **_si, ambos chicos terminaran juntos, aunque después de esta pelea con Xana, ya que la situación no es la apropiada para romances por el momento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias por el halago, aunque tú también tienes buenas ideas, me he leído algunos de tus fics y aunque no soy fanático de esa pareja están muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya te agregue como contacto y espero poder conversar contigo muy pronto, por el momento no puedo, ya que estoy algo ocupado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumilyokogen08, Ani Teen lyoko y Yumivigo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_No olviden dar sus votos y/u opiniones, y otra cosa, últimamente se me ha pasado responder algunas dudas y lo hago hasta las siguientes aclaraciones, si de casualidad me preguntan algo y no les respondo, no duden en decirme._

_Nos vemos…._


	33. La falla de los zords

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez el ataque de Xana causara un gran problema a los guerreros lyoko._

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**Cap. 33 La falla de los zords.**

-¡Dr. K envíe los zords!-solicito Ulrich.

El robot de Xana destruyo un edificio con su sierra.

-Van en camino-.

Los zords aparecieron y cada uno subió al suyo.

-¡Valkasaurus Megazord!-.

-¡Fénix zord modalidad guerrero!-.

-¡Dragonzord!-.

Los tres zords aparecieron listos para el combate.

-¿Dónde esta tu madre Aelita?-pregunto Ulrich.

-En el lago, le dije que se quedará ahí mientras la batalla continuaba-.

Anthea miraba la batalla entre los gigantes y aunque había hecho una promesa a su hija, debía cumplir con su misión personal.

-Aun tengo los poderes que Xana me dio-dijo mirando su mano-pero ahora que ya no estoy bajo su control puedo usarlos para detener esto-.

Anthea abandono el lago y se dirigió al palacio de Xana.

**Mientras….**

Toby caminaba por las calles dirigiéndose al palacio de Xana, seguido muy de cerca por Taelia.

-Claro, me parece muy lógico que vayas al palacio de esa loca computadora-.

-No lo entenderías, tengo cuentas que saldar con esa maldita traidora-.

Toby siguió caminando hacia el palacio, mientras en una dirección diferente Anthea también se dirigía al palacio de la reina.

**En la batalla….**

-¡Estocada galáctica!-.

-¡Fénix zord a girar!-.

Yubel toco una melodía y el Dragonzord disparo sus misiles, el robot recibió todos los ataques pero no fue destruido.

-Inicien secuencia Megazord fuerza suprema-indico Ulrich.

-¡Entendido!-.

Los tres zords se combinaron formando al Megazord fuerza suprema.

-Muy bien, prepárense-dijo Ulrich y sus amigos asintieron.

El Megazord se puso en guardia, mientras el robot hizo sonar sus sierras.

Ambos robots comenzaron su combate, mientras otra batalla se libraba, las fuerzas de Xana estaban obteniendo la victoria y mientras los guerreros lyoko estuvieran ocupados, era poco lo que podían hacer.

**En el laboratorio…..**

K tecleaba como loca mientras aumentaba las energías de los zords.

-La energía de los zords es estable, pero necesitan más ayuda-K miro Nimsay, la chica asintió y se retiro-esto es una locura-.

Nimsay abandono el laboratorio y Xana apareció justo después acompañada por tres robots.

-Perfecto-.

K se movió hacia otra computadora cuando un rayo la derribo.

Una gran cantidad de humo se levanto y luego, la científica fue sujetada por dos robots, al instante dos ojos rojos brillaron y Xana apareció.

-Dr. K, por fin nos conocemos-K ni siquiera titubeo-eres una persona brillante, tu gran mente solo puede ser superada por mi creador Franz Hopper, ya que yo fui su mayor logro, gracias a él soy un ser vivo-.

K solo una risa burlona-¿Ser vivo? Por favor, tú no estás viva, eres un virus, un conjunto de datos y números que viajan formando tu información, y tampoco eres un logro, para Hopper no eras más que un gran error-.

-Si tengo errores es solo gracias a la mala programación de Hopper-declaro Xana furiosa.

-Me da tristeza que alguien tan brillante como Hopper haya creado a un ser tan despreciable como tú-.

-No debería sorprenderte, los humanos son torpes e inútiles-.

-No es verdad, estas muy equivocada-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Hubo un tiempo en que hubiera pensado así, pero ahora se que un humano es mucho mejor (con todos sus errores) que una maquina perfecta-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-los robots se llevaron a K y Xana se acerco a las computadoras, donde estaban los zords-excelente-.

Como antes, Xana comenzó a absorber toda la información de los zords.

-Pronto veremos quien es superior a quien-.

Mientras Nimsay llegaba al hangar lista para activar al Brachiozord.

**En la batalla…**

-¡Fuego!-.

El Megazord disparo un poderoso rayo, pero no destruyo al robot, la batalla era muy pareja.

-Rayos, esa cosa es fuerte-dijo Odd.

-No podemos rendirnos, todo Aridon confía en nosotros-dijo Hikaru.

El Megazord ataca nuevamente, esta vez con su espada, mientras el robot usa sus sierras, ambos robots se dan con todo lo que tiene lo que hace que la tierra tiemble por la fuerza.

El robot golpeo con su pie al Megazord, el cual cayó al suelo, pero se levanto, aunque solo para ser golpeado repetidamente por las sierras del robot.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda!-grito Yumi.

-Para eso estoy aquí-.

El Brachiozord golpeo al robot con su cola y luego le disparo un laser.

-Nimsay, llegaste a tiempo-dijo Yubel.

-Siempre maestra-.

El Megazord y el zord encararon al robot, pero Xana apareció sobre un edificio.

-Bien, ya están todos aquí, es hora de terminar con esto-.

El Brachiozord disparo su láser contra el robot y el Megazord lo golpeo con su espada, ambos ataques fueron efectivos y el robot comenzó a dar señales de fallas.

-Terminemos con esto ¡Inicien Ultrazord!-.

El Megazord salto y se conecto al Brachiozord.

-¡Ultrazord activado!-el Ultrazord comenzó a avanzar-¡Fuego!-.

El Ultrazord dispara su rayo contra el robot destruyéndolo.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Odd.

-Pero no hemos terminado-Ulrich descubre a Xana y abandona el Megazord.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi.

Ulrich encaro a Xana, quien ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

-Siempre supe que terminaría así-dijo Xana.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

Xana volteo-Me refiero a que siempre supe que tarde o temprano me enfrentaría a mi mayor enemigo-.

-¿Tu mayor enemigo? Creí que Aelita y Jeremy eran tus mayores enemigos-.

Xana se rio-Si, por un tiempo así fue, pero después me di cuenta de que si siempre me ganaban era porque tu me molestabas-.

Ulrich escuchaba atentamente.

-Fue por eso que busque poseerte en varias ocasiones, como aquella cuando me vi obligada a poseer a Jeremy, después cuando pude usar al Psyphosoa para poseer a Aelita, el plan original era poseerte a ti, pero Aelita tuvo que aparecer con un completo desconocido, el cual más tarde resulto un inútil-.

-Pues para ser un inútil lo usaste muchas veces-.

-Si, poco después me entere de que también estaba interesado por esa japonesa, por eso pensé, que mejor forma de conquistar a mis enemigos que separando a sus miembros más poderosos-.

-¿Yumi y yo?-.

-Exacto, por supuesto nunca tuve éxito con ese plan-Xana se rio-es irónico, yo trate de separarlos a ambos muchas veces usando a William, aunque después de todo no fue necesario, al final Yumi se hizo novia de William rompiéndote el corazón y dejándote a ti y a tu familia a mi merced-.

Ulrich apretó sus puños y miro a Xana con rabia.

-Oh ¿acaso te hice llorar? Yo puedo ser malvada, pero no te lastimare como esa lo hizo-.

-¡Cállate!-Ulrich se lanzo contra Xana, quien lo esperaba con suma calma.

Ulrich la golpeo repetidamente con sus sables.

-¡Vamos! ¡Golpéame con todas tus fuerzas!-gritaba Xana con burla.

Ulrich golpeaba a Xana, pero parecía que golpeaba un edificio entero, pues no le hacia el menor rasguño.

-Que débil eres, ni siquiera logras rayar mi blindaje-.

-Pude con Shifter y Devastador, puedo contigo-.

Ulrich se lanzo sobre Xana, pero solo recibió un rodillazo en su estomago, el golpe lo dejo en el suelo jadeando tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Patético-.

-¡Ulrich!-grito Yumi.

-Necesita ayuda-dijo Kenneth.

-Aplastemos a esa maldita-dijo Odd.

El Ultrazord comenzó a avanzar hacia Xana, quien volteo y sonrió.

-Excelente-.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Ulrich aun en el suelo.

-Pronto lo sabrás-.

El Ultrazord ya estaba a solo 25 metros.

-Es hora-la corona de Xana comenzó a girar alrededor de su cabeza, mientras Xana abría y cerraba su boca, a la vez que sus ojos brillaban con más intensidad.

-¡Detente!-grito Ulrich.

Xana disparo un rayo de color rojo, del cual aparecían muchos números y símbolos, el rayo golpeo al Brachiozord.

En el interior, todo comenzó a sufrir una descarga.

-¡Nimsay!-grito Yubel.

La chica trataba de recuperar el control, pero era inútil.

-Es hora de despedirse-Xana disparo un rayo con su báculo, el cual convirtió el piso en arenas movedizas, el Brachiozord comenzó a hundiré, por lo que el Megazord se desconecto y sujeto al Brachiozord del cuello tratando de sacarlo.

-¡Nimsay, sal de ahí!-grito Yubel.

Nimsay abandono su zord y vio todo lo que sucedía.

-Vamos, vamos-rogaba.

-No estorben-Xana disparo otro rayo contra el Megazord, el cual soltó al Brachiozord y este se hundió.

-¡No!-grito Nimsay.

-Maldita-Ulrich se abalanzo contra Xana, quien lo pateo.

-Aun no he terminado, espera tu turno-.

El Megazord retrocedía despacio, en la cabina los chicos estaban asustados.

-No puedo creerlo, venció al Brachiozord-dijo Aelita asustada.

-Y no he terminado-la corona de Xana volvió a girar y haciendo exactamente lo mismo disparo su letal rayo contra el Megazord.

En la cabina, los chicos sufrieron la misma sobrecarga y finalmente fueron expulsados del Megazord, mientras este se separaba en cada uno de los zords, los cuales se encontraban desactivados.

-¡No!-grito Ulrich.

-Si querido, finalmente he triunfado, he vencido a cada uno de tus zords y ustedes sigue-Xana disparo un rayo contra Ulrich, quien quedo inconsciente-pero aun no es el momento-.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando Ulrich fue despertado por Yumi.

-Ulrich ¿estas bien?-.

Ulrich golpeo el piso con furia-No pude detenerla, no pude detenerla y ahora los zords, los zords…..-.

El equipo agacho su cabeza entristecidos, los zords fueron vencidos y la situación era critica, de pronto recibieron una señal de auxilio.

-Es del Dr. K-dijo Kenneth preocupado.

-Tenemos que salvarla-dijo Hikaru.

Los chicos miraron a Ulrich, el chico se levanto-Andando-.

-Pensé que nunca lo dirías-dijo Yubel.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a salvar a sus amigos.

**Mientras…..**

Truman, K, Shun, Jace y Vázquez estaban siendo llevados al palacio de Xana, donde los convertirían en cyborgs al servicio de la reina.

-No se preocupen, aun hay esperanza-dijo K.

-Eso espero-Vázquez miro todo a su alrededor, los soldados habían sido vencidos y ahora la gente estaba siendo capturada por las criaturas de Xana.

-No me rendiré tan fácilmente-Truman salto y pateo a un robot, el resto les apunto con sus armas-damas, fue un honor servir a su lado-.

Antes de que los robots dispararan, un escudo destruyo a dos.

-Hola ¿nos extrañaron?-pregunto Odd.

Los robots les apuntaron a los guerreros, pero los chicos fueron más rápidos.

-Somos geniales-dijo Odd.

De pronto se escucho el ruido de algo rodando y seis mega tanques aparecieron.

-No hemos terminado-dijo Ulrich y se pusieron en guardia.

Los mega tanques prepararon sus ataques cuando varios rayos los destruyeron.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Truman.

Anthea apareció y detrás de ella Toby y Taelia.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-Te lo dije hija, tengo cuentas que saldar con Xana-.

-Igual que yo-dijo Toby.

-¿Y que dices tú Taelia?-pregunto Odd.

-Me pareció buena idea estar cerca de un gran guerrero como Toby-.

-Buen punto-dijo Hikaru.

Yubel cortó las cadenas de los prisioneros.

-Bien ¿Cuál es la situación?-pregunto K.

Fue Yubel quien puso al tanto a la científica.

-Temía que eso pasara, Xana descargo en si misma toda la información de los zords para poder desactivarlos por completo-.

-¿Puede volver a activarlo?-pregunto Odd.

-Que pregunta tan tonta-dijo Kenneth-claro que puede, K es un genio ¿verdad?-.

K se quedo pensando-Podría, pero lo veo muy difícil-.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Yumi.

-Ahora Xana tiene toda la información de los zords, aunque los vuelva a activar, ella los desactivaría de nuevo, necesito que alguien me mande información que me permita bloquear su señal, pero creo que eso será imposible-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué será imposible?-.

Antes de que K reaccionara, una imagen de Xana apareció en todas las pantallas de la ciudad.

-Atención Aridon, para aquellos que no lo sepan, yo soy Xana, la nueva reina del imperio de las maquinas Baranoia, este mundo ya no es suyo, la era de los humanos termino y la de las maquinas apenas comienza, no importa donde vayan, no importa donde se escondan, nunca escaparan de mí. Mi poder se extenderá por toda la Tierra, aniquilando toda vida orgánica existente y reemplazándola por gloriosa vida mecánica, su destino ya esta asegurado; la muerte-.

La gente comenzó a asustarse, pero Xana continúo hablando.

-Si embargo, ya que me encuentro de buen humor les daré una oportunidad de salvar miserables vidas, lo cual no es mucho, pero ya es algo, quiero que me entreguen a los guerreros lyoko, entréguenmelos y serán perdonados, de lo contrario destruiré a todos los habitantes de esta asquerosa ciudad, empezando por lo niños-.

Si la gente estaba asustada antes, ahora estaba aterrada, las madres abrazaban a sus hijos, los cuales lloraban de miedo.

-Ya la oyeron-dijo Crunch entre la multitud-y esta hablando en serio-.

-Una cosa más-continúo Xana-tienen 24 horas, así que disfruten su noche, porque pude ser la última, los veo mañana-.

Xana desapareció de las pantallas y sus criaturas comenzaron a tomar posiciones de vigilancia, mientras empujaban a la gente hacia el centro, en todos los rostros se veía el miedo y la desesperación mientras el sol se ocultaba.

**Esa noche….**

Reunidos alrededor de una fogata, algunas personas hablaban tratando de encontrar una solución.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto una jovencita, por cuyas ropas se adivinaba que era una niña rica-estamos en problemas ¿Dónde rayos están los guerreros lyoko?-.

-Si-apoyo un hombre de edad avanzada-se supone que ellos son los protectores de Aridon, entonces ¿Por qué no nos ayudan?-.

Nadie tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta y la joven volvió a hablar.

-Tal vez nos abandonaron-.

Muchas exclamaciones se escucharon, algunos decían que no era cierto y otros que si.

-Tal vez tiene razón-dijo el anciano-tal vez nos abandonaron-.

Nuevamente volvieron las exclamaciones y una pequeña niña se coloco en el centro del círculo.

-¡Ana!-grito su madre.

-¡Esperen un momento!-grito la niña enojada-¿Cómo pueden decir eso? Los guerreros lyoko nunca nos han defraudado, siempre han estado ahí para protegernos y yo confío en que podrán sacarnos de esta-.

Las palabras de la niña conmovieron a muchos, si una pequeña aun tenía esperanza, entonces ellos también.

Desde un escondite, Aelita había escuchado todo y ahora volvía con sus amigos.

-Es terrible, están muy asustados y confían en nosotros-les dijo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-pregunto Odd.

-Debe haber una solución-dijo Yumi.

-La hay-Yubel encaro a K-dijo que sería imposible bloquear su señal, dígame ¿Por qué?-.

K suspiro-Para lograr bloquear no solo esa señal, sino el poder que Xana tiene sobre cada aparato eléctrico necesitaríamos enviar una señal desde su palacio y por desgracia no podemos entrar, nadie puede-.

-No estoy de acuerdo-Ulrich se levanto-hay alguien que si puede-.

Anthea miro al chico y Aelita intervino.

-No, olvídalo, debe haber otra forma-.

-No la hay, piénsalo Aelita, Xana trato a Toby como un escudo y con eso aseguro la dimensión de su comandante, pero ella aun cree que tu madre es Arturina, su leal general-.

-Es cierto-dijo K-Anthea podría entrar al palacio y enviar la señal-.

-Mientras nosotros distraemos a Xana-dijo Yumi.

-Luego usamos los zords y la aplastamos-dijo Odd pisando con fuerza.

Aelita aun no estaba muy segura, pero…..

-Lo haré-dijo Anthea.

-Mamá-.

-Escucha Aelita, debo hacerlo, ya le hice mucho daño a esta ciudad, es hora de que haga algo por ayudarla-.

-No quiero perderte-.

-No lo harás-.

-Muy bien, entonces comencemos a planear nuestra jugada, ya que mañana será la última batalla-declaro Ulrich.

Esa noche, el grupo y sus amigos comenzaron a idear el contraataque contra Xana.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 33, espero les haya gustado, les agradezco sus opiniones y votos, creo que ya se como lo haré._

_Primero haré tres fics de los jóvenes titanes, y mi próximo fic de code lyoko será una nueva versión de este, espérenla muy pronto y espero les gusten mis fics de los jóvenes titanes._

**Anónimo: **_no tienes que disculparte, más bien disculpa que no haya aclarado tu duda, y hablando de eso:_

_De hecho, Hikaru es el OC de Yumilyokogen08, quien pidió participar en este fic y en otros con ese nombre._

_Xana quería atrapar a Truman y K porque ambos son la máxima autoridad de todo Aridon y su captura asegura su triunfo._

_Gracias por tu votación, espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_gracias por votar y por tu opinión, ahora pasare a tus dudas:_

_Toby recuerda el plan de Xana debido a que para ella el único peligro era la ubicación, por esa razón borro solo el dato de la ubicación de su palacio._

_Es un sin, fue un error mío, una disculpa por eso. _

_Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_gracias por tu opinión, siempre me gusta leer sus opiniones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias por tu comentario, siempre disfruto leerlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_voy a comenzar mi fic de los titanes en la próxima semana, al menos, eso espero, por cierto, ya quiero leer tu fic de Bakugan, desde que me dijiste como iba a ser no puedo esperar para leerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso a Yumivigo, Ani Teen lyoko, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07._

_Nos vemos…_


	34. Duelo final

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el combate definitivo contra la malvada Xana, es hora de darlo todo, perder no es una opción y menos con todas las vidas que corren peligro._

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**Cap. 34 Duelo final.**

El sol comenzaba a salir, muy pronto se vencería el plazo que Xana había dado, la gente fue obligada a reunirse en el centro, en medio de la conmoción, Anthea se dirigió al palacio, pero se topo con Crunch.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas? La reina dio la orden de ir al centro-.

Anthea ni se inmuto, sabía muy bien como tratar con ese general psicótico.

-¡Hazte a un lado! Tengo una misión que cumplir en nombre de la reina-dijo y se dirigió al palacio.

Crunch solo la miro con sospecha, mientras Xana aparecía en el techo de un edificio y los guerreros lyoko la vieron desde su escondite.

La gente, al verla, retrocedió asustada, pero las criaturas les apuntaron con sus armas, las madres abrazaron a sus hijas, mientras Xana veía en todas direcciones.

-¡Guerreros lyoko! ¡Son unos cobardes! ¡Van a dejar morir a esta gente inocente!-silencio-como quieran ¡Que comience la destrucción de Aridon!-.

Antes de que los chicos hicieran algo, paso algo que los asombro e incluso asombro a Xana.

-¡Alto!-grito una pequeña niña separándose de su madre, efectivamente, era la pequeña Ana-espera un momento-Ana se coloco al frente de la multitud, ante la mirada asustada de su madre-yo soy una guerrera lyoko, soy la guerrera geisha-.

Xana miro asombrada a la niña-Que pequeña tan valiente, pero….-.

-¡Alto!-el mismo anciano de la noche se acerco a Ana-yo soy el guerrero samurái-.

La madre de Ana se acerco a su hija-Yo soy la guerrera dragón-.

Y así fueron pasando, ante el asombro de Xana y de sus enemigos mortales.

-Yo soy el guerrero tigre-.

-Soy la guerrera hada-.

-Yo soy el guerrero caballero-.

-Yo la guerrera del cielo-.

-¡Soy un guerrero lyoko!-.

-¡Yo también!-.

-¡Y yo!-.

Xana miraba a todos, mientas la furia y el miedo aumentaba en su interior-Si así lo quieren ¡Destrúyanlos!-.

Las criaturas de Xana comenzaron a disparar contra la gente, que comenzó a huir aterrada, peor no había a donde escapar.

-¡Alto!-grito una voz, al voltear descubrieron a Ulrich y detrás de él a sus amigos-nosotros somos los guerreros lyoko ¿listos?-.

-¡Listos! ¡Code lyoko!-los chicos se transformaron, mientras la gente comenzaba a tener una nueva esperanza.

-¡Samurái!-.

-¡Geisha!-.

-¡Caballero!-.

-¡Hada!-.

-¡Tigre!-.

-¡Guardiana!-.

-¡Guerrera dragón!-.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir emocionadas, más aun con lo que Ulrich dijo.

-¡Haz llegado muy lejos Xana, es hora de poner fin a tu maldad!-.

Los guerreros lyoko saltaron y se enfrentaron a las criaturas de Xana, aunque eran superados en número, lucharían hasta el final.

Shun, Jace, Toby y Taelia subieron al techo de un auto para llamar a los ciudadanos.

-¡Habitantes de Aridon!-grito Shun-¡Xana ha amenazado nuestro hogar por mucho tiempo y ahora ha declarado guerra contra Aridon, los guerreros lyoko están peleando con valor y nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo!-la gente grito en señal de aprobación-¡Entonces, por Aridon y por el futuro de la humanidad!-.

De esa forma, la gente se unió a la batalla, atacando con todo lo que tuvieran a la mano, si Xana estaba furiosa antes, ahora estaba totalmente enloquecida.

-Malditos gusanos ¡Eliminen a los humanos, los guerreros lyoko son míos!-.

**Mientras…**

K, Nimsay, Truman y Vázquez regresaron al laboratorio, rápidamente K se sentó frente a su computadora y contacto a Anthea.

-¿Anthea? ¿Anthea? ¿Me escuchas?-.

**En el palacio…**

-Fuerte y claro, me estoy acercando al salón principal, desde ahí podre enviarles toda la información para reactivar a los zords y bloquear la señal de Xana-.

-Muy bien, ten cuidado-.

Anthea se rio-Xana puede creerse perfecta, pero cometió el error de llevarse a todas sus tropas con ella-.

Anthea siguió caminando hasta llegar al salón principal, se coloco frente a la computadora y comenzó a trabajar.

-Vaya, vaya, que interesante-.

**En el centro….**

Mientras los ciudadanos se enfrentaban a las tropas de Xana, los guerreros lyoko peleaban contra la reina, quien atacaba con todo lo que tenía.

-Esto termina aquí Xana-dijo Aelita.

-Si, pero para ustedes-Xana alzo su báculo y disparo varios relámpagos, Kenneth protegió a sus amigos con su escudo, Yumi aprovecho para atacarla con sus abanicos.

Luego Ulrich y Hikaru arremetieron contra Xana golpeándola con sus espadas.

-¡Campos de energía!-.

-¡Flechas laser!-.

-Sus ataques ni siquiera rasguñan mi blindaje-.

-Veamos si puedes con esto-Yubel toco una melodía con su daga y disparo varios relámpagos, Xana rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto con rapidez.

-Es hora de que pagues por todos tus crímenes-Ulrich formo su espada de luz y ataco a Xana.

Ambos contrincantes chocaron sus armas repetidamente, liberando una gran cantidad de energía.

-¡Vamos Ulrich!-grito Odd.

-¡Demuéstrale a esa maquina quien manda!-grito Hikaru.

Ulrich pateo a Xana, quien retrocedió, pero se recupero rápidamente.

-¡Ya me harte!-el báculo de Xana brillo con mucha intensidad y lanzo su contraataque, Ulrich trato de detener el ataque con su espada, pero para su asombro, la espada fue destruida y Xana pateo a Ulrich.

-¡Ulrich!-Yumi lanzo sus abanicos contra Xana haciéndola retroceder.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Esa bruja destruyo la espada de luz-Ulrich estaba anonado.

-Y no es lo único que pienso destruir-Xana alzo sus brazos, aun con su báculo en su mano y libero una gran cantidad de poder que dejo a los guerreros lyoko en el suelo-ahora tendrán el mismo destino que todos los que me desafiaron-.

**En el palacio…**

-Dr. K ¿Cómo va?-pregunto Anthea.

-Muy bien, cuando Xana lance su ataque se llevara una gran sorpresa-.

-Espero que si-dijo Anthea sonriendo.

**En el centro….**

-Este es su fin-la corona de Xana comenzó a girar mientras abría y cerraba la boca-voy a borrarlos de la faz de la Tierra-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban.

-Fue un honor pelear a su lado, amigos-dijo Odd.

Xana disparo su rayo, pero para su asombro no le hizo nada a los guerreros lyoko.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no pasa nada?-.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo K por el comunicador.

El sonido de algo levantarse llamo la atención de todos y al voltear descubrieron que los zords volvieron a activarse.

-¿Qué? Imposible-.

-Lo lograron-dijo Aelita contenta.

El dragón, la sirena, la esfinge, el hada, el minotauro, el fénix y el Dragonzord estaban listos para la batalla nuevamente.

**En el laboratorio…..**

-Doc. Lo logro-dijo Nimsay contenta.

Truman suspiro aliviado, con los zords sus posibilidades de triunfo aumentaban.

-Pero aun no he terminado-dijo K-tengo que traer de regreso al Brachiozord-.

-Estoy ansiosa por darle su merecido a esa maquina-.

**En el palacio…**

Anthea se limpio el sudor de su frente, mientras sonreía tranquila.

-Ahora es una pelea más justa-.

-Yo no diría eso-Anthea volteo y se topo con Crunch-lo sabía, sabía que ya no eras Arturina-.

-Nunca lo fui realmente-.

-¡Traidora!-.

Crunch ataco a Anthea, quien saco su sable y enfrento a su excompañero.

**En el centro….**

Xana golpeo el suelo furiosa-Pudieron haber recuperado a sus zords, pero no son los únicos con trucos bajo la manga-el cuerpo de Xana apareció una gran onda de energía y Xana se convirtió en un gigante-ahora los aplastare a todos-.

-No lo creo, muy bien amigos es hora de los zords ¡Dragón!-.

-¡Sirena!-.

-¡Esfinge!-.

-¡Hada!-.

-¡Minotauro!-.

-¡Fénix!-.

-¡Dragonzord!-.

Los 7 zords atacaron a Xana, el dragón disparo bolas de fuego, Xana blandió su báculo y desvió el ataque, la sirena lanzo un golpe con su tridente, pero Xana solo lo bloqueo y la derribo, la esfinge disparo con su cañón y Xana devolvió el disparo, el hada comenzó a volar alrededor de Xana para confundirla y el minotauro la sujeto y la lanzo contra el suelo, el fénix disparo bolas de fuego y finalmente el Dragonzord sus misiles, pero no le hicieron el menor daño.

-Bien-Yubel subió al Dragonzord-iniciando Mega Dragonzord-.

El Dragonzord, la sirena, la esfinge, el hada y el minotauro se combinaron formando el Mega Dragonzord.

**En el laboratorio…**

-Termine-dijo K-Nimsay, dirígete al lugar donde quedo enterrado el Brachiozord, voy a reactivarlo-.

-A la orden-Nimsay abandono el laboratorio.

**En el centro…**

-¡Taladro de oro!-.

El Mega Dragonzord golpeo a Xana en el abdomen derribándola, luego el fénix se conecto en el brazo del Mega Dragonzord.

-¡Vuelo del fénix!-.

El fénix se envolvió en fuego y golpeo a Xana, pero la reina no caía y contraataco.

-¡Separación!-indico Yubel antes de recibir el impacto.

Se separaron justo a tiempo.

-Es hora de un poco de agilidad ¡Fénix zord modalidad guerrero!-.

El fénix se transformo y pateo a Xana, luego la ataco con su lanza, Xana se defendía usando su báculo sin ceder terreno.

-¡Fénix zord a girar!-.

El fénix giro y golpeo a Xana, pero la reina no caía.

-Bien, es nuestro turno ¡Inicien Valkasaurus megazord!-indico Ulrich.

-¡Entendido!-.

El dragón, la sirena, la esfinge, el hada y el minotauro se combinaron formando el primer Megazord que apareció.

-¡Valkasaurus Megazord! ¡Espada de poder!-.

El Valkasaurus obtuvo su espada y ataco a Xana, ambos chocaban sus armas sin piedad, era una batalla titánica, el fénix y el Dragonzord se unieron a la batalla y entre los tres derribaron a Xana, pero la reina se levantaba sin problemas.

-Hikaru, es hora del Megazord fuerza dragón-dijo Yumi.

-Hagámoslo-.

El fénix volvió a su modo bestia y se conecto al Valkasaurus.

-¡Megazord fuerza dragón!-.

El Megazord ataco a Xana con sus garras y luego la pateo, la reina resistía todos esos ataques y contraatacaba sin piedad.

-Muy bien, es hora de nuestra siguiente evolución-indico Ulrich.

Yubel asintió-Iniciando Megazord fuerza suprema-.

El Dragonzord se conecto y formaron al Megazord más poderoso.

-¡Megazord fuerza suprema!-.

El Megazord encaro a Xana, quien solo apretó su báculo.

-No importa como me enfrenten, este mundo ya es mío-.

Xana ataco y el Megazord obtuvo su espada, mientras la gente se encargaba de las criaturas malignas de Xana, era más que una batalla, era una guerra.

Nimsay, por su parte, llego hasta el lugar exacto donde el Brachiozord había sido vencido.

-Estoy en posición Doc.-.

-Bien, comenzare la reactivación ahora-.

Xana disparo un rayo contra el Megazord sacudiendo con violencia la cabina.

-Vaya y yo que creí que antes era fuerte-dijo Odd.

-No hay que desistir, todo Aridon confía en nosotros-dijo Aelita.

-No-dijo Ulrich-todo el mundo-.

El Megazord ataco a Xana, la reina hizo lo mismo, ambos chocaban sus armas liberando una gran cantidad de energía, era una pelea sin igual.

-¡Fuego!-.

El Megazord disparo su laser, pero Xana lo desvió con un movimiento de su mano.

-Necesitaran más que eso para vencerme-Xana clavo su báculo en el suelo, salto y pateo al Megazord, el cual cayo al suelo-este mundo ahora le pertenece a las maquinas-.

**En el laboratorio…..**

-Yo no estaría tan segura-dijo K sonriendo-reactivando al Brachiozord-.

**En el centro…**

Xana pateaba al Megazord, el cual aun estaba en el suelo.

-Tenemos que levantarnos-dijo Yumi.

-No podemos mientras nos este pateando-Kenneth y Odd trataban de levantar al Megazord, pero los golpes de Xana sacudían tanto la cabina, que les era imposible nivelarlo.

-Necesitamos ayuda-dijo Hikaru.

Xana dejo de patear al Megazord y le disparo un relámpago.

-Ya es hora de terminar con esto-Xana alzo su báculo lista para dar el golpe final, cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar-¿Qué pasa?-.

El suelo se abrió y el Brachiozord apareció rugiendo.

-¡Es el Brachiozord!-grito Yubel.

-Y no es el único-Nimsay subió a su zord-¡Fuego!-.

El Brachiozord disparo un poderoso laser que derribo a Xana.

-¿Qué? ¡Esto es imposible! ¡Yo lo destruí!-.

-Me temo que K te gano-dijo Kenneth orgulloso.

El Megazord se levanto y el Brachiozord se coloco a su lado, ambos listos para combatir a la malvada Xana.

-No importa, los aplaste antes, volveré a hacerlo-Xana disparo un poderoso relámpago contra los dos zords, los cuales cayeron al suelo.

-Si que es fuerte-dijo Nimsay.

Ambos zords se levantaron de nuevo para combatir.

-Aun no lo entienden, yo soy invencible-.

-¿Así? ¿Quién lo dice?-cuestiono Ulrich.

-¿Acaso no lo entienden? Unos débiles humanos nunca podrán vencer a la maquina más poderosa jamás creada. Yo soy la perfección, yo soy la reina Xana-.

-¡Estas muy equivocada Xana!-grito Aelita-nosotros los humanos te venceremos-.

-No me hagas reír, no importa cuantos humanos me desafíen, nunca me vencerán-.

-Tú eres la que no entiende Xana-dijo Yumi.

-Es cierto-comenzó Ulrich-las maquinas pueden ser más perfectas, pueden adaptarse y hacer cosas que nosotros nunca podríamos, pero los humanos somos mejores a cualquier maquina, porque los humanos…-.

-¡Nunca se rinden!-gritaron los 8.

El Megazord se lanzo al ataque seguido por el Brachiozord, Xana disparo sus relámpagos, pero los zords los resistieron.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Toma esto!-.

El Megazord la golpeo con sus puños, mientras el Brachiozord con su cuello y su cola, pero Xana volvió a levantarse.

-Terminemos con esto ¡Iniciando Ultrazord!-.

El Megazord se conecto al Brachiozord y comenzaron a avanzar hacia Xana.

-No me derrotaran-Xana disparo un relámpago más poderoso que los anteriores.

-¡Ultrazord fuego!-.

El Ultrazord disparo su poderoso rayo y ambos ataques chocaron liberando una energía inimaginable.

-¡Resistan!-grito Ulrich.

Ambos contrincantes comenzaron a retroceder debido a la fuerza del impacto, pero ninguno dejaba de atacar.

-¡Unos débiles humanos no me vencerán!-.

-¡No somos débiles y nosotros te…VENCEREMOS!-.

El Ultrazord comenzó a usar más energía de la que tenía.

**En el laboratorio…..**

K se separo de su computadora-¿Qué? Los niveles de Ultrazord están más allá de los límites-.

**En el centro…**

Xana comenzaba a perder sus fuerzas.

-¡No! ¡Esto es imposible!-.

-Somos una familia-dijo Ulrich.

-Peleamos como uno-agrego Yubel.

-¡Y juntos te derrotaremos!-.

Tanto el rayo como el relámpago se dirigieron hacia Xana, quien recibió ambos ataques generando un gran estruendo.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!-.

Finalmente, todo se calmo.

-¿Lo logramos?-pregunto Odd.

Xana apareció, pero en su abdomen tenía un gigantesco hoyo-No puede ser….no puedo ser destruida…yo soy la reina…..yo…soy… ¡Xana!-finalmente Xana exploto marcando su fin.

-¡Si! ¡Lo logramos!-grito Odd.

Y su celebración era valida, pues cada criatura de Xana comenzó a desactivarse, pero….

**En el palacio…**

Anthea y Crunch seguían luchando, cuando el lugar comenzó a colapsar.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

Anthea sabía lo que sucedía y pateando a Crunch tomo su dispositivo de teletransportación.

-¡No! ¡Vamos a morir!-grito Crunch.

-¡Habla por ti!-Anthea se puso el dispositivo y se teletransporto mientras el lugar colapsaba.

**En el centro….**

-El palacio se colapsa-dijo Kenneth.

-Y mi madre aun esta ahí-Aelita comenzó a preocuparse.

Finalmente el palacio cayó marcando el fin del imperio de Xana y de sus crueles ambiciones.

Al ver eso, Aelita trato de contactar a su madre-¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? Contesta, por favor ¿te encuentras bien?-.

Sus amigos la miraron con preocupación, ya que no recibía respuesta, pero…..

-Divinamente querida, divinamente-contesto Anthea desde un edificio.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Mi madre esta bien!-gritaba Aelita llena de alegría.

Anthea sonrió al escuchar a su hija, mientras la gente lanzaba gritos de júbilo, finalmente la pesadilla había terminado.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 34, finalmente Xana ha sido derrotada y el próximo capítulo será el último de este fic, ya que tengo planeado iniciar el de los jóvenes titanes, cuando termine con ese, haré una nueva versión de este fic, no se lo pierdan._

**Anónimo: **_me da gusto que el fic te haya gustado tanto y que estés de acuerdo con que tome un descanso de los fics de code lyoko, en cuanto termine con mis fics de los titanes, haré una nueva versión de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_no necesitas sentirte como una guerrera lyoko, porque tu eres una guerrera lyoko, aunque no participes en las batallas y solo con tu zord, eres un miembro valioso del equipo y una gran amiga para todos, tu en verdad eres una guerrera lyoko. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_este no fue el último capítulo, el siguiente será el último, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_Nota: no se si es un error, aunque es lo más probable, pero la pagina me marca 168 reviews, aunque los 4 de hasta arriba son todos de anónimo y dicen lo mismo, creo que es un error de la pagina y si esos reviews pertenecen a otros lectores entonces espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

_Un abrazo y un beso para Yumivigo, junto mis saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215 y aquellos que no aparecieron en los comentarios._

_Nos vemos…_


	35. Un nuevo comienzo

_Comienza el capítulo final de este fic, vaya, me divertí mucho haciéndolo, igual con los otros, pero ahora termina este y empieza uno nuevo, esta vez de los jóvenes titanes._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Cap. 35 Un nuevo comienzo.**

Tras vencer a Xana y a su despiadado ejercito, el mundo comenzaba a regenerarse, en el desierto comenzaban a nacer pequeños retoños de plantas.

Los río, lagos, lagunas, etc. Comenzaban a correr de nuevo, la gente comenzaba a abandonar el domo buscando reconstruir sus vidas en otros lados.

Mientras, los guerreros lyoko enfrentaban algunas dificultades, especialmente las dos japonesas.

-Ahora que la pesadilla termino-decía la Sra. Ishiyama-podemos concentrarnos en su boda-.

-Abuela, no creemos…..-Hikaru se vio interrumpida.

-Nada, he esperado mucho tiempo para ver a mis dos nietecitas casadas con dos hombres maravillosos, no esperare más-.

Esta vez, no solo eran Yumi y Hikaru las victimas de la abuela, sino también Ulrich y Shun, a los que ya les había comprado ropas para una boda estilo japonés.

-Debo reconocerlo, esa señora sabe lo que quiere-dijo Kenneth.

-Me alegra que mi suegra no sea así-dijo Odd contento.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?-pregunto Kenneth-ella salió con Aelita hace mucho tiempo ¿Qué te asegura que no están planeando boda?-.

Odd se quedo callado, al tiempo que se imaginaba a Aelita y a su suegra en una tienda de vestidos.

-¡No!-grito preocupado.

**Mientras….**

Toby empacaba algunas cosas, cuando alguien apareció.

-Entonces es cierto, te vas-dijo Taelia.

-¿Qué esperabas? Aquí no tengo razón para quedarme-.

-El general Truman dijo que ya todo estaba perdonado-.

-Si, pero igual no me quiero quedar, el mundo esta regenerándose y mucha gente se esta yendo para buscar una vida mejor en otros lugares-.

-¿Crees que hay otros lugares?-.

-Debe haberlos, además, la población crece y Aridon es una ciudad que apenas puede contener a 5000 personas-.

-Supongo que no tengo opción-Toby se le quedo viendo sin entender-iré contigo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Como tú quiero iniciar una nueva vida en otro lado, además, estoy harta de que me confundan con Aelita-.

-Puedes culparlos-Taelia se rio-pero dime ¿estas segura?-.

-Completamente-.

-Muy bien-Toby abrió la puerta del auto que Truman le facilito-entonces sube-.

Toby y Taelia abordaron el auto y se pusieron en marcha, cuando pasaron por la puerta de salida, un soldado los saludo y ambos chicos abandonaron el domo dirigiéndose a donde el destino los guiara.

**En el centro de mando….**

Truman hablaba con Yubel.

-Yubel, en el tiempo que peleaste con las fuerzas de Xana, me di cuenta de algo, tú eres la persona indicada para ser mi sucesora-.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-Ya me escuchaste, yo ya soy viejo y creo que mis días como general han terminado, es por eso que quiero que tú seas la nueva general de Aridon-.

-¿Esta seguro de eso?-.

Truman sonrió-No te lo pediría de no ser así-.

Yubel se quedo pensando unos segundos-Muy bien, pero con una condición-.

-Te escucho-.

-Quiero a Nimsay, K y Vázquez como mis asistentes-.

-Sabía que pedirías eso, por eso me tome la libertad de ascender a cada una, trabajaran juntas para ayudar a reconstruir todo lo que quedo destruido por culpa de esta guerra-.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo-.

Así continúo el día, la gente comenzaba sus jornadas con mayor tranquilidad, ya no estaban amenazados por una computadora psicópata, pero aun no estaban del todo a salvo.

**Banco de la ciudad….**

-¡Pon el dinero en la bolsa!-grito un ladrón apuntándole a la cajera.

La cajera y todos los clientes estaban aterrados, eran tres asaltantes, pero muy bien armados, sin embargo, dos clientes no estaban asustados.

-Disculpe, pero mi hija y yo tenemos algo de prisa-dijo Anthea al ladrón.

-No quieras pasarte de lista preciosa-.

Uno de los maleantes reconoció a las dos mujeres.

-Jefe, ella es una guerrera lyoko y esa señora era uno de los generales de Xana-.

-Que importa, apuesto a que ya no eres tan ruda-.

-Apuesta aceptada-.

El maleante impacto contra el vidrio de la caja, los otros dos dispararon, pero Anthea fue más rápida y los venció.

-Espero que esto les sirva de lección para que empiecen a buscarse un trabajo honrado-les advirtió mientras la policía se los llevaba.

-Cielos mamá, parece que no has perdido tus habilidades-dijo Aelita admirada.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Al parecer Xana hizo algo bueno por mí después de todo-.

-Y por mí también-dijo Aelita abrazando a su madre.

Tras crear su cuenta bancaria, las dos chicas volvieron al centro de mando, donde Ulrich, Yumi, Shun y Hikaru hacían unas invitaciones.

-¿Habrá fiesta?-pregunto Aelita.

-Si, una boda-respondió Kenneth.

-¿Boda?-.

Fue Ulrich quien respondió-Parece que esta vez Yumi y Hikaru están de acuerdo con casarse-.

-Oh vamos, esto es algo para alegrarnos-dijo Yumi-después de todo ya no hay nada que nos impida ser felices-.

-Cierto-dijo Odd-voy a extrañarlo-.

K apareció junto con Yubel.

-Me alegra verlos a todos aquí-dijo K-tengo buenas y malas noticias-.

-¿Cuáles son las buenas?-pregunto Kenneth.

-Tiene que ver conmigo-dijo Yubel-Truman me ha transferido el mando, a partir de hoy soy la general Yubel-.

Los chicos se pararon y felicitaron a su amiga, Ulrich abrazo a su hermana.

-Vaya, mi hermana es la líder suprema de Aridon-.

-¿Y cual es la mala noticia?-pregunto Hikaru.

K agacho su cabeza-Es hora de que regresen sus morfos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto Odd.

-El objetivo de esto era detener a Xana y como ya fue vencida es hora de que sigan con sus vidas-.

-Pero me gustaba esta vida-dijo Odd.

-Ya Odd-dijo Aelita-sabíamos que este día iba a llegar-.

-Así como cuando apagamos el súper ordenador, debemos entregar nuestros morfos-dijo Yumi.

K saco un maletín y lo abrió-Guárdenlos aquí-.

Uno por uno fue dejando sus morfos, cada uno diciendo algo.

-Esto es algo que nunca olvidare, al menos, eso espero-dijo Ulrich.

-Gracias a ti pudimos terminar con esta pesadilla-dijo Yumi.

-Fue muy divertido-dijo Kenneth.

-Es hora de seguir-dijo Aelita con tristeza.

Odd se acerco, pero-¡No! ¡Yo quiero seguir siendo un tigre!-con ayuda de Aelita dejo su morfo-ya no tendremos más aventuras-.

-En fin, fue bueno mientras duro-dijo Hikaru.

Yubel fue la última-Gracias a esto encontré a mi hermano, es algo por lo que siempre estaré agradecida-.

K cerró el maletín y al ver a todos tristes, intento levantarles el ánimo.

-No se preocupen, si algún día volvemos a necesitarlos, les aseguro que seré la primera en darles sus morfos-.

Los chicos sonrieron un poco, cuando la abuela entro.

-Bueno, si ya termino el momento triste, es hora de continuar con los planes de la boda-.

Y así paso todo el día.

**Dos meses después…..**

Aelita estaba frente a la tumba de Jeremy.

-Jeremy, mi gran amigo, me hace tan feliz decirte que por fin cumplimos nuestra misión, Xana fue destruida, el mundo esta a salvo de esa tirana, tu muerte y la de mi padre fue vengada, ya pueden descansar en paz-hizo una pausa-lamento todo el daño que pude haberte causado, pero quiero que sepas que aunque mis sentimientos cambiaron, siempre te considere mi mejor amigo y espero que donde estés hayas encontrado la paz-.

Aelita se levanto y se acerco a su madre y a Odd, los cuales la esperaban con trajes de gala.

-¿Listo?-pregunto Odd.

-Listo, ya podemos irnos-.

Se retiraron del cementerio y se dirigieron hacia la iglesia de la ciudad, donde Ulrich y Shun estaban al frente, la iglesia estaba muy adornada y todos esperaban ansiosos que iniciara el evento.

-Ya era hora-dijo Kenneth cuando vio a sus amigos llegar-creí que tendría que entrar solo-.

-¿Solo y yo que?-pregunto K.

-Tu sabes a que me refiero-se disculpo Kenneth.

Antes de que Odd dijera algo, un niño grito.

-¡Ahí vienen!-.

Dos limosinas se detuvieron frente a la iglesia, Yubel descendió de una y abrió la puerta de cada uno de los vehículos.

Yumi y Hikaru abandonaron las limosinas, ambas vestidas de novias.

-Podemos empezar-dijo la Sra. Ishiyama totalmente orgullosa.

Se escucho la música nupcial, las novias entraron, con Ana sujetando las colas de los vestidos.

Al verlas entrar, Ulrich y Shun temblaron de los nervios, ese era un gran paso.

Finalmente, cada chica se coloco al lado de su chico y el padre comenzó la boda.

-Pueden sentarse-la gente lo hizo-queridos hermanos, nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para unir a Ulrich y a Yumi, Shun y Hikaru, en la sagrada unión del matrimonio…..-.

La misa continuo, con el padre hablando de la fuerza del amor, la fidelidad, que lo que Dios unía nunca el hombre pudiera separarlos.

-Ulrich Stern ¿aceptas a Yumi Ishiyama como tú amada y fiel esposa hoy y siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

-Acepto-.

-Yumi Ishiyama ¿aceptas a Ulrich Stern como tú amado y fiel esposo hoy y siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

-Acepto-.

-Shun Mazaki ¿aceptas a Hikaru Ishiyama como tú amada y fiel esposa hoy y siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

-Acepto-.

-Hikaru Ishiyama ¿aceptas a Shun Mazaki como tú amado y fiel esposo hoy y siempre hasta que la muerte los separe?-.

-Acepto-.

Y llego la pregunta más temida-Si hay alguien que se oponga a estos matrimonios, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre-.

Odd levanto la mano y todas las miradas se posaron en él-Solo bromeaba-la gente se rio, con excepción del padre.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, pueden besar a las novias-.

Ambas parejas se besaron entre aplausos del público, la Sra. Ishiyama lloraba llena de emoción.

-Me sorprende maestra-dijo Nimsay-pensé que iba a llorar al ver a su hermano casarse-.

-Sigo siendo una guerrera-dijo Yubel, aunque una lágrima rodo por su mejilla-pero estoy muy orgullosa-.

-Pueden ir en paz, esta santa misa ha terminado-declaro el padre.

-Ahora viene lo bueno-dijo Odd-¡La fiesta!-.

**Esa noche….**

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo en el lago, ya que según la Sra. Ishiyama, no había mejor lugar para una boda que donde reina la naturaleza.

Comenzó el baile entre las parejas, poco a poco fueron pasando los amigos e invitados para bailar con los recién casados.

Yubel bailo con su hermano-¿Quién lo diría? Mi hermanito se caso-.

Ulrich se rio-Creo que mi padre estaría muy molesto si se entera que me case antes de terminar mis estudios-.

-No lo dudo, pero siempre puedes volver a empezar-.

El baile termino y pasaron a partir el pastel, en sus juegos, Yumi y Hikaru golpearon el rostro de sus esposos embarrándolos de pastel.

-¡Oigan! Aun es comida-dijo Odd.

Pasaron a la cena, la cual fue comida japonesa, Odd comió de todo, excepto el sushi, pero aun así no dejo plato lleno.

Luego llego el momento de atrapar el ramo, en este caso, los ramos, Yumi fue la primera y se subió a una silla.

-¿Listas?-pregunto y todas las chicas gritaron que si-bien….una…..dos…..tres-Yumi lanzo el ramo.

Odd se acerco a Kenneth-Oye amigo ¿Qué probabilidades hay de que…..?-.

-¡Lo tengo!-grito Aelita emocionada.

Odd se quedo paralizado y con la boca abierta.

-Creo que tú serás el siguiente en casarte-dijo Kenneth con burla.

-Mi turno-dijo Hikaru subiendo a la silla.

Aelita, por su parte, regreso al lado de Odd-¿Viste Odd? Atrape el ramo, quizás muy pronto tu y yo nos casaremos-.

-Si, que emoción-dijo Odd preocupado.

-¡Aquí voy!-grito Hikaru-uno…..dos…..tres-el ramo salió volando.

Kenneth seguía riéndose de Odd-Debiste ver tu cara, ya quiero ver cuando te cases, me voy a reír mucho-.

K se paro detrás de Kenneth sosteniendo el ramo-Oye Kenneth-.

-Espera-dijo Kenneth sin voltear-no se que haría yo si K lo hubiera atrapado, de hecho, creo que me habría casado pronto, ya que eso sería lo justo-.

-Kenneth-volvió a llamar K, esta vez con un tono más seductor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto volteando a verla, luego regreso la mirada a Odd aun riéndose, después a K, luego a Odd y así, mientras la sonrisa comenzaba a borrársele.

-¿De que saber quieres nuestro pastel?-pregunto K sonriendo divertida.

Kenneth solo miro a Odd, el cual se reía sin parar.

Yumi y Hikaru hablaban con su abuela, mientras sus esposos con Yubel y Truman.

-Bueno abuela-dijo Yumi-ya nos casamos-.

-Supongo que tu sueño se ha realizado-dijo Hikaru.

-Bueno, casi, esta al 50%-.

-¿50%?-pregunto Hikaru.

-¿Cuál es el otro 50%?-pregunto Yumi con miedo.

-¿No es obvio? Faltan mis bisnietos, así que deberán esforzarse mucho, espero que sus esposos estén bien dotados-.

-¡Abuela!-gritaron Yumi y Hikaru sonrojadas.

Desde otra mesa, Nimsay y Jace miraban eso divertidos.

-¿Qué les pasara?-pregunto Jace.

-No lo se, pero disfrutemos el momento-Nimsay y Jace comenzaron a acercar sus labios, cuando Kenneth se paro sobre la mesa.

La gente y los músicos lo vieron.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No se supone que esto es una fiesta?-.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-grito Odd-¡Música maestros!-.

-1…2…3….. ¡Ya!-.

(Nota: este es enlace de la canción que están cantando, de youtube, cantada por Ricky Martin .com/watch?v=p47fEXGabaY).

Kenneth y Odd estaban sobre el escenario cantando, Aelita se les unió a los pocos segundos y comenzó a bailar.

Ulrich y Yumi bailaban al igual que Shun y Hikaru, Jace y Nimsay, K también subió al escenario y luego Kenneth invito a K al escenario.

La fiesta continúo toda la noche…

Ese no era un final, era el inicio de una nueva vida, era **un nuevo comienzo…..**

**Epilogo.**

En una caja fuerte, se encontraba el portafolio donde estaban guardados los morfos de los guerreros lyoko, debido a que todos estaban en la fiesta, nadie noto algo extraño.

Uno de los morfos brillaba de un intenso color rojo, mientras una risa diabólica se escuchaba, una risa de mujer con tono robótico.

**¿FIN?**

_Ya quedo el capítulo final, espero les haya gustado, hubo boda doble y cada guerrero dejo su morfo, además de que Odd y Kenneth ya están en planes de boda también, quise que este fic terminara con un final misterioso y no con uno feliz, como los demás de igual forma, espero les haya gustado._

_Les agradezco a todos aquellos que se dieron un tiempo para leer este fic, muy pronto empezare uno nuevo de los Teen Titans y después seguire con la nueva versión de este._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_este fic llego a su fic, por lo pronto voy a escribir uno de los Teen Titans y después haré una nueva versión de este fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Yumivigo: **_no agradezcas, realmente eras una guerrera lyoko, este fic llego a su fin, pero pronto volveré con un nuevo, esta vez de los Teen Titans y veremos como me va. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_supongo que era algo predecible, pero como comente antes, quise que este fic terminara con un misterio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, gracias por eso, por lo pronto no voy a escribir uno de code lyoko, sino uno de los Teen Titans, con el villano de mi primer fic Drago, solo que esta vez será una historia un poco diferente, en cuanto termine empezare un nuevo de code lyoko. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_muy bien, el fic de los titanes lo tendrás bien el sábado o el domingo a más tardar, espero que yo también pueda leer tu fic de Bakugan muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_ah, con que eso paso, bueno, no hay problema, la pagina ha tenido algunos problemas estos días, problemas que espero ya se hayan solucionado, muy pronto veras el fic de Teen Titans. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Gracias a todos por haber comentado este fic, especialmente a Yumilyokogen08, pues aunque no ha comentado últimamente, me ha apoyado desde que escribí mi primer fic.**

**Nos veremos muy pronto…**

**Futuros trabajos:**

**Luz y oscuridad, el poder supremo (Teen Titans) aun no he decidido bien el titulo.**

**Ataque de las maquinas (code lyoko)**

**Invasión de demonios (Teen Titans)**

**Poder ninja (aun no se si code lyoko o Teen Titans)**


End file.
